


Take Your Breath Away

by Green_Arrows_of_Karamel (Mare9548), tdgal1



Series: TYBA'verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM AU, Background Relationships, Bondage, Dom!Oliver, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Murder Mystery, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub!Felicity, Thriller, background relationship: Merlance, background relationship: merlance 2.0, erotic asphyxiation, kinky smut, kiny sex, tommy x laurel, tommy x sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 144,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/pseuds/Green_Arrows_of_Karamel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: When the police find another victim choked to death, wide-city panic spreads like wildfire. Felicity Smoak, an SCPD detective, is determined to catch the murderer. To that end, she goes undercover to Verdant, the most famous fetish club in town. Its owner, Oliver Queen, is the prime suspect in the killings. While she infiltrates deep into the BDSM world, she never expects to feel a dangerous attraction towards Oliver, which puts her at risk of getting caught in dark and lethal pleasures.AUTHORS' NOTE: This is a repost. We deleted the original by mistake. Sorry the inconvenience.





	1. Prologue

 

In Room 2 at Platinum, one of Starling City’s premier BDSM clubs, a pretty brunette is kneeling on the floor with her hands clasped behind her back and eyes fixed to the empty space between her spread thighs. She’s waiting for her Top to enter the room.

Chanelle Briguglio knows the rules, and she’s not allowed to speak or move until further instruction. With her back to the entrance, Chanelle only hears when the doors open or close. The thick carpet where she’s kneeling muffle the approaching steps, but the powerful presence behind her is unmistakable.

Attempting to slow the beats of her racing heart and to calm her nerves, she takes a deep breath. She reminds herself that there’s nothing to worry about. She’s being silly. Chanelle knows no harm will come to her. She’s safe in the hands of her Top, even when a spark of fear tells her differently.

She forces herself to leave those thoughts aside when a blindfold appears before her eyes. The order is unnecessary, because Chanelle instinctively closes her eyes, and the world falls into darkness as the blindfold is fastened securely. Strong hands force her to get on her feet. They’re sheathed in leather and are harsher than the usual velvety touch of her Top.

The lack of verbal commands and the brusque handling are somewhat disconcerting, yet not unfamiliar to the submissive woman. Her Top loves to keep her on her toes. Always guessing. Eternally wondering what will come next. Never knowing.

We’re in rough play mood, huh?, the brunette muses excitedly. Her body reacts instantly, increasing her heartbeats to a thousand miles per hour as fire darts through her nerves. It goes straight to her soaking core. All that she craves is to be treated that way.

Chanelle finds herself strapped to the bed a few minutes later with leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles. The restraints leave her at the mercy of her Top. Utterly vulnerable.

A selected playlist blares from the speakers near the bed. Each song has the purpose to set the mood for the session. Soon, the music combined with the skillful teasing and torment to which Chanelle is subjected creates a hypnotizing force that she cannot escape. She’s trapped between erotic pain and the overwhelming pleasure delivered by those leather-encased hands. Her body and mind fly high on ecstasy. The sensations are so overwhelming that Chanelle thinks she might die from it. Yet, she knows she won’t.

At the end of the night only pleasure will remain.

Darren Albin enjoys his job as head of security for Platinum, except for times like this. Having to get the participants to vacate after hours when they don’t leave the rooms is the worst part of his job. The participants in Room 2 are 30 minutes late and the staff are ready to go home. He knocks on the door several times. With each rough tumble of his knuckles, he grows louder hoping to be heard over the jarring music beyond the closed door.

Tired of being ignored, he finally opens the door and finds a naked woman lying on the bed. That’s hardly shocking for Darren; working at a fetish club he gets to see much more than just unclothed people. What renders him stupefied is the glazed eyes and blue skin of the pretty brunette. Dreading to confirm what’s obvious, he steps closer to the woman to check for a pulse and finds none. She’s stone cold dead. He walks briskly back through the door while mildly cursing those who choose this lifestyle. Darren then calls the police before texting his wife to let her know it will be a very late and very long night.

In Room 2 with the crime scene tape blocking the area, Medical Examiner Caitlin Snow is doing an initial examination of the dead woman. Standing next to her is Captain Quentin Lance and Detective Isabel Rochev. Crime scene investigators Felicity Smoak and crime scene investigator Sara Lance search for evidence around the room while crime scene photographer Barry Allen takes pictures of the dead woman.

“Okay, Caitlin, what is your initial report?” Captain Lance asks her as she steps away from the body.

“Initial cause of death finding is strangulation, possibly during sex by the looks of it, but I will know more after I do the autopsy.” Dr. Snow explains.

Smoak and the younger Lance are collecting evidence in baggies, tagging them, and making sure the chain of custody is clean.

“Sara, look at this jewelry, I guess you could call it,” Felicity says, pointing to a chain collar with silver and green links around the neck of the victim. The piece is closed by a small heart-shaped padlock. “It is very unusual. If I put the picture of it in the system, I might find out where it came from. Barry, would you please make sure you get a good clear picture of her collar?”

A somber expression sets on the face of Captain Lance as he grumbles, “Death by erotic asphyxiation. The mayor is going to want this case closed fast.” Turning towards his Detective, he orders, “Rochev, get this case closed.”

He wants this handled as soon as possible. This could be a PR nightmare.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Felicity Smoak had a very normal childhood. Living in Starling City with her parents, Donna and Noah, she would consider herself average; her teachers wouldn’t agree with that. With some prodding from her teacher's Felicity's parents agreed, and soon they realized that their little girl was far from average. With her genius intellect, Felicity graduated from high school at the age of 16 with a full scholarship to MIT. Wanting to do something more than just spend her days solving simple problems led Felicity to choose a dual major. She wanted her mind to change people's lives, so it wasn't surprising when she opted for a degree in the computer sciences field; while also pursuing a degree in forensics. Felicity graduated Summa Cum Laude at the age of 21 from MIT, and that was only the beginning of her ambition..

Donna, a dispatcher for the local hospital emergency system, and Noah, a detective with the SCPD, were loving caring parents. Donna was a gypsy at heart and wanted her daughter to go exploring before settling down. Recognizing her daughter’s personality as more introverted, she felt a backpacking trip would help Felicity come out of her shell while meeting people whose life wasn't trapped within the pages of a college textbook

“You graduated early from both high school and college. Most of your friends are still in college right now. Why not travel for six months, and get some experience?” Donna reasoned.

Noah Smoak was more serious and ambitious than his wife, having graduated from the police academy top of his class; he had a sixth sense about crime scenes.

“Felicity, do what you feel is right. You’ve always been a very sensible, and mature girl. Whatever you decide is fine with me,” Noah assured his daughter with a hug. Felicity received her serious and cautious side from her father.

The support she received from her parents convinced Felicity to backpack through Europe for six months. Being forced to take care of herself and without having the aid of two loving parents allowed Felicity to ease away from her naturally timid personality. She also found an appreciation for her body as well. Felicity was three months into her trip when she received a frantic call from her mom.

“Felicity, you need to come home. Something terrible has happened. Come home immediately.” Donna refused to tell her daughter exactly what was going on, but Felicity knew it was bad.

Returning to Starling City, she learned her father had been shot in the line of duty. Felicity and Donna were heartbroken as they watched Noah being buried as a Starling City hero with hundreds in attendance. Several weeks later Donna finally decided she needed to return to work. Noah had a good life insurance policy, plus she received survivors benefits so she was financially secure, so her daughter was naturally confused

“Mom, you don’t need to return to work. You are financially set for life,” Felicity explained to her whenever Donna mentioned work.

“Sweetheart, it is not about money. I need to stay busy. Talk to people. Feel like I am doing something worthwhile. I can’t sit and mourn. Your logical father would not want that,” Donna shared. Reaching out to hug Felicity, Donna gave her a determined look. “I think you should find a job, and get back to real life as well. Your dad would want that for you.”

Felicity smiled slightly at her optimistic mother. Her mother would be fine. She would continue on with a brave face, but Felicity knew Donna would go into her room at night and cry.

The day Donna went back to work, Felicity was cleaning up, looking at her dad’s medals when a revelation hit her. She wanted to honor her father, so she would go to police academy and become a detective.

After graduating top of her class from the police academy, Felicity applied at SCPD. Captain Lance was her dad's partner before he was promoted and she hoped that might give her a slight edge. Instead, she found Captain Lance reluctant to hire her at all. Finally, a compromise was reached. Felicity would work in the CSI unit, and gradually learn the ropes until she could be promoted to junior detective, and finally detective.

Felicity agreed to be a CSI. She found herself in the company of three other extraordinary people. The first oddly enough was Sara Lance. Felicity was hesitant about working with the Captain's daughter, but all that fell away once she realized her partner was slowly becoming a valued friend. Barry Allen was their photographer, and Dr. Caitlin Snow was their medical examiner of choice. The four formed a tight-knit circle of endless support and lasting friendship. The bond between them extended to everything including Felicity's ambition. Sara and Barry both knew of Felicity's goal. They both knew she wanted to be a Detective so they worked as a team to make sure their crime scenes were by the book.

Tonight the call came in about a woman being found at Platinium, a BDSM club. The police knew how popular the lifestyle was in Starling City, and how many citizens were involved, but nothing could be done. These were the private lives of the citizens of Starling City. The line was drawn in the invisible sand, and up until tonight the line had never been crossed.

“Keep the roughness in the sheets so it’s out of the streets,” the Captain would always murmur when the subject came up. Well, it looked like the rough play in the bedroom had gone too far this time.

At the BDSM club doing crime scene work, Felicity looks over at the detective on the case. Isabel Rochev was new to Starling City but had an impressive record with a few other police forces. Watching her work, Felicity came to a conclusion —she was going to convince the Cap to partner her with Rochev. Felicity just needed to find a clue or do something that would show him that she was serious and ready to move up.

Back at the station, Felicity decided to do some research on the collar that the victim had on. Putting the picture into the search, Felicity immediately got a hit. The dead woman was a Verdant girl.

Living in Starling, Felicity had learned the basics of the BDSM lifestyle. The collar is for a submissive and identifies the members of Verdant. Everyone in Starling knew about the famous fetish club. Owned by two of the richest men in the city, Verdant was known for being an exclusive club that valued discretion while; also allowing an open policy in terms of what play was allowed as long as both parties were willing. Any type of play you desired was allowed at Verdant in their private, and well-stocked rooms. Their VIP rooms were for the guests with plenty of money, and a sense of adventure. Felicity did not understand why people chose this lifestyle but to each their own.

Knocking on Lance’s door and hearing, “Come in,” Felicity entered the messy office.

“Cap, I have our first lead in the case. The collar she was wearing was an exclusive from Verdant.” Felicity excitedly told Lance as she bounced up, and down on her toes.

"God, not Queen,” the Captain grumbled. He then added, "Good job, Smoak," with simmering irritation.

Felicity did not come just to get an “atta girl.” She wanted that promotion. "Have I put in enough time on the bottom rung of the department?" she wondered aloud in hopes of pushing Lance into giving her the promotion.

Lance looked over at the daughter of his best friend and sighed. Smoak was a hard worker who deserved to be on the case, but Noah would not want his daughter in the field. "Fine, you go with Sara to finish the CSI portion at Verdant, and tomorrow you will be the junior partner of Rochev." The smile she gave him was bittersweet for Quentin.

Captain Lance gave the newest information to the team then instructed them to go, and complete the sweep of Verdant. Oliver Queen will have to curtail his activities until the forensic team was done. Smiling smugly, Lance goes back to his office.

“What the fuck?: is the first thing that crosses through Oliver Queen’s mind as a contingent of cops barges into Verdant. Oliver denies the SCPD access to the club until the investigators show him the search warrant granting them the right of entry. He’s not a lawyer, but he’s heard enough legal talk during family dinners through the years. His own experiences also taught him his rights, and how to recognize a legit warrant.

This was a catastrophe. A dead body associated with his club was the last thing he needed. What made matters worse was having to allow the fucking SCPD to check the private rooms. Verdant was known for its discretion, but now with the police snooping around, many members of his club could get nervous. They prefer keeping this side of their life hidden, especially high profile people, like politicians, and local celebrities.

Oliver includes himself among those zealous of their privacy. His business is his own. He has security cameras are scattered around near the rooms, but he opted to keep the hidden entrances clear of any prying eyes. Electronic or otherwise. The benefit of that choice went both ways. His client's wanted discretion, but so did he. Oliver felt that the when, how, or who that he chose to play with was his business and his business alone. However, the rest of the establishment was well monitored. Everyone who came to a club like Verdant knew that at some point in time they'd be captured by the security cameras while moving through the public areas. That’s why some use masks to conceal their faces.

Looking at the two attractive women who were combing the area for forensic evidence; his eyes instantly connected with the one whose gaze left him smirking. Blue eyes burned his as she looked at him in distaste. She was passing silent judgment. Her scornful look created a sense of amusement for a man who could spot a vanilla lover from miles away. His smirk deepened, she most certainly was a vanilla, and he was further from that than the Earth was from the pulsating light of the glowing sun. Yet, in his mind’s eye, he sees her on a bed, naked and on all fours. Her nipples, taut and sensitive, with clips attached to them. She moans wantonly as his fingers coat her luscious ass with lube, opening her up. The daydream moved forward before his eyes. He could see himself preparing that sacred place, he could sense that no other man had ever laid claim her supple inner skin. He even went as far as to imagine how he'd choose to venture into that unexplored territory in search of unparalleled pleasure.

Oliver’s fingers expand as he pictured them sliding in, and out preparing her for the butt plug. When she was finally ready, he plunges the plug into her hot center as the clamps along her nipples pinch giving her just the right amount of pain. Feeling her orgasm approaching rapidly, he pulls the toy out of her, replacing the butt plug with his cock.

The sinful fantasy gets him rock hard, and he wonders what it is about this woman that has his blood boiling with want. Could she be?... But no. Oliver was very familiar with Starling City’s players, and he would have seen her. Oliver knows himself well, and once his most devious appetite awakens, there’s only one way to placate it. Retreating a few steps for privacy, he takes his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his contacts.

“Tonight,” he says in commanding tone as soon as he hears a feminine voice at the other end of the line. “Same place. Same hour.” He doesn’t need to give more orders than that. Each of the selected subs with whom he plays with regularly know his rules to the t. Oliver doesn’t have an established romantic relationship with any of them. They’re on call for when his sexual whims strike. That’s it. Neither of those submissive women has a more permanent Dominant, so the deal is mutually beneficial. They get what they need as Oliver satisfies his cravings.

As Oliver expects, the woman quickly replies with a breathy “yes, Sir”.

The prospect of what awaited him in a few short hours made the rest of this unbearable afternoon even close to tolerable. To his dismay, the investigators only abandon the premises of the club for more than 2 hours, giving his staff the time enough to get the place ready for opening. He had to remember to give them a bonus at the end of the week for their effort. They earned it by diligently cleaning up the wasteland that was created by the disrespectful employees of the SCPD. Television shows don’t show how truly messy the whole thing is. There was black powder from fingerprinting everywhere, and the contents of drawers were strewn on the floor, as the police had not bothered to pick them back up.

Later that night, Oliver see's his best friend and co-owner of Verdant Tommy Merlyn. He asks that he keep an eye on things while he takes care of some sensitive business.

“A private one-on-one meeting, I imagine,” Tommy comments, with a knowing, bright expression on his face.

Oliver grins and slaps his friend’s back then walks away without saying a word as he ventures to the back of the club. Oliver uses one of the false wall panels to enter the maze of hidden corridor's once he's sure that his disappearance was unseen. He then ventures down the darkened stairs towards the private rooms.

He walks into his favorite private room and looks at the short blonde who he had brought here. She’s naked except for the customary Verdant collar around her neck. Kneeling on the floor, she’s facing away from the door with her hands clasped behind her back. Silently, Oliver closes the door and studies his subbie for a moment.

After thorough scrutiny, he tells himself that, yes, she is close enough to his fantasy. She’ll do for the night. Once he’s done with her, his persistent thoughts about the CSI girl will stop. He told himself the visions of seeing her naked before him on all fours would be finished...He told himself that once he'd satisfied the urge she'd be out of his system. He'd be able to rid his mind of his endless fantasies; that were made even more intense because of her proximity during the endless day.

Oliver walks silently to where he keeps his toys and takes a pair of nipple tweezers out of the small chest. As he turns around, a mischievous grin spreads on his lips, knowing how much he’ll enjoy the rest of the night.

Dozing off on the bed, the blonde marvels that when she woke up that morning, she never imagined that 18 hours later, she’d be a satisfied little subbie. She was purring like a kitty. It was seldom if not ever that her Top got so rough with her. He seemed to be possessed tonight, and she loved it. Her ass was deliciously sore, as was the rest of her.

The only thing spoiling her happiness was that he had to leave her to deal with some issues in the club. He told her that she could stay in the room for a couple more hours if she wanted to before going home. She was reluctant to go, with the hope that he’d sort things out sooner than expected and would come back to her.

As if she had summoned him, the door through which he had disappeared before opened and she smiled, thinking that her wish became true.

A staff member inspects all the rooms nightly at Verdant to make sure they are clean and in order for the next day. Room 1, the VIP room, was the last one for tonight. The rest of the rooms have been checked, cleaned and all the toys put away. New submissive collars with locks have been replenished and a few new toys have been placed in the closets. Opening room 1, Ginger Maris just finished checking the supply closet when her foot hit something. Looking down, she screamed and screamed until Oliver Queen came to investigate.

He stops dead in his tracks when his eyes fall on the dead body of Kim Wigfall, the girl he was with tonight. She shows signals of a long and unpleasant night, opposite to the one they had together. Oliver’s heart clenched at the sight of the sweet submissive he had spent time within such a condition.Though they did not have an actual relationship, it was his nature as a Dom to want to take care of a submissive.

Despite the shock he felt at the sight before him. His mind instantly found hope when he realized that the blonde vanilla CSI girl was going to be entertaining his fantasies once again.The irony is that the poor Kim, who managed to drive his thoughts away from the other blonde out of his head for a while, is the one who brings them back again.

“Smoak, Sara! You too, Allen,” came a shout as the Captain Lance storms into the Crime Lab to inform the team, “A call just came in from Verdant. They found a dead body, so get over there. Rochev is already heading there and Snow is waiting for you.”

“Yes, Captain,” Felicity says as she shoots off her chair.

“We’re on our way, sir,” Barry rushes to say as he quickly grabs his gear.

Captain Lance stops them before they leave for the crime scene, warning them. “I don’t want mistakes. I bet the killer is Oliver Queen. And if it’s him, I want you to bring me hard evidence of his irrefutable guilt that neither his family’s money, nor all the lawyers working for them can save the son of the bitch of rotting the rest of his life in Iron Heights. That would make my night.”

The fact that Lance dislikes Oliver Queen is well known. Lance’s other daughter, Laurel, has been obsessed with the handsome billionaire for years. Queen dumped her as soon as he had his fill, and that is not something Lance was planning on letting go of. He hoped Queen would wind up being the killer so he can have the personal satisfaction of locking the cell door himself.

At Verdant, the team is working on the crime scene, bagging evidence and taking pictures while Isabel Rochev is conducting interviews with the witnesses.

Sara Lance is taking body samples, and checking the immediate area for possible evidence.

“Felicity, come here for a minute.” Sara hands her a light chain collar and Felicity realizes it is the same as the previous victim. Verdant collars are specially made, so there’s no mistaking it. Concentrating on the jewelry, Felicity does not pay much attention to the dead girl. Bagging the evidence, Felicity wonders if Starling City may have a serial killer on the loose. Venturing out of the room, she lets Barry and Sara finish up with the victim.

At the doorway, she sees Detective Rochev doing the first interview at the end of the hallway. She’s talking with Ginger Maris, the woman who discovered the body. Felicity watches discreetly eager to learn all she can from the detective. Rochev’s record of arrests, and cases closed is impressive. Even if her personality is a bit hard to handle, there’s no denying that she excels at her work

“Mrs. Maris, can you tell me what happened?” Isabel asks calmly since the woman is still crying and shaking as she sits with a glass of water firmly in her hands.

“I clean the rooms every night,” the young woman explains nervously. Her words come out in a rush, tumbling together. “Tonight, I finished with all the rooms except the VIP room. I always do that last since the VIPs are often the last ones to finish. Once I walked in on a woman chained up, blindfolded and nude on her knees with her mouth…” Ginger trails off while her face flushes violently.

It’s evident that even if Mrs. Maris works at the club, she doesn’t practice the lifestyle. “I just can’t. Mr. Queen and Mr. Merlyn explained the rules so now I do the room last and there is a button I push first to make sure I am not disturbing the guests. Tonight, my foot hit something and it was a dead girl. I screamed and Mr. Queen came.” Ginger starts to choke as she finishes, and Isabel gives her a quick pat on her shoulder asking if she is okay.

“Thank you for your help. We may need to speak with you again but you are free to go now.” Isabel explains as the woman gets up on shaky legs and the co-owner, Tommy Merlyn, helps her out.

She about to speak with the owner, Oliver Queen.

“Mr. Queen, can you tell me what happened?” Isabel asks him as he watches the activities of the police as they tear apart his VIP room. Sighing, he recounts the screaming, and him coming in to find the body. Since this detective has already requested the security tapes, he sees no sense is denying his time with Kim.

“Detective, I was with Ms. Wigfall earlier tonight. She was very satisfied and alive when I left her.”

Oliver's eyes drift over to his vanilla girl, seeing her mouth open, and her tongue peeking out to touch her lips. Maybe not as vanilla as he thought. If there is one thing Oliver was an expert at, it was knowing what made someone hunger for sex. He saw the darkening of her eyes as the blonde moved quickly around the room, picking up the toys to examine. She’s obviously interested in what he has to say.

“We had a very enjoyable session, and she was exhausted and sated, but very much alive when I left her,” he tells the detective, but looks directly into the wide eyes of his vanilla girl. Their eyes lock until another man, the photographer, touches her arm. She turns to speak with him and the spell is broken. He files the moment away for later consideration.

Barry Allen studies the victim wondering if he has seen her before. She reminds him of somebody. Horror crosses his face as his brain finally kicks into gear. The victim has a striking resemblance to Felicity.

“Felicity, did you look at the vic?” Felicity seems to be in a trance. Barry sees the owner of Verdant, Oliver Queen, staring at Felicity. What the hell? This is not a good development. Queen is the last person Felicity needs to notice or know.

"I took the first look but Sara is doing the body samples this time. She will be over shortly to clip the nails, take a hair sample and the rest. Why do you ask?" Felicity feels the pull to look at Oliver Queen but she resists.

"Felicity, that woman bears a striking resemblance to you." Walking over to the body, Felicity bends down to take a better look. Motionless, a small gasp leaves her mouth, Felicity looks up at a set of deep blue eyes.

When their eyes connect, Felicity's heart speeds up when his gaze reveals that his awareness of her understanding that he'd spent the night with someone who was fairly similar to her… was not a coincidence.


	3. Chapter 2

Oliver Queen won the lottery for the genetic pool. His parents were attorneys with a very prestigious and lucrative law firm in Starling City, cataloged as one of best in the country. The Queens were part of the upper-class elite and were considered “royalty” in the city. Along with wealth and status, Oliver was also blessed with extremely good looks and a captivating personality. Taking advantage of those attributes from a young age, Oliver got everything he wanted. No one was immune to his charms. Everybody, from his nannies to his teachers, fell for his spell; not even his family and friends could resist him.

The family business, Queens and Associates, wasn’t the only great law firm in the city. Being not only fierce competitors but also good friends, the Merlyn family owned the other top law firm in the city. Tommy Merlyn and Oliver grew up together and were best friends throughout their childhood.

As they grew Oliver and Tommy never lacked for anything. As children, they had any toy they desired, the most outrageous birthday parties and practically every brand name piece of clothing that existed. When the friends were 8, Moira Queen had another baby, a young girl named Thea, who both of the boys loved at first sight. Thea chased after the boys as she grew, earning the nickname Speedy.

When Oliver was 13 years old, he discovered something else - the opposite sex. His body was changing and hormones raging. When Sally Peterson wanted him to take her to the middle school dance she made him an offer he could not refuse. Oliver discovered a new thrill as Sally dropped to her knees, unzipped his pants and put her mouth on him. Hell yeah, he would take her to the dance.

As best friends, Oliver and Tommy did and shared everything. Oliver told his friend the success with Sally, and Tommy started asking and getting the same deal from girls. Little time passed before the boys created a new game called sex swap. They would take a girl to a dance, but there had to be something in it for them. After all, they could go to a dance with any girl in the school so why would they do it for free?

By the age of 15, they had blowjobs from every girl in the school at least once. They moved up to intercourse with lots of condoms, because no pregnancy plans for these two studs. With their insatiable quest for something new and edgier, anal sex came next, but they got bored with it because girls were less enthusiastic about it. It was not a surprise that in the following years they advanced to threesomes and orgies to satisfy their cravings.

With all of their exploits, the two young men seemed to be searching for something, and they never seemed to be able to fill the need that tugged at their hearts.

When the boys turned 18, Tommy’s family faced a trauma. Malcolm, his dad, was murdered by the jealous husband of a woman he was having an affair with. It was common knowledge that Malcolm cheated on Rebecca, who turned a blind eye wanting to keep her family together and avoid scandal. Little that her efforts had helped because scandal arrived at their front door when the news media found out why Malcolm was shot to death. Rebecca and Tommy were hounded by the press looking for a story. To avoid the press being at their gates and get away from the pressure, Moira and Robert invited them to stay at Queen Manor until the news became old for the tabloids.

Tommy was angry at his father. Not only did he cheat, but also humiliated his mother in front of the entire town. Since his father was dead, Tommy could not direct his anger at Malcolm. One night, he walked into Platinum, one of the town’s BDSM clubs, thinking that he would find a way to release his anger and regain his power. Using his irresistible charm, Tommy seduced a sub to go with him. Inexperienced and out of control, he was too cruel to her. Before he could do any real damage, a Dungeon Monitoring staff stopped him. Tommy believed that he would be thrown out of the club for what he had done.

Instead, he was invited to the owner’s office, where he met Slade Wilson. At first sight, Mr. Wilson seemed a dangerous guy. A bulky physique and a patch over his right eye emphasize his roguish appearance. However, Tommy soon saw himself talking to a stern, but fair man. The conversation flowed easily as Slade explained to him what BDSM was really about. After a long conversation, the man recognized the innate dominant inclination in Tommy, so he offered to tutor the Merlyn scion in the art of dominance and submission.

Seeing it as a controlled way to deal with his anger, Tommy didn’t hesitate to agree. Knowing that Oliver was a natural alpha man who always took charge with whoever he had sex with, he asked his friend to join him. What neither of the young playboys expected was to find out was how much they enjoyed the lifestyle.

During months of intense training, the young men learned the basics. Skills that they perfected in the following years. Tommy and Oliver had their lives so invested in it that they decided to make a living out of the lifestyle.

The Queens were shocked when Oliver informed them that he would not be taking over the family law business, but was partnering with Tommy opening up a club. Robert was angry and Moira was not any happier. Not only were Oliver and Tommy opening a club, but a fetish club. Moira was mortified. Knowing what was going on in Starling City was one thing, but a Queen owning one was another. Oliver Queen paid no heed to the protests, and continued with his plans.

Tommy’s mother, Rebecca, had a totally different reaction. A woman who, despite her upper-class upbringing, was much more open-minded than her peers. She respected and supported her son, knowing how passionate Tommy was about the endeavor he and Oliver had set for themselves. Shrugging her shoulders, she gave her blessings with no resistance. Thus, Verdant was born.

It took a while, but Moira and Robert eventually accepted the club, being unable to deny the success of Verdant. Certainly, Thea going to Harvard Law School to become an attorney also helped to bridge the rift, taking the heat off Oliver’s back.

After graduating, Thea Queen joined the firm. She excelled in her job, having inherited an astonishing tenacity from her father and an implacable shrewdness from her mother. A lethal combination. The youngest Queen was feared by her rivals in court. She never lost a case. Thea was the pride of her parents.

Felicity is standing in the office of Captain Lance, standing in front of his desk as she argues for all she was worth. Anger is simmering in her veins, which makes Felicity’s face flushed. She clenches her hands while her eyes shoot fire at her boss. She is livid.

“Felicity, this is the way things will be,” Quentin informs Felicity with a firm voice, leaving no room for discussion. His heart is heavy with the knowledge of how much Felicity wants the promotion, but he has his reasons for holding it back. He won’t budge on this. “Either you accept my decision or you can return to the crime scene unit permanently. Isabel will be the lead detective who does all investigations, and you’ll be junior detective working with her here at headquarters. If you want to continue to help the crime scene group, I will allow that so you can see the scene personally.”

That’s the olive branch the captain is willing to give her.

“This will also give you the opportunity to hear Isabel do the interviews, but you will not present yourself as a detective on the case. I believe Oliver Queen did these murders, and I want him to see no changes. Is that understood?” Quentin firmly informed Felicity with a heavy heart. He had to keep Noah’s baby girl safe, even if it meant she hated him. It was the best he could do to honor his partner’s sacrifice to this city.

Felicity screws her face up. This is not what she wants, and she doesn’t understand why her captain is being so obtuse about it. “I didn’t go to the police academy and graduated at the top of my class for this, Captain. This is not fair,” she complains heatedly. “You promised me I would be on this case.” Felicity brushes her hands over her eyes so her angry tears would not fall.

Quentin closes his eyes for a moment, attempting to resist Felicity’s tears. They make his heart clench with regret and guilt. His expression softens as he opens his eyes again. As he looks at Felicity, Lance hopes that his eyes make a better job convincing her to accept what he’s proposing than what his words have done so far.

“I know. You’ll get your chance, but we need to get Queen on these murders. Just for this case, Felicity,” he promises. ”After it’s closed, you will officially be Rochev’s partner. Would you give me this?”

Seeing the regret in his eyes, Felicity agrees reluctantly. She may be the silent partner, but she will help make this case. She’ll show everyone she deserves to be a detective.

While the police captain and his subordinate reach an understanding, across town, Oliver Queen continues engaging in sinful pleasures. He’s again in a room with a petite blonde submissive that resembles the CSI girl. Her name is Portia Holleman. What Oliver did not know is that Portia’s roommate had begged her not to go to see him tonight. She paid no heed to her friend’s advice, and as the good girl Portia is, she obeyed Oliver’s summoning.

The news of blonde women being choked to death in Starling City’s fetish clubs had gotten out, and going to such places these days could be considered reckless. Nonetheless, the blonde submissive thought that daring to go gave an additional thrill to the occasion. If she had to die, she couldn’t think of a better way to go.

What few knew was that Portia had a particular liking for erotic asphyxiation, just like Oliver. She had had her best orgasms while his strong hand around her neck deprived her of oxygen. They were glorious climaxes. Portia didn’t have a death wish, as many would think. Oh, no. It wasn’t about dying; it was about the complete surrender of herself, literally putting her life into the hands of who she trusts the most.

Oliver attaches a clamp to her sensitive nipple, making Portia gasp and moan as the biting pain hits her swiftly. A second sharp twinge of pain shots from her other nipple through her. As it goes down her core transforms itself into liquid arousal, scalding and explosive. Her thoughts scatter as Oliver darts his tongue out to lick her taut nubs. The gentle suckling creates a paradox of sensation. It soothes at the same time that heightens the discomfort of the clamps.

Oliver’s expert and devious hands glide over her body, from her waist up, stroking and teasing but careful of not disentangling the clinchers on her nipples. Portia watches with intense raptness how his hands go over her body, getting closer and closer to her throat. Her breathing gets shallow as Oliver’s rough fingers wrap around the lean column of her neck. As they tighten slightly ecstasy bursts inside Portia, weakening her knees.

Leaning closer to Portia, Oliver whispers huskily in her ear, “bend over and present your ass to me. I’m fucking that little tight hole of yours till dawn.”

The promise makes Portia tremble with want. She can’t wait to feel his cock pounding mercilessly into her ass, stretching and filling her deep. Oliver licks his lips as he watches Portia bending over the bench. Now when he can’t see her face anymore, Oliver conjures the image of his CSI girl.

It was an instant turn on.

His cock, which had shown only a mild interest so far, springs up rock hard. The fantasy of having that blond under his control is greater than anything he has felt before. He thinks the obsession with her might drive him crazy, and he should stop it. However, he indulges in it one more time.

Ginger Maris had almost a week of paid time off. Mr. Merlyn apologized for her horrible experience, telling her to take some time off to spend time with her family forgetting what happened so she could return to work rested. Against her husband’s protests, Ginger is back again for her usual shift in the club.

She has her own reservations to be back as well, but the pay is good, and with 3 children to feed, she needs the job. She’s willing to deal with the occasional unpleasantness of working at Verdant, as long as she doesn’t get a repeat of what she experienced a week ago. Besides, what are the probabilities of her finding another dead woman? Surely, the killer wouldn’t use the same room twice, right?

Her shift is ending, she has already finished all the rooms but the VIP room. With trepidation, she hit the button to make sure the room was empty and walked in. Looking at the floor, she remembers the last time she was in this room. Ginger is horrified when she sees another body on the floor. Running out the door screaming ”Mr. Merlyn” at the top of her lungs, Ginger’s last thought before the darkness overtook her was her husband was right. She should have stayed at home.

Hearing the screams, Verdant’s owners, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn rush downstairs where they find Mrs. Maris lying unconscious just outside of the VIP room. While Tommy kneels beside the woman to check up on her, Oliver proceeds into the room to investigate what spooked the poor woman. He hopes it will be anything other than what he’s thinking. Not again.

Oh, yes. Again.

He sighs helplessly, looking down at the lifeless body of the sweet Portia. “Fuck,”

There is nothing good about this situation. Another dead girl in the VIP room. Another blonde who looks similar to his vanilla CSI girl. Another police investigation. Another ruined night. Oliver knows that his vanilla girl will immediately recognize the parallel. Closing his eyes he can visualize the panic on her face when she looked at him. Fear is the last thing Oliver wants her to feel about him. Passion, lust, yearning for him, that’s what he wants her from her.

“Fuck!” he curses again when he realizes to whom his thoughts wandered. The urge for this woman doesn’t dissipate, no matter how many private sessions he has had with his subs. “Fuck!”

“Oliver, what happened? Oh, shit!” At the door, John Diggle, head of security for the club, stops dead on his tracks, watching the macabre scene before him. The guy has spent the last 2 weeks, checking the security tapes frame by frame, looking for the killer. Diggle feels somewhat responsible for what happened. He’s in charge of the safety of the staff and patrons alike. How is it possible that this keeps happening under his nose?

“Digg, call to the SCPD, please,” Oliver says without taking his eyes from the dead woman.

Taking out his cell phone from his pocket, Digg does exactly that.

The call comes into the Starling City Police a few seconds later about a dead girl at Verdant. Captain Quentin Lance almost gleefully calls the detectives and crime scene team, waking them so they could get to the club to investigate. In his office, rubbing his hands in satisfaction, Quentin awaits the results that could seal Oliver Queen’s fate.

Feeling like deja vu, Felicity walked into Verdant, finding the rest of the team already assembled. Barry was photographing the scene, and Sara was checking for DNA. Meanwhile, Caitlin is examining the body, and Isabel watching waiting for Mrs. Maris to be calm enough to interrogate.

Feeling an intense stare in her direction, Felicity finds herself hypnotized by the piercing blue eyes watching her from across the room. As hard as she tries she can’t break the magnetic attraction being radiated by the man crawling into her soul —Oliver Queen. Felicity understands at a conscious level how unhealthy and unethical this attraction is. Captain Lance is convinced Oliver is a serial killer. If her boss is right, then Mr. Queen is the last person to which she should be attracted to. Nevertheless, Felicity’s treacherous body thinks differently.

She can’t stop the turbulent sensations that smoldering heat in his gaze provokes in her. those penetrating eyes give Felicity the feeling that her most hidden secrets, her darkest fantasies are being revealed to him. Yet, what is more disturbing is how much she wants him to know everything about her. Felicity has the agonizing need to lay bare body and soul before him.

It was not until Barry called her name that she reluctantly tore her eyes from Oliver’s.

“Felicity, come over to the vic. Sara took the collar and bagged it.” Looking down at the girl, she almost expected exactly what she saw - a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Why do most of the victims look so much like her?

After gathering all the evidence Sara, Barry, and Felicity go back to the station. Once again the find no DNA, no skin under the victim's nails, no blood evidence. The victims were affiliated with Verdant due to the unusual submission collars, but no further evidence to connect her to Oliver Queen.

Being the successful owner of a business has a lot of perks, but it has drawbacks as well. Oliver is in the middle of the biggest drawback right now - paperwork. As much as he would love to delegate this task to others, this is something only the owners can handle. The two hours he has been in his office feel like days. Looking up when the door opens, he sees his business partner and best friend, Tommy.

“We need to talk.”

His friend standing with a dour expression and starting a conversation out in that grim tone of voice is not the way Oliver wants this day to go. Wasn’t finishing this paperwork enough pain for him to have to suffer? However, Tommy won’t be persuaded to take a rain check. Oliver knows when his best friend is this determined, there’s nothing he can do to delay the inevitable.

“Shoot,” he says, resigned.

“Mrs. Maris is talking about quitting. Her husband said it is too much for her to deal with dead bodies every week,” Tommy informs him without preamble. “I was thinking of doubling her salary so she stays. You remember the trouble we had with the two before her? Spying on the guests, coming to us with the pictures that we had to pay to get back?”

Oliver’s lips screw into irritation. Oh, yes, he remembers that nightmare well.

“Mrs. Maris is honest, does a great job but, most importantly, she minds her own business.”

Tommy makes valid points. The last thing Oliver wants to do at this point is to find a replacement for Mrs. Maris.

“I agree. Also, her husband has only been working part-time due to company layoffs, so get them VIP season passes to Wild Waves for her entire family. I heard her mention her kids want to go, but she can’t afford it.” Nodding in agreement, Tommy sits down indicating he has more to say, much more it seems.

“I wanted to talk about Laurel.”

Oliver snaps with exasperation, “what the fuck, Tommy? What are you bringing her up for?” Laurel Lance is not his favorite topic. She is not a bad person per se, but her obsession with him has gotten to an unbearable level. He had enough of her. “You want her? I know you do so please take her. Nothing would make me happier than for her to have someone putting her in her place. Not me. I am done with her and don’t understand why she continues to tell people we are together. I have moved on, and so should she.”

Tommy glares at him.

“She cares about you. Yes, I do want her, but it is hard to be in the great Oliver Queen’s shadow. You don’t have to remind me that she used to be your sub, Ollie. I am well aware.”

Seeing the hurt look on Tommy’s face, Oliver knows Tommy’s heart is entangled with Laurel, much to his chagrin. That woman is self-centered and loves toxic relationships, and he hates that she has managed to draw his friend in into one.

“That is not happening. She is like a giant hogweed choking out everyone she comes in contact with and burning your soul if you touch her. As your best friend, I would advise you to stay away but you will do as you wish” Oliver says as he pushes all the paperwork into a file for Thea to check over.

The muscles in Tommy’s face tighten. “You are one to talk, Ollie. Do you think I haven’t noticed how you look at that blonde? Everyone has. Your obsession with the CSI chick is a problem. You look at her like the big bad wolf ready to eat poor innocent Little Red Riding Hood. The sexual tension between you two is unbearable every time she comes here.”

Oliver perks up with the mention of his vanilla CSI girl. He can’t stop being cocky, saying, “I would love to eat her alright. I will have her.”

The statement is much more than empty bragging on his part. It’s the certainty that nobody has ever denied him. And so, he jogs Tommy’s memory, “You better than anyone know I get what I want… whoever I want. Do I have to remind you how hard you begged me for release as I pounded into you? I knew you would enjoy letting go for once.”

He denies it, but Tommy is much more to the center of the dominance-submission spectrum than Oliver is. Tommy’s nature allows him to submit —to the right person— and enjoy it. Tommy stands up, trying to hide the shame and lust he feels for letting that happen. Oliver, however, knows it.

“Maybe that is what you need now then,” Tommy suggests. “Instead of trying to exercise your CSI girl with a blonde lookalike, you might try something else.”

Before Oliver could respond, he sees a movement out of his eye and stills. “Hello, detective. What can we do for you?”

The sly knowing look on Isabel Rochev’s face convinces Oliver that she heard way more than he would prefer. His private activities are something he would rather have remain hidden. Even when he does not use his mask, he never lets his subs see the real Oliver Queen.

That night in a club 40 miles from Starling, a nude man kneels waiting for his Top. When the Top appears, his first thought is that he has someone important this time. The mask hides the face, but he quickly drops his eyes as he gets a stern growl.

Quentin finishes the phone call with the owner of the club named Ecstasy. The club is in an unincorporated area with no police presence, therefore Starling gets the call. Another dead body to add to the count. Not a blonde, blue-eyed woman but a man this time.

“Rochev, Smoak, come here. Got a case for you.” Lance yells so his voice carries out of his office. As soon as the detectives perk up, he waves his hand, inviting them in.

Lance is hoping this would tie in with the Queen case or be so different that there was no chance they were the same killer. To his chagrin, they once again found no DNA to trace, but they did find another Verdant collar at the crime scene. The victim was tied to Oliver Queen’s club, but why is this victim in a club 40 miles away?

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 3

Standing in the office while waiting for her brother to finish with his new bartender, Thea Queen is concerned. As a shrewd attorney, she can see the possible problems with these murders connected with Verdant. Thea is aware of how much Quentin Lance hates her brother. Oliver’s dalliance with Laurel Lance and her fixation of Ollie had a long-term ripple effect. The idea of Laurel being her sister-in-law, which Laurel wants and insinuates to anyone who will listen, sickens Thea.

“Sorry for the delay, Thea.” Oliver hugs her as he strolls into the room.

“I understand. You have some paperwork for me to check?”

Thea respects, but doesn’t share in her brother’s lifestyle. She visits the club for legal reasons, to see Tommy and Oliver, and occasionally, she will have a drink and dance but she does not use the rooms in the back. The front section of Verdant is a regular club with drinks and dancing. Although it is true that most of the customers are there for the other activities, you are not approached if you do not wear the identifying Verdant jewelry. Since subs don’t make propositions and Doms and Dommes know to look for the collar, Thea is left alone.

Handing her the briefcase, Oliver’s restless fingers do a nervous tick that Thea recognizes. He only does that when he’s stressed and tries to hide it. Her brother usually wears a deceptive mask of composure, which most people believe, but Oliver can’t fool her. Oliver is an expert in concealing his true emotions, holding them in tight reins, but he pays a high price for it. What’s happening right now is affecting him more than he’s letting on. Thea knows that. She knows it well.

“I think you need a night out. A night away from your daily life and your business. There is a great new restaurant that opened on the east side. It has a piano bar attached. I have been there and it is fun. Relaxing. You can sing with the piano player, dance, or just kick back. You are going there with me tonight. Be ready at 7.”

With those words, Thea waltzes out of the office, leaving her brother smiling after her. She often complains about how much commanding Oliver is, but the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree. If his baby sister had kinky inclinations similar to his own, she would be a hell of a Domme. Not that he likes to think about Thea having sex, vanilla or otherwise, but he can’t deny how strong-willed she is. When she’s after something, she gets it.

Besides, Thea is right. A quiet night with her may finally get the blonde investigator out of his head.

After hours of logging and scanning the items from the latest crime scene, Sara, Caitlin, Barry, and Felicity are all frustrated and tired. The evidence collected shows a pattern that leads to the conclusion that it is a serial killer who is preying on the submissives frequenting Verdant. Even the victims that were found in other clubs have the telltale Verdant jewelry to show the connection. The murders were all death by erotic asphyxiation. Caitlin verified that fact.

For the marks left on the necks of each victim, the doctor suspects that the killer uses a silky scarf to strangulate them, thus there are no fingerprints. The murderer is extremely careful in leaving nothing behind in the crime scenes. No other physical evidence was found that could identify him.

The only thread is Verdant and that two out of the four victims were young, blonde and blue eyed. The man apparently used a condom, so no semen left behind. No hair samples except at the club out of town. However, their cleaning staff was not as diligent as Verdant, so they admitted those hair samples could be days old.

“We need a break. It is getting late and we all need some time away from this case,” Sara declares with a heavy sigh. “Let’s go to Winchester Tavern. We can have some dinner, listen to Rick play the piano, and let loose for a bit. I really think we need it.”

Murmurs of agreement rise immediately among the group. The excitement for a night of fun soon transforms in astonishment. Everyone is shocked when Isabel agrees to go with them.

“I think it is a good idea,” she says defensively when her co-workers stare at her in shock. “Smoak and I can get to know each other and since I am new, and I can make some friends.”

Felicity is surprised since Isabel does not seem like the friendly type, but she needs to work with her, so why not? “Let’s do it.”

The group agrees to meet at 7 at the restaurant, so Felicity goes home to take a quick shower and exchange her work clothes for something more fashionable. Once she’s clean, she chooses to wear a short green and white dress with cutouts accessorized with a pair of white high heeled sandals. Next, she applies light makeup on her face. Felicity looks in her jewelry box for her favorite golden dangling earrings. She tries the matching thin chain around her neck, but decides to leave it naked. Realizing that it’s time for her to go if she doesn’t want to be late, she sprays her favorite perfume on herself and brushes out her ponytail. A smile breaks on her face as she takes one last glance to the full-body mirror fixed behind her bedroom door. She looks perfect.

When she arrives at the restaurant, Caitlin and Barry are already there. Choosing a table in the piano area where they can eat, have some drinks and listen to the music, Barry pulls Felicity down to the loveseat next to him.

Thea arrives at exactly 7 PM to pick Oliver up. She is pleasantly surprised to find him ready and waiting. He has removed his tie, unbuttoned a few of his buttons and replaced his suit jacket with a sport coat. Thea is pleased with the change because the outfit brings a softer look to her brother.

“You look great, Ollie. I see you put away your major alpha aura for the night. Thank you.”

Oliver winks at his sister as he asks innocently, “How do you know I put it away?”

Thea rolls her eyes at her brother. Oliver’s dominant personality is always in the forefront. He may tone it down slightly around the family, keeping his macho alpha attitude under wraps, but it’s always ready to come out to play.

The tavern is already half full by the time they arrive. Going to the restaurant side first, they order their drinks and look over the menu, which has a simple but tasteful set of entrees. Instead of trying to incorporate too many items, the Winchester focuses on a few, but they are done with perfection.

“How are things at the firm, Thea?” Even though Oliver decided on a different path in life, his family business is still important to him.

“Great, but so busy.”

Thea and Oliver spend several minutes talking about Thea’s most recent important cases she won in court. Oliver knows that his sister is a highly sought after as an attorney with a solid reputation. Even his parents admit Thea is a much better fit for the firm than he ever was.

“These murders do not seem to be hurting Verdant,” Thea mentions since she is the attorney on file for the club. “Business is booming from what I see in the newest financial reports.” Thea takes a sip of her wine. Excellent wine is this place’s trademark.

“Business has not suffered significantly,” Oliver says, “but it is an annoyance. The police come in with all their equipment, stay for hours, and then the staff has to hurry and clean up their mess for us to open.”

Oliver grits his teeth in annoyance. This is happening way too often. Even when the murders are committed elsewhere, they are Verdant girls so the police come to the club. Detective Rochev has been like a dog with a bone lately. Having the SCPD coming at all hours to the club might not be hurting the business now, but that can change in any second.

They make a pause in their conversation as the waiter comes to take their orders. When the Queen siblings are alone again, they settle down to discuss family and dating. Thea is not involved in the BDSM lifestyle, so they stick to traditional dating. Well, they stick to Thea’s romantic life, since Oliver can’t say he gets his dates in a conventional way. He walks into the VIP room after a call and the fun starts. That is his idea of dating.

At the other side of Winchester Tavern, Felicity is having fun. Barry has been very attentive to her and her confidence is soaring. The mutual crush they have for each other hasn’t escaped her attention. A thing that has been going on since they met, but neither has made effort to take a step forward.

Deep down, Felicity knows that even if Barry is cute and a gentleman in every sense of the word, he’s not the right man for her. Rick, the piano player, has also been singing directly to her making her laugh with his actions. Adding to the mix are the fruity drinks that Sara ordered for her. Isabel is even joining in the fun which is shocking.

Suddenly she feels the sensation of someone watching her. Barry pulling her closer to his side pushes that feeling out of her mind as they order another round.

“Let’s go find a seat in the piano bar section,” Thea suggests. “Rick, the piano player, is very good and gets the audience involved in the music. You don’t have to participate but you can do your people watching and tell me your thoughts.”

Thea discovered her brother’s innate talent for watching someone and telling her their personality type. It started as their private game in the long and tedious charity functions and high society parties that Moira forced them to go from time to time when they were younger. Oliver was very good at reading people and as she watched the traits he mentioned would materialize in the person they are watching.

Finding a seat more toward the back, they order their drinks from the waiter.

Oliver looks around to find an interesting person to amuse Thea with when he spots blonde hair. His thoughts go immediately to his CSI girl, but no, it can’t be her. Many women have blonde hair. He can’t see the face since he is sitting in the back of their table. He hears the laughter that sounds like music to his ears. Next to the blonde is a brown haired man who has his arm around her. Ignoring the table and finding a red head with an older man she is wrapped around, Oliver uses them as an easy read.

“See the red head with the older guy?” Oliver asks Thea quietly. When Thea nods, Oliver tells her the obvious signs of a married man with a much younger mistress. “Probably a secretary trying to marry the boss. He tells her how his wife does not understand him. He is going to leave her, but he has to find the right time. She is smarter than he gives her credit for, so he does not know she has videos of their time together. She is waiting for the right time to blackmail him.”

Thea watches the couple and agrees. Whatever the man says to the redhead does not go over well. The woman throws her drink in his face.

“You told me you were getting a divorce and marrying me,” she screams at the man before storming out of the room.

Oliver’s skills are undefeated again. Looking around for someone not as easy, Oliver looks back at the table with the blonde. Now that she is half turned to the man next to her, he knows his first instinct was correct —it is his vanilla CSI girl. _Wait, he knows that guy. The photographer at the crime scenes is the man who dares touch what is_ his?

When he tenses up, Thea looks toward the table he is staring at intently. A beautiful blonde who looks like she is enjoying a night out with her boyfriend is what she sees.

Oliver picks another couple and continues telling Thea his opinion, but his mind is on that table. Years of discipline allows him to continue without Thea getting suspicious, but he feels an emotion that he has never experienced before —red hot jealousy. Who is that guy and why does he have his hands on his vanilla CSI girl? Under the table, he clenches and unclenches his hands as thoughts of how he could punish her for letting another man touch her invade his mind. Why does this woman have such control over him? He can, and does, have any woman he wants yet this little blonde brings out a jealous rage in him so strong his blood is boiling like a volcano about to erupt.

Blue eyes turn toward him like he was commanding them to. A look of concern and uncertainty crosses her face. His dominating gaze is compelling her to look at him. Oliver does not want her attention on the other man, but on him and him alone. The connection is finally broken when the man touches her cheek and says something. She turns away and the guy places a kiss on her lips. The beast that has not come on in many years silently roars in Oliver’s head.

A chill rushes through Felicity, shaking her to the very bones. Once more, the hair on the back of her neck stands as if someone is staring at her. When she turns her head, she crashes into the controlling eyes of Oliver Queen. Two blue magnets strong enough to hold her captive, unable of veering her gaze to anywhere and anyone but him.

He literally has her in his power for several minutes. Under his devouring gaze, Felicity’s thoughts scatter and the only thing she can do is stare at him until Barry breaks the spell. Her skin is still flushed from that look. The sweet kiss Barry places on her lips reminds her who and what she is. Felicity emphatically reminds herself Oliver Queen’s world is not her world. Understanding she needs to calm herself down and get it together, she asks to be excused and walks toward the ladies room.

Walking down a dark hallway, suddenly, a rock hard body cages her against the wall. After a heartbeat, she realizes is Oliver Queen who has her pinned, with his palms at each side of her head and pressing his hard body against hers. Instead of pushing him away and knee him in the groin as she would’ve done to any other man who dared to do such thing, her bones turn into Jell-O and she loses the control of her muscles.

He draws his mouth against her ear and warm breath glosses against her skin she hears a growl and then the word “mine” before teeth bite down on her earlobe. Heat, scorching heat, hits her core making her wet and excited.

“You are mine, vanilla CSI girl. I don’t like seeing someone else’s hands on you,” Oliver whispers in her ear forcefully. A possessive declaration.

His voice sends tremors down and heat to her core. She can not feel this way about Oliver Queen. Every part of his front is pressing against her. She can feel the hardness pushing against her.

She should deny it, but instead, she breathes, “Felicity.” _Is that the best I can come up with? I should be pushing him away telling him I’m not his and all I say is my name?_

Oliver pulls away enough to study her facial expression. He has a hard time holding back a grin since he notices her cheeks flushed and her pupils dilated by arousal. His eyes skim down to the long and naked column of her neck. Beautifully unadorned, tempting him to wrap his hand around it. Or better yet, waiting to wear a submissive collar. Not any collar… his. Felicity’s breath hitches as if she knew what he’s thinking. Oliver is pleased to find out she’s not as vanilla as he initially thought.

Oh, how much will he enjoy bringing to light her most guarded dark fantasies. He will satisfy each and all of them. That’s his solemn vow.

“You belong to me, Felicity. I should punish you for letting him touch you.”

As soon as those words leave his lips, Felicity feels like goo from the way he says her name, but then like freezing cold water is thrown on her. What is she doing? For a single minute, she forgot who and what he was. That world is not hers and she needs to stop stepping closer to it and Oliver Queen.

“I don’t belong to you. Let me go. NOW.”

Chuckling he steps back slightly. “You do belong to me, Felicity. You just haven’t admitted it yet.”

Felicity pushes past him angrily, his words mocking her as she leaves.

Oliver finally lets loose the wicked grin that he had been holding back as he watches her running away from him. His CSI girl now has a name and he twirls it around his tongue tasting it like he wants to do with her. _Felicity, oh you do belong to me and you will belong to me._

Returning to his seat, his sister gives him a look. Thea knows him only too well. Coming back from the restroom with a satisfied look on his face gives her all the fodder she needs.

“What gives Ollie? OMG, you did not just have sex with a guy in the rest room, did you?” Thea asks quietly pursing her lips with distaste as the words come out. There are some things about him that he would prefer his little sister doesn’t know and that is on top of the list.

“No, Thea, no. Of course not. I would not do something like that.” That leaves as bad a taste in his mouth. Yes, he has appetites that are outside the box, but he also has a reputation to uphold both as a business owner and a Queen!

“Sorry, but you come back with a Cheshire cat smile so what am I to think? Something is going on with you.” Shaking her finger at him, Thea looks around the room to see if she can spot anyone else acting strangely.

Oliver stiffens as his eyes see a sight that angers him —Felicity came back from HIM to sit in the lap of that guy and kiss him. Her punishment will be harsher, but he has to temper it down, knowing she is unbroken. Untrained.

She’s rebelling against the powerful and dark desires hidden in the deepest crack of her soul. They’re trying to break out the prison she locked them in. She must think keeping those suppressed will make them go away. He knows differently. Until she dares to explore that side of her, she’ll never be completely satisfied.

Helping her to uncover her submissive side will take time and patience. Contrary to what the outside world thinks, Dominants and Tops are protective of their subs and bottoms. They always satisfy every need of those under their control, either that being sexual, emotional, or mental. Aftercare is just as important as the act itself. Felicity will need training and restraint. A guiding hand to show her the wonderful path to submission.

In the corner of his eye, he sees his sister studying him. Her eyes going from him to Felicity and back. Thea is not a successful attorney for no reason. She has a nose like a bulldog in the hunt. Should he try to dissuade Thea, but who is he kidding? Thea is on the trail and she will not be redirected, plus he can’t help himself.

Part of him is afraid he will not ever get over this fixation. What is it about her that is breaking his carefully erected control? What makes her so special? Is it just because she is not attainable? Oliver wants to believe that so badly, but he’s terrified that it is not true. Will once be enough? Twice? 10 times? 100 times?

Looking directly into his eyes with a glare, Felicity whispers something in the ear of that bland photographer and takes his hand as they stand from their seats. They’re leaving. When the couple walks out right past his table, Oliver feels fury washing over him.

Before he can stop the impulse, Oliver grabs her other hand and jars her to a halt. The contact is electrical. The current travels over his skin as sparks of desire, tenderness, and joy, hitting his senses like a mack truck. Felicity’s eyes reflect the same reaction.

“Leaving so soon, Felicity?” Alluringly his question floats through the air. Barry glares at him, but Felicity tries to pull her hand away. With the tight hold that Oliver has on it, she can’t remove it without making a scene.

Giving him a saucy look of defiance, Felicity retorts, “Yes, Barry and I were going to get out of here and get to know each other better.”

Barry smirks at him as Oliver feels a wave of possessiveness hit him like a ton of bricks. This is a new feeling for him and he feels his stomach knot up.

“Excuse us, Mr. Queen,” Barry tells him in a pleasant voice putting his arm around Felicity in a purposeful way. Before Oliver can do something he may later regret, Thea speaks up.

“Thea Queen. My brother seems to have lost his manners,” she says, holding out her hand for Felicity.

Felicity forcefully removes her hand from Oliver’s and reaches it out to Thea. “Felicity and this is Barry. Nice to meet you, Ms. Queen.”

Barry is more cordial to Thea. Reaching out his hand with a huge smile, he keeps Felicity is a hold at the same time.

“Are you sure you have to run off? Why don’t you join us for a drink? I would love to hear how you know Ollie, and learn more about you,” Oliver could reach out and kiss his sister right now. The frown on Barry’s face was soon smoothed out as he saw the smirk on Oliver’s.

“Thank you but we should get going,” Barry replies quickly as Felicity stands there chewing on her bottom lip, driving Oliver truly crazy. It takes all his self-control not to pull her into his arms and take her home with him.

 _What? Take her home?_ He never does that.

As the couple walks away, Thea turns to him and demands, “Who is that woman that you are so jealous of? Spill right now, Ollie.”

 


	5. Chapter 4

Oliver wanted to avoid this conversation with his sister. Unfortunately for him, Thea is not the type to let things go. She will hound him until he tells her about Felicity, so he may as well get it over with. Picking up his drink and taking a big gulp, he tries to be vague.

“Her name is Felicity.”

Thea gives him a look that spells trouble. He tries to ignore it, focusing on the piano player, who is starting a new set after taking a break. People are finally starting to respond with requests and singalongs.

“Is she one of your play toys?” Thea doesn’t let him shut her out and insists, being insightful as always. “She didn’t look like one, but those are the only people you usually are with. She seems classier. Innocent, even.”

Thea is not wrong. Felicity gives the impression of being as vanilla as they come, so Oliver can understand his sister’s confusion.

“No, she’s not a member of Verdant. I don’t think she plays.”

Oliver feels confident Felicity does not a indulge in the lifestyle, so pursuing after her would be a waste of time. Yet his kinky appetite is ever present, and the desire for an unattainable woman will never placate it. He should focus his efforts toward those who have unique and compatible cravings to his own. He watches the people around him, trying to spot known players. For him, the night is young. After Thea and he part ways, there are still many hours in which he can occupy himself with pleasant activities. However, his search is cut off with more questions from his sister.

“So who is she and where did you meet her? Why are you staring at her like a hungry bear coming out of hibernation?”

The attorney in Thea is coming out and Oliver feels like he is under cross-examination right now. Those defendants must feel this pressure when Thea asks them questions. There’s no doubt why she’s an ace in court.

“I met her at Verdant because she works for the Starling City Police Department as a crime scene investigator. My contact with her has been very slight and I did not even know her name until tonight. Come to think of it, I still have no idea what her last name is.”

“A CSI for the SCPD? Really, Ollie?” Thea shakes her head, feeling an equal amount of exasperation and amusement because of her brother’s idiocy. Usually he’s pretty clever, except when it comes to women. That’s when he becomes the typical man who thinks only with his smaller head. “That is the woman you are obsessed with? Do you think that is wise to fraternize with who could send you to jail?”

“I’m not a criminal, Thea. I have nothing to hide.”

“I know that, Ollie, but I hope you aren’t being naive into thinking that Captain Lance isn’t trying to find a way to make you look guilty. That’s why he’s harassing the club.”

Yeah, Oliver didn’t need to be a genius to figure that out. And while he didn’t like the extra police presence in his club, he wanted them to solve the murders so no more subs were killed. Those women relied on complete trust in their Tops to find fulfillment, and this murderer was taking that away from him. It made his blood boil so he wanted to cooperate with police as much as possible, but he also understood his sister’s concerns about Lance.

“You know how much he hates you. He’d love to lock you in a cell and throw the key away. As you sister and your lawyer, I recommend you to keep the distance from any member of the SCPD until they catch the killer.” When Oliver shoots her a glare, she laughs, knowing that most likely he won’t listen to her.

“She is too vanilla for my tastes, Thea. I don’t know what you’re trying to get at.” Oliver just wants this conversation to be over quickly. Now, preferably.

“Please, Ollie, don’t forget I saw you. This girl has your axis tilted. For what I saw, she is not interested in you or your particular tastes. You’re totally consumed with her, and you wanted to kick that cute little guy’s butt. You were undressing her, and who knows what else you were thinking of doing, with your eyes. You may have to resort to normal dates with this one. Won’t that kill you?” Thea laughs at her brother’s unamused glare as she pats his arm. Her crackles joins to the cacophony of chatter echoing in the room, as nobody pays attention to the piano and the singing.

“Thea, as lovely as it is to be cross-examined by you, it’s getting late. I wanted to stop by the club and check in with Tommy.” Oliver is planning on working, but he is hoping that later a lucky sub will help relieve his headache and his jealousy at seeing Felicity walk out with the photographer.

After dropping Thea off, Oliver heads toward Verdant. As soon as he gets in through the door that leads to the back alley, he picks up his phone. Rejecting several of his contacts, he decides on one and dials.

“Tonight,” he says in commanding tone as soon as he hears a voice at the other end of the line. “Same place. Same hour.”

Walking in the back toward the office, he sees Tommy and Laurel Lance. He is not close enough to hear, but with the distance between them, the red tint to Tommy’s face and Laurel’s wagging finger, he can only assume it is not a good conversation. As soon as he reaches the door, Laurel turns her head toward him. “Oliver,” she sneers as a greeting and goodbye before she picks up her purse and leaves the room.

“What was that all about, Tommy?” The last thing he needs tonight is more headaches, especially if they come in the form of Laurel Lance. His supposedly relaxing dinner has been anything but.

“Nothing. Everything is fine,” Tommy says dismissively, changing the topic a heartbeat later as he sits down behind the desk picking up some papers shuffling them from hand to hand. “I thought you took the night off?”

“I decided to come by for a moment to see how things were. I am off for the night” Winking at Tommy, he walks out. He’s looking forward to the new flavor he picked tonight. Having a blonde woman, pretending it was Felicity, is no longer working. He has to amp the game up and tonight he plans to do just that.

In a luxury hotel room across town, a pretty redhead is servicing her Top, waiting for the delicious moment when she is laying across the bed having something big and juicy pounding away at her.

Hours later, her Top is pleased with her good performance tonight. She gets what she craves as a reward. The redhead moans blissfully, her hips meeting each of the powerful thrusts that are bringing her closer and closer to heaven.

She can feel the hands squeezing her throat as the tension builds. Writhing in pleasure and whiting out from the intense climax, she does not even realize the moment things changed.

Not much later, a tall muscular man with blondish hair is walking around the hotel and is soon out of sight. Right after his form vanishes in the shadows, a fearful scream can be heard in the hotel.

“Call the police! There is a dead woman in that room!”

The redhead looks so peaceful in death. No, it’s more than peaceful; she looks ecstatic. The naked skin, the familiar smell of sex and release, the look of sheer pleasure is so misleading.

Death is not peaceful when you have someone take your breath away, yet the face of this victim would tell otherwise. What was happening that was so erotic and pleasurable that she died so happy and fulfilled? When was the last time she felt that much pleasure and fulfillment?

Felicity mentally shakes herself, getting back to the task at hand. Caitlin examined the body and her findings were not a surprise —death by sex that went wrong. Same as the others. Sara calls her over and hands her a rubber duck that has a collar, handcuffs and some type of gag in its mouth.

“What is this?” Felicity asks in horror looking at this frightening item.

“It is a BDSM duck vibrator for your pleasure, Ms. Smoak,” Sara jokingly tells her as she turns the duck on watching it vibrate.

“Turn that off, Lance,” Barry responds in disgust. “That is evidence not a toy to play with.”

“Speak for yourself, Allen. Smoak and I would be happy to play with it, wouldn’t we?”

Winking at her with a big sassy smile, Sara places the duck in an evidence bag. Barry shakes his head at her antics, while Felicity just watches. At least she has fun at her job and has some great friends. Suddenly Isabel motions her over.

“Mr. Davis, could you give me a description of the man you saw leaving around the time you heard the scream?”

Isabel was inviting her to listen to the witness. Felicity feels a sense of camaraderie with the new detective.

“About 6’1, muscular build, blondish hair, maybe around 30. Did not get a good look at his face. He seemed very confident by the way he walks.”

Isabel gives Felicity a knowing look and raises her eyebrows. That description matches Oliver Queen. Lance will be overjoyed and another visit to Verdant is in the future. After the team was finished with the crime scene and the body was removed, Isabel and Felicity made a call to the Captain.

“Hey boss, I have Smoak with me, too. There was a witness of someone fleeing the hotel after the murder. 6’1, muscular build, blondish hair, around 30 and authoritative. Sound like anyone you know? And the vic had a Verdant collar on.” Isabel excitedly tells Lance.

“Get over to Verdant now! Good work team. Keep me in the loop.” Lance yells out before he hangs the phone up.

“On the way to mess up Verdant again right in the middle of the busy time for perverts. Queen should love this.” Isabel smirks as she puts her arm through Felicity’s walking to the car. “Everyone, we are on the way to Verdant. Just got off the phone with the boss.”

Groans can be heard from Barry and Sara as they all pile in the car to ruin Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn’s night.

Oliver cannot believe this shit. The police are at Verdant yet again. This time right at peak hours. When he sees the CSI team taking a look around, he has had enough.

Pulling his cell phone out, he dials her sister’s number. “Thea, can you get over here now, please? The police are here again, planning on messing the place up. The murder was not committed here, so please stop them from doing this tonight.” After Thea tells him she is on her way, Oliver walks back to Isabel.

“My attorney is on the way, so do not do anything until she arrives. I am not having my business torn apart over a murder that did not even occur here.” Oliver is livid. As much as he enjoys seeing Felicity, this is not how he wanted to run into her again. Even with all the rage filling his mind, he cannot help but feel a draw toward Felicity. Why does this woman affect me this way?

“Okay, I do have some questions for you, Mr. Queen.” Isabel stands straight as she pulls out her notebook. God, not here in front of the customers? Don’t these fucking cops have any decency?

“Can we do this in my office, detective? Can we all move there?” Isabel shrugs her shoulders as she motions for them all to follow Oliver.

When they all assemble inside, Oliver shuts the door. Sara and Barry sit down. Isabel and Felicity stand. Oliver walks behind his desk putting that barrier between him and the police.

“Mr. Queen, can you tell me where you were between the hours of 8 and 10 tonight?” Oliver is tired of disclosing what he does in his private time, or with whom. That’s nobody’s business, but his. Should I just say I was here at the club and hope this detective goes no further with it?

“Detective, since it is 1 a.m. and you found me here, I would imagine you know I was here working tonight.” Not a lie, but not the complete truth either.

“Mr. Queen, I asked for your whereabouts between those specific times. Where were you between 8- and 10 p.m.?” Isabel will not be redirected.

“I was here all night.” Oliver can see the detective will not be deterred. He needs to stick to straight answers and hope his sister gets here soon.

“Is there anyone who can say exactly where you were between those hours?” Shit. What is this all about? This detective has never been this hardass before. What is making her act like this?

“I don’t know, detective. I work in the office, I talk to the customers, and set up special rooms for customers, so I am all around the place.” Oliver responds just as the door opens up and Thea walks in.

“I am Mr. Queen’s attorney, and you are not to ask him questions without me being present.” Thea tells her in a brisk manner. Oliver breathes in finally now that his sister is here.

“ Ms. Queen, your brother has not been charged with anything. This is a mere conversation. Several crimes linked to his business have been committed, and we are just asking for his cooperation to protect the people of Starling City, especially the clients of this establishment. Surely neither of you has a problem with that, do you?”

Oliver has to give the detective credit. That was worded in a way that is hard to contradict.

However, his sister knows how to handle the situation. Taking an implacable attitude that rivals the detective’s, Thea retorts, “Detective, we are more than happy to cooperate, but my brother is running a business here. Your presence is not conducive to business. I’m sure this may not be the case, but any other person could think that my brother is being harassed by the SCPD. If he was, I’d have no other choice but to file a complaint. And I believe nobody wants that, right?”

Isabel loses the smug grin from her lips, as Thea continues, “Of course, you are welcome to ask questions, but I would like to be present. I am not only his attorney, but his sister. As you know since you addressed me by my name. I don’t believe we have ever met. Thea Queen.”

Isabel looks for a moment at Thea’s hand before taking and shaking it.

“Isabel Rochev, lead detective on the case. This is Barry Allen, Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak, my team.”

Felicity Smoak. Now he knows more about the vanilla CSI girl. He hates that Allen is standing so close to her. They are not touching, but so close.

Oliver is pulled out of his reverie when Isabel discloses unsettling news.

“We have a witness that places someone who matches your brother’s description at the scene of the crime. I was just asking if Mr. Queen has anyone who saw him during the time of the murder.”

A witness? Someone who matches him? No, he was in the VIP room. He could give the name of his sub, but he really does not want the word out about his personal life. His sub tonight was a man and that might be frowned upon and make things mucky. No, he will talk to Thea before doing anything drastic.

“Like I said, detective, I was here” Oliver repeats before adding, “So unless I can be at two places at the same time, that man wasn’t me.”

“Is there anything else, detective?” Thea cuts in. “We have cooperated fully. It seems like you have all you need for tonight. The murder was committed elsewhere, so there’s no reason to examine any part of Verdant.”

Knowing that she can’t do much right now against the Queen’s united front, Isabel decided to drop the interrogation. For now. She will get Queen for these murders for Captain Lance. That would look so great on her record to catch the serial killer of 2017.

A few days later, a man was found in a hotel in Starling City dead. The team from Starling City Police have finished with the room and the body. Like the other victims, this sub has a Verdant necklace. Isabel takes a picture on her phone.

“Smoak, we are going to Verdant again to interview Oliver Queen. This time I am going to show him a picture of the vic and get his reaction. Tell Lance and Allen to meet us in the car.”

When they arrive at Verdant, the club is closed. The victim was not found until the next afternoon when the maid came in to clean the room. Isabel has every intention of having Lance dirty the place up. The more pressure Queen has, the more likely he is to crack. Captain gave her the green light to put as much pressure as she wanted as long as she stayed within his rights.

Sara starts checking the precious VIP room as Barry takes pictures. Lance is extremely efficient, and Isabel wants any trace of Carlo Roscoe that might be found to be documented. It would be glorious to find out that Carlo was one of Mr. Oliver Queen’s subs. Isabel is sure he was, but proof would be nice.

Oliver is having a nice afternoon visiting with his mother when the call comes from his wait staff. The police are at Verdant again because of another murder. Fuck. Explaining the situation to his mom, Oliver drives quickly over to Verdant. On the way, he calls his sister.

Thea is already there when he arrives. The police have made a mess of the VIP room, again, and Thea is in the room ordering them to stop. Surprisingly, Rochev tells them to bag up what they have and finish.

“Detective, what are you doing here again? We have cooperated but this is becoming a daily issue.” Oliver strolls into the room addressing Rochev. His blood is boiling with a profound irritation. A fury that only gets worse when he sees Felicity and Allen standing close, again. The photographer has his hand on Felicity’s shoulder as he whispers something in her ear that makes her smile.

This day is getting worse and worse.

“I am so sorry that people being murdered is such an inconvenience to you, Mr. Queen. I think it may be inconvenient to the victims and their families also.” Isabel sarcastically tells Oliver as she pulls her phone out.

“I would like you to look at the victim and see if you recognize him. He was a Verdant boy with the sweet little collar.”

Oliver takes the phone and blanches. It is Carlos. He was just with him a few days ago and now he’s dead. He was with Carlos the night of the last murder so his witness is gone. Looking at his sister, he sees the concern in her eyes as he looks at the picture.

“That is Carlos Roscoe and he was a Verdant customer. Has his family been notified?” Oliver knows Carlos has a sister since she is also a sub at Verdant.

“Mr. Queen, we are professionals. Of course, his family has been notified. They have already identified the body. My medical examiner sent me a text on my way here. So is this one of your subs, Mr. Queen?” Thea interrupts the question.

“That is not an appropriate question, detective. Mr. Queen already told you Mr. Roscoe was one of his customers.” Isabel narrows her eyes at Thea.

“Okay, thank you for your cooperation. We will contact you if we have any further questions.”

The team walks out the door. Despite the gravity of the situation, Oliver can’t help but take a fleeting look at Felicity while she leaves the room.

Once the police are out the door, Thea takes her brother aside where nobody can hear them. “Ollie, was he one of your playthings?”

Thea looks at her brother, and Oliver looks down, shoulders slumped.

“Yes.”

Daniel Ashcroft is tired of wearing the mask of heartbroken husband he’s been forced to have all day long. He’s at the house of his in-laws, suffering from extreme boredom. It’s the reception after the memorial of Anabel, his recently murdered wife.

Daniel no longer carried any love for her since the bitch had asked him for a divorce a year ago. He tried to change Anabel’s mind on numerous occasions, but every time she told him that he didn’t give her what she needed. Dan hadn’t understood what she meant until he found out that she was one of those sick people that liked to be spanked and tied up to get off.

He had the hope that he’d get her back until he learned she had a new man in her life. A guy as depraved as her that was willing to do those abominable things to her.

Determined to know who the guy was, he started to follow her. She went to Verdant 1 or 2 nights every week. It took some nerve, but Daniel followed her inside the club. Courage that was wasted because once inside, he always lost her trail when she entered the private rooms to which he had no access.

But some days ago, she headed to a luxury hotel instead of Verdant. As usual, Dan tailed his wife.

By the time he figured out in which room she and her lover were, it was too late. When he got there, she was dead and her killer nowhere to be seen. Instead of calling the police, he fled the scene and was lucky enough to not be seen. If he had, the police would have already called him to give his statement… or worse, accused him of Anabel’s murder. He had a record of several offenses and felonies, so he’d be the perfect scapegoat.

He should be heartbroken, or at least furious with the person who killed his wife. He was not. If anything, he was grateful. The murderer solved his problem. Anabel got what she deserved and in the process, Dan would get $1 million from the life insurance.

Daniel turns around, looking out of the window and giving his back to everybody present in the house as a smug grin breaks on his face. He’s sure that he’s the only person in Starling that is happy there’s a serial killer on the loose.


	6. Chapter 5

_Felicity walks through a long, dark hallway. She’s uncertain where it leads, and because of the dense mist surrounding her, she can see merely a few feet ahead. Despite that, Felicity is not afraid. Her instincts tell her it’s the right direction; that’s the way where she should be going._

_Out of the blue, she finds herself pinned, unable to move or escape. Felicity is trapped between a rock-hard body and a stone-like surface. A familiar masculine scent reached her nostrils and she identifies of her attacker, even before she can look up to his face… Oliver Queen. He has her with her back against the wall, pressing his hard body against hers. With an outstanding speed, he reaches for her wrists and holds them with one hand securely over her head. Instead of being afraid of him and fighting his firm grasp, her body reacts with wanton abandon, just like it did in the restaurant. She becomes boneless. The only thing keeping her upright is Oliver’s grip._

_Felicity is vaguely aware of the fog dissipating around them and revealing their true location. They’re in the same hallway where they met in days past. Just like then, Oliver edges his mouth closer to her ear and his warm breath brushes against her skin as he claims her as his with a possessive growl. He sinks his teeth down on her earlobe. Heat, scorching heat, hits her core making her wet and needy._

_“Say you’re mine, Felicity. Say it.”_

_His demanding voice makes her tremble and sends heat down to her core, destroying her will to fight his command. Even after losing all strength and arguments, a feeble voice in the back of her head advises her to deny it. Deaf to it, Felicity breathes, “I’m yours.”_

_Oliver’s cock jumps at Felicity’s admission. He growls in approval before pulling away enough to study her face. A wicked grin spreads on his lips while his gaze speaks louder of his dangerous intentions. Oliver has a sinful intent. His eyes skim down to the long and naked column of her neck._

_Felicity swallows hard when the shocking desire of feeling his hand around her neck shakes her to the core of her being. She hasn’t forgotten what she thought the other day while she collected evidence from the crime scene at the hotel room. She’s been unable to forget the blissful expression of the dead woman. The wonder to know the same pleasure that sub experienced before dying is getting the best of her. They say that curiosity killed the cat, and this need to know might do just that. It’s a mystery she needs to unravel. Just like a little kitten discovering the world for the first time, she’s unable to stop herself from traveling that dangerous path._

_Oliver’s gaze becomes predatory as he guesses what Felicity is thinking. Her breathing hitches when he leans down. Taking advantage of her sharp intake of breath, he invades her mouth with his tongue._

_Felicity doesn’t expect the great passion with which Oliver kisses her. The kiss is surreal, very much like the wildest kiss in any romantic novel. Demanding. Possessive. Felicity’s body ignites, swiftly sparking her nerve endings as if they are fireworks on 4th of July. Moaning, she responds with the same frenzy he’s demanding of her. Felicity gives everything she got and let herself be driven by the tempestuous hunger controlling all her basic instincts._

_Oliver’s free and very dexterous hand glides over her naked body. Overwhelmed by sensations, Felicity is incapable of wondering how her clothes vanished when she was dressed a second ago. Her sluggish thinking only can focus in that incredible hand roaming over her while caressing and teasing every inch of her aflame skin, all the while Oliver continues kissing her fiercely until leaving her completely breathless._

_Oliver wraps his hand around her neck and detects her wild pulse thumping against his fingertips. The pressure is light as a feather, and yet, is enough to send a spike of panic through her. Her heart quickening gives her away. But soon, the shadow of fear turns into a ravenous hunger. He knows how fear can turn into a potent aphrodisiac, and how Felicity’s body is reacting to it. She’s rubbing her thighs against his and he feels the hot dampness through the fabric of his pants. It’s easy to suppose that her pussy drips with need and twitches greedily. Most likely, wanting to feel Oliver’s cock inside. She wants him to take her, to possess her in every way. As much as he wants to own her. In body, mind, and soul._

_After what it feels like a glorious eternity, Oliver breaks the kiss and releases her hands. Light-headed and weak, Felicity can’t hold her arms up, so they flop loosely at her sides. Catching her breath, she stares unblinkingly at Oliver, who returns the gaze. He bores into her with his intense eyes, using her pupils as the entrance to her soul. Even if she wanted to, there’s nothing she can do at this point to stop him from unveiling her deepest desires. Laying her soul open puts her at a greater level of exposure than being naked in front of him._

_“This excites you, doesn’t it?” he taunts her in a husky voice. As he talks, he slides his hand down, kneading and squeezing her firm breasts .“You’re so wet that your juices run down your thighs.”_

_Felicity slams her eyelids shut as heat and embarrassment creep up her face. All he’s saying is true and more. Her nipples pebble as Oliver rolls them between his teasing fingers. Common sense says that this aching pleasure she feels is wrong, and yet, her body betrays her._

_“Open your eyes, Felicity. Open them and let me see the desire that burns so bright inside you,” he commands._

_Felicity hesitates too long in obeying Oliver, so he punishes her by increasing minutely the pressure on her neck. Faster than a heartbeat, her eyes blink and widen, at the same time that her hand flies up to grab his wrist. Without saying a word, Oliver arches his right brow, challenging her to pull his arm away._

_Even though he’s much stronger than she is, Felicity is sure he’d release her if she pulls in the slight. But that brings a dilemma to her. Is it worth coming close to death to reach for unimaginable pleasure? It appears that her answer is yes. If she yanks Oliver’s wrist, she’ll breath easier, but won’t get what she wants. Felicity knows he will leave her utterly unsatisfied. Her instincts scream one thing, while her body cries the opposite, in a much louder volume. She can bear shortness of breath for a little longer, but she doubts she can survive without orgasming in the next few minutes. The battle is over before it begins. Slackening her fingers, Felicity lets her arm fall to her side._

_“That’s my kitten,” he says, pleased. He acts like he knew she’ll submit in the end. She can only fight her own nature for so long.“Such a good girl!”_

_“Please,” she begs, feeling his hand going down to her stomach, in route to where she needs it to be._

_He grins knowingly. He is aware of what she wants but, even so, he asks, “please, what?”_

_“Make me come, please.” Her voice shakes, as Oliver rubs the folds of her pussy with his fingers, brushing her clit, excruciatingly slow. Maddeningly seductive. Jolts of pleasure dart from her inflamed bundle of nerves to the rest of her body._

_“Are you sure about that? Are you willing to pay the price for your pleasure?”_

_“Yes,” she croaks as her pussy clenches, mimicking the contraction Oliver’s hand on her. His grip tightens another notch, restricting her airway. She presses her palms against the wall, curbing the instinct of pull Oliver’s hand from her throat._

_Oliver’s hand gets coated with her her juices. A river of liquid arousal flows out her core. Her unrestricted lust seems to feed his. His rock-hard, throbbing cock feels seems trapped in the confines of his pant. Every time Felicity gasps for air, his shaft jumps against her and drips more pre-cum. Felicity knows he wants to pound into her until she has no doubt who owns her. But first, there’s something else he needs. “Hmm, this is what you want, don’t you?”_

_Felicity gasps, drawing in as much air as she can when Oliver plunges 2 fingers inside her slick cavity. She’s so slippery that he has no trouble pushing them in and out. Over and over again, curling his fingers and hitting her most sensitive spot. With each thrust, her lust rises more and more. It feels so good. Felicity surrenders herself to the sensations._

_Adding a third finger, Oliver edges his mouth to her ear, “you have a greedy pussy. It tightens around my fingers…wanting to keep them inside.”_

_As if to prove his point, Felicity’s inner walls contract as a new wave of pleasure rushes through her._

_“You’re so close to coming,” Oliver continues, murmuring in her ear, never letting down the relentless fucking with his fingers. “So, so close. But I want you to hold back.”_

_Felicity whimpers at that while tears of frustration spring from her eyes. What he’s asking of her is impossible She’s no longer in control of her body. Lust owns her. “Please,” she sobs and shivers when Oliver hits her g-spot again._

_“Shh, kitten, shh,” Oliver’s voice is low but firm. “You’ belong to me, therefore, you’ll do what I say.”_

_“Please,” she gasps, shaking her head. “Can’t… take… it… anymore.”_

_Felicity is overwhelmed. Light-headed by the shortness of breath and all her senses overexcited, she’s a moment away from falling over the edge…_

_That is, until Oliver throws a bucket of freezing water on her… figuratively speaking._

_“Yes, you can and WILL do it,” his tone is merciless. His soft tone is gone, leaving behind a possessive growl. “This is your punishment for letting another man touch you.”_

_He withdraws his fingers out of her an instant before Felicity’s body erupts in ecstasy._

With a cry of extreme sexual frustration, Felicity wakes up and bolts to sitting position. She’s sweaty and winded, but most of all, horny as hell.

Twenty miles away from Starling City and her apartment, in the grand Queen mansion, Oliver wakes up in his bed, in a similar condition.

Neither can believe what they just dreamt, but it’s painfully obvious to both that if they want to go back to sleep and rest what is left of the night, then they need to take the matter into their hands before the dissatisfaction kills them.

Despite that first desperate thought Felicity had when she woke up, she barely has to touch herself at all after that dream. Contrary to what her body and libido say, she won’t die of extreme horniness. Except that she isn’t sure how irritable she will be during the day.

In the shower —cold, freezing shower— she tries to analyze why she would have a dream about Oliver Queen. She comes up with the conclusion that she is frustrated with the case. All the evidence they had collected is circumstantial and it won’t hold in a courtroom. What they need is hard, irrefutable proof of who the killer is Oliver Queen or somebody else.

She has a plan and she hopes the Captain will see the logic of what she is about to suggest to him when she arrives at the station. Felicity is ever respectful of the law, but she also knows that some cases need solving in unorthodox ways. She’s willing to what’s necessary to catch the killer.

“No, no, no, Smoak,” the captain refuses, as soon as he hears her plan. “What the hell are you thinking? You want to go undercover at Verdant to catch a serial killer? And Oliver Queen of all people? No, that is not happening. Get that idea out of your head right now.”

So much for Lance seeing the logic in her suggestion. Instead he is red in the face and his hands are waving in all directions. Felicity knows him well enough to understand how upset this idea made him. Since Quentin Lance is not only her captain but a close family friend she has to end the conversation. That does not mean she is finished with the idea, just talking about it with Lance.

“Felicity, we do need to get this case closed. I am getting a lot of heat from the higher ups. Sadly, they now want me to leave Queen alone. What money will buy anything in this town and Queen has a boatload of it.” With his head shaking at the politics he must endure, he watches Felicity leave the room.

Felicity looks for Isabel, finding her at her desk with the BDSM murder file in front of her. Isabel hands it to Felicity when noticing her.

“Nothing. No DNA, no clues, no hair, not a single thing,” Isabel groans. Frustration seeps from her every pore. “And Lance is pressuring us to close the case. “ Isabel picks up her coffee cup staring into it instead of drinking.

“Yeah, I just saw him. I went to him with an idea but he shot me down.” Felicity admits as she skims through the same information she has looked at before seeing nothing at all, just like her partner.

“What idea did you present to him?”

Felicity grabs a chair sitting close to Isabel telling her softly, “I want to go undercover at Verdant and try to get some clues. We can’t do anything from the outside. We need someone on the inside. He only thinks I am a boring CSI girl.”

A flashback to that kiss and his hand skimming down her body makes her almost moan. Faking a cough she hides the sound that slips out of her mouth. “Lance almost had a heart attack when I suggested it.”

“That is too bad because it is a great idea. Not only does he know you as CSI so if he did happen to see you at the station he would pass it off as that but a lot of the vics looked very similar to you, Felicity. You noticed that and so did the rest of us. That would be a great idea if Lance did not nix it.” Isabel tells her with a side glance. Felicity takes that silent glance as permission to go ahead off the books.

The excitement for the possibility of Rochev seeing things her way rushes through Felicity, making her babble a little. “If I happened to decide that I wanted to try the lifestyle —just hypothetically speaking, of course—, and I happened to get some information on Queen, would my partner have my back? Just playing what if here. I wouldn’t dream to go against the cap’s wishes. Ever.”

Taking a look around the precinct and seeing it almost empty, Isabel nods her head.

“Partners always have each other’s backs, right?” Winking at Felicity, Isabel picks up the file that was dropped back on the desk as Felicity leaves the station with a new mission.

Felicity is still reeling from that dream, but now she is focused on her plan. She needs to get close and find out more about Oliver Queen, the suspect in the multiple murders she is investigating. She has to remind herself of that fact many times a day.

_I can’t be attracted to him or his crazy lifestyle. BDSM!! What is she thinking? Why is she dreaming of being dominated by a man who probably murdered so many people?_

The key is working harder to find evidence on him. The department is tied up in red tape so they have to go through all the regular channels, but Felicity Smoak, as a private citizen and not a police detective, can bend them slightly. With her laptop browser’s opened in Verdant’s webpage, she goes into the secure section. There is a members only password protected section but that is a piece of cake for her. Hacking is a hobby of hers, just like trying to scare people into doing what he wants is a hobby of Oliver Queen’s. Well, he messed with the wrong girl.

Looking over rules and regulations for use of the private rooms, she doesn’t find anything of interest, but she isn’t giving up yet. The special events page is where she hits the jackpot.

> _**All members are invited to a masquerade play party on October 20th, at 9 PM. There’s an eye-catching banner featuring suggestive photos, with the time and date of the event. Below, she reads: Dress in your sexy play attire, but wear a mask. The usual sections will be set up. Social areas with food and drinks, play areas with viewing couches, and play areas in the private rooms. This is an invitation-only event and we will be closed to the public that night.** _
> 
> _**You are welcome to bring your own toys or use the toys in the rooms for a fee. Everyone will be expected to be in costume. If you do not have a costume on you will have the choice of leaving or purchasing one from our supply. An invitation can be accessed with your secure password and registration.** _
> 
> _**See you Saturday night for fun and games.** _

Felicity quickly sets up a fake information to create an account. She’ll be Megan Kuttler, since she needs something easy to remember. Taking her middle name and her grandmother’s last name, she has now an undercover persona. She also uses a newly-created e-mail address, a number to a burner phone she has for emergencies, and the address of the apartment next to hers (which has been empty for months). Voila! In matter of minutes, she is a member of Verdant with an invitation to the party. Thankfully, she doesn’t have to participate, but she will need to watch the play in order to get more access to information.

Oh, a costume is needed. Looking up BDSM costumes, Felicity almost swallows her tongue. People go out in public with only underwear on? Oh, and look at the underwear, crotchless and bras that are not really bras because your entire breast is open! Yeah no. Something called a lockdown cincher… nope, no that either. Mistress outfit, hell no. What if someone comes up and wants her to beat them or something? She shudders at the thought. She has to get out of her comfort zone and wear something off beat, but not quite that far off.

Then she finds it. The perfect outfit to wear. A wet-look zip-front top with belt, distressed wet-look pants, matching gloves, and a cat-ear headband. Matching black very high heels with a BDSM black leather fetish cat mask and she is set. Ordering this and sending it to a post office box she just created in her new name is her last step. The outfit was not horrible in price from the kinky website, but doing two day shipping so it would arrive in time cost a pretty penny.

Two days later, she opens the box with her outfit and gasps. “How am I going to wear this to a fetish club?”

The prospect makes her shudder, but the determination to carry out her plan weighs more than her embarrassment.

She needs to go look up the rules for tops, subs, and watchers to make sure she follows them all. People approaching and wanting to be her top or for her to be theirs can’t happen. She is going to this party for research only. It has nothing to do with a morbid curiosity she started having.

Neither did she choose this outfit because Oliver Queen called her kitten in her dream. That was just the outfit that she found and nothing else. That dream meant nothing. I have no desire for Oliver Queen or that lifestyle. I have been thinking of that dream just because it is my case.

Somehow no matter how many times she tells herself these things, she can’t quite get herself to fully believe it.

 


	7. Chapter 6

If there was something Felicity could give Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn credit for, it is that they know how to do things with style and efficiency. Despite the considerable crowd at the entrance of the club, the line of people wanting to get in grows quickly. Felicity is impressed with the suggestive, but stylish, decoration of the club. She can tell that for this event, they made the effort to top themselves from a regular night.

Felicity fidgets in line with her coat over the skimpy and silly outfit. Just like her, everybody is wearing coats. This Autumn night is particularly chilly, and Felicity knows how little protection those flimsy outfits offer against the cold. Besides, she’s sure everybody is also avoiding getting arrested for indecent exposure.

When is her turn to enter the club, the doorman asks for her invitation. The guy is 5'8 and Latino. Felicity can’t say that his expression is friendly, so she almost expects him to turn her away because he knows she is a fraud. She is surprised when he opens the door and ushers her in, with a cute smile softening his face. Making it through the first hurdle, Felicity now has her second fear to face as the girl inside asks for her coat.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Felicity opens the garment and the girl smiles in approval. “Love your outfit and you are really rocking it. Welcome to Verdant and I hope you enjoy your first time and come back often.”

Felicity was grateful that she was welcomed so nicely by the staff, but wondered if she sticks out like a sore thumb if the girl knew right away that it was her first time. No turning back now, and maybe her naivety will help people open up to her.

Making her way to the bar for her much needed drink, Felicity expects people to be touching her, making crude comments or maybe trying to tie her up, but she is pleasantly surprised when people just smile, treating her like she is at any bar or party. People are dressed in various outfits, many that make hers look like a church dress, but others are much like hers. That makes her feel better.

Sitting at the bar stool, the bartender approaches her quickly. “Hi, what can I get you tonight?”

“A margarita."

“Right away,” he says, flashing a quick smile.

As promised, the bartender serves her in record time. Thanking him, she sips her drink and looks around. Groups of people mingle together, hugging each other, joking and laughing. The normal atmosphere loosens some of the fear that has been making her stomach tumble around like clothes in a dryer.

A man, who moves to sit down at the bar next to her, smiles and introduces himself, “I know this sounds like a bad pick up line, but are you new here? I don’t remember seeing you before. My name is Josh Williams.”

Holding out her hand to grasp his, Felicity answers, “Hi, I’m Megan Kuttler and I am new.”

By the time she finished her drink she found herself surrounded by several men and women talking and laughing. Among them is Nova Meier, a sweet sub who appointed herself to enlighten Felicity about how to start in the BDSM world.

“Oh, I remember the first time I came here. I was so nervous. The misleading preconceptions I had made it all so frightening and overwhelming.”

Felicity nods, understanding what Nova felt because it is exactly what she feels right now.

“But don’t worry, Megan,” Nova continues saying. “You’ve come to right place. At Verdant, you can learn the ins and outs of the lifestyle. From time to time, the club offers classes for newbies such as yourself, so they know what they’re doing and nobody gets hurt. They have some for the more experienced, too.”

“Really, classes? Like a kinky school?” Felicity chuckles, trying to get her head around that.

“Yes, really. Well, it’s more like short courses. Contrary to the popular belief, all of this isn’t just spanking and rough sex. It’s more profound than that. if you decide that this life is for you, I’m sure any Top will be happy to train you, either as a Domme or a sub… whatever your flavor is. Maybe like me, you’re lucky enough for Master Tommy or Master Oliver to take you under their wings.”

“O-Oliver Queen trained you?”

Felicity’s stomach drops at the thought. It’s filled with an emotion that she doesn’t want to contemplate. However, she starts seeing Nova as a source of information. Felicity might not need to interact Oliver Queen at all. Perhaps all that she needs is befriend somebody close to him, as his sub should be, to get what she wants.

“Oh, no, he didn’t. It was Master Tommy who did.”

_Frak! There it goes my plan B._

“He also helped me to find my new Master, my Sir.”

Felicity looks at Nova, while her new friend stares adoringly at an African-American man standing a few feet away. As if sensing her stares, he turns and winks at his sub. Beside Felicity, Nova giggles and blushes.

“You love him,” Felicity says, amazed.

“Yes, I do,” Nova says, turning to look at Felicity. “Very much. He’s my everything.”

As they move the conversation to more mundane topics, Felicity wonders how it would feel to be loved like that. She has no doubt that her new friend is in love with her Master the same way he is with her. His love is evident when comes closer and embraces Nova with an incredible gentleness as if she’s unspeakably precious to him.

No man has ever hugged Felicity that way, and she fears nobody will.

Shaking herself off the morose thoughts, she get involved in the chat again. Sometime later, several people in the group pause their conversations as a dark-haired man approaches. He wears no mask, so everyone recognizes him.

“Hi, Mr. Mayor. This is Megan Kuttler, a newbie. Megan, this is Sebastian Blood,” Josh introduces them.

Felicity’s blood turned cold as she tries to remember if she has personally met the Mayor before. Turning around she is relieved when she sees no recognition in his eyes. The perusal of her body as he orders his drink is his only reaction.

With a small sigh of relief, Felicity wonders what part in these games the Mayor plays. Is he a Top standing over his sub, watching them on their knees doing his bidding? He seems too aggressive to be a bottom, but she knows from her research many highly successful businessmen and women enjoy submission. There is relief in handing control over and acting in a way they are not allowed to in real life.

The continued stares from the Mayor don’t make her uncomfortable at this point. Most of the people she has talked to have looked her over —many asking if she was owned.

Noticing a buffet table filled with food, Felicity told her new friends she was heading to get a bite. Several of them agreed that food sounded good, joining her. Natasha, a woman who told her she was a Top, asks her if she could keep her company. Natasha puts her arm around Felicity as they walked to the buffet table. Felicity was not sure if she should feel amused, flattered or frightened by this unexpected development.

“I love your outfit. You are the main attraction tonight, my dear. We rarely get such sexy newbies who have come. Have you been in the lifestyle long or just trying it out?” Natasha inquires as she fills a plate with food.

“This is my first time. I wanted to come for some time, but was too scared. I finally got up enough nerve to come. I am just going to view and get comfortable.” Hours of research came in handy when Felicity uses the language she read on a blog about BDSM and play parties.

Natasha leads them to a table populated with 3 men and 1 more woman. After introducing “Megan” to the group and explaining she was new, Natasha circles the conversation back.

“So you are going to watch tonight, huh? You should come take a look at my room. Several of my bottoms are here, so I will go decide on which one will be mine for the evening and then you can come view.”

Most of the people at the table extended the same offer. Felicity listened, but made no commitment to any of the offers. Oliver Queen was the person she wanted to watch. Sadly, there has been no sight of him at all yet. The vision of him running his hand down her body causes a heat to go down her body.

Forcing herself to look up after shaking off the lust that dream continues to bring her, she sees five sets of eyes burning a hole into her. _Frak, did I say something that brought this on?_

Natasha gives the answer, “Megan, you had a blush that ran down your face. What in the world brought that on, dear? I believe you will find enjoyment, watching the rooms tonight. Maybe you will decide to join in? You have an open invitation with me.”

“Thank you, Natasha. Let me see how things go. I’m just going to learn tonight if that is okay.” Felicity does not want to get involved, just watch and try to see if she can get any information for the case.

To her surprise she finds that they are all normal people who just have a hobby, a very unusual hobby. Still, she finds herself laughing at some of the funny stories that they share.

She has fun, much more than she thought she would until she feels him. She recognizes the intense gaze of the only person capable of provoking goose bumps on her nape.

Oliver Queen.

She can feel his eyes boring into her. Maybe with the different clothes and her hair styled as “Megan”, he won’t realize it is her. The ogling may just be because she is new meat to this scene, at least that is what she hopes. He will eventually figure out who she is, but she was counting on tonight not being that night.

Tonight has been extremely busy for Oliver. The play parties are great for business, but a lot of extra work. They had 20 people who signed up as watchers, which was great because they were potential clients, but it also required extra security. The club issues invitations to guests who are recommended by current clients or people that Tommy and/or Oliver know, but you can always get someone who slips in and causes trouble. Plus, both he and Tommy needed to be seen in each area mingling with both current clients and guests.

Oliver, finally making it to the social area, feels a tingling in his blood. The same feeling he gets when Felicity is around. The dream caused that feeling, along with several others. Why would he get that tonight?

Walking around the crowd he sees people eating, drinking, and mingling. Perfect.

His senses has him turn to a table where Tasha Maglione, better known as Madam Natasha, is eating. A guest is at the table with her and several other Tops, who often wait until later to use the rooms. He can only see her back, but what he sees piques his interest. Long legs dressed in black leather that seemed to accentuate the short pair of shorts holding snugly a shapely ass.

Felicity would look so delicious in an outfit exactly like this one. An expansion of skin was revealed between the equally-tight black leather halter. A pair of cat ears topped a mane of blonde hair that has a wild sexed-up look to it. Thinking back on the dream he pictures Felicity in this outfit kneeling in front of him waiting for his instructions.

That tingling grows stronger the closer he gets to the table. Natasha notices him, and gives the cat a predatory glance. The entire table of Tops surrounding this cat have the smell and look of pouncing on her any moment. Do they sense she is a bottom or has she already told them so?

The cat stands with her back to him like she might be avoiding him, but why would she? Oliver treats his subs very well, and there are no bad feelings between them, except Laurel. That was a terrible mistake, but he is done with that mess and has no plans to revisit it.

When Oliver arrives at the table, Madam Natasha looks at him. Her eyes spark with mischievousness. “Master Oliver, come meet a guest who is a watcher tonight. Megan, this is Oliver Queen, the owner of this fine establishment. Oliver, this is Megan Kuttler, who is getting a sampling tonight, but we all hope she comes back often.” Natasha brushes a subtle hand down Megan’s arm, which amuses Oliver.

His amusement is wiped away as soon as Megan turns around. He looks into the unmistakable blue eyes of Felicity Smoak. He sees worry and fear in her eyes for a moment before she reaches out her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Queen,” she says in a voice that he knows is all bravado.

Shaking her hand, he sees her relax, but a blush comes over her cheeks. Felicity quickly turns her head back away from him. When she is his, he won’t allow that behavior. For now, that will be added to the list of things she needs to learn. He won’t allow Felicity to hide anything from him.

“Megan has made no decisions on what her game is, but I offered to let her join my room. She prefers to watch first.”

Natasha gives Oliver a look of triumph for already having approached Felicity. How many others have approached her and how many will before the night is over, he wonders. Blood rushes to Oliver’s head as he tries to calm down. His instinct is to grab Felicity up and throw her in the VIP room to show her exactly what game she is going to be playing.

“Tasha, I know I don’t have to remind you of the rules. Newbies are given space and freedom. They are not to be pressured, but allowed to discover the joys themselves.” Spoken in a calm neutral tone, Oliver’s words were still firm. Keeping a friendly, but professional, attitude is hard. Only years of training make it possible.

“Of course, Master Oliver. No pressure, just a mere invitation to the lovely Megan.”

The smile that Felicity gives Natasha annoys him. At first, he thinks of taking her aside letting her know she is not on the guest list, but he wants to know why she is here. What if she really is interested, like the dream, and she used a fake name for her reputation? Many of his clients started out with fake names due to fear of discovery. No, he will keep her secret and see how things go.

Going to the play area is both exciting and frightening to Felicity. Finding a room, she sits down on a couch, staying as quiet as possible. There are other people watching too, but just like Felicity, they know better than disrupt the scene. A girl is tied over a bench with her legs open, which leaves her exposed and vulnerable.

A male Top with a flogger in hand starts out with tapping her butt lightly. While he increases the force and the speed of the blows, he alternates the sting of the flogger with the gentle caress of his fingers. Felicity thought she would be disgusted when viewing these activities, but her heart was now racing, and it wasn’t from fear.

The Top continues this until the sub’s bottom is red, and she’s moaning in both pain and pleasure. He then walks to the other side of the bench, placing his crotch in front of her face. Unzipping his fly, he sets free his bulky, stiff rod, giving a one-word command, “Suck.” Felicity forced herself to ignore the heat between her thighs at the tone of voice.

The watchers looked on as the sub obeyed eagerly, opening her mouth and, taking him in deep.

Sitting on the couch, Felicity can only stare as the man fucks his submissive in the mouth. Hot embarrassment for witnessing such lascivious act flushes her cheeks, and yet Felicity finds herself wondering what the bottom felt while she was being flogged. She did not seem to be upset or hurt. She had a satisfied and hungry look as the Top hit her backside.

Closing her eyes for a minute, the dream flashes through Felicity’s mind like a kaleidoscope. Suddenly, she can feel what the sub feels, that heat, the desire to please, to let someone take control —not just someone, but Oliver Queen.

Forcing her eyes open and her mind away from the captivating voice in her head, she quietly leaves the room. Walking around, Felicity finds Natasha’s room. She quietly sits down. With the barest of nods, Natasha acknowledges her as she continues.

Natasha has a male down on his knees blindfolded, doing nothing. Felicity can see the anxiety on the man’s face, even with his head bowed. His desperate wait is palpable, as is his desire for his Mistress to do something, anything. Natasha, however, stands there silently. She’s empowered by the undeniable control she has over him.

Felicity’s tension builds as she also waits for the beauty to give a command, pick up a toy, or move him forward. Anything. Natasha is staring at her, almost as if she can see into her mind, knowing she is getting wetter looking at the scene expectantly.

“Enjoying yourself, _Megan_?”

A soft voice asks in a whisper in her mind that spreads fire down Felicity’s body. What is it about Oliver Queen? what magic does he wield… what power does he possess that makes her body melt with just his presence?

Felicity gets up quietly, breaking eye contact with Natasha and leaving the area behind. Walking quickly to a dark corner she noticed earlier, a quiet place to calm her beating heart, she instead finds herself pressed against the hard body of the very person she is trying to avoid.

“You look lovely flustered, Felicity. Were you picturing yourself tied up and servicing your Top? Waiting for instructions as you were on your knees?”

Felicity can’t help the small gasp that escapes her mouth, but she is determined to fight him. “I was very impressed with how Natasha handled her sub. The sheer power of her presence flowed through your very senses, didn’t it?” Excuse me, Mr. Queen, but I need a drink. I was on my way to the bar.” She can feel the tension in his body as her words pierce the air.

Stepping to the side, Oliver unblocks her way. Felicity doesn’t hesitate and moves forward. She struggles not to break into a dead run for the exit. Instead, she forces herself to have steady and measured pace.

“You are mine, Kitten,” he utters with a devastating conviction, as she passes him. The force of his words and the use of the moniker makes her skip a step. How could he know that she dreamt about him calling her that? It must be the outfit. Yes, that’s it. There’s no other explanation. Either way, it rattles her to her bones. His soft chuckle when he gets the desired result of his words, makes it all worse. All that Felicity can do is keep walking, hoping to be out of his sight as soon as possible.

Oliver smiles with satisfaction when Felicity slows down and he can feel the struggle she is having. Knowing she is fighting this attraction so violently is the fuel he needs to win that war.

“You can fight it all you want, but you can’t deny that inescapable truth. It will just make the victory all sweeter. You will be mine, Felicity. And you’ll be the one begging me to take you.”

Those words echo in Felicity’s head as she walks hastily out the club. She wants to deny them. Felicity _needs_ to deny them, and yet, there’s something inside stopping her. It’s a dark desire that has arisen in the deepest part of herself, and she fears that there’s no way to render it dormant once again.


	8. Chapter 7

_Desperation._

_Longing._

_Anticipation._

_Hunger._

_Frustration._

_Blindfolded and on her knees, she waits for her Master to touch her, to command her to touch him. To demand she open her mouth. Something. A wicked energy stirs within her as she's left there waiting, her juices tingle along her skin as they settle in her tight leather shorts. Felicity’s pussy is clenching in need, but she knows better than to beg for even move. Her Top will punish her by denial, and she knows how it feels to want so desperately. Her mind burns at the idea of being denied; her entire body tingles knowing that her moment of sweet release is close at hand._

_Every second feels like hours as he silently stands over her. His powerful presence looming, but no words are spoken, nor actions are taken. The stillness of the scene is like a silent movie, but even they at least had movement. Maybe more like an old fashion photo negative where you can see the figures, but they are lifeless in the blackness of the film._

_“You are mine, Felicity. You will be broken by this game if you choose to play. First, that milquetoast photographer, then the other Tops sniffing after you in my club, and the fascination of Tasha. None of them can give you what you really want because they are not me.”_

_Those cruel words tickle her ears like a soft feather. Instead of feeling that anger she knows should be present, she only feels more lust. Forcing herself not to move one muscle until he allows it, Felicity waits._

_“Tell me, Kitten, who you belong to? For whom is your body screaming out? I can smell your desire, and you are dripping for me" Came the softly spoken facts. "Tell me.” Though spoken softly, his words are a demand. “Speak the truth.”_

_“You,” she admits. “I belong to you. I need you. Please, please touch me. I am only yours.” Felicity hates the sound of her pleading voice. She hates how strong this terrible need him has begun to consume her inch of her. She pleads for something, hell she pleads for anything, but the truth is evident. The way she's trembling says more than even her pathetic voice. She's becoming consumed by the fire that's contained in every breath he takes._

_“You will stay there for 10 minutes, thinking about who you belong to. This is your time to realize that only I can make that ache go away. You are not allowed to cum until I make you cum. Do you understand? Don’t touch yourself, no toys, nothing until I fuck you with my fingers, mouth, or cock. I will decide when and how you get your release.”_

_“Yes. I understand.”_

Felicity opens her eyes, shaking with frustration and need. Another dream about Oliver Queen and that lifestyle? She cannot continue waking up every day with a hunger that her fingers are not satisfying, and thoughts about a man who is dangerous. Why is she so affected by this man? What is it about those beautiful, but cruel blue eyes that create this feeling in her very core?

No, it is not him. Her senses were just overstimulated with sensations at that party. The thrill of shedding her inhibitions will start to fade as reality sinks in. What looks like gold right now will tarnish as she adjusts to the sexually overdriven environment. _It was just a reaction to the undercover work last night,_ she justifies mentally. As time goes on, she will get used to the stimulation and her normal sense of logic will return.

For now, she needs to take away the edge of the dream so she can catch a killer…

Across town at the Queen mansion, Oliver finishes what his chaotic dream created. When he woke from the vivid dream he could still hear, and even feel the "mine" coming forth from his burning throat. His plans to work Felicity out of his system have failed, but last night's activities proved he no longer had to. Felicity Smoak will be his.

The dream will be a reality, and then he'll finally be able to punish for creating such a storm of torment within his soul. The way he found her locked in a trance while watching Tasha made him furious. Tasha was a very dominate Top, and he admired her talent for making her subs submit to her, but Felicity would never be her bottom. Felicity belongs to him, and the sooner she understands that, the better. Picking up the phone, he makes a call, smiling as he turns the shower on.

His gift and message should bring her to his doorstep. The thought of those breasts heaving with anger, fire bursting from those eyes and her struggle against the inevitable bring visions of her and that dream forth. He steps beneath the shower's steaming water. The soft droplets drop along his sticky skin as he moves his hand around his rock hard cock.

Using the dream for inspiration, he closes his eyes as a spread out Felicity appears before him. His fingers sprawl out along his erection; he can almost feel her tight pussy clenching around him in anger as she begs him to fuck her roughly. His chest swells as his pace quickens. Now, her screams are like fire as her voice races through his blood.

His fingers tighten as images from the dream that would soon be a reality flood through his eager mind. She tightens around him, he feels her slickness coating him as the water spills around his fingers. Seconds later, he can nearly taste her scent as she cums all over him… He pushes through the images as his release floods along his skin for the second time that morning.

Smiling, Oliver dresses before driving to the club. His smile grows as his desire to see his not-so-vanilla Felicity grows...

Isabel is in Captain Lance’s office when Felicity arrives to work. When Lance sees her, he motions for her to come into the meeting.

“Felicity, we need to get this case wrapped up. I was talking to Isabel about how the brass are all over my ass on this one. Also, be careful with Queen. I want him locked up, but the higher-ups are pushing me not to ‘be fixated with an innocent man’, so be discrete. His lawyer sister is threatening to sue if we don’t stop ‘harassing him’, so keep investigating, but gently. That way we don’t upset the Queen family.”

Disgust is written on Lance’s face as he says those words. Felicity knows how her Captain feels about Oliver Queen, and now she also knows that Verdant has some very highly placed clientele.

“Yes, Captain,” the two detectives reply, assuring Lance that they will work to get this case closed quickly.

Felicity knows it will take more than good detective skills to collar Oliver Queen. That club has some major movers and shakers who are VIP members.

They understand that Verdant would be closed, at least temporarily, if Oliver Queen is arrested. Even if Tommy Merlyn fought to stay open, the business loss would be extreme. SCPD would be tearing the place apart gathering evidence, and none of those high-ranking pillars of society would risk visiting Verdant with the police all over it.

With Felicity being promoted to junior detective, her desk is now across from Isabel’s. Moving her chair next to Felicity, Isabel picks up the file so anyone watching will just assume they are studying it. As soon as Isabel asks the first question, Felicity appreciates her partner’s motives.

“Hey, how did the undercover work go last night? Were you able to get in? Did you see anything?” Isabel asks in a quiet voice as she points to something in the file. Having a partner who backs her decisions gives Felicity much more confidence that she is doing the right thing, even if the Captain disagreed.

“I got in, and now I am a member of the band. Found out why the brass doesn’t want Queen investigated, too. The mayor is a player. He met ‘Megan’ last night, but did not recognize me. I will avoid him as much as possible, but I have a cover story if he happens to meet Felicity.”

This is how her dad felt, having a partner on who he could rely on. The feeling of being a detective —well, junior detective— having a partner to discuss the case with means the world to her. She is truly following in her dad’s footsteps. Her undercover work will continue no matter how many strange dreams and feelings she has to ignore. She has a job to do, so if she focuses on that the rest will fall into place. Maybe her reaction to the club was just sensory overload. The amount of sex and sexual tension blanketed the club, so of course, it affected her also. She can move on now that she has experienced it.

“Great job. Keep it up. I am sure Queen is guilty and you are the perfect target. He loves sweet little blonde subs. Just be careful, Smoak.”

Isabel’s words ring in her mind. As Isabel walks away to get coffee, Felicity wonders if it is already too late. The tug that Oliver Queen has over her is already something she is constantly battling with. So lost in her thoughts, she does not notice the delivery guy until she hears her name.

“Yes, I am Felicity Smoak.” The cute boy, who Felicity thinks may be around 19, looks at her as he hands her the big vase of flowers. Who would be sending her flowers? And such unusual ones. Felicity does not recognize the type of flower and her curiosity is now piqued.

“Someone must love you. Boyfriend? Husband?” He asks her in a flirty voice, which does absolutely nothing for her. _He is too young for me_ , she tries to tell herself as she digs for a tip. Oliver Queen’s face and voice are _not_ the reason she feels cold at the young man’s appreciation of her. It is simply that she needs someone a little older.

As the boy walks away, Felicity opens the card to see whom the gift is from. As soon as she reads the words, she knows who is sent the flowers. Only one man is this arrogant and possessive. Oliver Queen sent her these flowers, and he claims a message is found within the type.

These unusual flowers represent something, Kitten. You are a smart girl, so look up the meaning of red Salvias. You can’t avoid it, no matter how hard you try.

Finding a site on flower meanings through Google, she looks up red Salvias. As soon as she reads the meaning, she picks up the flowers walking out of the precinct with a purpose.

Tommy Merlyn is often branded as a mama’s boy. If having brunch with his mother twice a week, calling at least once a day, and caring about everything she does is being a mama’s boy, then yes, he is. Proudly so.

Between his two parents, Tommy always got along much better with Rebecca than with Malcolm, and their mother-son relationship strengthened after his father was murdered. Both united in Malcolm’s betrayal, and the humiliation of it. Mother and son learned not to care what other people thought about them. It’s them, Tommy and Rebecca, against the world.

It’s so common to see Tommy in the offices of Merlyn Global, even when he doesn’t work at the firm, that nobody is surprised when he walks in that morning. Tommy greets every employee he runs into on his way to his mom’s office, including Gabby Dru, Rebecca’s assistant. The kind lady became a loyal friend of his mother over the years.

“Good morning, Ms. Dru,” he says, smiling to the middle-aged, redheaded woman, as she carries a load of folders in her arms.

“Hello, Mr. MerIyn. I was wondering when you’d get here,” she replies with a similar bright expression.

The comment doesn’t surprise Tommy since he usually picks up Rebecca much earlier. “Traffic is hellish this morning. They’re making repairs on Third Street, and somebody’s car broke down in the middle of the bridge, which has the entire city jammed.”

Ms. Dru nods, understanding. “Uff! I can imagine the chaos.”

“A nightmare,” he confirms. “Has my mom been asking for me?”

“Yes, she has. She’s in the conference room, making a video call to the offices in New York.”

“Should I come back later when she’s less busy?”

Ms. Dru shakes her head softly. “It’s not necessary; it’s a short call. It’ll take ten minutes tops. You can go to her office and wait for her in there.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Go and I’ll be over there in a minute after I take these to the archive. I’ll keep you company and we’ll chat until your mother is free.”

“I’d love that.”

The woman keeps her way to the archive, while Tommy heads to the back, where Rebecca’s office is located. He hesitates at the door, unable to ignore the office 3 doors down… Laurel’s office.

Tommy can deny that Laurel working in his family’s business since she graduated from law school seemed a blessing in the past, but today it is a nightmare. The temptation of going over there is strong, but after what happened in their last conversation, Tommy isn’t in the mood for a repeat.

His relationship with Laurel is complicated and tempestuous. Both have trouble letting things go and that’s their ruin. Laurel can’t forget her past love, and Tommy is unable to ignore his feelings for her. They’re trapped in a vicious circle. If they could pass it, Tommy is sure that they’d be happy. Even if it is with other people.

His love for her has turned into a toxic living thing that is eating him inside. Corrosive and painful, and yet, he doesn’t want to give up. The tiny hope of Laurel seeing what he has to offer to her makes Tommy back down every time he’s about to quit. Nevertheless, their situation is unbearable. He feels as if he’s in a pressure cooker that it’s about to explode.

He should have gone into the office sooner, but he stays too long in the doorway, undecided. Laurel peeks out of her office and discovers him staring in her direction. She looks beautiful, with her loose light brown, wavy hair and those perfectly chiseled features. The black suit she’s wearing hugs every curve of her body. She’s the epitome of conservative elegance, but Tommy knows well the fire hidden underneath. He can’t help but bring up one memory of the many times she has submitted to him.

Free of everything.

No past, no future.

Just living in the present, driven by an indomitable passion.

When she surrenders she is the most beautiful.

“I thought I heard your voice,” Laurel says softly. “Weren’t you to say hi to me?”

Damn him and his weak willpower when it comes to her. Tommy’s feet take him on their own accord closer to her. When he’s in front of Laurel, he put his hands inside his pockets, thwarting the urge to touch her. “Considering how it went our last encounter, I thought it was better not to,” he says truthfully.

She averts her eyes and Tommy can sense her regret. She always does this. First, she makes a big deal out of a little thing or difference they have and later comes back begging forgiveness. Honestly, Tommy is tired of that game. It’s obvious that she does it to keep the relationship from going to a deeper level.

Laurel steps closer to him, putting her hands on his chest “Tommy, I’m s—”

“You’re sorry,” she lets her hands fall down when he cuts her off. “I know. You didn’t mean it,” he repeats another of her favorite excuses.

“You’re mad at me,” she accuses.

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are! Otherwise, you wouldn’t be so dry with me,” she steps back into her office and glares at him.

“I’m not mad. I’m tired, Laurel. There’s a difference,” his disheartened sigh is the palpable sign of how much exhausted he really is. “I don’t know how much longer we can do this. It isn’t working for me anymore.”

“What do you mean? Are you saying that you’ve stopped loving me?”

Right there, when big, fat tears flood her eyes, he hates her for a heartbeat. Tommy can’t resist her crying. It makes him feel guilty, even when he knows he has done nothing wrong. Resentment, lust, and anger mix in a volatile concoction that takes just two seconds to explode. Only Laurel is capable of making him lose his temper this way. Years of training to control his emotions go instantly down the drain.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Tommy grabs her by the arms and pushes her further into her office, pinning her against the wall. He’s not that far gone to measure the strength of his grip. Tommy won’t hurt her that way, ever, but he’s not gentle either. She gasps and widens her eyes, part in surprise, and part in lust. Her green eyes darken with desire.

“Damn it, Laurel,” he growls, “I love you more than life itself! But I don’t want to be the consolation prize anymore. We both know that you’re with me just to stay in Oliver’s orbit, waiting for the day when he takes you back. That day will _never_ come, due to the simple fact that he does not want you. You’re not the woman for him. You’re not compatible; it’s that simple. I know you both well enough to know that.”

Tommy is tempted to tell Laurel about Oliver’s new obsession with the petite blonde, the way in which the woman has shaken his friend’s floor. He’s never seen Oliver so interested in anyone before. She doesn’t seem an ideal candidate, considering the blonde’s job as crime investigator and the connection of the club with the recent murders. But if just going by Oliver’s reaction, she might be the one for him. But there’s no point in telling Laurel. Not really.

Releasing her, Tommy pulls away from Laurel, shaking his head. “You’re so obsessed with him that you can’t see what you have in front of you.”

“I do see, Tommy. I see you. Please, don’t leave me, baby,” Laurel begs, cupping his face and kissing him on the lips.

For a moment, Tommy loses himself in the sweetness of her mouth and the exquisiteness of her scent. His blood boils with unleashed passion, igniting his entire body that goes hard in a blink. Laurel’s curves molds to his hard body to the perfection. Goodness, what would he give to feel such quintessence of bliss every day as many times he wants. How wonderful would be to live with the certainty that at the end of the day when he goes home, Tommy could find her there, ready to submit and service him?

But Tommy knows that it’s a pipe dream. She can’t submit to him or love him the way he wants her to, not until she’s willing to free herself from the ghost shackles that bind her to the ill-fated liaison with Oliver. Drawing the strength to resist the temptation from only God knows, he pushes her away, breaking the kiss.

Laurel sobs as if her heart is breaking, while big tears run down her cheeks. For once, Tommy resists her, barely. It’s a monumental exercise of willpower, but he manages. If watching her cry kills him, having an unrequited love for her cuts him even deeper.

“Stop, Laurel. You won’t sway me this time. Not anymore. I’ve come to realize that you like to be mistreated,” Tommy’s mouth curves into a sad smile. “You know that in the bedroom I love to treat you like my little naughty slut, but outside of it, I want to treat you like a princess. No, like a queen, and I don’t mean because you’re bearing the name, as you wish to do. Cherished and loved with the whole heart is the way you deserve to be treated.”

“Tommy, p…”

“But I can’t do anything if you think otherwise,” he continues, putting to a stop the begging he had heard a thousand times before. “That’s why we should give ourselves some time to think.”

“I don’t want to think, I want you. I love you!”

Too little, too late.

“Words are worthless if they’re not backed-up by actions. Do a serious introspection of what you really want. If it turns out that you still want me, and you’re willing to prove your words, then we’ll talk. In the meantime, I’ll do something similar.”

Crying, Laurel shakes her head in denial. Tommy hits his limit. He knows he has to get out of there before he does something stupid, like taking back everything he just said.

But just in case that this is the last time he’s this close to Laurel, he allows himself a goodbye treat. He pulls her toward him and wraps her in his arms, inhaling her scent. “Be well, my hellion,” he whispers the unique pet name he has for her in her ear. Laurel sobs harder, as he kisses her forehead and walks out her office.

With every step he takes, the sensation of leaving his heart behind gets stronger and stronger.

When he’s out in the hallway, he runs into his mother.

As soon as she sees him, she asks, “Are you alright, sweetie?”

Using his most charming smile, he assures her, ”never better.”

But both know that’s a lie. Rebecca knows her son too well and there’s no way for Tommy to hide the fact that there’s a hole in his chest where his heart should be.

His suppliers send over some great toys for him to try and use, knowing Verdant is highly respected. Samples that Oliver puts in the rooms to see how the clients enjoy them. The free samples are justified if Verdant orders and recommends the product. Oliver is at his desk looking over some new toy samples when the door bursts open. Smiling in anticipation, he looks up as his hand swings the flogger expertly.

The flowers are slammed down on his desk almost hard enough to break the vase. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her blazing eyes, her red face, and furrowed eyebrows showing anger. Her perfect red cupid lips in a straight line ready to spew out denials of what is really happening between them.

This is a Top’s wet dream. Having such a strong personality submit to them is so much more satisfying than bottoms who have always been submissive in life. Oliver has admiration and desire for all subs as most Doms do, but Felicity’s fire will make the end result so much sweeter.

“Are you kidding me, Mr. Queen? Forever mine? No, pick a flower that states never yours and you will be in the right ballpark. That is not happening.”

This is the reaction he expected, and he loves it. Felicity’s next words pour cold water on his enthusiasm.

“Maybe Natasha's, but never yours,” Felicity taunts, not really aware of the dangerous game she’s playing.

Jealousy and rage fill him. What is it about her that brings up feelings in him he has never experienced before? She is his, and she will never belong to anyone else. He’s across the desk in an instant, pulling her into his arms, Oliver stares down at her hungrily.

God, he just wants her.

The way she was in the dream is his preference, but any way he can get her is what he will take.

The constant burning for her never goes away. Those blonde subs, turned away from him so he could pretend it was her, proved to be a very temporary fix. The redhead, brunettes, and men barely even touched the overwhelming desire for her.

His eyes dart down to her lips as his head descends. He wants to kiss her so badly and why should he deny himself? For a split second, he sees her feelings reflected in her big blue eyes —desire, anger, frustration, and denial. His lips almost touch hers before he feels the cold emptiness of her pushing him away. The next sound he hears is the slamming of his office door.

A couple of hours after Rebecca left the office, she’s back from brunching with Tommy. Despite the efforts she made convincing her son to tell her what was wrong, Tommy deflected every try. However, Rebecca doesn’t need to be a genius to know what, or who for that matter, the cause of her son’s sadness is. There’s only one explanation. It has to be Laurel Lance. It always is.

For the most part, Rebecca tries to stay away from Tommy’s romantic affairs, but she knows this is different. Her son is heartbroken in a way he’s never been in the past.

After dropping her purse in her office, she goes directly to Laurel’s. Knocking on the door, Rebecca walks in and finds the young counselor, sitting in her chair with her back to the door. Laurel is staring through the window in the back wall, completely lost in melancholic thoughts.

“Laurel, can I talk to you for a moment?”

Hearing her voice, Laurel finally repairs in her boss’ presence. She twirls her chair around, planting a smile on her face. The bright expression on her face would almost be convincing if it wasn’t for her bloodshot eyes. Obviously, she had been crying.

“Oh, hi, Mrs. Merlyn. I didn’t hear you coming in. What can I do for you? Do you need the deposition of Mr. Grant?” she asks, reaching for the corresponding folder on her desk.

“No, it’s not work-related. I want to talk about Tommy… and you.”

Laurel squares her shoulders and compresses her lips into a thin line. “With all the due respect, Rebecca, but I don’t want to talk with you about my relationship with Tommy.”

“I guess you don’t, but you’re going to, because I want to know what happened between you two for him to be so heartbroken. And just by looking at you, it’s obvious you’re not any better. So, please, explain it to me.”

Laurel clenches her teeth, equally reluctant to talk as Tommy was, but unlike her son, Laurel breaks much easier under Rebecca’s penetrating stare. Tommy has been immune to it for years now.

“If somebody is breaking hearts, that’s your son,” she states with venom in her voice. “Tommy broke up with me because he doesn’t love me anymore.”

Sympathetic pain makes Rebecca cringe inwardly. Experience has taught her to distinguish between angry words coming from true ill-wishes and lashing out because of emotional pain, so she’s willing to let the dig against Tommy slide. Just this once. She knows the woman across the desk is hurting too.

“If that’s the reason he gave you to do that, then he’s lying. He dotes on you, Laurel. My boy loves you; he always has and always will.”

“Not enough, apparently.”

“I won’t pry anymore, but I know you guys have your issues, and that is what pushed him away.” Rebecca rounds the desk, getting closer to Laurel. When she’s at the side of the young woman, Rebecca squeezes Laurel’s shoulder to comfort and warn her with a single gesture. “Don’t make the same mistake I did. I also took the stubborn endeavor of being with the man I thought was the appropriate match for me. I was warned and I didn’t listen. And we all know how that ended, don’t we?”

Rebecca regrets bitterly her decision to pursue Malcolm for her husband. She thought that she’d be able to change him. That once married, he’d stop his “indiscretions”, and he would love only her. Goodness, how wrong had she been!

Her biggest fear is Tommy repeating her history.

“I don’t know why you’re giving me this warning,” Laurel says defensively.

“Yes, you do, Laurel. Usually, I couldn’t care less about the gossip that reaches my ears, but I’m not deaf. You know that in our circle, there’s no secret kept, especially if involves the Starling’s 2 most famous playboys. There’s not a single soul that hasn’t listened to you, saying that you’re with Oliver. I know that isn’t true. Ollie is like another son to me, and I know him as well as I do Tommy. If Oliver was with you, really with you, he wouldn’t have let Tommy come near you in a 20 miles radius.”

“They have shared partners” Laurel shots back. “Quite often, I might add.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that,” Rebecca snorts. “I know of their adventures more than you think. But I can read people extremely well, and oh, boy! I feel for the person who captives Oliver’s heart. Whoever it is will have their hands full with that boy’s possessiveness and jealousy.”

Laurel crosses her arms and leans on the back of her chair. Rebecca knows she doesn’t want to hear it, but Laurel knows is true.

“And those shared partners you’re talking about meant little for either of them. So, do yourself and the boys a favor… forget the one who cares nothing for you, and give your undivided love to the other, who loves you with all his heart. Do it before things end in tragedy.”

And with that, Rebecca leaves the office, hoping that something of what she said sticks. For Laurel’s sake, and especially, Tommy’s.


	9. Chapter 8

Felicity is surprised when a message from Tasha pops up on Verdant’s website. A bolt of excitement runs through her body. Attention from such a force of nature is heady. Pushing those thoughts aside and forcing herself to remember this is just work, she opens the message.

With more eagerness that she wants to admit to, Felicity replies and waits.

Not expecting an immediate answer, Felicity is surprised when the box pops up with a response from Tasha. It is almost like she is sitting at a computer right now, but why wouldn’t she? It’s not like everyone walks around nude with a flogger in their hand when they are not playing. Laughing at her own thought pattern, Felicity is happy to see she can wear street clothes.

Quickly shutting down the website when she sees Isabel walking toward her with Barry, Felicity decides she needs to shop on the way home. If she has to take off her shorts, she wants to have some nice sexy underwear on underneath, instead of her Criminal Minds pair.

Oliver is holding onto the red rope for his class tonight. He has an early class at 7 for rope training, and a later class at 10 for slave positions. Thinking of his slave position class brings Felicity to his mind. If he is honest with himself, he would admit that almost everything brings her to his mind these days. The dreams are not helping either. He wakes up hard and frustrated every morning because of the scenes his mind conjures up at night.

Gripping the rope, he imagines Felicity in her underwear, being the assistant in the demonstration of the slave positions. In his dreams, Felicity is naked, but he is too possessive to have her totally naked in front of other people. Even her stripped down to that level with an audience would make him uncomfortable.

Since he was young, people have called Oliver a control freak. When Tommy brought the idea of training to be a Dominant to him, he embraced it vigorously. People have the wrong idea about the lifestyle. Most people think the Dominance/submission dynamic is all about sex, but that’s just one element of the whole —an essential one—, but not the only. It is also about control. That’s how it is for Oliver.

Every dominant should treat her or his sub with the utmost respect. Oliver always makes sure they are taken care of. Oliver and Tommy are Masters, and they often push the envelope, but not past what a sub is willing to give.

One of the pillars in the relationship between a Top and a bottom is the safety. The safe words are golden. In the BDSM world, there are many rules bent and broken, but the one that is steadfast is the sanctity of the safe word. Once spoken, everything pauses or stops. The kind of word or words used as safety varies from person to person, couple to couple.

The most common thing is using the colors of a traffic light, where “green” is for giving the okay to continue; the “yellow” is for pause and assess the situation —either to stop completely or change the action—; and lastly, the “red” is to stop now.

The way in which Felicity Smoak has taken over his mind and senses worries Oliver. He is in control. The Dom, the Master, the one who has others doing his bidding. That’s how things are in his world, not the other way around. The lack of control is unnerving, and honestly, he doesn’t want to think about what it means.

Looking at his watch, he realizes it is time for Bondage 2: Advanced, so he walks into the classroom with his red rope ready to train those in attendance.

Felicity enters the Verdant classroom nervously, sitting down with the other participants. All of those in attendance want to learn how to be a submissive. Felicity is not sure how Tasha, or rather Madam Natasha, as she asked to be referred from now on, knew she would choose that, but Tasha was correct. Naturally, Felicity does not plan on being involved except for the case, but intrinsically, she knows being a sub would fit her best.

Sitting down, she notices both women and men, watching and waiting. “Strictly business” is the mantra she is repeating in her thoughts, over and over, but the excitement she feels suggests she’s a liar. Natasha stands there in her black Domme outfit, and she starts to speak about being with someone for the first time.

“Safety and consent are key. You must establish the safe words and use them if you are worried or something is happening that you don’t like,” she explains as she sits on the edge of the desk at the front of the room. “I mean for when things get way out of hand. Dominants, from time to time will push the sub out of his or her comfort zone. That’s how all of you will travel deeper into the path of submission, by the guiding hand of whom you choose to submit. But that person always, _always_ , has to respect your limits.

Madam Natasha stands, and paces slowly in front of the students, making sure she has their full attention as she continues, “Never let someone abuse you. The relationship between Tops and bottoms is symbiotic. It’s is a give and take. But always freely. If someone is taking something that you don’t want to give, make them stop. Contrary to the popular belief, submissives are who hold the power in the relationship. A simple word from you, and everything stops.

“Never be afraid to use your safe word. If anyone tells that if you use it, you’ll be punished, that’s a major red flag. Stop immediately, and leave. Unfortunately, there are some abusive bastards that hide behind the BDSM flag to justify their behavior, and in the process, they give an even worse reputation to the lifestyle. If you’re unlucky and find one of those while you’re here at Verdant, we have safety measures in place. Start simple and short.”

Madam Natasha goes over all the rules of first-time play. The rules and safeguards are surprisingly strict. Explaining that this is to be a pleasurable experience for both parties Bringing out a soft flogger she scans the room, focusing on Felicity.

“I need a volunteer. You will have to take off part of your clothes, but not all of them.”

Everyone raises their hand eagerly, except Felicity, who barely lifts a finger. She groans inwardly when Madam Natasha points her finger at her with the come up here sign. Felicity is reluctant to do this, but those compelling eyes command her to follow, so she finds herself standing next to the teacher.

“Take off your pants and top, but leave your undies on, Megan,” the dominant woman orders.

Felicity is nervous, and struggles with her innate shyness, but eventually, she removes her yoga pants and tee, folding and putting them over the desk. Madam Natasha walks around, lightly touching her as she circles. Feeling the flogger gently rub against her bottom and preparing for a slap, Felicity is surprised when none comes.

“Are you red, yellow, or green?”

Felicity recognizes the standard safe words, and replies “green.” She doesn’t hesitate when she’s ordered to spread her legs apart, widening her stance with her feet at her shoulder-wide distance. Madam Natasha gives her ass a smack with the flogger, asking her status and Felicity repeats that she is in green. Each smack of the flogger is harder. The sting of the flogger feels different from what Felicity thought it would. Each hit is a firm thwack in her backside. As the hit keep coming, her skin gets more sensitive and warmer, heat that finds its way to her core. Pleasure and pain are mixed together as she finds herself so engrossed in what is happening that she forgets where she is.

Felicity is disconcerted when the blows stop, and Madam Natasha orders her, “Get on your knees, pet.”

When she is on her knees, with her head bent, she suddenly feels eyes penetrating her, but she refuses to look up.

Finished with the bondage class, Oliver feels out of sorts. Picking someone as an example usually stirs his juices, but not this time. Years of practice and memory resulted in an enjoyable and educational class, but Oliver knows his heart was not in it. Deciding to step into Tasha’s class to see how the beginning subs are doing, he feels a rage run through his body. Felicity kneels in front of Tasha, with a grace that few newbies possess. Felicity is natural.

Oliver would appreciate how beautiful Felicity looks with her head down and on her knees, in a sign of a true submission. But it’s lost to him as his pride is overrun by blinding jealousy and possessiveness. Felicity is _his_. Tasha is going to have to be warned.

In the way that Felicity holds her spine straight, Oliver knows she feels him, but watching as she keeps her gaze averted, makes him anxious. Tasha gives him a cocky smirk as they both look down at Felicity. The classroom is brimming with tension and the students are morbidly silent.

Oliver claps his hands. “Congratulations, Tasha, you found me the person who’s going to help me in my next class. Beautifully done.” His praise is truthful, but his tone is sharp. “Great demonstration from Megan. I hope you don’t mind if she helps me in my positions class,” Oliver’s sarcasm slashes the air. With his tone, he leaves no room for doubting how little he cares what Tasha wants or thinks. Felicity will leave this class, immediately. “She can show a few more examples on her way out with me.”

Silent communication between them is short, but definitive as Tasha puts the flogger down.

“Of course, Master Oliver,” she agrees grudgingly. Tasha is as much a dominant as Oliver is, but in the club, he reigns supreme. “Thank you for joining our class today, Megan, you are to follow Master Oliver now, but remember your safe words.”

That comment annoyed Oliver, but he also understood that it is vital for subs to learn that concept early.

“Megan, follow me on your knees,” Oliver commands, seeing her crawl to keep up with him. For one second, he felt badly, but then irritation took over. _When is she going to accept that she is his? There will be no sharing, no swapping, no other classes except his. Felicity wants to learn to be a sub, fine. Teaching her will be_ his _pleasure._

As soon as they are out of the room, Felicity starts to stand up, but Oliver holds her down. “No, you will obey me.” It is obvious that the hold is a formality. Wondering which Felicity will win, he smiles to himself when she obeys him. “You may sit,” he says entering to his classroom. Continuing his preparation for the slave position class, he glances out of the corner of his eye to see Felicity sit down on the chair.

Felicity is fuming as she stares at Oliver, arranging the chairs in the room and putting them against the wall as to leave a wide clearing in the middle. She’s furious with him for taking her out of the class, which she was enjoying, but she’s even more angry with herself for having followed him. She knows now that he can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. Instead, Felicity fell prey to her own curiosity, under the guise of “working on the case,” to know what he would teach her.

“From now on, I will be training you,” he states firmly, looking at her. “You want to learn to become a sub? I will show you how, but you will be my sub. Only mine, Felicity. No one else touches you, except me.”

The possessive demand in his voice makes her wetter, but she can’t submit to him.

“I will go train at another club. Max Fuller,” a famous owner of another fetish club. One that, according to the tabloids, had a long-dated feud with Oliver, “he will be happy to train me.”

In two strides Oliver has her in his arms and his lips are over hers. She attempts to resist, but she can’t, and soon she has her arms wrapped around his neck as he kisses her.

“Stop, Felicity,” he hisses against her lips. “You need to accept it. We belong together. Admit it. “

Felicity tries to deny it, but Oliver kisses her again, cutting her rebuttal. His kiss is forceful and demanding. Overwhelming and exquisite. So fervent that it sets on fire each of her nerve endings, throwing an unstoppable wave of molten desire through her body. It takes her breath and will away. Helpless against such overpowering onslaught, Felicity loses with every beat of her frantic heart the will to fight Oliver. In the end, she surrenders.

“Tell me how much you want me. I need to hear it,” he demands in a growl. “Stop pushing me away. You are _mine_. I won’t allow Max Fuller to touch you. I will see him dead first.” Desperately Oliver kisses her licking her lips so his tongue can taste what she has dreamt about.

He only pulls away when his phone gives him the alarm that his class will start in 10 minutes. “You will be in this class tonight and I will show you some positions I will expect you to learn. Mine, Felicity, _mine_.”

With his dark and compelling eyes boring into hers, she nods.

Later that night, when the positions class is dismissed, Felicity returns to Madame Natasha’s classroom to collect her clothes. Her top and yoga pants are exactly where she left them on top, and her shoes right next to the desk. As she gets dressed, Felicity’s thoughts turn to the moment when she agreed to be Oliver’s sub. She cannot longer deny the overpowering attraction she feels for him. The more time Felicity spends near him, the faster her lie of doing this for the case falls by its own weight.

Felicity fights the urge, but she knows that Oliver can make her do his will by giving her a handful of commands. The most surprising thing is the sense of peace and accomplishment she feels every time she does his bidding. In the research about the lifestyle she did before coming the first time to Verdant, Felicity read a few articles written by subs, talking about it. Then, she hadn’t been able to grasp the concept, but now, she does. It’s an indescribable feeling. Addicting even.

As Felicity sits in a chair to put her shoes on, she remembers how her heart soared when Oliver praised her for each well-performed position she made in class. She was so proud to please him. Pride that overrode her embarrassment to be half naked in front of Oliver and a bunch of other people that she didn’t know, and being the center of attention for over an hour.

“Oh, good. I’m glad you’re still here, Felicity. I need to talk to you.”

Hearing Oliver’s voice, she looks up and finds him in the doorway, tall and commanding. Gorgeous. His mere presence sends an electric jolt through her body. She’s up a second later, moving so fast that she gets dizzy and sways on her feet. Closing her eyes, Felicity wishes for the room stop twirling around her like a blender at full throttle.

Strong hands steady and urge her to sit back down. Warmth soothes her clammy face when Oliver cups her cheeks with his hands. “Felicity, look at me. Are you okay?”

Even as lightheaded as she is, Felicity detects worry in his voice. A concern she never heard coming from him before. She opens her eyes to see Oliver’s features twisted with the same emotion, but she closes them a second later. Her world is still spinning.

“Talk to me, Kitten.”

“I’m fine,” she assures Oliver in a soft voice. “It’s just a dizzy spell. I got up too fast, that’s all. It’s passing; I feel better,” Felicity says, daring to open her lids one more time. Thankfully, the things around her are righting themselves.

“I don’t believe you.” Yeah, Oliver’s grumbling tone tells her that much. Although, his face is still set in concern. “This is more than that. You’re too pale,” he insists. “When was the last time you ate something? What did you eat?”

“Half of a sandwich at lunch,” she answers without thinking.

“And for breakfast what did you had?”

“Coffee and a bagel.”

But as soon as the words leave her mouth, Felicity knows that it isn’t what Oliver wants to hear. He growls at her and pins her with a peeved glare, which makes her squirm in her seat. Oliver’s not happy with her and he doesn’t hesitate to let her know that.

“It’s almost midnight, Felicity! You’ve spent the day eating barely anything! How could you skip dinner if you knew you were going to come here?”

“I was too nervous to eat,” she confesses. “I thought if I ate anything, I could be sick later.”

The last thing she wanted was to toss her cookies in the middle of her class. Things were already embarrassing enough to add that, too.

Oliver straightens himself up to his full height, with his arms akimbo, and looking down at her. “For your own good, I hope this is the first and the last time you do a stunt like this. In the future, I expect you not to skip meals and come to me fully fed, am I clear?”

“Well, it’s not that I make a habit of it,” she quips, ticked by Oliver’s strong Dom voice. “I’m a grown woman and I know how to take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that, Kitten,” Oliver says, his voice and face softening. “But you scared the hell out of me when I saw you swaying and turning white as a sheet. I am your Dom, and as such, I need to look after you in every aspect. My priority is your wellbeing. So, you’ll do as I say, and you won’t skip a meal ever again. Is that understood?”

Felicity never expected Oliver to care so much about her. Now, looking past his Dominant aura, she can see that he’s truly shaken. It’s hard for her to believe, but could he feel something more than just physical attraction toward her?

No, that can’t be.

However, the question remains in her head, hoping for a different answer.

Oliver is realizing how stubborn Felicity can be. It took every of his dominating persuasion and authority to convince her to stay and talk to him while he makes sure she eats a full dinner. They’re in his office, with bags of take out on his desk from Lian Yu, the Chinese restaurant located 2 blocks away from the club.

Their conversation started discussing Felicity’s limits of what she’s willing to do and what she allows Oliver to do to her. He explains her the difference between the types of limits. A soft limit is something that a person hesitates about or places strict conditions on, but for which they may still give informed consent. Meanwhile, a hard limit is something that must not be done, ever, under any circumstances. Oliver makes sure Felicity understands that he never will violate a hard limit, because that is often considered a just cause for ending a scene or even a relationship. And that’s the last thing Oliver wants to happen.

He doesn’t understand it, but it’s hard to deny to himself the powerful compulsion he has for taking care of her. There’s something about his Kitten that calls out his most primal protective instincts at a level he never thought possible. He always cared about his subs, but never like this. And every second he spends with Felicity, that instinct gets stronger.

After Felicity declares every and each of her limits, the conversation turns to lighter, banal topics. That’s when Oliver sees clearly the strong woman Felicity is, but also catches deep vulnerabilities that she tries her damnedest to hide. She’s a walking enigma, who conceals secrets and desires while wearing her heart on a sleeve.

Desires that he’ll take pleasure in disclosing, one by one.

He’s not sure if she meant it, but Felicity’s showing Oliver a side of her that he doubts she let many people see. Oliver finds himself bewitched by her. It never occurred to him that she could babble —but oh, boy, she does—, and he finds it adorable and endearing. To his surprise, Oliver is almost certain that he could hear her all day long and never get tired of it. In spite of the unrelenting control Oliver has over his emotions, Felicity disarms him without even trying. Unbelievable, but Oliver Queen is falling hard for Felicity Smoak.

By the end of the night, he cannot deny that fact.

As she’s leaving his office, Oliver fights with all his might the urge of chaining her to his bed and never let her part from him. “You’ll come back here tomorrow after work,” he says. His words are more than an order. They are law. Oliver’s pleased watching Felicity accepting his words without hesitation.

“Yes, Sir,” but then, she quips cheekily, “I’ll eat dinner, and then get here.”

“Brat!” Oliver admonishes her half-heartedly. Felicity’s relentless fire drives him crazy, in the best way possible. He “punishes” her with a possessive kiss until she’s weak and breathless. Pulling away, Oliver gives her the last order of the night, “go before I cave into the impulse of putting you under lock and key so you can never leave me. If that happens I’ll do just wicked things to you.”

By the glint in Felicity’s eyes, the prospect doesn’t scare her as much as it should. Oliver put that for later consideration, but for now, he lets her go.

Two days later, Oliver is satisfied with what he had made for Felicity. She is his, and she needs a special collar to prove it. He is sitting in his office waiting for a delivery. The piece reminds him of his kitten, and is discreet enough for her to wear every day. Once he places this around her neck, he will make sure she understands that, while it has no locking mechanism, she can’t take it off without his permission. Where the hell is that delivery guy? Calling downstairs, he asks a staff member if they saw the delivery service come. Extremely unhappy when he learns it was delivered to Tommy, he makes his way into his friend’s office.

Tommy is working when a delivery boy knocks. As soon as the kid is gone, he opens the box, looking inside at the sterling silver with textured chiming ball, and sterling silver focal clasp. He recognizes the logo stamped on the box’s lid. It’s from the jewelry store where many of the members of the club commission special collars for their subs. What the hell? This is not his; he hasn’t ordered anything. Turning the box over he sees Oliver’s name on it. Holy shit! Did he have this made for that CSI girl?

His silent question is answered a heartbeat later when Oliver walks into the office.

“That was meant to be delivered to me. Those incompetent delivery kids.” Oliver complains as he reaches for the box. Before Oliver grabs it, Tommy pulls it back as his eyes search Oliver’s.

“Who did you have that made for? The CSI girl?” he asks, narrowing his eyes into slits. “I saw her in here two nights ago but I thought she was with Tasha. Tasha has a thing for her.”

The joyful expression that Oliver got when he saw the collar is quickly replaced by vexation. He stretches his hand out, silently commanding Tommy to hand the box over, but Tommy doesn’t relent the possession of it.

“She is mine, only mine” Oliver hisses. “I made that perfectly clear to Tasha, and I suggest you heed my words, too. I will not tolerate any Dom, or anybody, touching her. I will fucking kill anyone that touches what is mine.”

Tommy’s eyebrows shoot up in shock. “Ollie, I have never seen you like this before. You share, swap, and trade subs without a blink of the eye. Even with Laurel, you shared her. We had her together several times.”

Tommy tries to hide the disgust on his face, remembering those days, but he’s not sure if he manages. The partners sharing was done long ago, especially sharing Laurel. Despite what Oliver thinks, Tommy is aware that his friend did it because he knew Tommy’s feelings for Laurel. He also knows that Oliver is not happy that Tommy is still hooking up with her. It’s not jealousy, but the product of the animosity between them, after Oliver liberated Laurel and her ongoing obsession to go back with him.

Tommy knows Oliver as he knows himself. He is sure that the reason for Felicity getting that collar is because Oliver is declaring a true ownership over the blonde. If it is that so, then Oliver will never share her. The collar was made for her, and he wants a sign on her saying “keep out.”

Confirming Tommy’s thoughts, Oliver repeats with an unwavering conviction, “Felicity will not be swapped, traded, or shared.”

Throwing a piercing glare at him, Oliver yanks the box out of Tommy’s hands. Slack-jawed, Tommy watches his friend leaving the office. If anyone would have told him that would be Oliver’s reaction to a woman, Tommy would have laughed… hard. Now, there’s no denying that the blonde CSI girl has gone under Oliver’s skin, and Tommy is almost certain that she took residency there.

Now Tommy sees the truth behind what his mother told him years ago, “Once Oliver falls in love, he will never let go.” Tommy laughed at the time but his mother is a wizard at understanding people. Is Oliver falling in love with this woman?

When Felicity arrived at the club that night, Oliver takes her to the VIP room. Turning her around, he secures the collar around her neck.

He expects excitement or joy from her, but when she pivots around, she’s looking at the collar with a frown.

“You don’t like it?” he asks her, attempting to hide his disappointment. He chose for her an exquisite handmade piece, which carries a deep meaning.

“I thought you would...” Felicity’s words die out as she rethinks what she was about to say. Shaking her head, Felicity says, “never mind. Thank you for this, Sir.”

“Kitten,” he lifts her chin gently until their gazes lock with each other. “What did I tell you about hiding things from me?”

Felicity sighs, “That I shouldn’t do it, Sir. That you’re not a mind reader, so I need to speak my mind, so you know what I’m thinking or feeling.”

“That’s correct, so why didn’t you asked me what you wanted in the first place?”

“Because I didn’t— I don’t want to offend you...” belatedly, she adds, “Sir.”

“Offend me? How?” Oliver asks nonplussed.

Felicity gives him an irritated glare, which doesn’t last long because Oliver returns it with a warning look. She averts her eyes and confesses grudgingly, “I thought you would give me one of the Verdant collars.”

Generally, Oliver gets bored fast with his subs complaints. But for the first time in forever, that barely contained hurt in Felicity’s voice evokes a tender emotion in his heart. She got it all wrong. Instead of recognizing the uniqueness of her collar, she’s thinking she’s not good enough to wear what everybody else does.

Hmmm… he might need to work on her insecurities. The armor she wears is thick and taking it off of her won’t be easy. Even so, Oliver can see through the cracks of those little things stopping Felicity from trusting him completely. Eventually, he will gain all of her trust. He knows it.

Besides, wearing a Verdant collar is an invitation to any dominant to approach. Oliver’s goal is opposite to that.

“Oh, Kitten, those aren’t worthy of you. Why would I signal you as an ordinary sub when you’re precious? No, this collar puts you above all others. This shows you belong to me. No other Dom, including Tasha, will come near you. You’re mine, remember that.”

As he speaks, the sparkling joy he expected to see in her eyes appears and it pleases him. “You are to keep this on at all times, Felicity. The collar is made to be worn in the shower. I had this created just for you. Nobody else has one like it. You are mine.”

When she thanks him again, her voice is laden with a joy and pride. Oliver isn’t sure if Felicity is aware of it, but he relishes it all the same.

Walking through the door of her home, Felicity receives a call from Isabel. The team is already at Verdant. Another body found in one of the VIP rooms. Felicity turns around to go back to the club after changing her clothes.

Barry is photographing the victim, and Sara collects as much evidence as possible. Caitlin has already done the preliminary workup of the body, verifying it is the same MO as the others. The victim is a short blonde with blue eyes and looks very similar to Felicity.

Working the crime scene, Felicity glances out the door, seeing both Oliver and Tommy standing in the doorway. Her hand goes to her collar that is covered up by her blouse as an unspoken command is issued by a nod.

Feeling the collar secure, she continues to bag evidence. Looking at the victim several strands of dirty blonde hair on her hand as if she had pulled them from the killer’s head as she struggled against him. Felicity picks it up bagging it noticing the color is close to Oliver’s. Like a magnet, her eyes keep straying to him.

Sara comes over with her kit. “You find anything?” she asks, pointing to the hair in her evidence bag.

“Yes, some hair. We can finally run DNA testing and find out who this sicko is. These people don’t deserve this no matter what you may think of their lifestyle choices.” Felicity opens up the box with all collected evidence when her eyes notice something. Losing her breath for a minute, Felicity reaches down into the box picking it up.

“Oh, yeah. I found that, but it is not a Verdant collar. Looks like it is a specialty collar. Pretty expensive and probably one of a kind.”

Touching her shirt, Felicity’s eyes connecting with a pair of steel blue eyes. Against her will, she cannot help but feel the sting in her heart as she lifts the bag up, seeing the collar clearly. Felicity knew she shouldn’t have trusted him, but she believed him when he said her collar was unique. Now, the reality slaps her in the face. God, she’s so stupid!

A look of confusion washes over his face as hurt floods hers. Shoving the collar back into the box, she follows the team out. She feels his eyes burning a hole into her back as she leaves.


	10. Chapter 9

Laurel Lance is concerned. She expected Tommy to stay away for a day or two, but no longer. More than a week has passed without hearing from him. The daily visits to his mother continued, but he never even walked by her office. The triangle between her, Oliver, and Tommy worked before, that’s why she does not understand the rules changing. It was well known that Oliver kept his feelings in check, remaining Master Oliver in all situations.

Although she hated that wall Oliver erected around his heart, Laurel was convinced that if she stayed in his orbit, he would eventually admit his love for her. Tommy usually is more amenable, but he is now insistent that Laurel abandons her quest for Oliver to be exclusively his. She is not in agreement with that idea, but it is now obvious that she needs to go to Tommy and soothe his feelings. While she is at Verdant, it would be rude not to visit with Oliver too, right?

Not finding Tommy in his office, Laurel’s face forms a smile as she makes her way to Oliver’s. Hearing their masculine voices, she slides next to the wall, where she can listen without being noticed.

“Ollie, that collar was the same one you had made for Felicity. How can that be? I saw it clearly when she pulled it out of the evidence box. Felicity was devastated when she looked at it.”

Laurel stood perfectly still, absorbing what Tommy said and eager to know what Oliver thinks about that.

“I am aware,” Oliver snaps. Laurel is surprised hearing how ticked off he sounds; that’s not like him. However, her surprise turns into envious rage when she listens to Oliver’s next words. “No matter what I have to do, I cannot lose her. She won’t answer my phone calls or texts. Being positive that she would submit, I texted her. I told her to come to the VIP room, but she ignored my summon. Gradually, I changed from giving her commands to asking her, but that did not help. In my last text, I asked her to dinner, and this is the reply I got back.”

Laurel wishes she was a fly on the wall so she could see what the reply was. A laugh followed by a soft “sorry” by Tommy made her more curious.

“Truly, Ollie, I’m sorry. She has spunk. I don’t believe I have even seen a sub send a message like that ever. Totally props to her. No wonder so many of our Tops are attracted to her, especially Tasha.” Tommy’s joking reply is cut off by a loud growl from Oliver.

“You are not helping, Tommy. She is mine. I already made that clear to Tasha. Felicity belongs to me.”

With every word that Oliver says, Laurel’s jealousy and resentment grow. During the time they were Dom and sub, Oliver never talked about Laurel with such possession. This is the kind of claim that she wants him to have for her, but never received.

The poisonous feelings choking Laurel get to a lethal level when Oliver’s tone changes, reflecting emotions that offend Laurel even more. His voice is laden with concern and, —even if impossible for her to believe— Laurel also detects fear in it.

“Her feelings were hurt by finding a collar that looks like hers. I need to remind her that she is special to me. Tommy, in a moment of defiance, she threatened to go to Max Fuller’s club and let him train her! You don’t think she would do that, do you? I will kill Fuller if he puts his fucking hands on her,” Oliver hisses angrily. “Getting her back is my number one priority now. Tonight, I will go to her.”

“Are you in love with her, Ollie? I have never seen you like this before.” Tommy softly inquires as Laurel hears movement.

Footsteps warn her that they may be leaving the office, so she quickly runs back toward Tommy’s office. After five minutes, she returns to Oliver’s office to find it empty. After all she has heard, she decides that Tommy can wait. Laurel needs to process what she knows now, besides, she has an important meeting at the police department. Realizing who else would be at the station, a new course of action forms in her head. No better time to get the files on her newest client than right now.

In record time, Laurel arrives at the precinct, her eyes searching around as she walks into the police headquarters. Laurel is surprised to see Felicity at a desk instead of with the CSI geek squad. That is when she spots the nameplate on the desk.

_**Felicity Smoak, Junior Detective** _

Wait, wasn’t she working in the Crime Scene Unit? That meant she was promoted? In the middle of her astonishment, another thought comes to her mind… Does Ollie know that his latest conquest is a detective investigating him? A delicious shiver runs down Laurel’s spine as she imagines the look on his face when she informs him. As a friend, she feels the need to help him. Silently laughing to herself, she walks over to the blonde. Felicity does not look up from her desk as she stares at the picture of a collar on her screen.

“Detective? The verification trick works as Felicity replies “yes” as she turns around.

“Detective Smoak at your service. How can I help you, Ms…?”

Perfect. Felicity does not know how she is. She soon will. “My name is Laurel Lance, and I work for Merlyn Law Group.”

Ease in before the final blow to make the pain more lasting is Laurel’s motto.

“Nice to meet you,” Felicity says. “What can I do for you today?”

Laurel ignores the question, studying the woman before her. The detective could not be less of Ollie’s type if she tried. It’s hard to hide the disdain Laurel feels toward her, but she masks it under the disguise of a state of confusion. In her scrutiny, she notices the jewelry around Felicity’s neck. The collar that is mostly, but not totally hidden beneath her shirt. For the untrained eye, it could pass as a regular feminine accessory, but Laurel knows the truth. That’s the collar Oliver gave Felicity.

Unable to resist, Laurel reaches out for it and smirks. A look alternating between horror, indignation, and protectiveness flits across Felicity’s face. Laurel relish in the shock her next words spur.

“Oh, you are one of Ollie’s. Word to the wise,” Laurel warns nonchalantly, using her most sickeningly sweet tone, “playing hard to get is a good strategy for him. He gets you one of those “special” collars to make you think you are the only one. Once he has you and the itch for new blood is scratched, you find out that you are just as special as anyone else. “

Laurel hides a malicious satisfaction behind a pleasant smile as she continues taunting Felicity. It’s time to finish her off. “Of course, he always returns to me, but you will have that…” she gives a meaningful look at the collar around Felicity’s neck, “as a consolation prize to keep.”

The look of utter agony proving to Laurel that the weapon hit its mark. It shattered any allegiance Felicity ever had to Oliver. Pleased with herself and what she has done, Laurel walks away.

After stopping at records to get the file she needs, Laurel heads back to Verdant. Ollie needs to be told about his sub and what her real plans are. This time, she finds Oliver alone in his office staring at his phone.

“Hi, Ollie.”

Oliver lifts his head up, looking at her coldly as he pockets his phone. “Tommy is not here. If you go back to your office building, you may be able to catch him. But from what I understand, he has no interest in seeing you... and frankly, neither do I.”

The ice in Oliver’s voice angers her, making her tidbit even juicier. “I am here to see you, not Tommy. I thought you might be interested to know something about your new sub.” Laurel is pleased to see she has his attention. “Felicity is actually a junior detective for the Starling City Police Department. She is investigating you.”

A brief flash of pain before his face returns to normal is all Laurel can see before he speaks. “My knowledge and ability to run this club, its activities, or its members are not in question, Laurel. I am not sure what you hoped to accomplish with this news, but you failed.”

Laurel knows Ollie was affected by the news so this is the perfect time to remind him why she was his perfect sub. Dropping to her knees and crawling in front of him she opens her mouth invitingly. Instead of desire, she sees disgust.

“Laurel, I have a club to run, so I don’t have time for your games,” he says, disgust dripping off his voice. “Stop embarrassing yourself and go back to your office.”

Oliver goes around the other side of his desk to exit the office, avoiding her. His new rejection stings her deep, which feeds Laurel’s anger. No matter what she has to do, she will have him back and then she will make him pay for all the humiliation Oliver put her through.

Hearing Laurel Lance’s words repeating in her head, Felicity checks the time, realizing she has been at the station for hours with nothing accomplished. In her car on the way to her apartment, Felicity decides to stop for drive-thru and spend the rest of the evening watching Netflix and drowning her sorrows in wine. She needs to forget Oliver Queen.

Going undercover gained her nothing except a broken heart. Her work needs to be continued, but maybe getting information from another source is the better idea. To annoy Oliver, she brought up Max Fuller, so maybe that’s the way to go. The fight between the two men is legendary. The rumors circulating were that Max found out the night before the wedding that his sub/fianceé, who he thought had brought to the lifestyle, was actually trained by Oliver first. Max hates Oliver for it, so who better to give information than Max.

A plate of Chinese food, a big glass of red wine and her notebook open, Felicity is ready to start her search Fuller’s club, Poison. Scanning the web page for members only, Felicity just signed up as Megan for a special class, taught by Max himself, when her phone dings.

For a minute, the memory of a pair of blue eyes softened her, until Laurel Lance’s words cut through. Anger pours from Felicity as her hands reach up to the clasp, and takes off her ‘special collar’. Positioning her phone to get the best angle, Felicity presses the video button, making a clear recording, and then she hits send. A video with her dropping her collar into her glass of red wine with the caption “It’s waterproof” is sent to Mr. Master himself.

Feelings all over the place, Oliver watches the video yet again. Rage fills him as the collar hits the red liquid, but the fear of losing her is greater. When did he turn into a pathetic fool? He is Master Oliver, and his word is law. Felicity has to submit to him. He will make her.

It is his lack of control what is giving Felicity the idea that she can defy him. Control is what has always been his magic, and it will work this time also. What is it about this tiny blonde detective and the spell with which she has him by the balls? He has no idea, but it will stop right now.

Thinking of the scene earlier calms him down slightly. Yes, he found out Felicity was promoted to a junior detective, but that was no bigger a problem. She worked for the police before anyway. A small part of him remembers the feeling of complete control he had as Laurel crawled to him ready to let him fill her mouth. He needs that to regain his balance with Felicity.

Thinking of Laurel leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Tommy is besotted by her, and she chases after Oliver like a dog in heat. Tommy deserves much better than that. He won’t be like the same as his friend. That is the proof that he needs to regain control of Felicity now. It is still early in their relationship, so he can turn this around. Admitting he wants a relationship outside of the club should scare Oliver, instead it fills him with pride and warmth.

It’s time to take possession of his little Kitten.

Gaining confidence, he hits send and gets an immediate reply. Another video. Is she going to show her fingers dipping the collar this time? Chuckling at the absurdity of her ploy, Oliver opens the video.

A copy of a membership from Max Fuller’s website is shown. What the hell? The video camera is being moved closer, as the words “Megan Kutter enrolled in Master Max’s one on one training” are clearly displayed, and the view of her kitten outfit with the words “this kitten is looking for a new drink of milk to try.”

White hot rage blinds him for a minute as his fingers reach out for a set of keys. Oliver rushes through the club, stopping before nothing and heading to the back alley where his bike is parked. On autopilot, he drives to the address on Megan’s application. Banging loudly on the door, he is shocked when a man answers half dressed. Shaking off himself out the stupor, he steps inside before the man can stop him.

“Where the fuck is she? If you touched her, you are dead. She is mine.” Totally out of control, Oliver snarls at the man as another person walks out of the bedroom. A towel wrapped around the newcomer’s waist, he looks stunned as Oliver bursts through the bedroom door, looking for Felicity.

“Felicity” he screams out, looking at the messed bed with a box of condoms opened. A scared voice calls out to him.

“Felicity lives next door.”

The news gives him pause, and Oliver whirls around to watch the couple. Finally, some of his sanity returns to him, and as it does, he has the decency to feel bad for trespassing. Even if it is almost painful to him, he apologizes.

“I thought she was here with you,” he explains lamely. “I am so sorry. I am Felicity’s boyfriend and I jumped to the wrong conclusion.”

The tallest, of the two men, looks at him, commiserating him. “Awww, how sweet. Felicity is wonderful. I am glad she found someone who loves her so much. If I didn’t understand well that fear to lose the person you love,” he says, giving a quick glance at his boyfriend, “I’d pissed with for interrupting us and barging in, but… well, I can’t blame you for it.”

“If you would excuse me, I’m going to go now, and leave you to enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Oliver walks towards the door, but before he leaves the other guy stops him and warns him, “I am going to call the police if I hear you hurting her. This is a warning. I don’t know what is wrong with you, but she is a sweet girl and we keep an eye out for her.”

The words penetrating his brain and calming him down even more, Oliver turns back to the obvious lovers. Standing with their arms around each other, they both glare at Oliver as one holds his cell phone in his hand.

“Thank you for looking out for her, but I would never hurt her. Seeing how much you care about each other, I am sure you can understand my upset. Forgive my intrusion.” Seeing the smiles on their faces as they pictured a fairy tale love story, he moves through the door out the hallway.

“I will still call the police if I hear any signs of violence.”

Nodding in agreement, Oliver knocks on Felicity’s door forcing himself not to break it down since the neighbors are still watching. Felicity’s face appears scowling at Oliver. “Felicity, your boyfriend knocked on our door by mistake. He thought you were with us, so give him some love to show you are only with him.”

“Thank you, Pedro. I am sorry if he did anything he shouldn’t have.” Oliver receives a glare as she smiles sweetly at the couple. Taking the opportunity, he walks into her apartment. Felicity assures her friends everything is fine as she closes the door.

“What do you want, Oliver?” Grabbing what appears to be a fresh glass of wine, Felicity snarls at him. Seeing the other glass, Oliver picks it up walking into the kitchen. With his fingers against the edge, he tips the glass pouring out the wine as he catches the collar. Opening the tap, he washes the red liquid off the collar, while watching Felicity on the corner of his eye.

Sitting back down on the couch drinking wine, she appears to be ignoring him. Making sure the collar is clean and dry, he walks steadily into the room and around the back of the couch. When the collar touches her skin, her voice rings out loudly. “Stop.”

The silence in the room chokes him as his heart beats faster. The strategy of showing her who is in control is failing miserably. If anything the temperature in the room drops. Felicity is pulling away from him. Is it possible she really will leave him? When they have barely begun exploring their feelings? Pain like a dagger shoved into his heart takes his breath away. Feelings that he has never experienced prick at his soul as he sees that damn website open to Fuller’s club.

“Get out, Oliver. I am busy getting ready for my next class.” Picking up the full glass of wine, she empties it as she fingers her kitten mask.

“Don’t do this, Felicity. Please, don’t do this. I swear that collar was made just for you. I promise I only want you. I want a relationship with you outside of the club. You make me feel like I’ve never felt before.”

Reaching out his hand to turn her face, her next words are like ice cold water poured over him. “You made me believe that. You are so convincing, and I was willing to give myself to you completely. Another conquest to be thrown away by Master Oliver. The other collar was still not enough to persuade me until Laurel Lance finally told me the truth. You already belong to someone else, and I am not willing to share you. Go back to Laurel like you always do.”

Laurel? Fucking Laurel? He belongs to her?

“That is a lie. She has tried to get me for years now, but I reject her every single time. I don’t want her, I want you.” When will he be free of the cloying decay that is Laurel Lance?

“Just like you will reject me. No, I will go to Max Fuller where I can play with no strings attached.”

The frigid words pierce him. No, Max Fuller, no?

“You belong to me, Felicity. I will kill anyone who tries to touch you, mark my words.”

A look of fear is replaced by defiance. “I don’t belong to you. Take your useless, meaningless collar and yourself, and leave my house. NOW.” Felicity says as she heads to the front door. Opening the door wide, she uses his moment of hurt to push him out the door, throwing the collar right after on the hall floor as she slams and locks him out of her apartment.

The slight crack in the neighbor’s door reminding him of their threat to call the police is the only thing that stops him from using his strength to knock the door in. Laurel Lance has interfered in his life for the very last time.

In his office, Tommy’s thoughts are on both Laurel and Oliver. How long can he keep chasing after Laurel while she pines for Oliver? Obsessed to madness, Oliver has no interest in Laurel, yet she won’t give up. Maybe he needs to talk to Oliver, asking if he can inform Laurel of his new love.

Noises coming from Oliver’s office, as if things are thrown against the wall, break his train of thought as he runs down the hall. The sight before him shocks him to the very core. In all the years being best friends with Ollie, he has never seen him so out of control. Young Ollie did some stupid things, but he never lost it. The look on his friend’s face gives him pause; it is so rage-filled.

“Ollie, you okay?”

Oliver turns his head looking at him and Tommy sees tears forming. It does not take a rocket scientist to figure out this is related to Felicity. Nothing else can lance Ollie’s defenses like the blonde can.

“No, Tommy, I am not sure the words okay will apply to me ever again. I lost Felicity. She is planning on going to Max Fuller’s club for one-on-one lessons. She threw my collar back at me after dunking it in a glass of red wine”

Fists banging on his desk with each word, Oliver is totally out of control. His heart breaks for his friend. The only thing he knows to offer is what always worked before.

“I can get a sub here and we can double team her. I am sure that will help. Remember all those times in the past and how great it felt. Give you a few hours to decompress like we did before.” Something in his statement pushes Oliver over the edge, which he was so close to before, as he whips around to glare at Tommy.

“Like who, Laurel? I take the mouth as you plow the ass?” Oliver’s cruel words render Tommy speechless for a second.

“No, not Laurel. Why would you say such a hateful thing, Ollie?” Tommy is trying to understand what happened.

“That fucking bitch ruined my life. She is the reason I am losing the one I want. Her snide words to Felicity at the police station. She told Felicity I belong to her, that Felicity is not special and I will dump her.

“Earlier today, she was on her knees in this very office with her greedy mouth open begging for me to spill my cum down her throat. I rejected her and she ran to Felicity. Tommy, I love you like a brother. You deserve so much better than her, but keep her away from me. If I see her vengeful face, I will kill her. I have to go regain control. I can’t breathe thinking of Felicity with Fuller.”

Tommy stands there frozen as Oliver exits the office. Oliver was filled with resentment and he had the look of a cold blooded killer. A shudder goes through him remembering the look on Oliver’s face. No, Ollie is just in ten kinds of pain and he is venting. Laurel is not going to give up on Ollie, which makes Tommy sick.

A few hours later in a room at Verdant, a bottom is waiting for her Top to give a command. On her knees, she feels a soft material circles her neck. Oh, what lovely end can I expect now, she thinks as she feels a tingling as the material tightens around her neck until it cuts all her air off. The last thing she hears before she dies is her Top’s angry, growl stating, “Die, bitch, die.”

 


	11. Chapter 10

Oliver knows he went too far with Tommy. The devastation he feels about Felicity pushed him into saying and doing hurtful things to his friend. Knowing he needs to regain control and put his head on straight, Oliver seeks the advice from his friend and mentor, Master Slade.

He texts the man, asking him if Slade has time for him. A relieved breath escapes him when Oliver receives the confirmation saying that Slade is free tonight. He invites Oliver to come to his house. The offer is a balm to Oliver’s wrecked psyche, so he doesn’t waste time and heads over there.

Oliver doesn’t need to knock because Slade opens the front door as Oliver makes his way up on the short steps to the porch. Greeting him with a hug and a beer, Slade leads him into the living room.

“What can I do to help my best student?” Slade inquires in his distinct accented, gruff voice once they are settled into chairs facing each other.

“I am afraid you may take that compliment back when you hear this,” Oliver tells him wryly as the cold refreshing beer washes down his throat. Being there in those circumstances makes Oliver uneasy. It’s been a long time since he had a conversation like this with Slade.

At the beginning, when he and Tommy were in training, Slade used to have long conversations with them, tutoring their minds as much as he did their bodies. Oliver loved those talks, but right now, it felt more like being to principal’s office. He knows that’s his guilt’s doing, which claws hard in his heart.

“I met a woman,” Oliver explains to his mentor. “She is unlike anyone I have ever known, but I lost control over the situation. No, I have no control at all,” he rectifies. “I collared her and she was mine, just mine. The joy was unbelievable.”

Taking a glance at his mentor, he sees understanding instead of disappointment. Encouraged he continues, “The collar, that was a one of a kind, suddenly showed up on the neck of the latest murder victim.”

Slade nods his head. “I heard about all the murders and your involvement. Hell, one of the first victims was found in my club. I’m aware of the rumors, but I know you would never do anything like they are saying. It’s terrible that you got sucked into all this mess. Going back to the collar, did your sub give it away? Is it what happened?”

Shaking his head, Oliver clarifies, “No, it was a duplicate. As soon as Felicity —that’s my sub’s name—, saw it, she was convinced she was not special.” Oliver shuts his eyes down for a moment and shakes his head, wondering how she could not know how special she is. There’s no one like Felicity. Sighing, he opens his eyes again and continues his explanation. “To top things off, Laurel Lance went and taunted Felicity, telling her I belong to Laurel.” Oliver takes several deep breaths to calm himself. Thinking of Laurel brings out anger that he needs to squash down right now.

“Nasty piece of work, that one. Thank goodness you and Tommy figured that out.”

If only that were true, Oliver thinks as he tips the bottle down for another taste.

“I did, but Tommy hasn’t. He’s still after her. He is in love with her, but she won’t give up on me. Today she came to my office and presented herself to me. I rejected her, and instead of going to the man who wants her, she goes to my girl and ruins my life.”

Another glance shows Oliver that Slade is still not judging him harshly. “I lost all control today. Screamed at Tommy telling him in a vulgar way about Laurel. I banged on the door of a gay couple, threatening them until I found out I was in the wrong apartment. My collar was dunked in red wine. Felicity signed up for one-on-one lessons with Max Fuller.” Voice getting higher and louder as he talks.

“Your sub dunked the collar in red wine, or did Laurel do that?” Slade hides a grin, Oliver notices, but can’t blame him. The more he tells the details out loud, the more ridiculous it sounds.

“Felicity, my sub, did that. She videotaped it and texted it to me for my viewing pleasure.” Slade can’t help the chuckle that comes out of him, and Oliver takes a minute to laugh with him.

“Oliver, you have a winner. This is a dream come true. A strong-willed woman who gives you a run for your money. She won’t surrender herself to you easily. Not unless you prove to her that you’re worthy of her submission. For what you’ve been telling me, I already like her. I need to meet her, but for now, you need to establish trust again. Without trust, you can never win her back. You need to soften her up, and then, you do a trust exercise with her. You are falling in love with this woman.”

Oliver wants to deny it. But who is he kidding? Yes, he has developed strong feelings for Felicity in a surprisingly short time.

“Do you just want her as a sub or more?” Slade asks him.

Not missing a beat, a truthful answer is revealed. “More. I have deep feelings for her. The idea of her with another brings out a jealousy and possessiveness that I have never felt before. I need to regain my control. I need your help.”

Slade reaches out his hand to clasp Oliver’s shoulder, squeezing to show his support.

“You can always come here. From what I can guess, your Felicity doesn’t want to share, so my suggestion is to avoid other subs right now. I don’t think it will help you, and your sub will lose more trust in you if she happens to find out. I can only imagine all the stress you’re under right now with all these murders linked to you. I know of your tendency to dismiss and hide your feelings, but I also know the price you pay for it. This lack of control is a sign of that, so I’d recommend you to practice the breathing techniques and meditation I taught you.”

Oliver made a mental note for every piece of advice Slade gives him. But his mentor was not done.

“It sounds like your sub is deeply hurt and thinks you are using her. Her actions show she has feelings for you, and the pain and disappointment made her lash out. I don’t know her, but from what you have told me, it seems she just wants to hurt you back. Show her she can trust you.”

After a while longer of conversation and more pieces of advice, Oliver leaves Slade’s place. Before he leaves the driveway to return to the club, he sends another text to Felicity.

He is not sure if he is sad or glad there is no response. Her response could be that she is with Fuller now or something equally painful. Keeping Slade’s words in his mind, he starts the bike. There something else he needs to do. His best friend deserves an apology for his terrible behavior.

As he approaches Verdant, he sees Police cars are surrounding the club, which is not a good sign. He parks in the usual spot in the back alley and goes inside. Thea grabs him the minute he steps into the club.

“Where were you? There has been another murder, and we could not reach you. The police are upstairs and we had to close the club down for now.”

Thankfully, he spoke to Slade and regained his composure. He‘s calm enough to deal with this.

“I was visiting a friend.” When Thea’s eyebrows go up, he rebukes her as they walk further inside the club. “A friend to talk. We had a beer to catch up. Contrary to what you may think, I do have normal activities.”

They end their conversation when they get near to the detectives and criminal investigators. He can’t help his heart from beating a little faster as he sees Felicity in the room. She completely ignores him, of course, but seeing her is still a plus. His heart unclenches another notch as he sees Tommy, who is leaning against the back wall, watching the Crime Scene Unit work. A silent acknowledgment, asking for forgiveness, gets a positive response, which makes Oliver feel much better.

“Mr. Queen, how nice of you to join us.” Detective Rochev smirks.

“I’m sorry, Detective. I was visiting an old friend, not knowing someone was being killed in my club.” The retort is too snarly, but with his now rock-solid alibi, Oliver feels he’s safe to make it.

“I assume you can provide that information?” Isabel asks him glaringly.

“I can.” Pulling out a business card, Oliver hands it to Isabel. “My old teacher when I first got into the lifestyle. I was confiding to him about someone I care about, and who no longer trusts me.” It might have been slight, but he could see Felicity’s head turn to hear what he said and a brief smile touch her lips. She’s not as oblivious to his presence as she pretends.

“Are you done now, so my brother can reopen his business?” Thea asks Isabel getting a nod, and then she turns to Tommy. “I am sure you want to get a cleaning crew to get these rooms ready.”

Oliver turns his head to look at Tommy, who nods and gives a smile to her sister. Tommy walks away, making a call. Oliver plans on speaking to Tommy as soon as possible. He appreciates the nod of support, but understands Tommy deserves more.

But in the meantime, Oliver can’t waste the opportunity to tackle his other problem. “Detective Smoak, may I have a minute?” he asks as politely as he can. Seeing the shock on her face, and the calculating look on the other detective, Oliver indicates the way to the hallway that leads to his office.

After a few seconds, Oliver watches Felicity having a silent conversation with Detective Rochev through their eyes before finally agreeing to talk with him. He doesn’t know what the women were communicating to one another, but whatever it was, he’s grateful for it. Oliver knows that it was that what convinces Felicity to chat with him, and not his own invitation.

Felicity walks stiffly through the hallway and into his office. Walking right at her heels, Oliver closes the door once he’s inside with her. Being so close to Felicity, Oliver can’t keep his hands off of her. In less than a heartbeat, he steps to her back, circling her waist from behind. He nuzzles and places hot kisses on her neck. At first, Felicity tries to pull away, but he gently, yet firmly, holds her until she surrenders.

Emboldened by the small victory, Oliver whirls Felicity around and kisses her on the lips. Momentarily, she is too stunned to react. Taking advantage of that, he whispers “forgive me” against her lips as he molds her body to his.

He should have known that it wouldn’t be so easy. With a cry, she retches herself out of his arms and runs out the door. It wasn’t the result he was looking for, but he learned a few things. Slade truly is a genius, and Felicity is deeply hurt, which means that trust needs to be repaired between them. But more importantly, she still has feelings for him.

Felicity is chiding at herself, staring blankly at the screen of the computer on her desk. She´s barely been sleeping, thinking about what happened a few nights ago. What is wrong with her? She let Oliver Queen kiss her after he gave a duplicate of her collar to another. How could she be so stupid?

Her irritated reverie is cut down when the same smiling, sweet young delivery boy comes again, carrying a vase with flowers. Felicity doesn’t need to read the card to know who sent those. She has received a new bouquet each of the last 3 days.

“Please, take them back to Mr. Queen,” she tells him. “I don’t want them. Thank you,” she says as she takes money out of her purse to tip the boy. It is not his fault that Oliver thinks he can buy her with stupid gifts.

Attempting to think of anything that it isn’t Oliver, she turns back to the BDSM killer file, what the media now calls it, and looks through the nonexistent evidence. How is this killer keeping the scene so clean? The question has been bugging her for a while now. Unable to find the answer by herself, she leaves her desk and goes into the CSI lab, where her friend Sara is at work. Felicity asks the question out loud.

“How are all the crime scenes so clean? It is almost as if the killer knows exactly what to do to avoid us.”

Sara turns to her friend and makes sure the door is closed. “Yes, Barry, Caitlin, and I have been speculating about that, but we don’t want to say anything because none of our theories are sustained by evidence; it’s just guess work. Our most popular theory is that someone who knows law and procedure has to be the killer. The Captain is hot for Queen, but there are a lot of others possibilities that we are not pursuing.”

Yes, Sara could be right. Felicity’s thoughts are in the same line. “Do you have any suspects?” she asks.

“Like I said, I have no evidence to back it up, but among the suspects is Thea Queen, who is an attorney and has access to Verdant, although she is not involved in the kinky stuff. Then we have Tommy Merlyn, who definitely is into BDSM, plus his momma has that big law firm. I know the Captain doesn’t want to look this way, but his daughter is very involved in that life. Not only is she an attorney, but she is in and out of the precinct. I could see her killing someone for looking at her wrong.” Sara confides in Felicity.

Bug-eyed, Felicity look at her friend. “Sara, that’s your sister. I get you why you’re suspecting of Tommy Merlyn and others, but _your sister_?” Felicity has no love for Laurel Lance, but she has always appreciated the value of family loyalty.

“Fel, haven’t you ever heard of sibling rivalry? Well, between Laurel and I, it’s more of a war than a rivalry. There’s no love between us. If I’m honest, I believe Laurel is more capable of killing than Tommy is, for example. I know him, he’s a friend of mine, and she has treated him like trash for years. She’s capable of doing vicious things.”

Yeah, Sara doesn’t need to tell Felicity that. She has first-hand experience with the dark side of Laurel Lance.

“Laurel gets fixated with things. She’s worse than a dog with a bone. Once she sets her mind on something, there’s nothing and nobody that can make her change her course. Instead of using her tenacity for good things, she wastes it on doomed endeavors. Just look at her… she is obsessed with Oliver and she won’t give up. It’s pathetic. You don’t know her like I do. Believe me, she has some dark layers.”

What Sara is telling her makes Felicity’s anger toward Oliver come to a halt. Now she questions if she’s right to be so mad at him. Could Oliver be telling the truth, not only about being innocent, but also about Laurel? Some part of Felicity, that chunk of her heart that Oliver settled himself into, wants to believe him so badly. Desperately. If he is guilty, and a lot of evidence points to it, she is falling for a cold-blooded killer. How could he do that? No, she won’t believe it. As far as Laurel goes, the duplicate collar damns Oliver even if Laurel was making up the rest.

Putting the pieces together, it all makes sense. Could Laurel Lance be the killer? They all assume it is a man, but it could very well be a woman.

It’s been two weeks since Oliver held her in his arms. Two longs weeks with no Felicity. Strangely, no new murders for the last two weeks. Business is back to normal now that his customers feel comfortable with the lack of police daily. There had been some concern that subs would not want to participate in the lifestyle out of concern for their safety, but the draw of their desires proved to be stronger than their fear. However, some of the blondes did show up with darker hair colors in hopes to not draw the attention of the killer.

Thea told him that the result of the DNA analysis of the hair found in the latest victim was inconclusive. Apparently, the sample was contaminated. Oliver was unhappy with the news because that would clear him, and point them to someone else.

On the positive side was the talk between him and Tommy. It was good. Really, really good. With a heartfelt apology and a long talk, the friendship is as solid as it always has been.

The only dark spot was the lack of contact with Felicity.

His texts go unanswered. Calls go to voicemail immediately. He sent roses to her several times only for them to be returned. With the last bunch she included a note, stating she would have the delivery sent to a local graveyard to be placed on a grave. Tempted to see if she would follow through, and his instincts told him that she would, Oliver instead stopped the deliveries.

Tonight he is going to return to her apartment. It appears that all he has left to use is her attraction to him. Felicity could not resist his kisses, and her avoidance of him speaks volumes. Dressing in a suit that many have called irresistible, he walks up to Felicity’s door with her collar in his pocket.

As he knocks on her door, he’s not surprised when her neighbors crack their door open. Oliver could accused them of being nosy, but he’s glad that others care about Felicity and her wellbeing. Flowers in hand, he gives a small wave to the lovers as Felicity opens the door.

“Oliver, what are you doing here?”

Oliver takes it as a good sign that her voice holds a tinge of surprise and no real anger this time. So, he dares to push his luck. “Can I come in?” he asks, knowing that by having a polite approach with her, he has more chances to succeed. “I want to talk to you, if that’s okay.”

Prepared for her rejection, Oliver is pleasantly surprised when she steps back and opens her door wider, letting him in. Handing her the bouquet, he steps into the apartment and kicks the door closed.

“Since you brought them in a vase, I will just go put some water in them,” Felicity says.

Oliver is tempted to make a smart comment about graveyards, but decides not to push his luck any further.

“I wanted to see you. I miss you.” Simply put and in a voice filled with trust.

Felicity’s face softens, but it’s fleeting. The next second it’s hard with anger again. “Really? I was sure you would move on to someone else as soon as you found out I was promoted. How is Laurel Lance doing?”

Even now, the sound of Laurel’s name causes him extreme irritation, but he keeps control, breathing in and out. Coming closer, but not touching Felicity, he answers her question truthfully, “I have no idea how she is since I stay away from her as much as I’m able. And I am not going to move on to anyone else because you are the one I want.”

Oliver looks Felicity in the eyes, hoping that she not only hears the sincerity in his voice, but she also can see it in his soul. “Felicity, I am innocent, so I don't care if you work for the police. I’m rather proud of your promotion. Congratulations.”

Felicity looks at him confused. “Um, thanks,” she mumbles and bites her lower lip as uncertainty twists her expression. “You haven’t been with anyone else?”

Oliver moves closer, but doesn’t touch Felicity. He’s unsure if she’d accept any display of affection from him, even if it is a chaste kiss on her forehead.

“No, I haven’t. I meant what I said to you. Felicity, I am a Dom, and will always be one, but I can be satisfied with only one sub. My primary goal is to be whatever you need me to be. Were you really interested in becoming a sub or was that just an act? Because I can compromise to be a normal boyfriend. It will be hard for me, but I’m willing to do it. That’s how much I want you.” Oliver wants to gain her trust, so this is his way of doing it. He sees tears in her eyes and he holds his arms out, but does not make any other advance.

His first surprise is when she walks into his arms. Her next words are the second.

“I meant it. I tried to convince myself that I was just pretending to be a sub for the mission. I told myself that I was doing my job, but you awoke a part of me that I didn’t know existed, and I don’t think I can turn it off. I want to submit to you, but I still have trouble trusting you, Oliver. I don’t know if I can do it. I’m not going to let you tear my heart apart.”

God, he wants this woman so badly. Oliver knows she’s scared, that she’s risking so much, and yet, she has the courage of putting herself in a vulnerable position.

Sitting them down on the couch with her on his lap, Oliver says to her, “Let’s negotiate like we did before. What would make you feel more secure? What do you need?”

“Do you mean to do a new agreement… with hard and soft limits? Can I stipulate any condition?”

“Yes, this time with no secrets between us. We can keep the one we did before, but if there’s anything you want to change or add, this is the time to do it.”

Felicity thinks for a minute before saying, “I’m keeping my old hard limit of you not being allowed to give or trade me away to anyone.”

Oliver’s arms tighten around her without realizing it. With a growl, Oliver responds, “No, I already told you no other person will touch you. You did not go to Fuller, did you?”

A shiver goes through her making Oliver wonders if it is a shiver of fear or lust.

“No, I just said that because I was hurt. I don’t want him.”

She glances at him, looking a little sheepish. God, in that moment he wants to kiss her senseless. But that has to wait, limits negotiation is too important to sidetrack it.

“No videotaping either,” she says and then continues listing the same limits she had set before. Or so he thought. She surprises him with a new one at the end. “And no sex,” Felicity says firmly.

 _No sex? What?_ He could lay her down and enter her right now this minute and it would not satisfy his cravings.

“Felicity, what exactly do you mean by ‘no sex’? No sex at all?” It could be done. There are a million and one ways to satisfy his need to control and her need to submit without throwing sex in the mix. However, he’d go crazy if Oliver couldn’t have Felicity that way. He urges her to straddle his lap, so she can feel how much he wants her and show her what she’d be missing. She pushes herself against his hardness and moans.

Aha! She isn’t immune to temptation. Perhaps he can sway her.

“Still, no sex right now,” she says as if she had read his thoughts. “I still have trust issues. Maybe touching would be okay.”

He can work with that. Testing her theory, Oliver moves his hand along her thigh up her panties and she stills. Oliver exercises his willpower to remain as he is. The cotton fabric is hot and wet. All he wants is roll over, yank the flimsy garment off Felicity, and bury himself deep inside her. He settles with a hot kiss instead. For a second, he thinks she might push him away, but then she surrenders. Felicity molds her body to his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

As they kiss, Oliver thrusts his tongue in Felicity’s mouth, imitating what he wishes to do with his cock in her pussy. His fingers wander under her panties to rub her bundle of nerves. He can’t help but smile as she moans and purrs. His little Kitten is back. Breaking off the kiss, he also pulls his fingers away. Oliver has the hardest time not roaring in laughter at her disgruntled face.

Oliver can see she wants to complain, but her training is kicking in. She sighs in frustration, and he steals a quick kiss from her before asking, “Okay, what about oral? Giving and receiving it?”

“Yes, oral is fine. Both giving and getting.” Her fingers dance down his zipper as he feels himself grow.

He let her get away with her boldness, but if she isn’t careful, it will cost her dearly. “How about toys?”

“Yes, toys are allowed.”

“So are you saying that you won’t have intercourse with me, but everything else is allowed?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. Having sex with you would be too intimate. I’m not ready to give myself that way to you yet.”

“Okay, no intercourse. But I’m putting that in your soft limits, because I sense that you are willing to renegotiate this in a later time. Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Felicity replies, breathlessly, as she rubs her covered core against his.

“Enough, Kitten,” it’s time to stop her before he loses control of himself and violates the limits they just agreed on. Oliver lifts Felicity off himself, putting her on the couch next to him. He gives her a warning look while she returns one of her own as she smiles wickedly, knowing she was being naughty.

Before he goes, there’s just one more thing he wants to know. Sticking his hand inside his jacket, Oliver fetches her collar. “Would you be mine again?” he asks.

Felicity alternates her gaze between his eyes and the collar a few times, as she considers the question. And then… “Yes, Sir. I’d love that very much.”

With those words, Oliver’s world is right again. Smiling at her, he places the collar on and snaps it in place.

“We’ll go step by step, Kitten. We’ll do it right this time. I will text you some instructions later tonight and I want you to follow them to the t.” He kisses her goodbye, but before he stands up from the sofa. Turning around to look at her, Oliver commands her, “Keep that on, Felicity.”

“Yes, Sir, but are you leaving?” she pouts.

Sticking his finger in her mouth with a single command “suck,” he reminds her who is in control. “Wait for my text, Kitten, and then do exactly as I instruct.” With this final comment,he leaves as his Kitten shivers in anticipation.

 


	12. Chapter 11

Felicity is unsure of what awaits her this night. She doesn’t, know what to think about what will happen in her training tonight. Oliver —her _Sir_ , her mind reminds her— told her that they would do a trust exercise, which starts with the order of wearing whatever he deemed appropriate.

Tonight is the first step in repairing her broken trust in him, and Felicity still has big reservations, even though she’s willing to give Oliver a shot at proving himself to her. She has to be careful, because her heart is what’s on the line.

Defiantly, Felicity decided she would only obey him if the outfit he chooses for her is within the confines of what she’s willing to wear. She knows how flimsy and scantily of fabric those naughty clothes can be, so she isn’t going anywhere basically naked. He’d probably punish her for disobeying, but she could take it.

However, her fear is baseless. She is stunned that same morning when a delivery boy brought a big box to her door. Inside, there was a simple, yet sexy, black dress. The piece is backless, with 3/4 sleeves, a lace bodice, and a pleated skirt. Something that she definitely would wear in any other circumstances. Along with the dress, there was a pair of black, high-heeled sandals.

Everything is a perfect fit for Felicity, and against her will, she’s eager to wear the beautiful clothes. She never imagined that her Sir would buy her something like this. _For how many other women has he bought clothes?_ Felicity isn’t able to stop the insidious question forming in her head. She still has some reluctance in accepting gifts from him. She’s torn between her brain that tells her she’s being naïve to believe in Oliver and her heart, which is begging her to give him at least one more chance.

She listens to what her heart says, so for one night, Felicity is willing to forget her qualms about the gift.

Taking one last look of herself in the rear-view mirror of the car to check her make up, Felicity gets out of her red mini-cooper. As she approaches the entry, the doorman smiles at her.

“Good evening, Rene,” she says as he lets her in. Felicity enters, ignoring the envious looks from those waiting in line to enter the club. Being the owner’s sub has its perks. To think that the first night she came here, she was afraid of Rene. On the outside, he projects the image of being a tough guy, but once you get to know him, you can see how sweet he can be.

And it’s not just him who is so kind to her. Every employee of the club treats her that way. Felicity doesn’t know if it’s because Oliver gave them the order, or it’s coming from them as a sign of respect to Oliver. She hopes it is the latter because that speaks volumes about Oliver’s character and how he treats others.

It’s still early, and Verdant is half empty. Felicity has no trouble heading to Oliver’s office. He’s waiting for her there. Before she knocks on the door, she hears his command to enter.

Oliver’s strong voice, promising decadent pleasures and sublime torments, makes her tremble in desire and anticipation. Felicity opens the door and walks in. For an instant, she becomes breathless at the exquisite sight of him. Sitting behind his desk, he’s dressed in light gray suit. He’s drumming lightly his expert fingers against something resembling a contact lenses’ case, very similar to the one she uses to store hers. His nonchalant pose does nothing to hide Oliver’s unmistakable aura of dominance over everything and everyone.

In spite of everything that has happened between them and the feeble trust Felicity has in Oliver, his wicked magnetism draws her like the fire does to a moth. Especially when he smiles like that at her.

“Good evening, Kitten.”

“Evening, Sir,” she breaths, remembering to avert her eyes.

Felicity watches through the corner of her eyes as Oliver rises from the chair with a grace and confidence that comes naturally to him. He approaches her, resembling a predator on the hunt. The feeling of being his prey makes her heart beat faster in fear and excitement.

By now, Felicity has learned that being submissive is to live an eternal paradox. Those things that scare her to death are the same ones that excite her the most. She should run away from him, and yet, here she is, standing like a willing victim, while her pussy clenches with desperate need.

“Heavens, Felicity, that dress looks better on you than I imagined. You look beautiful,” he marvels before kissing her cheek chastely.

The sensations provoked by Oliver’s lips on her skin, and the burning left behind make Felicity almost regret having set the no-sex hard limit. How can it a simple, innocent gesture set her body on fire?

“Thank you, Sir,” she says, blushing slightly. “It fits perfectly.” Daring to look up at his face, she adds, “And you’re not bad yourself. You’re so handsome wearing a suit.”

“If the pet dresses so nicely, the Master can’t do less, can he?”

Felicity is lost for words, feeling Oliver’s big, warm hand roaming down her body over her dress. All that she can do is to shake her head.

A moment later, the smile in Oliver’s face dims when his hands reaches Felicity’s hips. “What is this?” he asks, feeling the panties she’s wearing.

Unsure of his questioning, Felicity stammers, "my underwear." Instantly, she knows he's not pleased with her answer.

"What were the exact instructions I gave for dressing tonight?"

The question is soft-spoken, but either way, it sends Felicity's stomach plummeting to the floor. She thinks a moment what were his literal words, and then she repeats, "That I needed to wear whatever you'd chosen for me."

“Did I choose those panties for you?”

_Oops!_

"No, Sir, but... I thought it wouldn't matter. I'm wearing the dress and the sandals, just like you wanted." If Felicity is honest, she donned the panties because the thought of going commando makes her a bit uncomfortable. Going braless as she is, it’s more than enough.

“Kitten, if I had wanted you wearing underwear, I’d have included them in the package. You need to learn to follow my instructions to the letter. Assume nothing. If I don’t give you the direct order, don’t do it. And if in doubt, ask.” He steps back from her, ordering, “now, lose them.”

Felicity looks at Oliver with wide eyes. Did he really want her bare? And does he want her to do it here in his office? With the door open as it is, anyone could pass by and spot her.

“I don’t like to repeat myself, Felicity, and you’re a step away from being spanked for disobeying me.”

Again, his voice is leveled, but the threat is real. Swallowing hard, Felicity searches under her skirt until she finds her panties’ elastic band. White-hot embarrassment creeps up her face as she yanks the underwear down. She lets them fall down to her ankles and steps out of them.

“That’s much better, Kitten,” Oliver says, using a softer tone. “I’ve told you… your body belongs to me now, therefore you won’t deny me access to it in any way.”

“But I feel naked,” Felicity complains. She’s not, at least not completely, but it feels that way.

“You feel vulnerable, exposed,” Oliver says, grazing her jawline with the back of his fingers. “But it pleases me that you trust me not to abuse that vulnerability. Eventually, you’ll learn to be at ease in your skin, and you’ll see yourself as beautiful as I see you.”

When he says things like that, it’s easy for Felicity to forget that she stands in front of a dangerous man. Instead, Oliver’s words corrode the walls around her heart. For an instant, Felicity succumbs and wishes there wasn’t so much baggage between them. But the moment passes, and she erects the protection around her heart once again.

“The purpose of tonight’s exercise is to build up your trust in me,” Oliver explains as he takes a few steps back. “As I’ve told you before, trust is essential in the relationship between Dominant and submissive. Any distrust can lead them to inflict emotional and/or physical pain without even meaning to.”

Felicity nods. She knows that well. Her heart was still smarting about it.

“We’re going out to dinner tonight, as in a date,” he announces in a cheerful voice.

That resolves the mystery of why he wanted her to come without having dinner after scolding her so much about food that first night when she became his sub. And yet, Felicity scowls in confusion. How will going out to dinner will help her to trust him?

“But there’s a catch.”

 _Of course, there is_ , she thinks.

“You’re going to be blindfolded.”

 _Say what?_ Felicity snaps her eyes to his, and says, “Blindfolded? As in with a blind covering my eyes? With no disrespect, Sir, but wouldn’t people at the restaurant find that strange?”

Felicity knows that Starling City’s inhabitants are somewhat more used to public kinky behavior than in any other city, but the consent of those outside the BDSM community is also considered. It’s of common consensus that any kinky activity should be done among those who are okay witnessing it, and never in the presence of minors. Whatever her Sir is planning seems to break those rules. However, when Oliver smiles wickedly, unconcerned by her remark, Felicity swallows hard.

“That would probably true if I’d use one of the silky blindfolds that would be used during a session. As you noted, we need to be circumspect about it, so that’s when these come at hand.”

Oliver picks the lenses’ case up from his desk and opens one of the compartments. Curious, Felicity steps closer to Oliver, and looks at the contact lens. Unlike any corrective contacts, this lens is clear except for the opaque circle at the center.

“The black circle will cover the pupils, rendering you blind. Anyone that looks at you won’t think any of it, because it looks like the pupil of your eye, and unless they come really up close to you, these lenses pass undetected.”

“But... but if I can’t see, how will I walk without running into everything or falling down? For that matter, how can I eat without making a mess?”

“That’s when your trust in me comes in. You have to trust me to guide you without letting you get hurt, and let me feed you, trusting that I won’t poison you.”

It sounds so simple, and yet, the prospect of depending so much in another soul, in him, sets off every alarm in Felicity. She considers herself an self-sufficient person, and what Oliver is asking of her goes against that.

Being blindfolded while in a session is different. The VIP room is a known territory and Felicity feels safe. Out of the open, it’s another matter.

“Would you wear the lenses?”

Oliver is giving her the choice, but Felicity doesn’t know what to do.

“What if i don’t? What happens then?”

“I won’t make you wear them, if that’s what worries you,” Oliver says. “Simply, you go home, and the reservation in the restaurant will be lost.”

“You’ll be hurt because I don’t trust you.” The thought bothers Felicity more than it should.

“No, Kitten. I know I have to gain your trust back. It’d only means I’d have to find another way to do so.”

“Can I use my safe word at any time if it gets to be too much?”

Oliver nods and says, “always.”

Ignoring her instincts and the gigantic knot in her gut, she agrees to wear the contacts. Ultimately, she needs this trial as much as Oliver does. If she doesn’t trust him, then what the point of being his sub?

Felicity ditches her own contacts, swapping them for Oliver’s, and wow, she is surprised how well they work. The instant the second lens covers her eye, she is in complete darkness. It’s extremely unnerving. She’s helpless as a newborn.

Her frantic heartbeat thunders in her ears, and her breath quickens. God! Is she really doing this?

“Relax, breathe easy,” Oliver orders before assuring her, “I won’t let anything to happen to you. Trust me.”

“I trust you, Sir.”

“That’s my girl,” Oliver praises Felicity before kissing her on the lips.

 

Oliver is excited that Felicity decided to participate in what he planned, even if he can still sense some tension coming off of her. She’s trusting him a little. That’s a victory, but there’s still a long way to go.

They’re at Russo’s, an Italian restaurant, sitting side by side in a semi-private table. A flimsy decorated partition is all that separates them from the rest of the restaurant. Various exquisite dishes are scattered on the tabletop, along with a glass of Lafite Rothschild 1982 for each. Oliver is content feeding Felicity and enjoying the soft sighs of delight she makes every time she tastes a bite.

“Open up, Kitten,” he commands in a whisper, taking a piece of beef close to her mouth.

Obediently, she opens her mouth, but Oliver knows the act of being fed is embarrassing her. She is has an adorable flush in her cheeks that hasn’t let up since the dinner was served.

To Oliver’s delight, that same humiliation is turning her on. He can tell because she’s rubbing her thighs together in a not-so-furtive way. That’s without mentioning that the distinct aroma of her arousal drifts to his nose. That mouthwatering scent is a thousand times more appetizing to him than the feast on the table.

At the end of dinner when both are satiated —of food, at least— wine drips off the corner of Felicity’s mouth when Oliver gives her to drink. He can’t resist licking it clean… and taking the opportunity to kiss her soon after. Feeling no resistance from her as he explores her mouth with his tongue, makes Oliver almost roar in triumph.

It’s been forever since he tasted her so uninhibitedly. The urge to dominate and possess is overwhelming, but he treads carefully. Oliver knows the value of anticipation. He has the strength to wait until Felicity begs him to take her.

Oliver pulls himself back from her, and smiles, satisfied. Felicity is breathing hard, making her breasts heave at the rhythm of her frantic intakes of air. He edges himself closer to her ear to ask her, “Are you wet, Kitten?”

Felicity whimpers in reply.

“I know you are. I can smell it all the way up here, and I’m sure your pussy clenches every time you think about me, fucking you… with my mouth, perhaps?” he asks before taking Felicity’s earlobe the same way he would —and eventually will— do with her clit.

His Kitten shivers, and he growls. “Or maybe you prefer that I use my fingers,” he continues at the same time that he places his hand on Felicity’s knee. She grabs his hand, attempting to stop him to go any higher, but he’s not having that. “Hands on the table, Kitten,” he orders.

“But people are watching!” she hisses, unrelenting in letting his hand move.

“How do you know?” Oliver counters.

“I—” Felicity blinks and closes her mouth, then she spats, “I’m blind, but I can hear them! There’s people around.”

By the level of chatter in the air it’s easy to guess the restaurant is a full house tonight.

“Trust me when I say no one is watching us. Nobody will know what we’re doing, unless you scream in pleasure, so you better keep it quiet. We’re in a private alcove, but if you don’t believe me, use your safe word and I’ll stop.”

Oliver waits, and waits some more. When he thought Felicity would safe word him, she pulls away from his hand, and places both of hers on the table.

Sweet surrender. Exquisite triumph.

“Thank you, Kitten,” he says, emphasizing each word with a kiss along her jawline. “I treasure your trust. Spread your thighs apart and tilt your hips forward. Do it for me, and you’ll be rewarded it for it.”

After two heartbeats of hesitation, Felicity obeys, and Oliver takes the chance to trace his fingers slowly up her inner thigh. Felicity’s breathing hitches with each inch he advances.

Oliver’s lips are on her neck, kissing and tasting her skin there. He’s obsessed with it. He always has had a thing for womens. necks and he loves Felicity’s the most. Lean and smooth. As he darts his tongue out, licking a rather sensitive spot, he wonders if someday Felicity would allow him to wrap his fingers around her throat to control her breathing. Just like in that dream he had not long after he met her.

She’s still too green to introduce her to that kind of edgy play, but he hopes that when she’s ready and willing, he will indulge once again in his favorite kink. There’s nothing that makes his blood rush faster than having someone gasping for air in his fist.

But for now, he settles with teasing her to the point of making her beg. That’s why when his fingers are about to touch her heated center, he backtracks them. Felicity fists her hands in frustration, and bit her lower lip, not doubt to holding back the whimper struck in her throat.

Oliver repeats the slow torture of tracing his fingers all the way up to the juncture of her legs, making Felicity jump an inch when his fingers brush her throbbing clit. She bites her lip harder and her entire body trembles, as he explores her drenched folds. Thrusting two fingers inside her with ease, he realizes she’s even wetter than he thought she would be.

Oh, God, his Kitten is going to kill him. He’s desperate to taste her, to drink her juices, licking every inch of her. Oliver moans into her neck, just thinking about all the hours he’ll have to do so…

“How long do you think you can last before I can make you cum?” He asks her in a low voice that only she can hear.

Felicity doesn’t respond. She gasps as her legs tremble while Oliver rams his fingers into her. Her pussy clenches with an astonishing strength, trying to keep his fingers inside. Every time he hits her most sensitive spot as he curls his fingers inside her, Felicity’s tremors get stronger. She fights the pleasure he’s spurring off her, but Felicity’s effort is in vain. Oliver knows that’s only matter of time before his Kitten gets to the point of no return.

Increasing the pace of his thrusts, Oliver continues piercing Felicity’s core as he taunts her with soft-spoken words. “I think you’re very close to cum. Do you see how your body belongs to me, Kitten? it doesn’t matter that you’re in a public place,” at his remark, Felicity whimpers in shame, but her inner walls contract hard, belying her vocal protest. “You only care about my fingers filling you, ramming into you tight pussy, as if they were my cock. If I command it, you’d cum right now, wouldn’t you?”

“Oh, frak!” she yelps a little too loud as she fists the tablecloth, rattling the plates on it.

“Shh, Kitten, not so loud, or our neighbors on the next table might get curious about what we’re doing,” he warns in her ear and then insists, “but I want your answer. Would or wouldn’t you cum right now if I tell you to?”

Oliver knows the answer, but he wants Felicity to admit it to herself. The faster she understands who controls her, the better. To prove his point, Oliver teases her clit, rubbing his thumb in a gentle circular motion, thus heightening her pleasure.

“Yes,” Felicity hisses, obviously struggling not to scream. “Oh, God, I need to cum. Make me cum,” she snarls.

“Hmm, that sounded more like a order to me,” Oliver stops as Felicity fidgets.

“Sir, no I was not ordering, but asking. May I cum, please?”

How can this one small woman have so much power over him? Right now, he would take her anywhere and give her anything, but he needs to maintain control. There is one thing he can do. What she is begging for, he can provide. As his fingers started pumping, he heard a familiar voice.

“Oliver, it is so good to see you.”

Oliver curses inwardly at the ill-timing interruption as he pulls his fingers out of Felicity. He hates leaving her on the edge, but the option of having a witness while she cums is out of question. That’s not happening. Discreetly, Oliver wipes his fingers on the napkin on his lap as he stands up.

“Slade, how are you?” Oliver says, shaking the hand of his friend and mentor. Then, he makes the due introductions, “Slade, this is Felicity Smoak. Felicity, this is my good friend, Slade Wilson.” Realizing Felicity can not see, he gently guides her hand to Slade’s.

A knowing look from his friend indicates his knowledge of the situation. “So nice to meet you, Felicity,” Slade tells her as Oliver indicates he should sit.

Felicity feels Oliver’s finger’s slip out of her and she feels a sense of loss and excruciating frustration. She barely has time to acknowledge those feelings when a wave of deep embarrassment washes over her, hearing the Australian accent of a man as Oliver introduces her to Slade Wilson. Oliver places her hand in Slade’s and she shakes it firmly.

As her Sir and his friend talk, Felicity has a moment to reflect. Feeling frustrated and needy, she hates herself for being under the control of a man. Not just a man, but a suspect in a murder that she is investigating. Her father would be so ashamed of his daughter right now. What is it about this man that allows her willpower to dissipate? Why is she willing to abandon all her morals and goals just to be his slave?

As these questions ramble through her mind, a fact shines through clearly —to be with Oliver, she was willing to do almost anything. That’s why she’s sitting blind in a restaurant with her sex open to him. Without much of a fuss, she would lay down on the floor right now, and let Oliver Queen fuck her in front of everyone. A very sobering thought for a Starling City Police Detective, who is suppose to be investigating a suspect. Not any suspect… him.

Her reverie is cut short when she feels Oliver touching her arm and calling her name, “Felicity, Slade asked you a question?” With a tinge of annoyance in his amused voice, Oliver prompts her.

“I am sorry, Slade.” Felicity has no idea how to address this new man. Is he another Top who should be called Sir? They’re not in the club, so she thinks is safe to use his given name. Is this a friend of Oliver’s who would find it strange if she acted that way? Feeling totally out of her element, Felicity awaits some sign from Oliver.

“Slade, you must forgive my Kitten. This has been a long week for her.”

Wait, is Oliver running his hands up her leg again or is that Slade doing it? No, Oliver would not allow that, but she can’t see so how can she be sure. A feeling of panic starts to fill her as doubt creeps in.

“Felicity, it was so nice to meet you. Since your dinner is almost over, I will let you get back to it. We will all have to have dinner soon.”

The sounds of a chair being pushed back and footsteps walking away as she hears Oliver whisper,” I will be right back.” He is leaving me? “Calm Kitten, I will be right over here saying goodbye to Slade.”

Knowing Felicity is anxious, Oliver wants to hear Slade’s opinion without being away long. Keeping a safe distance and speaking in a low voice, Slade winks at him.

“She is special, Oliver. I can see the attraction. Is she wearing the contacts that make her blind?” Oliver nods, and Slade grins approvingly. “I praise your choice of the test. Absolutely perfect, sitting there and letting your fingers caress her in a crowded restaurant as you feed her. For what I can tell, the exercise is successful. But just one trial isn’t enough, so continue to build trust with her. That is not someone you want to lose. If you do, she could become a prize for others.” Slade reaches out placing his hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

A surge of white-hot jealousy darts through Oliver at the speed of light. “She is mine. Nobody else will ever touch her. I will not allow that.” He respects Slade more than anybody, but Felicity belongs to him.

“Down, Oliver. I understand. You should get back to her now. Have a fun night.” With that, Slade walks over to the table he was originally sitting at.

Oliver walks back to the table, noticing Felicity’s wariness. She has her walls back up, and the magic is gone. Regretfully, Oliver pays the bill and guides Felicity out of the restaurant. Reaching the car, he helps Felicity in.

“You can remove the contacts now Kitten. I will take you home now.” Oliver is proud of the progress Felicity made tonight, but he knows Slade’s presence broke the mood. Tonight was a success, and he needs to end it as such.

“My car is…” Oliver cut her off before she finishes, “I know where you car is and I’ll take care of it later, but I’m taking you home. Any problem with that?”

Oliver watches as Felicity glances at him defiantly, but in the end, she submits to his will again. “No, Sir.”

“That’s my good Kitten.”

The ride is shorter than he wants to, but Oliver knows Felicity needs to rest. At her building, Oliver walks her at her apartment.

“I will have your car brought to you tonight as soon as I get back to the club.” Running his hand down her arm lightly, he feels her calm down. Bending down he kisses her at her door.

When he pulls back, breaking the kiss, Oliver looks into Felicity’s eyes, which are darkened with lust and frustration. “You did well tonight, Felicity, I’m proud of you. And I’m sorry we got interrupted, and that I didn’t deliver what you begged for. I know you will take the matter in your own hands as soon as I’m gone.”

Revealing that those are exactly her intentions, Felicity blushes violently and sputters, screwing her face in shame. That makes Oliver chuckle. “It’s okay. You can do it, you earned it. Just think of me while you are at it. Now, lock the door. I am not leaving until I hear it click. Good night, kitten.”


	13. Chapter 12

Thinking of her recent conversation with Felicity, Sara Lance decides to contact Tommy Merlyn. He has every trait that any woman would be thrilled with except of course for her evil sister, Laurel. Handsome, kind, rich, giving, thoughtful, a strong Top, plus so much more. Sara has always had a soft spot for Tommy, but his devotion to Laurel was evident. Refusing to be the rebound or the second choice, Sara remained friends, just friends, with Tommy. Picking up her phone, she sends a quick text.

_**Haven’t seen you in some time. Want to come have dinner?** _

Surprised when she received a reply, she opens it with trepidation.

Thankfully, Sara gets off at 5, so she has plenty of time to shop, clean and cook. The doorbell rang just as dinner was done. Tommy stands at the door looking as good as ever. Good enough to be a sub for, her mind screams as she forces herself to remember why it is such a terrible idea.

“Just in time. Come in.” Tommy hands her a bottle of a vintage wine that he knows she loves. “Let me go open this and let it breathe. Take a seat and I will serve dinner.” Sara goes to the kitchen, opening the wine, and brings a salad, bread, and lasagna to the table.

“This looks wonderful. I haven’t had a good Sara-cooked meal in forever.”

Smiling at Sara, Tommy takes a big bite of dinner smacking his lips. Sara can’t help but notice how the green shirt brings out his eyes. Her sister is so stupid. As they eat dinner, the conversation flows easily around meaningless topics.

Sara only digs in on what she really wants to know when their plates are empty, “How are you doing? I was just talking to one of my coworkers the other day. How are things with Laurel?” Just saying her sister’s name leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Seeing the distress in Tommy’s face only makes it worse.

“Doing good,” Tommy shrugs slightly, belying his words. Then, he confesses, “Laurel has been the bane of my existence lately, to be honest. Oliver is ready to kill her. I don’t understand why she won’t leave him alone.”

Tommy shakes his head sadly as Sara reaches over to take his hand.

“I am so sorry, Tommy. You deserve so much better. Is she still chasing Oliver like a dog in heat? I should call Oliver and see how he is doing.”

Sara stands up to bring the dishes into the kitchen, and Tommy follows her. He rinses off the plates and loads them in the dishwasher while she puts the remaining food away. After tidying the kitchen, Sara pours wine into the glasses, and walks into the living room, sitting down on the couch. Tommy sits next to her.

“Yes, you describe it perfectly. Oliver has a new sub that he is obsessed over. Laurel decided to talk to her, which almost resulted in his sub leaving him. I have never seen Ollie like that before, Sara. He threatened to kill Laurel. When I mentioned sharing, he lost his shit. No sharing, no swapping, no touching. “She is mine” were his exact words. Laurel is lucky the sub is back.”

Sara is shocked. Ollie has been remote for years. Yes, he is good to his subs, no debate on that, but he always keeps himself back. Swapping and sharing are done with everyone, even Laurel was shared.

“That is unusual, but I am not totally surprised. Ollie has so much passion and I knew once it was directed it would be intense. Who is this lucky lady?” Tommy hesitates and Sara wonders why.

“Someone he met that he fell for. How is work?”

Sara is so curious, but it is obvious that Tommy is not going to say any more about the subject. “Good. Busy with the murders, of course. Is Verdant doing okay with all the bad press?” Even though Sara mentioned Tommy to Felicity, she could not image Tommy or Oliver being the killer.

“Surprisingly, it dropped off for a day or so, but picked right back up. You should stop by. I know you don’t play, but you can come have a drink at the bar.”

Sara knew what she was about to do was dangerous. Tommy trained with Slade and was a true master. His personality would consider her next words a challenge.

“I don’t come to Verdant because of Laurel, but I’m submissive, Tommy. Poison is where I go to play occasionally, usually with Max Fuller.”

Tommy’s head turns around immediately. The expression of his face goes through a myriad of emotions; from surprise to confusion, from intrigue to desire. His eyes darken and Sara knows what he will say before it comes out of his mouth.

“Sara, kiss me now.” Tommy’s dominating personality came out just as Sara expected.

Knowing it was a foolish move, it didn’t stop her from wanting this kiss. That is as far as she will take it, no matter how much she wants to go further. Obeying him, she places her lips on his as a spark goes through her. Sara is taken aback by what the kiss stirs up in her. Feelings that could lead her down the path that she’s trying to avoid. Tommy’s hands come up moving her head to deepen the kiss. His tongue darts out, but Sara pulls back, holding Tommy at bay when he tries to follow her.

“I won’t be a replacement card for Laurel. It’s better if we just pretend this never happened. I don’t want to lose your friendship, Tommy, and you are too obsessed with Laurel to ever leave her black widow’s nest.”

Standing up before she loses her will, Sara walks toward the door to let him out. Even though it was better than she ever imagined, she can’t let the kiss go any further or ever happen again. Tonight, Max Fuller will find a horny and playful sub in front of him. He can thank his competition for that.

Tommy watches her for a moment before getting on his feet and heads to the exit. “Sara, thank you.” Tommy offers as he walks out the door.

Tommy stands outside the door to Sara Lance’s apartment frozen in confusion. Since when Sara is a sub and plays? And from where came the idea to kiss her? Tommy can’t deny Sara is beautiful woman, but he never dared to think that way about her.

Mostly because she’s Laurel’s little sister.

Tommy doesn’t know what to think anymore now. That kiss was amazing. The very idea that he will ever be able to forget it sounds ludicrous to him. No, he needs to talk to someone, and he knows the the right person. Someone who will understand how you can be thrown off your game by a kiss. After all, nobody knows more about this than his partner, Oliver.

Finally moving away from the door, Tommy makes his way to Verdant. After parking his car, Tommy hurries to Oliver’s office. Oliver looks up from some invoices when Tommy enters the room.

“Hey, Tommy. How was dinner at Sara’s?” Tommy sits down and Oliver gives him a look of curiosity.

“Ollie, can I talk to you about something?”

Oliver puts the invoice down giving Tommy his full attention. “Of course. You sound serious. Everything okay? Sara okay?” Oliver’s face showed concern. Tommy and Oliver have known Sara Lance for years. ‘

“Something strange happened at Sara’s place. First, did you know she was a sub?” Seeing the look of guilt on Oliver’s face, Tommy knows the answer.

“Yes, Laurel mentioned it a long time ago.” The distaste that flows over Oliver’s face relays the fact that Laurel said much more.

“We kissed tonight, and I felt something I have never felt before. I don’t what came over me to demand a kiss when Sara told me she plays with Max Fuller, but once her lips touched mine, I felt something strange. Something new. Different to what I feel with Laurel or any other sub.”

“Different good or different bad?”

“I’m not sure… just different. I don’t know what to think. Is this how you feel with Felicity?” Tommy has always believed that he loves Laurel, and would never feel anything for any other woman, but what he felt with Sara was new. And for first in forever, he’s not so certain about Laurel anymore.

“It’s hard for me to describe how I feel about Felicity,” Oliver confesses. ”But this is great news, Tommy. There is nothing that would make me happier than to see you free of Laurel’s influence. Sara is a wonderful person and beautiful. You could do a damn sight worse.”

Little did either man know, but Laurel Lance was listening to the entire conversation.

Laurel Lance is in a rage. Tommy kissing her fucking sister, and moaning about how wonderful it was? No way will that continue. Time to step up the game, and remind Tommy who he belongs to. Sara needs a reminder why she will never be as good as Laurel is, and that lesson will start tonight. Walking into Tommy’s office, Laurel unbuttons her shirt until it barely covers her, takes her undies off and, sits down to wait for Tommy to arrive.

Laurel considers it a bonus when both Tommy and Oliver arrive in his office. Tommy has a look of utter surprise on his face when he sees her, but quickly masks the expression.

“Laurel, what are you doing here?”

Laurel is shocked by the harsh tone of Tommy’s voice. For a second, she feels uncertain but quickly gets herself together. “Tommy, I am waiting for you.” Dropping to her knees in front of him, she keeps her head down. “Please Master, let me make you happy.”

Instead of Tommy’s normal agreement, she finds herself on her knees alone as they both walk out the door. _What the hell?_

Tommy sees the look Oliver gives him and follows him out of the office. Immediate gratitude fills him thinking of how he almost fell down at Laurel’s feet, again.

“Tommy, don’t do this. Stop letting her op you from the bottom.”

Hearing his best friend’s words, he is ashamed how easily Laurel can manipulate him. “I don’t know what to do. I still want Laurel, and I know I shouldn’t. Any advice would be appreciated.” Tommy admitted to his partner.

“Do something like I did with Felicity; a trust test. We will have them both dress in what we send them, no underwear or bra, and take them to dinner at the same restaurant. For me, I can make Felicity see I have no interest in Laurel. For you, Laurel either wants you and does as you wish or she makes her move on me again. If she goes with the latter, then my advice would be to toss her once and for all. It is your call.”

Tommy decides immediately. Shaking Oliver’s hand, he agrees they will do it tomorrow night. He goes back to his office to see if Laurel is still on her knees. He opens the door to see her quickly going back down. Already things are not looking great. Time for Laurel to find out why he is a Master.

“You will receive an outfit from me tomorrow. Wear it, and only it, to the restaurant I text you. We will find out if you are really willing to do what is required to be my sub. Tonight, I do not require your services. Stand up, leave the club, and wait for my instructions.” Tommy ignores Laurel as she walks back to his desk, picking up the phone to call his vendor.

Oliver calls Felicity, early that evening when she should be back home from work. At the second ring, she answers, “hi, Sir.”

“Hi, Kitten. How are you?”

“I’m a little tired, but good. And you?”

“I’m good, but now worried ‘cause you sound exhausted. Too much work today?”

“Just rough day, emotionally draining. I have a new case, a double homicide, and one of the victims was a child.”

“That’s awful.”

“Yeah. Just a evil, meaningless crime against the most vulnerable.”

Felicity’s voice cracks with emotion, and Oliver first instinct is go to her home to comfort her. He’d make her forget her day in the way he only knows, but their agreement establishes that her place is out of the question as playground. If Felicity is as exhausted she sounds, then he doesn’t want her driving to the club. By now, Oliver doesn’t surprise himself that much by how overprotective he is with her.

“Is anything I can do for you, Kitten? Hate that you sound so down. You need some pampering from me.”

Felicity chuckles softly, “You’re doing it, Sir. Hearing your voice helps.”

“You sure? Because I could go over there…”

“It’s okay, really. I’ll just finish my wine and go to bed. Tomorrow will be better.”

“I tell you what,” Oliver offers, trying to cheer her up. He knows she’s putting the brave face. “I was going to be more mysterious about it, but perhaps the promise of wicked satisfaction lightens your mood.”

“What do you mean?”

“How it sound helping me and Tommy in a trust exercise for his sub, which also can bring you little of payback?”

“I’m not following.”

“Laurel,” Oliver can’t suppress the disgust in his voice, saying the name, “is Tommy’s sub, and I think it’s time to let her know that the number she did on you didn’t work. I want to show her that you are my sub, and I won’t have another but you, Kitten. Besides, if everything goes as I’m hoping, she will be out of our lives… yours, Tommy’s, and mine.”

“Does being gleeful to do that makes me a bad person?” Felicity asks with noticeable humor in her voice.

“If your conscious gives you a hard time, just think that you’re following my orders. And if that’s not enough, then I’m sure I can come up with a condign punishment for you.”

The quiet, but excited gasp at the other end of the line tells Oliver that the idea is welcomed. He grins widely, getting that the night has the potential of being even more interesting than what he anticipated.

Besides, he takes pride because he’s distracting Felicity from her melancholy.

“Is that a yes, naughty girl? Will you help us?”

“What do I have to do?” Felicity finally says after a long pause.

“Just follow my orders, and I’ll take care of everything else.”

The next evening Tommy is waiting at the table for Laurel to arrive. He sent her a black leather mini skirt, with almost see-through silver blouse, no panties, no bra, and a pair of silver high heels. Knowing Lauren is a bit of an exhibitionist, Tommy does not expect her to disobey with the outfit, but what will she do when she sees Ollie and Felicity?

He sees the eyes of several men follow Laurel as she walks into the restaurant. Tommy sees the surprise in her eyes as he stays in his seat. Tommy always treats Laurel like a queen, but after talking with Ollie, he admits Laurel has been controlling him. It’s something that cannot continue.

Her fingers go to his crotch as soon as she sits, but he stops her with a look.

“I have already ordered for us. Your salad will be here shortly.”

Laurel’s eyes snap to his, and he quietly tells her to behave. So far Tommy has been unimpressed with Laurel’s behavior. Loving her for so long is a hard habit to break, so he will give her every single opportunity. Laurel is a sub with an attitude, and he can’t fault her for that. He has allowed that behavior, but now it’s time to rectify his indulgence.

The salads arrive along with wine. His hand automatically goes under the table to touch her. Like a drug he can’t resist, he feels the silky smooth feel of her thigh. He feels her legs open for him, waiting for his fingers to enter her, but his hand goes back to the top of the table.

“Are you enjoying your dinner?” Tommy asks, glancing quickly at his watch. Ollie and Felicity should be shortly and he is going to see how Laurel reacts to that.

Oliver was especially proud of Felicity tonight. Belief that she will be the perfect sub even when she is confronted with Laurel fills his heart. His exact instructions were followed this time. The blood red dress that clung to her is not marred by a panty or bra line. Pushing Felicity out of her comfort zone just a little further, the dress is shorter than the last one. Knowing she is somewhat uncomfortable, but still did exactly as he demanded gives Oliver a sense of pride. It’s a feeling that is accompanied by possessiveness as his arm goes around her waist, pulling her even closer, sending the message loud and clear… she’s taken.

Mine.

Don’t touch.

Passing the table with Tommy and Laurel, he suddenly stops. “Tommy. Good to see you. Laurel,” Oliver greets her with all the politeness he manages to muster, which is much more than she deserves. “This is Felicity Smoak. Kitten, Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance.”

Tommy stands up shaking his hand, and bends to kiss Felicity’s cheek. A flash of annoyance fills Oliver even though this was planned.

“Ollie, so good to see you. Would you like to join us?” Tommy asks feeling Laurel’s eyes on him and Ollie.

“We don’t want to disturb your dinner, plus you have already ordered. How about getting together for dessert?” Oliver replies as they rehearsed.

“Great idea. Can you seat my friends near us, please?” Tommy asks the hostess who quickly directs Ollie and Felicity to a table in sight of theirs.

“Kitten, red wine for my girl?”

Felicity nods her head. As soon as the hostess goes to get the order, Oliver’s his hand inches up her leg. “Open your legs for me so I can feel you.” Much to his delight, she opens up to him with not a word of denial. He touches her, finding her wet, which makes him smile with delight.

“That woman is giving me looks like she wants to kill me.”

Looking at Laurel, Oliver sees Felicity is correct. Damn Laurel as she gives a look of absolute hate to Felicity, and then has the nerve to lick her lips while giving him a seductive look.

“Kitten, ignore her,” Oliver says, shifting his attention back to Felicity and nuzzling her neck. “She is Tommy’s sub, and he will control her. You just do as I say.” His fingers enter her as she opens her legs wider. “You are mine.”

Her breath comes out faster as his fingers plunge in and out of her. Oliver makes up to her for leaving her frustrated the other night, so this time he doesn’t stop until pushing Felicity over the edge. He kisses her deeply so she does not scream out her orgasm.

Fury fills Laurel watching as Oliver’s whore lets him finger her to an orgasm in the middle of the restaurant. That should be her. Ollie belongs to her, not this bleach blonde slut. Didn’t she warn her away, so why is she still here?

“Laurel, stop staring at Ollie right now.” Tommy’s voice breaks through her thoughts.

With an herculean effort, she pulls her eyes away from the couple to look at Tommy. “I can’t believe he is fingering her in the middle of dinner. How disgusting.” Laurel does nothing to hide her revulsion in her voice. Neither does she do a thing to stop her eyes turning back to the table as if they were attracted by the force of magnet.

“Really?” Tommy asks dryly. “Open up, Laurel because I am going to do the same for you,” he tells her as she feels the burn of his fingers going inside her.

Laurel squirms in her seat, conflicted by the pleasure Tommy is giving her. She wants Oliver to do it. Before she can stop herself she says, “No, not here.” Tommy’s face turns cold, his fingers still buried deep inside her. That’s when Laurel realizes her error. “I mean, let’s go.”

“Laurel, you will do as I say or I will leave now.”

Laurel takes a breath, but her eyes stay focused on Ollie.

“Look at me, not Oliver.” Laurel ignores Tommy and watches as the slut orgasms over Ollie’s fingers. Suddenly feeling cold and empty, she watches as Tommy stands up without saying a word, walks over to Oliver’s table, and the three of them walk away.

She’s trying to figure out what just happened when the waiter come over asking if she wants anything else. “Your dinner companion paid the bill with extra in case you wanted anything else.”

At that moment Lauren knew that Tommy left her. Seething with anger, she left the restaurant.

Lauren failed the test. His fingers were on her but all she could do was stare at Oliver and Felicity. What a fool he has been! How could he waste so much time on Laurel? Obviously she sees him as a mean to an end. Nothing more. Waiting for a woman obsessed with another man? Pathetic. He is a Top, a Master, and he is the one who is in control. Wanting some comfort and companionship from somebody that does care about him, Tommy picks up the phone and sends a text.

Exactly 20 minutes later, Tommy is standing at Sara’s door with an expensive bottle of wine. Unable to help himself, he hugs her once he walks in. Seeing Sara and feeling her calm cascade over him, he feels his control seeping back in.

“You okay?” Sara inquires as she opens the wine pouring two glasses. Bringing them to the couch, she sits down near Tommy.

“Rough night. I am starting to be honest with myself. It sucks.” Tommy cocks his head left as he rolls his eyes to the right corner of the ceiling.

Sara pats his hand in understanding. “Ready to share? I have big shoulders for a small woman” Maintaining contact with Tommy, Sara smiles encouragingly.

“Laurel, of course. Out of the blue she shows up in my office, offering herself to me. I was suspicious of her actions. Laurel never does this. Ollie was there, and he gave me a suggestion I decided to try. Oliver is doing a trust exercise with his new sub. Slade provided the idea. Ollie suggested I do the same with Laurel, only he would bring his sub to the same restaurant.” He explained the plans he and Oliver made for the evening.

Leaning forward Sara shows he has her entire attention. “How did my sister act when she saw Ollie and his new girl? That could not have gone over well at all.” With a knowing look, she indicates he should continue.

“At first, it went well. When Ollie and Felicity” Tommy stops a minute when he notices Sara blanch at the name. Oh, fuck. Felicity works with Sara in the police station. Did she know Felicity was Ollie new sub? No, he doesn’t think so. “You okay?”

Quickly composing herself, Sara nods.

“When they showed up, Laurel was not happy. Ollie and his sub sat near our table for a bit, but the night turned sour when she saw Ollie pleasuring his sub. Ignoring what I was doing to her, she focused her attention on Ollie. I got up, went over to his table, and we all left. All of us except Laurel.” Tommy is started when he hears a loud laugh.

Sara is laughing hard as her arms wave around. Finally getting control of herself, she puts her head on his shoulders platonically. “That is the funniest thing I have heard in a long time. I am so proud of you, Tommy. You left her in the restaurant, leaving with Ollie and his girl? Laurel must be absolutely livid.”

Thinking about it he suddenly sees the humor in the situation. Yes, Laurel must be furious. She is used to being the one to lead him around, admitting that to himself is so hard, and she now finds herself the one who is left. A laugh escapes Tommy, which results in Sara’s laughing binge coming back. Sitting on this couch with Sara, Tommy finds he is having fun. He can’t remember the last time he did.

Across town, Laurel Lance is pacing back and forth. The blame for this lies at the feet of her sister, Sara, and that cunt that Ollie is obsessed with. Nobody leaves Laurel. This will not be tolerated. Throwing herself in the chair, burning with anger and sexual frustration, Laurel plans on how to make Sara and Felicity pay.

Once Laurel’s done, both these women will know how dangerous is getting in her way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 13

Sitting in her apartment drinking a glass of wine, Felicity thinks about the night she spent with Oliver. Once again, he sent her a dress for her to wear along with a pair of heels. This time she did not wear the bra or panties, but wore exactly what he sent. Oliver was pleased as he ran his hands down her body finding nothing under her dress.

_“Kitten, tonight, we do the favor for Tommy that we discussed. Laurel and Tommy will be here.”_

_She felt a delicious thrill as she remembered what happened at their last dinner. Hoping Oliver finishes what he started last time instead of her having to do so, Felicity felt the wetness already._

_“You are already anticipating what I have planned. I can smell it, Felicity.” Pulling her around, he kissed her passionately._

_Walking into the restaurant, Felicity was excited. As the hostess walked them to their table, her excitement turned to dread. Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance were there. She knew they would be, but now that she saw the rage Laurel was sending toward her, she was concerned. If Oliver did not have a firm grip on her waist, she would have fled as soon as she felt the burning stare from Laurel._

_“Do you want to leave, Felicity?” Stopping and turning her toward him, Oliver asked calmly._

_Knowing it was a test for her as well as Laurel, Felicity was torn. Laurel Lance was the last person she wanted to see that night, or any night for that matter, but her evening with Oliver was going to end if she said she wanted to go._

_“She is staring at me in hate,” keeping her eyes downcast as the uncertainty and jealousy crept into her tone._

_“Do you want to leave, Felicity?”_

_“She told me I was nothing to you,” feeling his fingers come up to lift her head, Felicity looked into his deep blue eyes._

_“You know that is not true. I only want you, but say the word to leave.”_

_The heat in her core decided for her. Leaving then meant no relief from Oliver. That was not acceptable. “No, Sir, I want to stay”_

_Smiling at her he guided her after the hostess who is waiting patiently for them to continue. As expected, they say hello to Tommy and Laurel, but Oliver declined eating with them._

_Once Felicity and Oliver are seated at their table, she opened her legs for him while she smirked at Laurel. The excitement of having Oliver’s fingers inside her in the middle of this crowded restaurant mixed with the revenge she felt to have Oliver as her Dom._

_“I will allow you a gloating moment,” Oliver warned her, “but your wetness must come from me and only me. Your body is mine to do as I please with, however, I can choose to do nothing. Have your victorious moment as you deserve, but you will only get pleasure from me. Understand?”_

_Felicity nodded as she agreed. As the waiter stood taking their orders, she felt Oliver’s hand on her thigh, and as soon as they were left alone, Oliver nuzzled her neck._

_“Felicity my cock is rock hard,” Oliver said. “Soon I will have you laying over a bench buried in you as my fingers prepare your beautiful ass. Waiting much longer will not be tolerated. I want to fuck you like my fingers are about to. Your pussy greedily sucks my fingers in.”_

_As Oliver whispered in Felicity’s ear, his fingers plunged into her, hammering relentlessly. She was so on the edge it didn’t take long for her to build up. Oliver’s lips sealed over hers as Felicity convulsed around him as pleasure consumed her. Oliver discreetly removed his finger wiping them off on the napkin as Tommy Merlyn approached the table. After a silent conversation, Oliver helped her out of her seat as they all walked out. Stealing one last look at Laurel Lance’s face, Felicity did an internal high five._

Feeling sated and satisfied, Felicity purrs like the kitten her Master named her after. Tonight she was the one with Oliver as her Top’s fingers pleased her with Laurel watching. Smiling to herself, Felicity sips her wine.

Sara closes the door after Tommy kisses her on the cheek. Wanting to believe Laurel could be a distant memory, but knowing Tommy has followed Laurel around like a fanboy, she is conflicted. Could he really be ready to stop doing that? Is she willing to take the chance to go after him?

Thinking of the kiss they shared a few nights ago is making Sara horny. Should she take a stroll over to Max’s place? The idea does not fill her with excitement as it normally does. Instead she finds herself going into her bedroom, taking out her vibrator.

Taking her clothes off, Sara lays on her bed and turns the vibrator up to the highest setting. She starts sliding the toy over her pussy, and gasping when it hits her bundle of nerves. The sensation makes Sara lurch her hips up as pleasure ripples through her. Unwilling to delay her satisfaction a minute longer, Sara plunges the dildo in and out of her in an _increscendo_ rhythm as she nears an orgasm. Thinking of Tommy, his kind eyes and his mischievous smile, but most of all his warm, passionate lips kissing her, she comes screaming out his name.

Thinking about how Felicity let Oliver Queen take her in public is like a stake to her heart. Oliver has her on such a short leash that it is impossible to get Felicity alone.

Her plan is perfect. Nobody suspects her because of the mask she wears. Why would she be a Top who kills? Not her. Felicity Smoak will be kneeling in front of her gasping for breath. It is just a matter of time. Patience is a virtue. Ollie Queen and Felicity Smoak will both pay for their sins.

Knowing that Oliver dropped Felicity off, crushing his chances of having a solid alibi, her hands go around the blonde, blue eyed girl. What the hell. She believes in giving a goodbye fuck before they die. The strap-on has a delicious feature that vibrates as she pounds into the little blonde sub. One of the regulars at Verdant, Giselle Louth is begging for release. Hands around the neck she squeezes as Giselle releases.

Too high in endorphins, the blonde sub notices too late that her top is still choking the life out of her. As the life drains out of Giselle’s body, the vibrator does it job as she feels the rush of orgasm flow over her.

The orgasms are always spectacular, but they’re merely a bonus. She has a higher purpose. She has lesson to teach to Oliver. That’s why she takes her time after she’s done. The last thing she does before leaving the room is pack up the strap on, and take off off the gloves and mask. She surveys the VIP room, making sure no evidence is remaining. She is a professional, after all.

Looking at the lifeless body of Giselle, Oliver can remember the same look on her face in his mind’s eye. The times she was so out of it, but so sated after one of their sessions. The aftercare as he brought her out of the subspace she was in. The gentle way she would thank him as he brought her to a shuddering climax.

Now he sees that look on her face and a feeling of nausea takes over his body as he forces himself to remain calm. A monster is devouring the lambs in his city and it is a disgrace. The fact that they have been satisfied and pushed so far into their head that they did not even know they were truly taking their last breath doesn’t lessen the horror of the situation. The solemn look on Tommy’s face is a tell that his best friend feels the same loss.

“Mr. Queen, Mr. Merlyn. The police have arrived.” his bartender’s words bring both of them out of their thoughts.

“Please leave the crime scene so my techs can gather evidence.” Detective Rochev tells them harshly when she sees them standing over Giselle’s body. “Are you trying to contaminate the scene? Cover up evidence?”

“No detective.” Tommy’s voice is the one responding to the detective. “Sorry, it was a shock.” Both men step out of the room as the police start to photograph the scene.

Even though Felicity is now his, the sight of the photographer still annoys him. His hands should never have touched what is Oliver’s. Lips that are not his should never have tasted Felicity’s lips. Tommy touches his shoulder as he stares. Felicity gives him a small, but fleeting smile as she bends down to see Giselle.

Detective Rochev and Felicity walk over to him and Tommy. His thoughts should be of the investigation, but instead he is remembering the way Felicity felt as she came around his fingers. The talk about adding penetration, by his cock, to the mix needs to come to their relationship soon. For the first time ever, the thought of being inside for pleasure above control enters Oliver’s mind. Imagining her walls parsimoniously sucking him in inch by inch makes him turn away, hiding his arousal. Taking a minute to force the control he has always maintained, Oliver hears Detective Rochev’s voice.

“Mr. Queen, can you tell me your whereabouts tonight?”

Fuck. He was alone at home preparing for the next date with Felicity. No alibi, and he knows that he is a possible, if not the main, suspect. Lance hates him with a passion, so he will use any excuse to bring him in.

“I was at home.” Oliver tells her calmly.

“Do you have any witnesses to that effect?” Isabel questions as Tommy picks up his phone, texting someone.

“Sadly no. If I knew I would need one because another innocent girl was being murdered, I would have arranged it.” Oliver knows his answer came out too harsh, but he hates the tone taken as the questions are asked.

“Okay. Do you know the victim? Was she one of yours?” Felicity’s face turns white as Isabel makes that meaning clear.

“Yes, I know her. Her name is Giselle Louth, and she is a sub at my club. The collar your CSI team just collected tells you that.” No, under no circumstances is that detective going to get him to say Giselle was one of his subs in the past with Felicity standing right there. IT’S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN.

“I hope you are not questioning my brother without an attorney present,” Thea’s firm voice can be heard as her heels click on the floor announcing her arrival.

That was who Tommy was texting,Oliver’s guessed. By how fast his sister got there, Thea was probably already on her way to Verdant when Tommy texted her.

“I am merely asking him questions about the victim, Ms. Queen. Does he need an attorney for that?” Isabel smirks at Thea as she turns to Felicity. “Let’s go question that poor housekeeper who keeps having the misfortune to find dead women.”

Thea nods her head toward Oliver’s office. He follows her, closing the door once they arrive. A few minutes later, Tommy walks in. Hugging Thea, he sits down on the couch as Oliver sits behind his desk.

“Ollie, do you have an alibi for this one?” he replied, shaking his head, so Thea continues. “I think someone is trying to frame you. Let’s look at the facts. One: All of the victims were members of this club; two: Most of them are blue-eyed blondes. Yes, I know there were some others, but the last few victims have all been Barbie look-alikes, or more accurately, Felicity look-alikes; three: The murders are all committed when you have no alibi. Yes, the one time you were with that Slade guy, but that was a fluke. You went there at the last minute; so nobody knew you would be at his place. I really think we need to admit that the murderer has a vendetta against you.”

Tommy is shook his head in agreement.

“Yes, I have to agree,” all that his sister said is true, even without counting with the collar’s replica, which would condemn Oliver even more if the police knew the original belongs to Felicity. “I don’t believe in that many coincidences. It is obvious especially the way Thea presented it. Someone wants you to take the rap for these murders. Now the question is why?”

Thea adds, “Did the murders take place and then the killer decided to frame you, or were the victims chosen to frame you?”

Is it true? Could be true that the killer is trying to frame him? And if so, why?

“Ollie, who would want to frame you like this?” his best friend’s question echoes the one in his mind. The people he can think of right away are disgusting, but not evil.

“I can only think of two people who might even be that upset with me and neither one seems a good candidate as a killer.”

“Who? Max Fuller and Laurel Lance?” Thea supplies as Tommy starts to deny that Laurel would kill anyone.

“Laurel is a sub. She does not have the personality to control like that. The killer is a Top.” Tommy explains as he reasons why Laurel should not be included.

“I agree,” Oliver says. “I was just giving the only two people I can think of. Yes, I am a Top, but I have never mistreated my subs. If it was a business reason, Tommy would be targeted also. He is half owner of Verdant. Max is a pain in my ass, but I can’t see him as a killer.”

Oliver is frustrated. Thea’s observations were valid. Hearing them out loud gave them life. Yes, it does appear like he may be targeted by the killer as the fall guy, but he can’t imagine who would hate him enough to kill and frame him for it.

Several hours later, the team is finally finished cataloging the evidence, which was not a lot, and putting all the findings into the computer. Walking out to her desk, Sara looks for Felicity.

“Hey, you want to get a drink?”

“Sure, let me tell the rest of the team,” Felicity tells her as she turns to ask Isabel.

“No, I was hoping it could be just the two of us,” Seeing the confusion on Felicity’s face, Sara continues, “ I would like to talk to you. Can you come over to your place?”

“Of course. I would love to spend time with you. It’s been too long.”

Felicity and Sara left with her apartment as the destination. Once there,Sara goes into the kitchen, opening a bottle of wine, pouring two glasses, and bringing them into the living room.

Sitting down next to Felicity, Sara begins, “So, there is no easy way to start, so I will just come out with it. You know that I am friends with Tommy and Oliver, right?” Felicity nods her head. “After you told me how Laurel was treating Tommy, I decided to call Tommy to be his friend. We have been spending some time together.”

“Are you interested in Tommy? He is a Top, Sara.”

Sara smiles at Felicity’s bewilderment. “I am a sub, Felicity, just like you.” Might as well drop the bomb. The look of horror on her friend’s face has Sara reach out and touch her arm. “Don’t worry. I know you are Ollie’s sub. I don’t play at Verdant because of Laurel. I also won’t act on my attraction to Tommy because of Laurel. I may be a sub, but I won’t be a placeholder.” Sara says with a downturn face.

Felicity gives her a small smile, “Sara, Tommy wants to remove Laurel from his life. He left her in the middle of dinner the other night. He did a test and she failed. Give him a chance.”

Wanting to believe Tommy might be free one day, Sara is afraid to be hurt. “Felicity, you want to think everyone will have a fairy tale ending like you, but it is not normally true. You got Ollie to fall in love with you, but most Masters are not willing to commit like that.”

“Tommy was willing to commit to Laurel, so why not to you?”

Felicity could be right, but can Sara trust her heart to Tommy Merlyn?


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, @tdgal1 and I want to explain why we're reposting the whole fic. We want to apologize to our subscribers for the unintentional spam, but I deleted the story by mistake 2 days ago, losing all kudos, comments and bookmarks in the process :'( [Mare, let it go *sighs*] Anyway, we're posting all the chapters you've read so far, plus a new one.  
> Guys, seriously, y'all going to freak out with chapter 14. Enjoy the reading and don't forget to give us kudos and bookmark the fic again.

Sitting at his desk and staring into space, Tommy is thinking of his night with Sara. More and more he finds his thoughts going to the petite blonde instead of Laurel. Ollie suggesting the trust test was the best advice Tommy has had for a long time. Felicity passed the test with flying colors, wearing exactly what Oliver told her to wear, agreeing to dinner at the same restaurant as Laurel, and paying attention to Oliver only as he fingered her to completion.

Laurel was the complete opposite. Wearing what he sent her was the easy part, but she kept her focus on Ollie instead of him and then told him to stop when he was touching her. The experiment was such a wake-up call that is was effortless for him to walk out of the restaurant with Ollie and Felicity, leaving her at the table. It was surprisingly painless, even freeing. The way he let Laurel strip him of his Master abilities and make him heel to her now physically made him ill. How could he let himself become so weak? Thankfully, Slade and Ollie were true friends who helped guide him back to his center instead of making him feel like the fool he was acting.

Calling Sara was a great plan, and he enjoyed himself more than he can say. He doesn’t know exactly how or when, but it has become clear to Tommy that his attraction to Sara has progressed past friendship. That kiss and her perfect submission play over in his mind. Sara’s surrender stirs and entices his dominating instincts. Tommy likes the way that made him feel. Wanting to experience that again, he picks up the phone and sends a text.

Oliver is annoyed at himself. His favorite watch is missing, and he can’t find it anywhere. As he walks to the bar, he goes over his mental list of all the places he checked. He wore it just a few days ago, but he looked all over his penthouse, in his office, his car, everywhere he could think, but it was missing. He has not been using the VIP rooms since Felicity became his only sub, so he didn’t bother to look there, but where can it be?

The other places that he has been, they include Felicity’s apartment. Oliver doesn’t remember if he used the watch the last time he was there, so he asks her via text:

The bar staff is cleaning and stocking for the night. Perhaps he dropped it, and it was found by the staff. That would be out of character and reckless of him, but he must admit his mind strays to Felicity more often lately.

“Good morning, Michelle. I misplaced my watch and wondered if you saw it or it turned up behind the bar in lost and found?”

Michelle, a pretty redhead with a killer body, was a great find for them. Charming and fast, her reputation has increased their regular bar business drastically. Although the majority of profits come from their players, having non-players frequenting Verdant is a plus.

“Mr. Queen, I will look again, but I am quite sure I would have recognized it. All the employees talk about that watch and how precious it is. You mean the watch Thea gave you for Christmas last year, right? The one that she had inscribed?” The watch was well known due to the value both monetarily and sentimentally. “No, sorry, but I just checked and it is not here. I will ask around, just in case.” Oliver knew about the watch being well known. Tommy often teased Oliver, including in front of the staff, about how Thea inscribed the watch. His sister’s wicked sense of humor was one of her famous traits.

“Thanks, Michelle,” giving her a smile, he goes to search his car one more time. Maybe it fell between the seats. It is not that he does not have other watches, in fact, he is wearing another Rolex right now, but it irritates him that it is missing. If he does not find it soon, he may have to put in an insurance claim. That is another annoyance. Plus, he will have to tell Thea he lost the present she spent so much effort getting him. It has to show up. He can’t bear to see the look of hurt and anger on his sister’s face, followed by the comments of how distracted he is, due to a certain blonde.

Tommy just stepped out of his bathroom, after freshening up for Sara, to find Laurel standing near his desk. Calmly, he walks over to his chair sitting down opening his drawer to grab the cologne he keeps there.

“How could you leave me in that restaurant like that? It was so humiliating!” Laurel protests, making no effort to restraint her ireful tone

Dabbing a drop of cologne on, Tommy looks up at her coldly. “You disobeyed me, Laurel. Somehow, I think things got turned around to the way they always supposed to be. I am a Top... no, a Master, and you are the sub, Laurel. You do as I tell you to do, not the other way around.”

Her face changes as his words and tone reach her. “I am so sorry. It was just so hard to be left there as you walked out with Ollie and his whore,” Laurel tells him tearfully.

Laurel’s tears normally brought Tommy into sympathy mode, but not this time. He is done being a pansy. “Laurel, first, if you want to be a sub of mine, you must obey me. If we have another session, you will be punished. And second, watch your language. You won’t insult anyone in my presence”

The frosty tone of his voice reaches her again, letting know Laurel know that her sobbing act has no effect on Tommy, so the tears stopped. Her face drops as she stares at him in confusion.

“If you will excuse me, I have dinner plans,” Tommy informs her, walking past her. This feeling of freedom is addicting. He mentally chastised himself for every time he let Laurel take his manhood away and vows silently that he will not allow that again. He needs someone who’s truly willing to submit to him. Sara obeyed him with the kiss command, so perhaps he will test her again tonight. Slowly, he will see if she has the same non-compliant streak as her sister.

“Wait, I am free for dinner,” Laurel grabs his arm as he walks past her.

With the look of disdain Tommy gives Laurel, first at her hand and then her face is enough to make her withdraw her grabbing fingers. Moving past her and smiling, Tommy thinks of his dinner with Sara. The only thought he gives Laurel as he passes by her is how presumptuous she is to think he will drop his plans for her, but then again, hasn’t he done that very thing before? This time is different, and he does not intend to change his plans.

What the hell is going on? Staring at the doorway, Laurel can’t believe that Tommy did that. He left her again. It stings how he’s treating her —and he even defended the whore!— , but she has endured much worse. Laurel has the confidence that once Tommy goes through whatever madness he has, everything will be back to normal. Anyway, as long as he is mad, she might as well go try Ollie again. Oliver must be tired of that slut by now. If Oliver finally accepts her again, what Tommy does won’t matter.

Walking down the hall, Laurel enters his office. Lifting his eyes when he hears her, Oliver’s face clouds up. “Laurel, what are you doing here?”

No matter what he may say, she knows Oliver wants her. “I forgive you, Ollie. I know you had your head turned by that tramp, but I don’t care. I want you anyway.” Smiling at him, she drops to her knees in submission.

Ollie is not like Tommy. He won’t tolerate anything less than total submission, but she is ready to give it to him. Once she gets him away from that blonde, she will slowly start to get him under her spell again. Men are all alike. They think with their dicks instead of their head. Playing a submissive has been an easy role for her as long as she gets what she wants in the end. These silly games that Ollie and Tommy play, pretending they are in control is amusing. Tommy is completely under Rebecca’s thumb, for heaven’s sake. Ollie is a harder nut to crack, but she can and will do so.

Laurel fights a smile, threatening to break out on her lips as Oliver says, “Listen to me and listen to me good. Don’t you ever call Felicity a name like that again. ” The hateful glare he’s giving her is nothing but a foolish attempt to hide the desire Oliver feels for her. However, Laurel knows how stubborn he can be, and she hears his determination in his tone to prove her wrong. So, Oliver continues defending the stupid slut. That enrages her.

“She is not a slut, tramp, whore, or any of that. She is my girlfriend, and you will respect her. I don’t want you, Laurel. How many times and ways do I have to tell you that?” Oliver huffs. “And just for you to know, I had you for Tommy; he’s the one that always truly wanted you, but even he is done with you now. I am with Felicity and that is the only sub I want or need. Get off your knees, or crawl out but get out of my office. If you show up again, I will revoke your membership, and tell the staff you are not welcome. If you think I won’t keep my word, just try me! You’ll force me to use much more definitive methods, which being honest, I should have used years ago. I believe you know how a restraining order against a stalker works, don’t you? Now, get out of my sight!”

The glacial tone of Oliver’s voice left no room for argument. Getting up and walking out of his office, Laurel once again vows to herself that Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen will pay. Careful so she is not caught by anyone, she opens the closest hidden panel to his office, Laurel enters to the maze. She needs a quiet place to think. Walking through the secret hallway, which Ollie thinks she does not know about, she angrily plots her revenge.

Tommy stops by Oliver’s office before leaving for his date. He took care of some issues with the staff manager, and now he’s ready to go. He knocks on Ollie’s door and peeks in the office. Seeing his friend at his desk with his tie off is a good sign. If he had plans with Felicity, he would be dressed to the nines by now.

“Hey, can you handle tonight? I have a date,” with a grin, Tommy asks his partner. Ollie looks at him with a small frown.

“Sure, Felicity has to work tonight so this works out. I hope you haven’t fallen victim to Laurel again.” Oliver asks him with a grimace.

“Hell no. My victim days are over. You, my friend, are owed a thank you for suggesting the trust test. My eyes were finally opened as I watched that disaster play out in front of my eyes. Seeing Felicity being the perfect sub for you, made me want the same thing. I hope to find someone I can have as both, a sub and a partner. If Oliver Queen can do it, I certainly can.” Tommy reaches out to shake his friend’s hand. Oliver gets up and gives him a hug. This friendship has been through all types of ups and downs, but they always have each other’s backs in the end.

“I am happy to have my friend back. The women in the club will be thrilled to see Master Tommy at his ultimate. Who is the lucky woman? Wait, is it Sara Lance?” With a look of realization, Oliver quizzes.

Nodding with a smile, Tommy thanks Oliver, and walks to the door. He has a blonde to see and he is looking forward to it.

With light traffic, it took Tommy little time to get to Sara’s townhouse. Knocking on the door, Tommy’s breath is taken away by the sight. Sara is dressed in a fitting short black dress cut low, black high heels, dangling silver earrings with a silver necklace. Her hair is in a French twist and she looks stunning. Knowing Sara for so long, he has seen her in every type of outfit. As a man, he would be dead if he did not see her beauty, but tonight he is stunned. What insanity made him ignore all that Sara has to offer to chase after her sister? Seeing this side of Sara, he feels a stab of envy for Max Fuller. Max Fuller has seen Sara in her most beautiful state as she submitted to him.

“You look beautiful,” the grateful smile she gives him gives his battered ego a good stroke.

“Thank you. You look handsome yourself.”

Putting his hand on her back to escort her to the car, they drive toward the restaurant. Finding a parking spot very close, Tommy decides to forgo valet. Sara has her hand on the door handle, ready to open it when Tommy notices.

He touches her arm gently to stop her, saying, “Wait for me, Sara” Giving him a look of surprise, Sara pulls her hand away from the door and waits for him to come open it for her.

As he goes around the car, walking in front of it, Tommy winks at her when he notices Sara checking him out with ravenous interest. She’s still giggling when he opens the door for her. “My lady,” he says, offering his hand to help her get out of the car. As they walk to the restaurant’s entrance, Tommy puts his hand on the small of her back, gently directing her. It’s not much, but the fact that Sara takes his guidance with such naturality feeds his dominant side.

Tommy has never been a man needing to exert a blatant and unyielding power over a sub. That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t control them. He likes to do it with subtlety. Controlling the small and simple things. Being dominant doesn’t mean to be mean or yell at a sub. Gentleness can be much more persuasive than a harsh hand.

Only one sub has failed to fall for his charms. Tommy is realizing that it’s not on him or his abilities. It’s on her. He stops thinking about Laurel in that instant. He gave her so much of himself and his time, but no more.

“Merlyn, table for two,” Tommy tells the hostess when Sara and he go inside the restaurant. At the table, Tommy pulls out the chair for Sara, and the waiter comes over. “A bottle of your best Malbec. Two steaks, medium, baked potato, asparagus and salad with blue cheese.” Glancing at Sara to see if she objects or comments Tommy is pleased when she simply lets him order with no fuss. He needs this badly. After the fiasco with Laurel, Tommy needs to regain his control.

Reaching over he takes her hand and she smiles at him. During dinner, the conversation is light, and once again, he finds himself enjoying his night with Sara Lance.

“How are things are Verdant?” Sara inquires after they finish their dinner. Talking to Sara has been wonderful. She’s smart, sweet, and understanding. The conversation was varied and interesting. Talking about politics, sports, world events, and the strange things she has found working in the police department made dinner go by too fast.

“Things are great. I was worried about all these murders hurting business, and it did for a few days, but hiring Michelle was the boost we need. Her outgoing personality and ability to read people, mixed with her insane knowledge of alcoholic beverages, has added a new sector of customers. We still have our members, but now we have both non–players and potential new players added.”

A huge smile crosses Sara’s face. “You know she is living with a woman, right? All those men will be sorely disappointed if they knew she batted for the opposite team.” Sara’s laugh rings out as Tommy’s face drops.

“What? With that body, face, and sway? Sara Lance, you know I will have a hard time keeping a straight face when I am watching her work now, right? I will see the hope in those poor suckers’ eyes and know they have no chance.” Tommy laugh joins Sara’s as she wiggles her eyebrows at him. “So, dessert at my place?”

Tommy does not get the satisfaction of knowing what her answer would have been because her cell phone beeps with a text message. Seeing the distress on her face, Tommy knows his plan to get to know Sara much more intimately is down the drain.

In the VIP room, the top is looking down at Kailey Dedesdorf on her knees, waiting for her instructions. She stands completely still as Kailey submits. Outrage is pouring off her like sweat. The events with Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been so frustrating that she cannot even process it. The delicious feeling that she normally experiences when she is standing over a sub, especially one that is a duplicate of Felicity Smoak, is missing. All she can feel is the rage. She needs to regain control. With a deep cleansing breath, she pulls out some toys. Tonight she will need more than the norm to get the rush she is seeking.

“Get your mouth over here and please me. First, beg me to let you lick my pussy.” Felicity needs to become her whore. Oliver needs to be under her control. The two of them are ruining her plans. This is not the way she wants to feel.

Kailey crawls over licking her lips. “Please may I please you, Mistress? Can I taste your perfect pussy?”

Looking down, as Kailey’s features are blurring away and replaced by the face of Felicity Smoak. That she starts to feel a little more control.

“Yes, make sure you stick your tongue in deep and your face needs to be buried, do you understand me?”

Obedient and eager, Kailey buries her face deep in licking across and doing all she can to please her Top, but even the lovely Kailey’s talented tongue is not enough to satisfy her tonight. She orders Kailey to stop and stand up. Then, she directs her sub to the table, reaching at the same time for the equipment she requires.

Roughly pinching Kailey’s nipples, she puts the clamps on. With the order to spread her feet apart, she shoves the sub down on the table, using the restraints to secure her. .While Kailey is bending down on the table, the Top smirks, noticing the base of the butt plug sticking out between as it stretches her ass and gets the tight hole for a later fuck.

However, the amusement for that doesn’t mitigate the anger still flowing through her veins, which makes her be harsh. She notices Kailey moaning at the rough treatment, but she’s not using the safe word. Yes, she may end Kailey’s life tonight but she would never be unnecessarily unkind to a sub. On the contrary, she makes she they die with an amazing orgasm and smile on their face.

Starting with her hand, she slaps the shapely cheeks of her pet, calling up the blood to the surface. Hearing Kailey’s soft moans, she switches to the flogger. Picking up the flogger she chooses beforehand, she swings it a few time to get a good rhythm. With every single “please” that comes out of Kailey’s mouth, she increases the vigor of her swing, never losing the momentum, until the welts in her ass are blood red.

The exertion of swinging the flogger didn’t burn the anger or the frustration running through her. She needs more; she needs something capable of sending her to the highest levels of ecstasy. Ending Kailey’s life will do it

Pulling the butt plug out and plunging the strap-on into her hole harshly, pulling her ass cheeks further apart does not help either the slow tightening of the silky scarf around Kailey’s neck. Then a shiny object caught the eye, and a huge smile came over the face of the Top. As Kailey takes her last breath, the words “Die, bitch” leave the Top’s lips as she finally feels the euphoria she was seeking so desperately.

The phone on her desk rings as Felicity walks back from the coffee pot. Lifting the receiver, she hears words that send her into Lance’s office.

“Another body found at Verdant in the VIP room.” Captain Lance smiles before barking out, “Call in the rest of the team.”

Felicity sends a text to the rest of her team telling them to meet her at Verdant. Isabel says she is at dinner down the road from Verdant so she is on her way. Sara sends a message saying she needs to change but would be there as soon as possible. Barry and Caitlin also reply they would see her shortly. Making sure to grab the warrant from the fax machine that Lance secured, Felicity makes her way to Verdant. Admitting she wants to see Oliver, but not under these circumstances, Felicity makes her way to the VIP room. Isabel and Barry are already there.

“Sorry,” Sara tells them as she walks up starting the evidence collection. Felicity notices Tommy coming in behind her. “I found something” with a look of disappointment on her face, Sara brings over a gold Rolex watch to show Isabel.

“That watch looks familiar. Wait, isn’t that Queen’s watch?” With a gleeful voice, Isabel turns toward the door. Indicating Felicity that she should follow, Isabel walks out holding the baggie out to show Oliver. “Mr. Queen, isn’t this your watch?”

“Yes,” Oliver says, bumping his brows together in a scowl. “It has been missing for a few days. Where did you find it?”

Isabel smiles brightly. “In the room with the victim, Mr. Queen. You are going to need to come down to the station so we can have a talk..”

The detective speaks in a forceful voice, showing no hint of request: Oliver’s face becomes frozen, suspecting the meaning of it. “Am I under arrest?” Oliver asks her in a cold voice.

“No, but it would be in your best interest to come to talk to us. You will have a chance to give us your side or we can just arrest you in front of your employees. Take your pick.”

“Fine, I will come with you but I am not speaking until my attorney is present,” Oliver said as he walked out. “Tommy, please call Thea.”

Felicity is in shock. Why was Oliver’s watch in that room? She did not believe he was a killer, but did he lie to her, so he could be with other subs? There was a reason the watch was in the room, but Oliver did send her a text asking if she saw the watch. Emotions are flowing through her —confusion, concern, anger, betrayal, fear. Oliver’s watch being at the crime scene did not look good for his innocence. Captain Lance wanted Oliver to be guilty, so he would not give him one break.

At the station, Oliver is placed in an interrogation room with her and Isabel. He refuses to talk until Thea arrived. Hearing the click of the door, Thea Queen walks in, sitting next to her brother and across the detectives.

“My client will not answer any questions without me. Can you please give me a few minutes with my client.”

Visibly not happy by Thea’s request and unable to deny it, Isabel opens the door and they walk out. About 10 minutes later, Thea indicates that they are ready.

“Mr. Queen, where were you tonight?” Isabel starts the interrogation.

“At the club, in my office,” Oliver answers after getting a nod from Thea.

“Do you have anybody that can corroborate that?” Seeing Oliver’s face, Felicity feels her stomach drop.

“Several of my employees were around, but I am not sure if they noticed me.”

“Did you know the victim, Kailey Dedesdorf?”

As Isabel asks, Felicity wonders if Oliver was with this woman Felicity believed him when he told her he stopped all activity except with her, but did he?

“Yes, I knew her,” Oliver tells her in a clear voice.

“Have you had sexual relations with her?”

Looking at Felicity with a look of apology, Oliver nodded. Felicity has to fight to keep the tears at bay. She is a detective with the Starling City Police Department, and that is her role right now. She’s not in front of her Dom; she’s in the interrogation of a murder suspect.

“Did you have sex with her tonight?” as she waits for Oliver’s response, Felicity feels nauseous. Repeat after me, Felicity, I am a detective. This is my job. My job is much more important than a relationship.

“No, I did not.” Oliver denied vehemently.

“Why would your watch be at the crime scene?” Isabel holds the baggie with the watch, showing it to Oliver and Thea.

“I don’t know, detective. As I told you, I thought I’ve lost it and I have no idea how it got to the VIP room. Room to which I have not been in for weeks. Tomorrow will be a month since then,” Oliver says, looking directly at Isabel.

But Felicity knows that the last bit of information was for her. Oliver is telling her that the last time he was in there Felicity was with Oliver. It was the day he gave her the collar for the first time. Instinctively, Felicity’s hand goes up to touch her collar hidden beneath her shirt.

“Sounds very convenient, don’t you think, Mr. Queen?” Isabel quips. “You lose a valuable watch, just before we found it in the murder scene.”

“I’ve been looking for it. Ask my employees if you don’t believe me.”

“I’ll do that, but in the meantime, can you tell me how is it most of these murders are committed in your club? Your security is lacking or is it that you are—”

“My client is innocent and not answering any more questions” Thea cuts Isabel off. “If you are done, we are leaving.” Thea stands up indicating the interview was over, but Felicity knows better.

Isabel will keep this going no matter what. They probably don’t have enough evidence to arrest him —everything is circumstantial—, but he has jumped as the only suspect. Lance was targeting him before, but that will be a piece of cake compared to now. “Detective Smoak, will you read the suspect his rights and book him?”

Felicity froze. She, booking Oliver for murder? No, she can’t do that. She‘s 99% sure that he isn’t the killer. Being in the same room with him all she wants to do is fall down on her knees, waiting for Oliver to give her instructions, but she knows that is not possible. Shooting her eyes to Oliver’s, she sees him nod. He probably knows the truth. If Felicity does not do it, she could lose her job, and Isabel will arrest him anyway. Lance could frame him, and Felicity would not be around to make sure everything was done by the book. Even knowing this, how can she arrest the man she has fallen for? Frozen with indecision, she hears Thea’s soft intake of breath.

“Detective, book him,” Isabel tells her harshly, snapping her fingers in front of Felicity’s face.

With a heavy heart, Felicity turns to Oliver.

“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. Oliver Queen, you are being arrested for the murder of Kailey Dedesdorf. Please, stand.”

As he obeys her and gets on his feet, all that Felicity can think of is that it’s wrong. She should be the one obeying him. Turning him around, Felicity cuffs him and walks him over to be photographed, fingerprinted, and charged.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, naughties!
> 
> Just a quick note, in case you missed it. Carol and I posted an outtake, an extended scene from chapter 8. If you haven't read it yet, you can click the link above to the next work in the series.

Thea had a judge on standby, so within an hour Oliver is out on a $5 million bail. It was an exorbitant amount, but fortunately they have that kind of money at their disposal. Oliver is thankful to his sister for her abilities as a lawyer Watching the horror and resolve on Felicity’s face as Detective Rochev forced her to arrest him was heartbreaking. He was arrested for murder, and he could very well be convicted, but he is innocent and he has total confidence in Thea’s legal prowess.

Felicity’s face revealed her total reluctance to do her job because of him. There was nothing she could do, and Oliver knew that. The reality was that Rochev was going to have him charged no matter what. Why she made Felicity do it was a mystery to him, but all that would have resulted from Felicity disobeying was a dismissal from her position.

Sitting in his living room with a scotch in his hand and his head full, he hears a knock on the door. Opening it, he sees Laurel Lance. What the fuck is she doing at his penthouse? Can this day get any worse?

Opening the door but blocking the doorway and not letting her in, Oliver growls at her, “What do you want, Laurel?”

“I heard you were arrested. You will need a good lawyer.”

Oliver laughs. “I have the best attorney in the country. Thea is my attorney, so I don’t need you.”

Getting ready to shut the door, Laurel puts her foot in to stop him.

“Then you need comfort.” Laurel seductively suggests, licking her lips.

Unbelievable. Does this woman have a brain, or self-respect, or feel any shame? And the obvious answer is no.

“When I need comfort, I call my girlfriend, so I don’t need you for that either. Get your foot out or it will be broken.”

Laurel glares at him before she turns on her heels as Oliver slams the door. Alone finally, he goes back to nursing his Scotch. Before he can finish his drink, there’s another knock at the door. Rushing to it and ready to give Laurel a good dressing down, he is surprised to see his sister instead.

“Ollie, you look ready to kill someone,” Thea tells him humorously.

“Laurel was just here, and I thought she was back. Sorry.”

Oliver invites his sister in, giving her a big hug. Going to the kitchen, he pours her a glass of wine. Shaking her head at Laurel’s behavior, Thea closes the door and locks it. “This is for you,” she says, interchanging the glass of wine his brother offers her for a cell phone.

“What is this for?” Oliver asks, looking at the device in his hand.

“Felicity’s burner number is programmed. I also sent a messenger to her place with one for her with your number. You have to be very careful now, Ollie. Felicity may be your girlfriend, but she is also a detective with the police department. Knowing how obsessed you are, I knew you would have to contact her. You can’t call her on her own phone from yours. The police will get a warrant for your cell records.”

Another reason to be happy Thea is his attorney. He would have called Felicity. In fact, he was reaching for his phone to do just that when his sister knocked on the front door. Oliver feels ill just remembering the look on Felicity’s face when she saw his watch. No, he has to make sure she knows he did not go to the VIP room for sex. Covertly, he tried to tell her that during the interrogation, but he’s not sure if she caught the message. He can’t lose the trust they painstakingly built up. He won’t.

“Thanks, Thea. I will be careful. I do want to talk to Felicity. I swear I have no idea how that watch got into that room.”

Thea nods her head. “Ollie, it is obvious to me. Someone is trying to frame you, and is doing an excellent job at it.”

“I know Thea, we’ve discussed this before, and my suspects haven’t changed,” Oliver says, sitting next to his sister on the sofa.

“Do you really think either Laurel or Max is capable of murder to frame you?”

“No, not really. Fuller is a sniveling mollycoddle who doesn’t have the guts for that and Laurel… well, she’s delusional, but she’s not that far gone to kill someone.” Thea rolls her eyes at his words. Oliver knows his sister is even less fond of Laurel than he is. “There’s no one else that I can think of who hates me this much. Besides, I try not to hang out with homicidal psychopaths, you know.”

Thea is not amused by his sarcasm. “You may not know who it is, but there’s a person out to get you. I managed to keep you out of jail for the time being, but I’m not sure how long will that last if the killer is determined to make you look guilty. I advise you to have company at all times. You need strong, reliable alibis from now on. I’m sure the police will put you under surveillance if they haven’t done it already, so the more accounts of your whereabouts you can get, the better.” His sister places her hand on his forearm. “Why don’t you spend a few days at the mansion? Mom and Dad will be thrilled to have you back home, and between the three of us and the staff in the house, I think we’ll cover you while you’re not at the club. As you know the “I was home alone” alibi means little, so what do you say?”

Oliver knows that what his sister is saying has merit, but staying with his family at the Queen mansion isn’t all that appealing to him. He loves his family to death, but he’s used to living alone now. This way nobody gets nosy with his personal business, something that will happen the second he steps a foot inside the house. Mostly, his mom will do the meddling. Moira Queen loves to be up to date and inserts herself into every little issue of each member of the family. With an overwhelming certainty, Oliver is sure he inherited his controlling streak from her.

“I don’t know if that would work out, Thea. You know how Mom gets, and the last thing I need right now is arguing with her.”

“She is worried about you, Ollie.”

“I know and I love her for it, but for the sake of our relationship it is better if I stay here.”

Thea groans in an unladylike manner, “You talk about Mom, but you’re as stubborn as she is! I’m not asking you to move back in forever, just for the rest of the week. Is that so hard?”

“Give me tonight to think about it, okay?”

“Fine,” Thea drones, “think about it. I’m sure that’s a euphemism because you’re doing something really stupid tonight, like not only calling Felicity, but also going to see her. I’mright, aren’t I?” Oliver keeps his mouth shut, but that in itself is answer enough about his evening plans. “Just remember that you probably have a tail, and the fact that Felicity and you are involved romantically could be damaging for both of you.”

Oliver nods, “I know.”

“Be. Careful,” she warns him emphatically one more time before leaving.

Once he’s alone in his apartment, he takes the burner phone Thea brought him and dials the only number programmed into it. At the third ring, the voice that he longs to hear echoes at the other end of the line.

“Oliver, is that you?”

“Yes, Kitten, it’s me.”

“I heard you were out on bail. Are you okay?”

Oliver closes his eyes, listening to Felicity’s voice. Her sweet tone is like a balm to his soul. “I am now, hearing you. I know it’s probably a bad idea, but I want to see you. Tonight.”

He needs to see her, to hold her in his arms. The need to make sure she’s okay is overwhelming. Oliver is aware that he’s the one who is in deep trouble, but he can’t erase from his memory the haunted expression on her face as Felicity booked him. She had such a hard time doing her job. Oliver wasn’t overly concerned about being arrested, but watching how miserable Felicity had been was more than he was willing to endure.

“I— I want to see you, too,” she says. “We need to talk, but can’t be over the phone. It’s better if it’s face to face.”

Felicity’s words make his blood run cold. Her words are soft-spoken, but her tone is businesslike. He’s talking to Detective Smoak and not to his Kitten. His fear is that she’s going to tell him that they need to stop seeing each other. Today it became clear how much she’s risking.

Oliver can’t blame her, though.

His intention has never been to put her in the impossible position of choosing between him and her job. In fact, he does his best to avoid mentioning or asking any detail about the case. During their time together, they are a Dom and his sub, not a police detective and a person of interest. He tries to keep their worlds apart, but reality forced the inevitable collision, and now everything is a mess.

“If I trust my sister’s instincts, and I do, would it be correct to assume that I’m being followed by the SCPD?”

After a short pause, Felicity whispers, “Yes.”

“So that means you shouldn’t come to the club unless you’re bringing the team with you. I can’t go over your place, and you can’t come over to mine either. The only place that I can think of for us to meet is Slade Wilson’s club, Platinum. You know it?”

“Yes, I know where it is.”

“It won’t be strange for me visiting a friend, and I can have someone waiting for you through the back door. Nobody will know even that you were there. Can you get there in…” Oliver looks at his watch, “let’s say… 30 minutes?”

“I’ll be there.”

Living in Starling City all her life and being a cop taught Felicity how to handle herself in the dark alleys of the city. Tonight, that knowledge serves her well. Forgoing her well-known flashy red car, Felicity uses a taxi to get to the intersection of Velox Avenue and 8th Street, which is a block away from her final destination. The cops tailing Oliver could recognize her or her mini-cooper, so every precaution she takes to avoid to be identified is absolutely necessary.

As she turns to the alley right behind the club, she looks at the main street, spotting easily a nondescript sedan across the street. She shakes her head as she rolls her eyes. Could the cops be more obvious? Even at a great distance and with poor light, Felicity can tell which vehicle they are. She would have to make a note of this to her bosses for future cases.

If Oliver didn’t know already that he’s being followed, it wouldn’t take him much to figure that out. And fortunately for her, Felicity does a much better job at passing undetected. If everything goes as planned, nobody would ever know she was there.

Anxious to see Oliver, Felicity hurries deeper into the alley, and knocks on the metal door she finds there. A buff, dark-haired man opens it from inside.

“Good evening, Ms. Smoak. Please, come in.”

As soon as he speaks, Felicity recognizes his deep accented voice. She never really thought about how he’d look by his voice alone, but she has to admit that his gruff tone is one perfect feature for his commanding attitude.

“Good evening, Slade,” she says as she goes in. “I mean, Master Slade,” Felicity corrects herself immediately.

She might have gotten away with it before, calling him by his first name, but not tonight, and definitely not while entering the man’s club. The approving, soft smile on Slade’s lips doesn’t quite soften his imposing demeanor. Felicity isn’t afraid of him or anything; she just recognizes the unmistakable power in him. Now she can see that her Sir was an excellent pupil to his mentor. He learned well how to project the attitude. Only instead for Felicity, Oliver wields 10 times more power over her. A hundred times, even.

“This way,” Slade guides her through the corridor. “The kid is waiting for you.”

Silently, she follows him until he stops before a door. Slade tells her in low voice, “Rest assured that no one will come this way while you both stay in this room. And as far as I’m concerned, you never were here. Now, go to your Master and soothe him. He needs you.” Knocking on the door, he opens it and lets her in. “Oliver, look what I found in the back alley.”

As she steps into the room, Felicity forgets everything else and focuses solely on Oliver, who stands across the room.

“Kitten,” he says, opening his arms for her. Unable to resist his heartfelt calling, Felicity goes to his waiting arms. Warmth and a sense of safety wash over her as he wraps them around her. “I’m so glad you are here.”

“Me too,” she says, burying her face in his chest and inhaling the delicious mix of his cologne and the scent that is unique to him. She hears Oliver saying over her head, “Slade? Thank you” before hearing the soft click of the door closing.

Alone finally, Oliver breaks the hug and draws back, looking into her eyes while cupping her face between his strong hands. “Are you okay?” he asks.

“Me?” Felicity gasped, incredulous. “I should be asking you that. I’m not the one who was arrested today, accused of being a psycho who likes to strangle people to death." Deep inside, her instincts tell Felicity is not true, but she needs to make sure. Looking directly into Oliver's eyes, Felicity asks him, "You're not the killer, are you?"

The veil of an inscrutable expression falls over his face, and immediately Felicity almost regrets having asked. Before she can think about taking it back, Oliver answers her, "Who's asking… my Kitten or the Detective Smoak?"

"I am asking," she says, stepping back from him. "Both sides of me. The submissive and the cop. I need to know."

"Will you believe me whichever my answer is?"

With no hesitation, Felicity assures him "Yes, I'll believe you. I just need to hear it from your lips."

"In that case, I tell both of you that no, I'm not the killer. I've never murdered anyone in my life."

The sincerity in his voice is tangible. Many would say that Felicity is being impartial and a victim of her own desires, but her heart and her head agree on this. Oliver is innocent. Rushing back to him, Felicity wraps her arms around his torso and hugs him as hard as she can. "I'm sorry," she mumbles with her face buried in his chest. "I'm sorry for arresting you. I had no choice, and if I didn't…"

"Hey, no, no," Oliver cuts Felicity's frantic jabbering, hugging her tightly and leaning his chin on the top of her head. "Don't apologize for doing your job, okay. I know you didn't want to, but if you didn't arrest me, you would've been suspended."

"If not worse," Felicity says, pulling away the enough to look up at Oliver. "Even so, it felt awful booking you and putting you through that."

Pulling her back to him, Oliver tries to soothe Felicity, "It doesn't matter anymore, Kitten. All it matters to me is that you're here with me."

She is aghast. "Oliver, how can you be so nonchalant about it when your whole life is at stake? You could be spending the rest of your life in prison if you're lucky. Are you aware that the death penalty exists in this state?!"

"I know, but I'm not overly concerned."

"Obviously," she grumbles with annoyance. It's ticking her off that Oliver doesn't seem to take his dire situation seriously.

Felicity has no doubt that Oliver brushing his lips on her forehead is an attempt to calm her down. The kiss does not do such thing. She's worried, and Oliver's next words have the same soothing effect on her than the kiss had. None whatsoever.

"I'm innocent, and I have complete faith in my sister will know how to defend me if this goes up to further levels. Besides, I know that you will catch the real killer."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but as the things are, it could take a while. And I gotta tell ya, the killer is doing a pretty good job implicating you! And… and—"

"Kitten, let's stop talking about this, okay?"

"But—"

"No buts. Tonight is for you and me. The problems should stay out the door."

Felicity has the hardest time holding back her rebuttal. She tries and fails. Oliver is stubborn, but so is she. "It's easy to leave the trivial problems behind, but not this! This is huge!"

"Felicity, enough. You're panicking."

"Well, if you don't, somebody else has to!"

"And what good will that do? We can do nothing else tonight, so why can't we use this time to take our minds off all this mess? That could help us to think freshly tomorrow."

"I know what you're saying makes sense, but I can't let it go! I'm scared for you."

"I'll be fine. I promise," he assures her before kissing her on the lips.

Since Felicity had met Oliver, this is the first time that his kisses don't shut her brain off completely. On one side, she surrenders to his erotic passion. She opens her mouth, granting him absolute access to it, and his tongue thrusts deep. The sweetness of his taste invades all her senses and sets her body on fire.

Yet, the cop in her keeps her mind cool and working at full throttle. Felicity wants to believe in Oliver's promise, yet she knows that it's beyond his control. Albeit circumstantial, the evidence against him is condemning. Unfortunately, the system isn't perfect. More often than anyone would like, innocent people are convicted of a crime they didn't commit. Oliver is against worse odds than the average, considering that he's being framed and the leaders of the investigation seem as eager to make him look guilty as the killer. She's always known that Captain Lance is outrageously biased on Oliver's guilt. Only today, Felicity is starting to realize that Isabel might be in the same wagon.

It shouldn't surprise Felicity in the least, being aware of her partner's impeccable reputation and arrests record. Despite that, Felicity feels ill only remembering the smug expression that Isabel wore after Oliver was taken into custody. It was revolting. Felicity doesn't think Isabel has something personal against Oliver. It's just that her partner lives to be the best detective on the police force… to catch criminals.

However, Isabel caught the wrong one this time.

Felicity might not have too much pull as a recently-promoted junior detective to redirect the investigation on her own in the search of the real murderer, but she has allies. She has no doubt that with the help of her old buddies in the crime lab —especially Sara—, she can prove Oliver's innocence while identifying the real person who is committing the killings.

"Kitten," Oliver brings her back from her runaway thoughts into the present, "stop worrying. At least, for a few hours."

"I can't!"

"Hmm, I think I can be of assistance making you forget.” Oliver states as Felicity sees the Master come into his eyes. “Lay down on the bed with your legs open.” His voice has the same hypnotic effect on her it always does when he commands her.

Following his instructions, she looks up at him as he pushes her dress up opening her legs completely. Laying still as his eyes devour her, Felicity feels the burning wetness as she rubs her legs together to create friction.

“No, Kitten, keep your legs open. I will not leave you aching this time. I intend to feast on you until I get my fill. You will keep your legs open and follow all my instructions. Is that understood?”

Submitting immediately, Felicity’s legs open wide, feeling the lust and safety Oliver’s commands bring her every single time. “Yes, sir. I understand,” seeing the smile on his face, Felicity understands that this is something they both need. Oliver needs to be in control, especially after the arrest, and Felicity needs him to quiet her fears and thoughts.

“Felicity, take off your dress. I want to see you. Touch you, taste you. Lifting the dress is not enough. Stand up and take it off slowly.”

The timber of Oliver’s voice is unlike it has ever been before. The strength and dominance of his voice demand obedience. Right now, it is tinged with something she has not heard before from him, but she can’t place the emotion. “Now, do it now,”

Standing up and reaching back to unzip the dress, Oliver watches Felicity with darkening eyes. Instead of just dropping it on the floor, she slowly takes down one strap and then the other. Holding on to it in front of her chest with one hand, she undoes her bra, slowly taking it off while keeping the dress in place. If not for the clenched hands giving away his inner conflict, Oliver would appear his usual calm, masterful self.

Standing there with just her hand holding the material covering her, Felicity lifts her arms in the air and the dress drops. Locking his eyes with hers, his hands cover her breast and squeeze lightly. Felicity is amazed by feeling electricity going through her body right to her core when he has barely touched her. When his fingers pull on her nipples and then twist them enough to inflict a slight pain that turns into sheer pleasure, a moan abruptly rushes out of her mouth.

“You are so beautiful. This…” another pull and twist to her sensitive pebbled nubs, so there is no doubt what is he claiming, “…belongs to me, only me. I will kill anyone else who touches you.”

His mouth descends over her, sucking her in as his fingers continue on the other orb. By the time that he finishes worshiping her breasts with his fingers, tongue, and mouth, Felicity is dripping wet and begging for more.

“Please, sir, please.”

Her pleas are ignored as his fingers run down her face until they reach her mouth. Needing no order, Felicity opens her mouth inviting his fingers admittance. As she sucks them deeper into her mouth, the reward is a groan from the Master. “Can I touch you, sir?”

Felicity is frustrated and surprised at his harsh no.

“The next time we are together I will allow you to open wide and take me in your delicious mouth, but today you are going to pleasure me by giving complete control of your body to me. Will you succumb to my request, Kitten?”

Oliver asking her permission is almost as intoxicating as his ministrations. “Yes, please, take it since it is yours to do with as you wish,”

The independent part of Felicity is stunned at her quick admission. Absolutely shocking words, but that doesn't make them less true. Felicity admits to herself that she's powerful in her submission. It's her, and nobody else, who chooses to relinquish herself to him.

“Lay down on the bed,” Oliver directs after kissing her deeply. Soon, Oliver is massaging her feet until he sticks her toe in his mouth, sucking on it. Sounds fill the room while his tongue and lips kiss and suck on her toes and legs. Sounds of moaning, begging, crying out that Felicity knows are coming from her, but she has no control left. When his mouth touches her upper inner thigh, missing her core by a fraction of an inch, she loses all reason. Desire and lust have pushed away all thoughts of the arrest, the investigation, the job. All are forgotten as she waits for release. When his nose dives in taking a deep whiff of her essence, she screams his name out in desperation.

Mindless, she almost misses his lips until he bites down on her clit. It is the last sensation that throws her over the edge. If she weren’t in the blinding white fog of her orgasm, it would have dawned on her that she came with barely any fondling of that area. After that first of ecstatic bliss, more waves of pleasure follow. Delightful crests that take Felicity higher and higher until her body can't take it anymore.

Her only conscious thought is that Oliver’s tongue never left her as she comes down to earth. Now her first thought is how much she wants to give Oliver the same pleasure and release that he gave her.

Feeling her movement, he commands, “No. Stay, kitten.” His lips going back to worshiping her.

“Oliver, sir, what about you?” her voice breaking from the sensations from his tongue.

“This is what I want," Oliver assures her. His hot breath ghosts over her inflamed core, eliciting goosebumps on her skin. "Next time we are together, I will watch your sinful mouth take me into its warmth," Oliver continues, only breaking his speech between sentences to tongues her folds with leisure. "You will kneel before me licking and tasting me. I will thrust deeply as your red lips open to please me. Today I want to watch you come undone over and over again. I want to taste your honey as it flows, to see your back bow as you fall over the edge again and again.” His finger plunges into her to accentuate his words. Screaming out his name after the third trip to ecstasy, Felicity is sure her overstimulated body can’t take anymore when Oliver whispers, “One more.”

Felicity can't deny what Oliver wants and she yields. As a master puppeteer, Oliver manipulates the imaginary pleasure strings attached to her body and makes her dance at the rhythm he wants. Effortlessly, he takes her in a spiral to a last and explosive climax. It's so intense that Felicity is not aware of Oliver stretching up next to her and wrapping his arm around her body.

A while later and laying in his arms, Felicity doesn’t want to return to the world outside, but she knows she must. Fighting her own regrets about leaving and his urging to stay, Felicity leaves the warm and loving cocoon of Oliver's arms and gets out of the bed. The investigation won’t stop just because Oliver successfully made her forget it for a short time. Once dressed, she kisses him goodbye, while making a silent vow to herself. She will find the real killer and clear Oliver’s name.


	17. Chapter 16

A brutal conflict assaults Sara Lance. Tommy Merlyn seems to be within her reach for the first time, which both delights and frightens her. Being always unattainable due to his unnatural obsession with her sister never stopped Sara from loving him from afar. Closing her eyes, she feels the wonder of her 15-year-old self when she received a birthday kiss from his sweet lips. The kiss was a mere peck, but it made Sara’s heart soar for a few minutes, until the crushing truth of Laurel was thrust upon her. The strange look Tommy gave her after the kiss was replaced with laughter from Laurel as she commanded Tommy give her a kiss, too. Seeing the hesitation in his eyes gave her hope, but that was replaced by anguish as he turned to give in to another of Laurel’s demands.

On her 18th birthday, there were two major changes in Sara’s life. Choosing to go to college for forensic science, so she could join the Starling City Police Department as a crime scene investigator was the first major decision. Her father wanted her to go to the academy instead, but Sara was adamant in her choice.

“If you want someone to follow in your footsteps, why not get your favorite daughter to do so? No, she wants to go into law so she can join Rebecca’s law firm. Once there she can play her music and make the piper dance,” Sara spat out, admitting to herself and her father that she was once again second fiddle to Laurel. No more, her brain screamed out as her father turned in anger walking away with a snide, “Laurel needs and gives more love. Maybe you should try it.”

That night, Sara went into Poison. Standing and observing, but not participating, she found herself drawn to the activity. She watched in awe how the subs in subspace released all their tension and worries of the world. And the loving way their Doms took care of them was appealing to her bruised soul.

The draw to being a sub was unmistakable. It took little for Sara to return often to Poison to watch the subs and Doms in rapt attention. Max Fuller, the owner of the club and a strong Top, introduced himself one night.

“Are you new? I’m Max Fuller, and I own this club,” he spoke with an assurance that made Sara melt inside.

“Yes, I have been coming for several weeks now,” Sara admitted.

“Are you a member yet? Have you joined in the activities or are you still observing?”

“I am not a member, but I would like to be. I am still observing since I don’t know what is expected.”

“Why don’t you join one of our classes tonight? You can learn about the lifestyle in a safe way and become more comfortable. If you come over here, you can join the club online.” Max put his hand on her back and guided her to a computer. After logging in, he stepped aside and, in a commanding voice, told her to fill in her information. Sara obeyed without a thought. Done with that, his hand directed her to a room when she completed the application.

“Mistress Nyssa, we have a new class member for you. Her name is Sara.”

A stunning brunette woman nodded. “Sit and learn,” was all she said as Max left the room.

That first night was when a whole new world opened to Sara before her eyes. At the end of the class, she was certain she had found her place. That’s why she never missed a class or seminar. When her membership card arrived in the mail two days later, she returned to Poison aiming to participate rather than observe.That night, she stood next to a room, watching a Top using a crop on a sub, Sara desired to feel the freedom that is on the subs face. So, she came back every week to the classes. Mistress Nyssa soon noticed her enthusiasm and took her under her wing. Often, Sara was the guinea pig for her class’ demonstrations.

One day after a particular nasty fight with Laurel, who was home for a vacation break between semesters, Sara went to Poison to take the edge off. It was still early for her class, but she didn’t care. She needed get out the house before she committed fratricide.

Heading to the usual room where her class was imparted, she passed by another smaller room where a scene took place. She stood quietly by the door, mesmerized by it. Mistress Nyssa was in charge, a fact that didn’t surprised her in the least. It was of common knowledge that the Mistress gave private training to those who were willing to pay for it.

A naked man was on his knees and a naked woman was spread eagle strapped to what looked like a padded table. Standing there, watching and listening, Sara found herself squirming on he feet enthralled by this powerful woman giving instructions to her subs. A while back, Sara had confessed to herself that she had a crush on the commanding Mistress. Since then, Sara wondered is she was bisexual. Her love for Tommy never diminished, but the attraction to this woman was strong. She wasn’t sure if the attraction is downright sexual or purely due the dominating vibes that the Mistress exuded.

Walking over to the woman, Mistress Nyssa commanded, “Tony will come show you how I liked to be pleased. Learn what I like, but do not come.” Her sub nodded her head.

The man crawled over on his knees to the woman and began licking her as Mistress Nyssa watched. Every so often she would ask Gina, the female sub, if she was learning and Gina would reply “Yes, Mistress”

As Tony licked and sucked, it was apparent Gina was finding it harder and harder to hold back. Biting her lips until they almost bleed to avoid her orgasm, Gina is finally put out of her misery when Mistress Nyssa ordered Tony to stop.

Tony crawled back to the position on his knees he was originally in. Mistress Nyssa lower her cunt to Gina’s face as the young sub repeats what she was taught. Sara feels the wetness in her panties as she tries not to push her fingers down to relieve herself. She can’t stop herself from wishing to be in Gina’s place. Pleasing the Mistress would be her only worry. It wouldn’t matter the disapproval of his dad or stepping in “perfect” Laurel’s light.

Finally, Nyssa shook from her obvious orgasm, but never cried out. Stepping away from Gina, she went over basic instructions of improving her licking technique.

Suddenly, Sara felt like she’s intruding and walked away. She’s horny as hell and she didn’t think she could wait until she’s at home to take herself to an orgasm. Instead, she locked herself in the bathroom. Lifting her skirt and lowering her panties, she didn’t waste time to bury two fingers in her soaked pussy. Finding a pleasing pace in the thrusting, she got closer and closer to the edge until she couldn’t stop it. Her entire body shook in ecstasy as she bit her lips, preventing a scream from escaping her throat.

Later that night, her class went by in a blur. Her mind bounced between the dread of coming back home and the craving of submitting to someone. Her distraction was noticed. By the end of the night, Sara felt a presence next to her. Sara turned. The eyes of a Mistress Nyssa took over her spirit. No words were spoken as the Domme walked to a private room where Sara followed. Sara knew what would happen.

“Sara, you were distracted tonight. Is there anything troubling you?”

It took a few classes, but in the last few months, Sara had come to understand that under the harsh attitude of Mistress Nyssa, she hid a caring person. She noticed this in the small things, like right now taking Sara aside to ask what’s wrong with her. Working in classes with her, Sara learned to trust her teacher. That’s why she tells her the truth. All of it.

“I had a vicious fight with my sister earlier today, and I came here to take my mind of it.”

“And you did while watching me in my previous training session.”

Sara blushed and nodded.

“While you were in class you were thinking about that, weren’t you?”

“Yes. That, and the fact that I don’t want to go home just yet.”

“Which thought distracted you more?”

Sara gets the impression that Mistress knows the answer.

“You won’t tell me? Let me tell you then. You pictured yourself strapped onto that table, pleasuring me… eating my pussy until I fall over the edge. You’ve been fantasizing about me dominating you for a while now. I’ve come to know you well, little one. I know why you respond to me the way you do in class. And I reckon it is time to fulfill your fantasy.”

Sara trembles in anticipation.

“Would you like that?” Mistress Nyssa asked.

“Oh, yes. Yes, please.”

“Of the things we’ve done in class, which one has been your favorite?”

“Flogging,” Sara replied without hesitation. She always felt so good afterwards. That’s what she needs right now.

“We’ve discussed you limits before for the classes, but let’s talk about them just for tonight.”

Sara was anxious to start but she knew Mistress Nyssa wouldn’t do anything until both were satisfied with what was allow and what was not. Sara decided that for that night, she didn’t want things to get of sexual nature. She was still confused by what she felt for her teacher and it was better not to complicate things further. They would keep the flogging only as a medium to help her to do catharsis and let out of the feeling the fight with Laurel evoked.

Inside the room, her Top gave one word instructions that were to be obeyed.

“Strip.”

Reaching up, Sara slowly took off her dress dropping it to the floor, then she she took off her underwear. As the last garment topped the pile, she stood still as her Top studied her.

“Kneel” Dropping a pillow on the floor and pointing, Mistress Nyssa watched as she took the position.

“Have you ever been with a woman before?” The beautiful, tall, imposing woman asked and Sara shook her head. “Didn’t you say you’ve never been with a Dominant as their sub?” Another shake of the head.

“You will use safe words if you want me to stop. What safe word do you want for stop?”

“Sister for stop, friend for maybe, and lover for okay.” Sara knew these were odd choices, but they had special meaning and it would remind her to let go completely. Let go of her father and his blatant favoritism of Laurel, watching Tommy dance to the tunes of Laurel and her own insecurities and desires.

“Little one, you are in so much distress. I will take all those cares away and I also want to please you. Where are you at? Nyssa softly whispered as Sara felt wetness that she can’t deny.

“Lover,” Sara told her, not wanting her to stop.

Sara just waited while Nyssa picked up a flogger slapping it across her hand. Sara found herself wanting to feel that across her skin. Nyssa ran it softly down Sara’s back.

“Where are you at, little sub?”

“Lover” Sara stated firmly.

Her nipples puckered up when the flogger is swept across her breasts, making circles on her sensitive nubs. Nyssa slowly touched the flogger down her body. Sara shivered and goosebumps arose in her skin as Nyssa toyed with her. Suddenly Nyssa hit her back, but instead of calling her safe word, Sara found herself getting more turned on.

After twenty hits with the flogger, Nyssa picked up a paddle. Like the flogger, Nyssa used it softly before doing a gentle swat.

“Stand up and hold onto the table,” Nyssa commanded her. Sara stood up and did as told, knowing full well what was coming. The paddle hits started gentle, but were soon increasing in strength. With a mix of hard and soft blows, Mistress Nyssa took Sara for a ride of sensations. Sara used each blow and pang of pain as the vehicle to get rid of her inadequacy and sad feelings. Every grunt of pain and her tears were the catharsis she needed. Soon enough, Sara felt her backside hot and sore, leaving her no doubt that her butt was blood red by now. Just when she thought she might timeout, Nyssa stopped.

Sara stayed as she was, waiting for the pain to subside and new instructions from her Top. A few minutes later, Sara felt Nyssa rubbing her. By instinct, she recoiled at the sensation of something cool on he aching back cheeks,

“Cream to sooth you” Nyssa comforted her as she applied the ointment. “You did wonderfully, but that is enough for the first time. Get dress while I fetch a bottle of water and a powerbar for you, then I will continue to take care of you. We’ll talk about how you are feeling.” Nyssa placed a sweet kiss on her head.

That was the first time Sara submitted to Mistress Nyssa, but there were many nights after that. Sara continued to go back to her every week, and then twice a week until she was trained by Nyssa to be the perfect sub.

Felicity is at her desk going through the evidence. She must find the real killer before Oliver is wrongfully convicted. Oliver has an alibi for several of the killings, yet that is being totally passed over. Still no DNA, blood, or any other clues, which is strange. Someone who understands the law and procedures has to be the killer. Yes, television shows have some information about cleaning a scene, but it is more complex in reality. Only someone with a broad knowledge about it could manage a scene this pristine. It is harder to avoid clues than movies make it seem.

Could be a cop or a lawyer?

A lawyer… oh, my God, Laurel Lance! Who would be more invested in getting rid of Oliver’s previous subs than Laurel? Felicity needs to consider that she’s been obsessed with Oliver for years, plus her own sister thinks she is evil. Spreading the pictures and evidence out before her, she studies it with a new suspect in mind.

“What are you doing, Smoak?” the voice of her partner is a welcome sound.

“I don’t think Oliver Queen is the murderer" Felicity replies and explains. "He has an alibi for several of the murders, so if we believe this was done by only one person, that should clears him. A few things about the real killer come to my mind. The person who did this knows law and our processes,” Felicity speculates. “You and I know that having a scene with no evidence at all, no witnesses, and nothing tangible is rare. The few clues we have don’t make sense. If Queen were truly the killer, why would he be so meticulous cleaning in some murders while leaving such obvious clues in others? It smells like a set up.”

Isabel watches her intently, considering her words. “Okay, that makes sense. You have a theory?” Isabel asks her.

“I do, but it is not going to be easy to prove. I think it might be Laurel Lance.”

Isabel’s eyebrows raise up and she gets a thoughtful expression on her face. “Laurel Lance? Hmm, I like your reasoning on this one, but Lance will never accept this without solid proof, and probably not even then. If we find proof, we may have to go over his head.”

Felicity nods her head in agreement. Lance will do anything to protect his precious daughter. He even pushed Sara over for Laurel. His vendetta with Oliver is glaring.

“Okay, she knows the law to the full because what she is, a lawyer. Plus, she’s someone who knows our procedures and she comes and goes to the precinct as she please every week," Felicity lists all the thing she knows about Laurel. The things that makes her a suspect. "It’s obvious that she’s obsessed with Oliver Queen and jealous of his other subs, that puts a big check in her column. You can tell that she’s a very selfish woman who is used to getting her way… Someone brazen is the one committing these murders. Risky and familiar with the BDSM world and Laurel is both. She also knows Verdant very well. She hides behind being a sub —which I think is mask ‘cause she doesn’t behave like one—, thinking nobody will ever think a sub would turn Domme, but look at her in the business world. She is a piranha so why is it a stretch for her to switch to being in control instead of being controlled. I have no doubt that she feels confident to get away with it since her daddy will protect her, plus she can get inside information.”

“Felicity, great job. Please, be careful. You could be on the killer’s list.” Isabel reminds her. “Also, don’t fall for Queen. Even if he isn’t the killer, he is a bad person. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Felicity feels such a bond with her partner. Would Isabel turn away if she hugged her? Isabel is not a touchy person, so Felicity is not sure but the decision is taken out of her hands as Mayor Blood arrives. Captain Lance welcomes him and guides him through the station and introduces the Mayor to Isabel and Felicity.

“Detective Rochev, I don’t believe we met, but your reputation precedes you. It’s always a pleasure to get to know the most exemplary SCPD officers.” They shake hands, and then Sebastian Blood turns to Felicity. “Whereas you Detective Smoak, your name— your name sounds very familiar.” Blood tells her as Felicity’s anxiety levels go up. Did Blood recognize her? “I’m thinking it was a cat named the same.”

Felicity’s first thought is that the Mayor does recognizes her from the time they met at Verdant and he’s playing with chosen words. She forces herself to ask, “Really, Mr. Mayor? Where did you know this cat?” Taking a chance that Blood won’t admit to seeing her at Verdant if he did recognize her, Felicity is rewarded when he responds.

“Oh, I remember now. It was the cat my 6-year-old niece wanted for Christmas.” Blood states. “She was driving my sister nuts about it. Tessa picked up the name even before getting the cat. It was Felicity this, Felicity that..”

“Ahem, Mr. Mayor,” Lance cuts in, looking not pleased with Blood telling a family story.

“Oh, Captain, I’m sorry, we have business to discuss. If you excuse us, ladies.”

As the men walked toward Lance’s office, Felicity slumps back into her chair, letting out a big breath of relief. It wasn’t how she imagined. The mayor didn’t recognized her, and why would he? She used a fake name when they met at Verdant and she was wearing a mask. There’s no way he could have known it was her.

“What was that about?” Isabel asks her.

“He frequents Verdant.” Felicity admits as she twists her fingers together.

“Felicity, you aren’t going there anymore, are you? Queen is a suspect and you need to stay away from him.” Isabel reprimands.

“Yeah, of course, I know that,” she stammers. “I don’t go there anymore.” Felicity turns toward the lab. “I am going to go check with Barry to see if he has anything else.”

Blindfolded, Sara is kneeling waiting in a room at Ecstasy. Lately, her stress levels are off the charts. Her life hasn't been easy, struggling with work —which is crazy with Lance targeting Ollie—, having feelings for Tommy and knowing that he will he drop her and return to Laurel as he has in the past, and the strained relationship with her father —who has been more distant than ever. She needs this release, so she came to the club. The truth is she would love to be Tommy’s sub, but there has been no indication he thinks of her that way at all. They are friends and nothing else. His soul belongs to Laurel, and she needs to be happy with what she is getting from him. Tommy will never be hers in any romantic or sexual manner. Tonight she is going to lose herself in the Top she is waiting for.

Tonight, Max is busy with some issues with the club. Instead of giving her divided attention, he promises Sara he will find her a good Top that would take care of her. This is not the first time Sara accepts an arrangement like this. Max has giving her to other Tops before, and all the experiences has been satisfactory. She trust that he will paired her with someone of her liking.

Unlike the other times, Sara gets a bad feeling out of the sudden. Something is telling her to leave this room now. Sara does not second guess the instinct that has never failed her. The feeling is so strong that she follows it without stopping. She stands up, pulling off the blindfold, and putting her clothes back on. Opening the door, she leaves out the back door, so the staff will not see her. She’ll excuse with Max later, using a work emergency.

An hour later, the excuse becomes reality. Sara receives a call. Another victim was found, and this time it was not at Verdant, but at Ecstasy. A chill runs down her spine as she thinks about being in the club when her team arrives to investigate. Felicity is the only person who knows she is a sub from the station and Sara wants to keep it that way. Changing into her work outfit, grabbing her kit, and putting the net over her hair, Sara heads back to the club.

The club is in chaos when she arrives. Max Fuller is trying to contain the panic as customers demand the right to leave but are denied.

“This is an active crime scene so nobody gets to leave until we investigate and talk to all of you,” Isabel’s curt voice cuts through the noise.

Sara walks into the back, looking for her team. When she gets to the crime scene, her heart stops with horror and bile goes up to her throat Blindly, she searches for the nearest restroom and bursts in. Seeing an empty cubicle, Sara rushes into it and vomits. Fear has taken over her. The crime scene is the very room Sara herself was in a little over an hour ago. She could be the person dead on that floor. Holding on to the toilet taking deep breaths she tries to calm herself enough to join her team. When she is sure her vomiting is finished, she splashes cold water on her face and wrists.

Isabel motions to Felicity. Barry is taking pictures but Sara has not arrived yet.

“Felicity, Queen could not have done this. He is under surveillance. I will check with the team, but I am sure they would have seen him leave. All of his movements have been recorded since his arrest. We knew when he went to see his old friend, Slade Wilson, and I am sure the team would be here if Queen had been here. I am sending a text right now to verify, just in case. Let’s check Laura Lance’s whereabouts.” Isabel receives a text and looks up. “I just confirmed it. Queen has been at Verdant all night. He has been at the bar with many witnesses. We need to start checking other alibis. Lance is the top of my list right now.”

“Sara has arrived. Why do I think there will be no clues left or maybe another clue framing Queen?” Felicity informs Isabel.

Felicity is correct. At this scene, there is no new incriminatory evidence. The dead woman was murdered in the same way as all the rest of the victims. She has the same look of ecstasy on her face as the previous victims. It is clear to the team that this victim is the same MO as the others.

When they have collected all the evidence they can, Sara and Felicity walk out together. Sara is pale and uneasy.

“You okay, Sar” Felicity asks her and Sara nods.

“We will talk later, okay?” Sara tells her as she gets into her car and heads the SCPD HQ to leave the evidence and then go home. She can’t deal with what has happen right now. Keeping a collected attitude has taken too much of her. She’s about to break. All that she needs is get out of there.

The minute Sara walks into her apartment, she has her phone out, texting the person she needs the most.

Thirty minutes later she answers the door to Tommy Merlyn. He takes one look at her and opens his arms. Sara steps into his arms and he holds her close.

“What is wrong?” Tommy asks her gently as he rubs her back.

“Oh, Tommy, there was another murder tonight. It was at Max’s club. I was at the club earlier tonight but left.” Sara tries to get the words out, but she starts to hyperventilate.

“Okay, let’s sit down and calm down so you can tell me what happened, okay?” After closing the door, Tommy leads her to the couch pulling her into his arms. “Now, tell me what happened.”

“Tommy, I should have been the victim tonight. I was in that very room probably waiting for the killer to come in. I had a feeling telling me to leave so I did. An hour later I was called to a scene with a victim. If I didn’t leave, that would have been me. Finding that out made me sick. I threw up when I arrived and saw what room the victim was in. It was terrifying to see that sub laying on the ground where I was just kneeling.” Tears start to fall down Sara’s cheeks.

Tommy was in his office looking over invoices when he received the text from Sara. Although it was unusual, he was thrilled she reached out to him. Sara has become very special to him. The time he spends with her is the happiest he has felt in a long time.

When Sara opens the door, she looks like hell. Her normally silky hair is pulled back looking dull, her eyes are wide and red, the smile he usually sees when she opens the door is visibly missing. Tommy really becomes concerned when Sara starts to ramble speaking in a fast tone that ends in a near panic attack. What happened? Opening his arms, she gladly accepts.

After getting her settled on the couch and calming her down, the reason for her fear is revealed. She was in the room tonight that a murder victim was found. His heart is in his throat as recognition flows over him. Sara could have been that victim. Heart beating, he has to get control of himself. This is about Sara and he needs to be there for her. How she managed to be in that room collecting evidence for a murder scene that could have included her is a mystery to Tommy. Her strength and inner convictions are what draws Tommy back to her place like a moth to a flame.

“Tommy, I am so cold.” Shock and, now that she has the chance to process, the adrenaline that pushed her is gone. Grabbing the throw from the back, Tommy wraps it around her. Even with that, she is still shivering.

It stuns Tommy when Sara climbs into his lap placing her head on his chest. His arms go around her without thought as he whispers, “I’m here. You are safe. I am not going anywhere. I am staying right here with you.” Finally, she stops shaking and crying.

“I’m sorry,” a soft apology he barely hears.

“For what?” asking as he runs his hands down her arms to make sure she is warm enough.

“For being so weak,” she whimpers.

“You’re not weak, Sara” Tommy argues vehemently. “I can’t imagine what you must’ve felt when you saw that dead woman. The fact that you did your job, even as rightly afraid as you are, astounds me. You’re a brave woman, Sara. I admire that in you.”

Sara gives him a watery smile. “Thank you, Tommy. I know you’re saying that just to make me feel better, but I appreciate it nevertheless.”

“It’s the absolute truth.”

They stay quiet for a few minutes, while she cries silently into his shirt. “Can I ask something of you?” he breathes into her hair before laying a kiss on the top of her head. Tommy knows that he has no right in what he is about to ask Sara. He’s treading a delicate path, but he can’t help it. Knowing in how much danger she was today chills his blood.

“Sure, anything,” she whispers brokenly.

Tommy inhales, giving himself courage to break a boundary that might be not be able to repair if everything goes off the rails. “Would you stop going to Poison?” and soon amends when he feels tensing, “At least until the killer is behind bars.” Being honest, Tommy is worried, not just for her safety, which it’s the most important thing, but also for an ulterior motive. He has been having a hard time accepting Sara going to Max Fuller’s club and being submissive to him. Tommy wouldn’t call jealousy to what he feels, not really. Only that he’d be much more at peace knowing Sara stays away from Fuller.

Sara sighs softly and the speaks softly. So low that Tommy has to make an effort to hear what she’s saying, “That would be the most prudent. The sad part is I need to play, but now I am petrified to go back. The feeling I get when a Dom puts me in deep sub space is like a drug. I am no longer Sara, the daughter who doesn’t matter, the sister who can’t get all the men to love her, the girl who is just a friend, the unimportant one. No, I am the sub who pleases someone so much they kiss and love me after. The strain of being Sara Lance is gone and I am just limp while someone else takes care of me. No longer having to be the strong daughter who doesn’t care about being last in her father’s eyes. That feeling of being so special. I need it but now I can’t have it. I am so tired.”

“You are special, Sara. Instead of going to the club, you need to find a Dom who will treasure you. That is what you deserve, Sara. I…” not ever finishing what he was about to say he hears a soft snore. Sara cried herself to sleep.

Standing up with her in his arms, he repositions her and carries her to her bedroom. After laying her down, he removes the throw. Not wanting to break boundaries, he leaves her in her clothes. After putting the blanket, he bends down placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Taking a pillow from the other side of the bed, Tommy lays down on the couch with the throw that now smells like Sara. Sleep eludes Tommy as he thinks about all that occurred tonight and what he learned about Sara. Thoughts are invading his mind about his friend that he knows in his heart are wrong. This is Sara he is thinking of. His friend, Laurel’s sister, Lance’s daughter, not his personal plaything. Repeating to himself that Sara is his friend doesn’t seem to stop these thoughts.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 17

Tommy gets little rest during the night. When his mind quiets from the troubling thoughts about his feelings for Sara, finally allowing him to drift to sleep, a harrowing scream puts him in an alert. He darts from the couch directly to Sara's bedroom, finding her crying and trembling with panic. He doesn't think twice to approach and sit next to Sara. Immediately, he envelops her in his protective embrace.

"You're safe… I'm here. I won't let anything to happen to you," Tommy repeats over and over as Sara sobs, recounting the nightmare she just had about the killer strangulating her to death.

"It felt so real, Tommy. I could feel something tightening around my neck and I couldn't breathe."

"Shh, it's was just a bad dream, Sara. It wasn't real."

Tommy soothes Sara, stroking her back with a slow and measured motion of his hands while she keeps crying in earnest, her face buried in his chest.

After a few minutes, Sara calms down and pulls away from him stiffly. Tommy reluctantly lets her go. He hates the circumstances but can't deny that having Sara clinging to him feels so good.

"I'm sor—" Sara starts apologizing, but Tommy cuts her words short by putting his finger on her tremulous lips.

"You should go back to sleep. You need to rest," he says, wiping tenderly her shed tears from her face. Unable to resist, Tommy lays a chaste kiss on her reddened cheek before getting on his feet with every intention of returning to the couch.

She doesn't let him. Sara grabs his hand to stop him, begging, "Stay with me."

Sara is exuding a vulnerability that Tommy can't ignore. He knows that he could be making a mistake by succumbing to her plea, but she needs him now.

Giving a gentle squeeze to her hand, he nods. Then, pointing at the clothes that she's wearing, he says, "Get yourself more comfortable and slide under the covers while I fetch the pillow I stole from your bed."

His attempt at joke fails. Instead of lightening her mood, Tommy sees abject fear flashing in her eyes. He hunches down in front of her, framing her face with his hands. "I just going to the living room, get the pillow, and come back here. I won't take more than 30 seconds. Promise."

Sara takes a shaky breath and nods, "Okay."

Good to his promise, Tommy is back almost immediately with the pillow under his arm. He freezes at the doorway taken aback by the sight of Sara, facing away from him, while she takes her blue jeans off. Inevitably, his eyes drop to her shapely round ass. It's disconcerting how long he took to finally take notice of Sara, but now that he has, destiny seems adamant in showing him all the sides of her.

He knows now all that he has been missing.

_I'm such a fool_ , he reproaches himself mentally.

Before Sara catches him ogling her like a pervert, Tommy clears his throat at the same time that he casts his eyes away, walking to the other side of the bed. This is not the time to display the unexpected, but pleasing raging need that rushes through his veins. What Sara needs are his support and comfort. From the corner of his eye, Tommy watches her going under the sheets only with her baggy t-shirt and panties on. Her attire is simple, and yet, extremely seductive. Her sensuous, inviting moves enhance the effect.

While he places the pillow on top of the mattress, Sara lifts the covers on his side of the bed and invites him to join her. As tempting as the thought is, he refuses. Instead, he put the sheets back in place and lays on top of them, turning them into an effective barrier between him and Sara. One that, thanks to the growing bulge in his pants, seems very necessary.

When he sees the pain of rejection in her eyes, Tommy quickly explains, "Not tonight. Not when you're vulnerable."

"I don't mind," she says, almost begging.

"But I do. That's not what you need right now, Sara. Neither of us is stupid and we can't deny that our relationship is changing, so we're navigating uncharted waters. I don't know where we're going and the last thing I want is taking a misstep with you. You're important to me. Take the comfort I'm offering you for the night and leave figuring out the rest for another day. Okay?"

Tommy knows that Sara is conflicted about it, but accepts his reasoning. She averts her eyes and glances down to the bed. "Okay, Tommy. You're right."

"Turn to your side, your back to me," he says, fully aware that his words came out more commanding than he wanted it to. It's hard not to take charge when everything in Sara's demeanor is screaming, "command me."

Dutiful, Sara does his bidding. She lays on her side, giving Tommy the opportunity to spoon her. He scoots closer to her and wraps his arm around her middle, mindful not to touch her breasts. Tommy also keeps his hips away from her body, so Sara doesn't notice his erection. Speaking softly in her ear, he tells her, "Close your eyes."

"I'm afraid. What if I dream the same thing again?" she whispers.

"I'm here with you, guarding your dreams. I'll protect you."

A slight tremor shakes her body before Sara takes a big breath and tries to relax. It takes her a long time to let go of enough tension from her body and fall asleep. Even so, Sara is restless in her slumber. Tommy stays awake and calms her down in soothing tone every time she agitates. Fortunately, he's capable of keeping her from fully awakening. Until dawn, that is.

Then, her alarm goes off, startling them.

Groaning, Sara shoots her arm out and slap the device off, cutting the annoying noise. "Grr… that damned thing!"

Even if Tommy can't agree more with her sentiment, he can't help smirk sleepily. He just learned something new about Sara; she's not a morning person. He tightens his hold on her when he senses her moving away from him. "Stay in bed," he breathes in her ear.

She purrs softly while he lays butterflies kisses on her nape.

"Oh, Tommy, don't tempt me." Rolling onto her back, she looks at him and caresses his cheek. "There's nothing I want more than stay here with you, but I have to work."

Even when Sara seems much calmer than last night, Tommy suspects that she's not well yet. She's putting a brave face. "Call in sick. Take the day off," he suggests.

"I wish, but evidence won't analyze itself. There's a killer to catch, remember?"

"I know, but I worry about you, Sara. You haven't had enough time to process what happened last night and you barely slept."

"I'm not weak, Tommy," she snaps. "I can handle it."

Tommy pins her against the bed when she tries to leave it. "That's not what I'm implying," he says in a calm voice. "I'm still reeling to know how much composure you exercised last night, working at the crime scene. That speaks volumes about your strength and dedication to your work. But, Sara," Tommy cups her cheek with his hand and infuses as much of what he feels into his gaze, hoping she can read it and know he's speaking from the heart, "Can you honestly say that you feel emotionally ready to go to work today?"

Tommy sees uncertainty reshaping her expression, so he insists, "I'm sure the lab can do without you for 24 hours. Any of your co-workers can cover you for today, right?"

"I guess," Sara concedes reluctantly.

Tommy delivers his last blow, making sure to get her acquiescence. "Please, Sara. Stay and let me take care of you." The need to do just that is burning Tommy inside out.

Sara stares at him and Tommy never waves his eyes from hers. A myriad of emotions color her eyes, some pass too fast for him to identify. Acceptance is the final emotion brightening her blue eyes.

"Okay, I'll stay."

Tommy smiles as he motions her to lay at his side. He holds her tight while Sara uses his chest as a pillow. "Let's go back to sleep."

After a few minutes of silence, she says, "Thank you for being here with me." Then, Sara snuggles closer to him.

"There's no other place I rather be," he replies, kissing the top of her head. Tommy dozes off, smiling. The contentment he is feeling now is nothing like he has felt before.

****

Hours later, Sara wakes up again with the scent of something delicious permeating the air. She opens her eyes and finds herself alone in bed. However, she doesn't have to wonder where Tommy is; she can hear him working in the kitchen.

It's like a dream. For so long Sara yearned to spend the night with Tommy that now she can't believe he slept in the same bed next to her. The fact that he kept things platonic makes it more special. Despite the momentary pang of rejection she felt when he refused to go under the covers with her, she understands why he did it. Tommy was right. She was desperately seeking comfort in him and, against her better judgment, she was willing to take it to a dangerous territory. Consequences be damned.

Tommy gave her exactly what she needed, and by doing so, he proved to her that he really cares about her. Now that it's morning, she sees things more clearly. She's not another conquest or a replacement for somebody else. Her brazen determination has strengthened, disintegrating her doubts about opening her heart to Tommy. Sara is willing to take the risk. If the brush with death last night reminded her of anything, it is that life is short and everything you hold dear can be gone in an instant. She doesn't want to die with the burden of regrets.

What lies ahead of them is unknown. Sara knows full well that she might never win Tommy's heart but she won't let her fear be an obstacle in the pursuit of her happiness. A hunt that starts immediately.

The first thing Sara does after her morning routine is calling Harry Wells, her supervisor at the lab to inform… well, to lie to him and excuse herself for skipping work today. Fortunately, he buys her ruse of being sick with an awful stomach flu. She seldom takes days off and when she does is for something important, so there's no precedent to give her ploy away.

Then, she makes her bed, pausing only to raise the pillow Tommy used to her nose and inhale deeply. It still has his scent. It's earthy and manly. The aroma seduces her senses. She shivers just remembering how good it felt sleeping being surrounded by it while Tommy held her tight in his arms. Sara felt safe and loved, even if it was temporarily. A girl could get used to that. Her stomach fills with butterflies and doubts assault her again. Sara hopes she's doing the right thing because the consequences could be devastating, especially for her heart, but she won't stop now.

For a moment, Sara considers putting her jeans on, but she's feeling naughty. Last night, the notorious bulge in Tommy's pants didn't escape her attention. He didn't do anything about it. Tommy was a true gentleman. His actions make her love him more but also tell her that he's not immune to her charms. If she wants their relationship to move forward in the desired direction, she needs to use her sex appeal to get it.

Taking a last look at the mirror, Sara makes sure her blonde hair is a sexy mess. She also pinches her cheeks to give them some color before walking out the bedroom. All her intentions of seduction are forgotten at her arrival to the kitchen. She's stunned by what she sees. A feast is displayed on the breakfast table. The meal consists of bacon, a mouthwatering omelet, fruits, bread, and several other delicacies.

"Good morning," Tommy greets her with a beautiful smile on his face. "I knew the smell would wake you up."

"Tommy, did you make all this?"

He nods. "I am a man of many talents." Pulling a chair away from the table, Tommy urges her, "Come and sit before breakfast gets cold."

With her stomach rumbling with hunger, she does as told, and soon both are eagerly eating. There's enough food for a battalion. Tommy insists she eats a little of everything. It's much more than the usual bowl of cereal she has every morning, but she can't help pleasing him. Tommy is a great chef and everything he made is heavenly.

The chat with him is easy and light, just like when they went to dinner the other night. But this time, the little touches to one another makes the moment more intimate. There's no doubt that last night was a turning point for both and their relationship. Sara hopes she's not misreading the signals. Heat creeps up her body as Sara watches Tommy reclined against the back of the chair with his pelvis thrust forward. He has his feet firmly planted on the floor and his thighs spread apart, exuding a devastating confidence and raw sexuality. Those are two things that draw her in inexorably.

"I want to thank you, Tommy." Getting on her feet and walking to him, Sara stops between his parted legs. She leans forward and frames his face between her hands before laying a soft peck on his lips. "For last night… for this."

The chaste kiss has a noticeable effect on Tommy. His eyes darken as his pupils dilate with unmistakable lust. A desire that is obvious when he grips Sara's hips with his powerful hands. He pulls her closer to him and she has to stifle a moan, struck by a lustful wave dashing through her as his fingers dig into the fleshy part of her buttocks.

"It was my pleasure. It is a small taste of what you deserve," Tommy says huskily.

His words evoke a delicious feeling that warms Sara's heart. She doesn't think he knows the great power he has over her. Emboldened by his response, she gathers the courage to ask what she never dared to ask before, "Tommy, be honest with me. Do you find me attractive?"

Her melting heart makes a drastic turn in a gelid direction when Tommy replies her with a gruff laugh and a shake of his head. To say that his reaction feels like a stab of a hot knife in her gut is an understatement. Rejection is a hard pill to swallow and, even when Sara knows it was a strong possibility, it stings hard. She fights with her emotions, determined not to let her tears fall. Unwilling to let Tommy see how much damage his slighting does, Sara steps back from him.

Tommy tightens his grip on her and doesn't let go anywhere. Looking up at her, he rests his chin on her stomach. Even with her t-shirt as a barrier, the contact makes her belly muscles jump. A similar thing happens with her heart when she watches a faint smirk spreading on his lips. The half smile makes Tommy look devastatingly handsome as he inquires, "Is that question truly necessary, Sara?"

He pulls away from her, taking a quick and meaningful glance down to his groin. "Maybe it's just to me, but the tent in my pants is self-explanatory, don't you think?"

Sara closes her eyes for a moment, afraid to believe it. She desperately wants to, but her insecurities assault her determination. After feeling invisible to him for so long, she's having a hard time accepting that Tommy is interested in her. "You're a guy, Tommy. Guys don't need much to get hard. That could mean nothing."

"Or could mean— no, not could… it _means_ everything," he emphasizes. "You're so beautiful, Sara. You've always been. Anyone who doesn't see that is a fool. I never said it aloud to you but didn't mean I was blind. You're any man's dream."

Tommy grabs her hand, guiding it to his crotch and holding it against the large bulge there. Sara feels his wooden cock twitch inside his pants when she touches him and her clit throbs in echo. Chills travel through her spine and her nipples harden. How many times did she dream of touching Tommy intimately, to feel him thrusting and pounding into her slippery core? Hundreds… thousands. Only to think about the real possibility undoes her. A gush of wetness flows from her pussy, dampening her panties.

"Feel how hard you make me, Sara. You've been driving me crazy this morning by not wearing pants. I can't stop thinking about ripping those tiny cotton panties and burying myself as deep as I can in you. No doubt this is exactly the effect you expected to provoke." Tommy takes a deep breath and lets it out in a low growl. "You're testing my willpower, woman!"

She bites her lip, combating her unrestrained lust. She barely can contain it. Tommy's words ignite the spark of a voracious passion while his curious hands, going under her t-shirt, turn it into a rampageous wildfire. "Oh, Tommy," Sara begs ardently, "Please!"

His left-hand wanders up her torso and his fingers find their way to her sensitive nipples. Tommy takes the advantage when she gasps delirious from the erotic caress to kiss her. With his right hand on the back of her neck, he pulls her to him until their lips meet. Then, he thrusts his tongue inside, claiming her mouth for himself. Sara's body tingles, reacting to the demanding intensity of Tommy's kiss. Her desire to be possessed blooms swiftly. This is her dream come true. By instinct, Sara surrenders herself by giving Tommy complete access to her mouth.

Sara wants Tommy to feel wanted too, so she rubs her hand over his hidden cock, eliciting a long, lustful moan from him. Tommy breaks the kiss, panting hard. Sara feels a wicked pleasure, knowing that he is as breathless as she is.

"Sara, wait. Are you… are you sure about this? When we cross this line, we might never go back to where we were."

She looks directly into his eyes, saying, "I've never wanted anything more in my life. I want you to take me, Tommy. Make me yours."

Apparently, her words obliterate his reservations. "God, yes! Come here!"

His fervid command and the force with which Tommy pulls Sara to him increases her desire twofold. It's so great that her senses are solely focused on him, in the softness of his lips pressed once more against hers and his tongue exploring her mouth while she tastes him thoroughly. His masculine scent drifts into her nostrils, snaring her deeper into his sexual magic. The spell is complete with his enticing and inquisitive hands roaming over her body. The world outside loses its importance and Sara cares about nothing except Tommy.

A cell phone rings somewhere in the apartment, but she ignores it. By the ringtone, Sara knows that someone is calling her. Instead of picking it up, she straddles Tommy's legs and sits on his lap, grinding herself against his hips. The friction is maddening and increases the sexual energy between them. Tommy leaves her mouth to draw a path of kisses and licks along her jawline and throat. She plays with his silky, black hair and shivers every time his wet tongue tastes her skin. Sara moans, letting Tommy know how much she's enjoying his attention.

To her chagrin, the ringing of her phone repeats again.

"Aren't you getting that?" Tommy asks her between kisses. When she shakes her head no, he points out, "It could be important."

"Don't care," she gasps. "Later."

His soft chuckle tickles her throat, provoking chills in Sara. "In that case…"

Sara moans out loud when Tommy slides his hand down between their bodies and slips his fingers beneath her frail cotton underwear. A growl escapes Tommy's throat as he explores her inflamed folds and his fingers get soaked instantly. "Hmm… you're so wet." As if there is room for a doubt about her damp state, Sara gushes more wetness as Tommy thrusts a single finger inside her slit.

Sara's immense bliss of Tommy touching her so intimately is broken when her landline rings. This time the distraction proves to be harder to ignore. The phone is on the nearest wall and the tone is louder. She protests when Tommy removes his hand from her mound, leaving her utterly unsatisfied, "No!"

Tommy nibbles her pouting lip once, then twice before urging her, "Answer the phone or we'll have no peace. I think somebody really wants to talk to you."

"But I’d rather have sex with you!"

Sparks of raging lust mixed with mischievousness shine in Tommy's eyes while a sinful smile breaks out on his lips when he says, "So would I, baby, but we got all day long for that. You can take 5 minutes to get rid of the annoying caller."

"Fine!" Sara says as she gets on her feet and steps away from Tommy and heads to the phone that is still ringing. "I'm gonna kill whoever it is!"

Before she takes the receiver, Tommy asks her, "Do you mind if I take a quick shower while you take care of that?"

She smiles at him, "No, not at all. In the cabinet under the sink, there is a brand new razor if you need one."

"Thanks."

Sara watches Tommy heading to her bedroom, delighting herself with his alluring walk, as she answers the phone.

As Tommy steps out of the shower, he can't believe the turn his life has had in the last day. Yesterday morning he wouldn't have ever believed that he would be spending the night in bed with Sara, and much less that today they're having sex. Just thinking about it gives new life to his hard-on, which had softened during the shower. He looks at his reflection in the mirror of Sara's bathroom and sees a man who he barely recognizes. Tommy can't wipe the huge smile off his face and there's a glint in his eyes that he hasn't seen in a very long time. It's almost embarrassing that his excitement is so evident.

He cannot deny is he's feeling good, physically and emotionally. His relationship with Sara is giving him back the senses of accomplishment and control that he had lost. Being a Dom doesn't only mean liking to have control over a sub, it also alludes to the desire of being needed. Taking care of Sara's need for comfort last night has him flying. Hopefully, she knows now that she can count on him in the bad times. He'll be there for her, no matter what. As for the good times, he'll make sure she knows too how much fun they can have together.

Seeing no point in dressing when soon he'll be naked again, Tommy wraps a towel around his waist. He takes a second towel to dry his hair and leaves the bathroom. Then, he heads out the bedroom to the kitchen, hoping Sara is done with the call. His wish is granted. She is no longer on the phone, instead, she's tidying the kitchen. The dishes and pans are dripping over the sink, the leftovers have been put away, and Sara is cleaning the breakfast table.

Tommy stops in his tracks, watching her slightly bent over the table. The position Sara is in makes her t-shirt slip up, uncovering her round ass. She is poetry in motion, her moves are graceful and delicate. Only she can turn a chore into a sexy show. She's tempting even when she isn't trying.

A wicked mischievousness spurs him to take advantage of Sara's oblivion to his presence. Tommy twists the towel that he used to dry his hair and flick it through the air. The movement of his wrist is controlled and precise, so the towel hits its intended target.

Sara gasps in surprise and rubs her offended left back cheek before whirling around. "Tommy! What was that for?"

Her offense doesn't fool him. Oh, no. Tommy can see plainly that Sara enjoyed it. Her eyes speak what her mouth won't. The unspoken crave she keeps as a secret becomes evident. That gives him an idea that it will make their special moment more fun, and at the same time, it could help Sara to release the pent-up stress from last night she hasn't release yet. Giving free rein to his Dominant self, Tommy approaches and wraps his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"That, naughty girl, is for tempting me so."

Detecting the change in his demeanor, Sara adjusts hers accordingly. She lowers her gaze in submission and giggles while playing with the hair on his chest, "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" Tommy asks.

Sara looks at him with hooded eyes and shamelessly confesses, "No."

Tommy is loving her playful brattiness. Although when a sub who has a little of that attitude often seems cute to him, he can't leave it unanswered. He hits her right buttock, so it doesn't feel neglected. The swift slap makes her gasp. Then, he grabs both of her ass-cheeks and kneads them until Sara moans lustfully. "Do you think is that the right attitude for a well-behaved sub?"

Sara, drawing a faint sharp intake of air while her body trembles slightly in anticipation, lets Tommy know what he's about to do will be well received. "I say Max Fuller's training skills leave a lot to be desired. I think it's my duty to reinforce some lessons to you, naughty Sara."

"Do you have to?" she asks, immersed completely in the role of a naughty girl.

"You will address me as Master," Tommy instructs.

"Yes, Master."

Tommy is not prepared to hear those words coming from Sara's mouth. As soon as they're out, a jolt rushes through him, making feel incredible. He had heard those spoken repeatedly by a number of subs before but none had said them with the profound reverence Sara does. The devotion in her voice makes him feel all-powerful… like a king. It's a balm to his bruised confidence.

As he silently gives thanks for being with Sara right now, she continues in her role, "What if I promise not to do it again, Master?"

"I wish I could believe you, but as the responsible Dom I am, I can't let such indiscipline pass unchecked. You've have earned a punishment… and I must impart it without delay. I think a spanking is appropriate."

Sara let out a long sigh, in resignation to her fate. Despite her histrionic performance of dramatic acceptance, her body is relaxed. That's a clear sign that she longs for the spanking. It is obvious that this is for fun. Her reply also reflects her willingness.

"If it pleases you, Master."

"Do you have any toys or implements which we can play with?" he asks her. "Ah…and a condom."

That's a must-have. For later.

"Yes," Sara nods, "I have what you ask."

"Fetch them for me, please."

Tommy sets Sara free from his embrace, so she can look for what he requires. As she walks toward her bedroom, Sara moves her hips in a tantalizing swing that captivates him completely. The excited rhythm of her steps makes her ass bounce, hypnotizing him further.

"Oh, I'll have that ass red and sore when this is all over," he vows under his breath.

Sara returns with a velvety red pouch with sex toys inside and a box of full of condoms, handing both items over Tommy. Only his strong willpower and exceptional training from Slade are what keep him from laughing out loud at the blatant insinuation Sara meant, bringing a full box instead of a single condom. He can't blame her because his mind has similar thoughts. But first things first.

Momentarily ignoring what Sara just gave him, he commands her, "Strip and present yourself to me."

Tommy trusts that her training will guide her flawlessly through his every mandate. Of course, he won't be uncompromising if, at some point, there's a conflict in the protocols they use. Firstly, this is impromptu scene, therefore they're skipping the negotiation —which they shouldn't, but he'll keep it light and simple, so Tommy doesn't expect any problems. Both are experienced participants and they know how to detect potential troublesome situations. Secondly, there are universal behaviors and responses to teach when training a submissive, no matter who the trainer is. Tommy is counting on that to have a nice and fun scene with Sara, without requiring excessive demands or corrections.

With the same sensual grace she has conducted herself so far, Sara complies with his order. She grips the hem of her t-shirt and pulls it up over her torso, revealing her creamy skin, bit by bit. When she exposes her breasts, Tommy needs to take a steadying breath. They're perfect. Firm globes with the right size to not overflow his hands once he can grab them. Dark pink areolas with their nipples hard as rocks beg him to wrap his mouth around them. The itch to claim them is unbearable, but Tommy resists. That will come soon.

Finally, Sara takes her t-shirt over her head and folds it with care before putting it on top of the table. Then, she hooks her thumbs under the elastic of her panties and slowly pulls them down to her knees. That’s when she lets the underwear fall free to her ankles and steps out of it. Sara picks the panties up and places them on top of her t-shirt by the table.

She returns to her initial position and goes down on her knees. After sitting on her heels, Sara spreads her thighs, exposing her pussy to Tommy. She sits straight with her hands behind her back, sticking her boobs out enticingly. To finish, Sara holds her head high but with her gaze respectfully averted.

Tommy curses inwardly, realizing he should thank Max Fuller for training Sara so well. Her pose is flawless.

_Buddy, focus._

Shaking himself out of stray thoughts, Tommy ignores Sara, even if he is completely aware of her. Leaving her waiting in her submissive position will help her reaching a deeper docile mindset and increasing the anticipation for what is to come.

Tommy now concentrates on Sara's toys. He opens the pouch and displays the items on the table. There are no many of them but a vibrator, a pair of cuffs covered in a blue fluffy material, a small bottle of lube, a long red silky ribbon, and a short, heart-shaped crop. The crop makes Tommy smirk. He has no doubt that Sara's ass would look very pretty with heart imprints on it. However, today is not the day for that.

Tommy decides that for this scene all he needs is the ribbon. He coils it in a tight bundle to hide it in his fist and put the rest of the toys back in the pouch. That way Sara won't know what toy he plans to use —or even if he took any. Turning around, he watches Sara kneeling perfectly still but for her even breathing. She's in the exact position he left her, having moved not an inch.

At last, he acknowledges and praises her, "Very nice, Sara. This serene sight of you pleases me. However…" he pauses for a dramatic effect but uses a teasing tone, a reminder to her that this is for their enjoyment. "However, it's not enough to exonerate you for your transgression."

Sara shivers, but Tommy can tell it's of excitement and not fear.

"Before we begin, I need to know your safe word. Do you use a color code?"

"No, Master. I use 'lover' for everything okay, 'friend' for signaling I am at my limit, and 'sister' to stop altogether."

Tommy thinks those are odd choices, but each with their own. He suspects there is a meaning to her behind the words but it's not the time to ask.

"Very well, 'lover', 'friend', and 'sister' it is. Now, come here and bent over the table with your legs split apart."

Sara does exactly what he ordered her to do, bending over and laying on the hard surface. Tommy traces his hands on her back, from the shoulders down her ass. He relishes in the softness under his fingertips, in the roundness of her buttocks that are begging to be reddened. Continuing with his exploration, Tommy reaches his hands down to her thighs and urges Sara to separate them another notch. As he brushes his hand not-so-accidentally against her mound, Tommy notices how aroused she is, all hot and wet. She's ready to play. Tommy's erected cock jumps, impatient to be buried in such inviting depths. Delaying the pleasure for her and him is fun, but only for so long.

"You're going to be a good girl and keep your legs in that position or I'll add more swats to the spanking," he warns.

"I'll be a good girl for you, Master." Sara promises, "I won't move."

He ran his hands over her round ass cheeks again, murmuring, “Naughty girls must take their punishments with grace. Don't they, Sara?”

“Yes, Master,” Sara answers, her limbs trembling slightly.

“Put your hands behind your back.”

Obediently, she crosses her wrists behind the middle of her back. Tommy ties them together with the silky ribbon he saved from earlier, wrapping the thin sash around twice and making a simple bow. The red looks pretty against her ivory skin.

“You are allowed to cry if you must, but not beg. Until the spanking is over, the only word you may speak is the safe word or anything in response to a direct command. Nod your head if you understand.”

Sara nods several times.

Tommy kneads her back cheeks, warming them up and calling the blood to the surface of her skin. He growls, his voice laced with lust, “You’ve been quite a tease, Sara. You have such a spankable ass. I must heed its call.”

Her whole body stiffens expecting a hard blow, but the smack he gives her is light and pleasing. She relaxes, no doubt concentrating on the sensations he is creating. Tommy continues to lightly slap her on the ass until every square inch of her shapely butt has been spanked. Without warning, he lands a harder blow. The sound of it echoed through the room, followed by her surprised cry.

He caresses the sore flesh. “Accept your punishment.” The caressing continues until he slaps her other ass cheek with the same force. When Sara cries out, Tommy eases the burn he just provoked with a soothing touch.

“Where are you?” he asks her, checking if she is okay.

Sara quickly replies, “In lover, Master.”

“Good. Now I am going to spank you hard four times. Count them aloud for me.” Tommy swats his large hand and the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoes in the room.

"One," Sara squeaks.

As promised, Tommy delivers the three remaining slaps followed by Sara saying the corresponding number. Tommy gives her a similar swat on her opposite ass cheek, and then one more on the same side higher up. The last smack is at similar height on the original cheek. Once he's done, Tommy strokes Sara's butt, easing the burning. He smiles when a soft moan escapes Sara.

“Your ass is starting to look properly pink, naughty girl,” Tommy says as his fingers glide down the crack of her ass to her pussy. He plays with her inflamed folds and teases her damp slit with his fingers. Sara moans louder and wiggles against his hand. By how wet his fingers get, Tommy can tell that the spanking has increased her arousal. He continues to tease and create more anticipation and yearning, taking turns between spanking and caressing her backside.

She's not the only one going crazy with desire. He is, too. That spurs him to continue.

“You have proven to be repentant. A set of ten, and then I will take you,” he announces. “Are you ready?”

Sara nods, a little too enthusiastically. She's really relishing in their play and Tommy is salivating at that. He's already imagining how they could have regular spankings for mutual enjoyment. His hand dances over the curve of her ass, eliciting goosebumps before it spanks her warm skin. She grunts this time. Good. He wants to challenge her, to keep her on her toes. The next smack lands with equal force that makes Sara take a sharp intake of breath.

He continues delivering hard and precise blows, which turn the color of her skin to a lovely dark pink. By the time Tommy gives her the slap number seven, he sees tears running down her cheeks and onto the table. Oh, yes, lovely tears that say he has done his job well. Sara is surrendering completely, letting go all the emotions she guarded inside. Nothing else matters but the sensation Tommy is creating.

He delivers the last 3 strokes harder, making Sara grunt, but she takes them without further protest. Pleased with her, Tommy rubs her sore skin, murmuring quietly, “Well done, Sara. You've proved to be a good girl.”

"Thank you, Master," she sniffs.

Then, Tommy takes his soothing and teasing touch between her legs. The heat from her wet pussy caused him to groan. “You seem to have enjoyed our little spanking session.”

Sara moans wantonly in reply.

"Now, you're ready to take my cock."

"Yes, Master, please!!"

"Hang on, precious," Tommy encourages Sara as he picks a single condom from the box and rips the foil wrapper open. He yanks the towel off his waist, baring his thick shaft and wasting no time to sheathe himself. Unable to deny both one moment more, he positions himself, pressing his hips against her sore ass and guiding the head of his cock to her dripping entrance. With one swift, fluid plunge, Tommy buries himself in her. He and Sara groan simultaneously.

Tommy reels at how good it feels to be so wrapped in Sara's warm, welcoming body. For a moment, he can’t breathe. It feels so incredible that it makes him shiver. Sara has no idea how much this means to him. Words cannot convey the depth of his emotions right now.

"Fuck, Sara, you feel so good wrapped around me," he growls as he withdraws to vigorously thrust back in. "I wanted to prolong this moment, but I can't," he apologizes as he quickens the energetic plunges.

"Oh, God, yes! That feels so good! More, Master, more!" Sara screams passionately, quashing down the need for Tommy's heartfelt apology.

Even so, Tommy silently promises that he'll make up for it… later. He'll make love to her slowly, discovering every secret that her body keeps hidden. But right now, all he wants is to take her like an animal. He rams his cock into her like a sledgehammer, pistoning his hips repeatedly, going deeper with each thrust until she takes his shaft completely. That's when he truly picks up the pace even further and fucks Sara like the possessed man that he is. Tommy gives into the need to claim her for himself. A voice on his head reminds him that it might be too soon for such ownership over her but the instinct is stronger than the reason.

“Nothing like fucking a beautiful girl with freshly spanked tush.”

Tommy knows he won't last long and neither will she. Sara surprises him by asking in hot gasps, "May I come, Master?" her voice is strained, obviously holding back the impending release with great effort.

He never stipulated that she needed to do that for this impromptu scene. The fact that she does reflects how well trained she is and the strong sense Sara has of minding her place. The Master in him is savoring the moment and his arousal skyrockets. By asking a simple question, she soothes one of his greatest fears. Tommy knows that Sara is _not_ her sister and he disrespects her by comparing her with Laurel; there's no doubt that Sara is miles above. And yet, Tommy spent too much time being disrespected and topped from the bottom by the other Lance sister. His bruised soul begs him to be cautious this time.

“Do you feel such a teaser like yourself deserves to orgasm?” he growls lustfully and emphasizing each word with a powerful thrust.

“If… it… pleases you,” she gasps out, her legs quivering nonstop.

In answer, he grabbed her hips and rams with renewed intensity into her hungry depths. “Because you took your punishment well, Sara, you may.”

Arching her back, she cried out in pleasure and delicious release as her pussy clamps down on his cock and shakes on the table with the force of it. He takes his cue from her and moves faster and harder, giving her more pleasure until he finally joins her in Nirvana. His senses reel with exquisite pleasure. Spent and sated, and breathing raggedly, he lowers himself to kiss her nape and shoulders, savoring the way it feels to be inside her. His heart pounds so fiercely, he is surprised it stays inside his chest. Not really wanting to, Tommy pulls away slowly and helps Sara up, and then, he hoists her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

Sara nods lazily, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Oh, yes! That was… it was wonderful!"

Tommy takes pride and satisfaction in the pleased smile on her face as he walks them to her bedroom. He has a promise to keep.

"I'm not done with you yet, _pimpollo_."

Sara gasps excitedly. Obviously, she hasn't gotten enough yet either. "What was that? What did you call me?"

"My _pimpollo_."

"What does that means?"

"It's Spanish for a knockout woman. One that I intend to ravish all morning," Tommy growls huskily before throwing Sara unceremoniously on the bed, making her squeak. Then she laughs when he dives after her. Her joyful vocalization turns into lustful moaning when Tommy kisses her passionately. Her body ready for him, just as ravenous as his own.

They spend the next few hours exploring their bodies and getting to know each other intimately in the deepest way two people can.

Oliver is pacing in his office. The absence of Felicity for almost a week actually gives him physical pain. A few texts on the burner phones is not even close to enough for Oliver. Normally he would go be with a sub to release all this stress and strain but he has no desire to be with anyone but Felicity. They promised to be exclusive and he won’t break that promise. Plus, he tried to take other subs to replace Felicity in the past and it didn’t work. If it didn’t work when he barely knew her, he was positive it would be an epic fail now.

Picking up his regular cell phone, he makes a call to Master Slade. Oliver knows he is being followed by the police. Hell, he is thankful for it now that there was yet another murder, but it is still inconvenient when he wants to see Felicity. Her job is at stake if she is seen with him, especially at his club or house. One day, this nightmare will be over and he will see Felicity spread out over his satin sheets in his bedroom. This is a place no woman has entered but he wants to have Felicity’s smell on those sheets.

“Good evening Slade. I'd like to use the room tonight,” Oliver starts knowing his former trainer and friend will not fail him tonight.

“Anytime, Oliver, you know that. I will keep a watch out for Ms. Smoak and bring her in so she is not spotted just like last time.” Slade tells him.

Oliver is thankful to Tommy for his introduction to Slade. It's a friendship that is vital in his life.

“Thank you, my friend and mentor. Is 9 o'clock good for you? I need to give her enough time.” After receiving the expected response, Oliver thanks his friend again and hangs up.

After arranging that, Oliver sends Felicity a text.

OQ: Come to Slade’s club tonight at 9:00. Park where you did last time and come in that same door, so you won’t be seen. Wear the dress you wore for dinner with nothing under it.

FS: Yes, sir. I will do as you say.

Oliver reads her message again. Felicity is the perfect sub and girlfriend for him. Oliver can’t help but wonder what he did right in life to deserve her. Knowing what she will look like when she arrives makes his mouth water. The need to bring that same look into her eyes prompts him to prepare himself just for her. Just thinking of seeing her brings a lift to his heart. Knowing how Felicity enjoys seeing him in a suit, Oliver picks out one that he knows brings out the blue in his eyes.

The anticipation is strong, and time crawls as he gets ready. When he looks at his watch for the umpteen time, its hands don't seem to have moved an inch. He's too anxious to wait any longer. Hoping he can spend a few moments with his friend, Oliver leaves his penthouse. Once he arrives at Platinum, he is directed to his mentor’s office. Since Oliver is early, Slade offers him a drink.

“So how are you? How is it going? I can’t believe the police are still after you when you have alibis for several of those murders.” Slade shakes his head in wonder.

“As absurd as it is, I'm not really surprised. Lance has it in for me. He is going to keep after me until the real killer makes a mistake or someone forces the issue. I know Felicity is working night and day on it. It is just such shit because I hardly ever see her anymore. I don’t want anyone else and I am frustrated and stressed.”

Putting his hand on Oliver’s shoulder to show support, Slade responds, “I understand. Oliver, I believe you have found more than a sub with Felicity. If you can find a mate who is also a good sub, you are a lucky man. That combination is rare indeed. Your sub will be here in a few minutes, so let me go make sure she is not seen. I will send her to you.”

Making his way to the room, Oliver is excited and ready for his sub to arrive. Those five minutes feel like hours to him as he walks around the room in anticipation. When the door opens and Felicity appears, he stands still, watching her in awe. “Stop. Just stand there for a minute.”

Felicity stays motionless as Oliver drinks her in with his eyes. As soon as he motions to her, she runs into his arms.

“Oliver, I am working on finding the real killer. I will solve this case and these charges will be dropped. Every night I stay at work, looking over every piece of evidence.” Felicity tells him rubbing his back almost like she is comforting him. He is the Dom who does the comforting but his little sub is so loving, she wants him to feel better.

“Are you eating properly? I don’t want to see you working all these hours not eating or resting as you should,” Oliver demands as he runs his hands over her body, noticing she is thinner than the last time.

The look down at the floor tells Oliver all he needs to know. Felicity is working so many hours she is neglecting her health. No, she means too much to him for that to continue. Opening his arms and stepping back, he goes toward the phone in the room. Picking it up, he quietly gives orders to the person who answers.

“You have to eat and take care of yourself, kitten. I need you to eat proper meals. You do look thinner since the last time I saw you.” Taking her hand, he leads her to the couch and sits down with her.

“Oliver, I have to solve this. I miss you. I don’t want to keep sneaking around to see you. I know the real you. Inside here,” she puts her hand on his heart, “is a loving, kind man. Not the monster Captain Lance is portraying.” Tears fall as Felicity remembered when she read Oliver his rights as he was arrested. How could she do that to him?

Wiping her eyes, he gently kisses her. As much as he wants to touch her, taste her, and make her moan his name, she needs to have a proper meal first. Taking care of her is first and foremost. A discreet knock on the door interrupts them and Oliver stands to open the door. A rolling cart with dishes and a bottle of wine is on the table. Oliver gives the woman a tip. She walks out, closing the door firmly.

“What is this?” a curious Felicity asks. It looks like food, but she thought Oliver wanted to do a play session.

“This is dinner and wine. You can’t skip meals. We will eat together before we go any further,” Oliver insists as he takes the lid off a plate that has a juicy steak, a salad, and a rice pilaf.

Her stomach starts to rumble and she realizes just how hungry she is. After a semi-quiet dinner, Oliver pours two glasses of wine.

“Felicity, I want to make love to you tonight. I need you, but you said no sex. I don’t want to break any of your limits but I need to be buried in you, to feel you clench around me, to hear you scream my name. I need to touch your softness, lick you, and smell your scent. If you still say no, we will do other things but tonight I just want to be with you. Not as a Dom but as a man. You not as a sub but as my woman. Do you understand? Will you let me do these things?” Oliver looks in her eyes, trying to convey his feelings to her.

“Oliver, I want you to do all those things, please. I need you, too.”

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she kisses him. When her lips touch his, he loses all control. He turns her head for better access. His tongue slips into her mouth and his fingers comb through her hair. “Tell me what you want me to do, Sir.”

“No, not tonight. You're about to know how vanilla I can get.”

Oliver wipes the amused grin off Felicity's face as he kisses her frantically until they have to brake for air. His lips trail down her neck. He finds a spot near her ear that makes her swoon. He found this spot before and he intends to make full use of it tonight. He thumbs over her still-covered breasts, making her nipples harden and protrude beneath her dress. Felicity moans in pleasure and eagerness as Oliver picks her up, bringing her over to the bed. Laying her down gently, he runs his hands up her soft legs until he reaches where he wants to be. Felicity spreads her thighs apart in a silent invitation that Oliver won't refuse. He sinks between her legs and his tongue darts out to taste the honey that is Felicity. With every lick, Felicity tries to move, asking for more and urging him on, but he has her held down. Sucking on her clit, then sticking his tongue into her in alternating moves, he brings her closer and closer to the abyss. With one last suck, she screams out his name. He works her down from her orgasm until she sighs.

As Oliver crawls up over her body, he croaks with an insatiable hunger for her, “Felicity, I can’t. I need...“

It becomes unnecessary for Oliver to utter another word, Felicity knows exactly what he means. Reaching below the waistline of his pants, she pulls his zipper down, releasing his stone hard cock and pumps him. Her fingers working on his shaft tease him too damn well, and Oliver fights the volcanic wave of pleasure that hits him. He is not an inexperienced boy to lose control of his body even before starting.

"Easy, Kitten," he warns her in a growl.

Felicity relents her hold on him, allowing his raging need to subside a notch. She's biting her lower lip, trying to hide the mischievous grin on her lips while her eyes shine with wicked hunger. She definitely is enjoying having such effect on him. Oliver loves that she's taking the opportunity to be bold while she has the chance.

He pulls his pants down after kicking off his shoes. “Felicity, let me inside, please.”

She removes her dress and opens her legs in an invitation and Oliver groans. His shaking hand rubs her sensitive clit before he plunges inside her. His mouth attaches to one of her nipples as he stills for a minute. To be wrapped so tight by her wet body and not making a fool of himself proves to be a difficult task. When he gets himself under control, he pulls out and starts the dance that he has dreamt about. As a Dom, Oliver has had sex with many women, in many positions. His cock has been sucked and pushed into every willing hole, but this… this is something else. Immediately, he feels the difference. A major connection. He doesn’t want to dominate her; he wants to love her.

Love??

A strong word for a strong feeling that he tried not to contemplate for years. And now, he senses that he has no escape from it.

“Oliver, Oliver,” Felicity is moaning his name as she moves slightly, making him go deeper into her and hitting her special spot.

“Baby, you feel so good and I won’t last long," he knows he's at his limit. Making love to Felicity is a surreal experience. "Please baby, come for me,” he pants as he looks at her in the eyes.

Oliver reaches between them, rubbing her and then he feels her clenching around him; he pants as he looks at her in the eyes. Oliver can’t stop it. The feeling of her surrounding him and her squeeze causes him to cum just as fiercely. He grunts as he fills her core with his essence. Getting them both checked by a doctor to prove they are clean —it was actually more to show Felicity that he is clean— and Felicity assuring him she gets “that nasty shot” is something he is so thankful for as he releases directly into her. This is the one time he has trusted someone enough to forego the condom.

Totally spent from the climax, Oliver's muscles give out and he collapses on top of Felicity. As much as he wants to stay forever like this, he knows he is crushing her, so he rolls with her on the bed until she is on top of him. That's when he sees her tears. A dreadful chill runs down his spine.

"Felicity, did I hurt you?" he asks while wiping the salty tears off her cheeks. Despite the tenderness of their lovemaking, there's always the possibility. She shakes her head no. That eases some of his worry but not all of it. "Then, what is it?"

“Oliver, I can’t lose you. I won’t,” Felicity tells him, hugging him tightly. "I know I'm not as experienced as others you’ve had sex with, but I'm willing to learn. I—"

"Shh, shh," he quiets her with soft kisses, while his heart clenches painfully. Oliver hates Felicity feels so insecure about him, so he reassures her. “You won’t lose me. Felicity, I haven’t made love to a woman ever and it has been a long time since I even had sex like that. My only sex has been with subs. You are so much more than my sub and you are my only one, my girl, my everything. I appreciate all your support. Being without you this week has been torture. I can’t go that long again.”

Felicity’s face scrunches up in confusion. “Are you telling me you care about me? You don’t just want a Dom/sub relationship? You really do want me as your girlfriend or am I reading too much into this?” Laying her head down on his chest, Felicity peppered him with questions.

“No, you are not reading too much into my words. You are my girlfriend _and_ my sub. I will always be a Dom but I want only one sub… you. I am going to guide and help you to flourish in the path of submission, so you become the extraordinary woman you're meant to be. Not just as my Kitten, but as a hell of a cop, friend, daughter, role model. As a person who knows what she wants and is bold enough to break conventions to get it. But for right now, I just want to make love to you. Next time, I may need both, but for tonight I am going to make love to you until you can’t walk.” The last part is a growl and Felicity feels him growing inside of her again.

“I want to learn to please you but I care about you, too. I will be whatever you need,” are the last words that Felicity tells him before she sits up, swaying her hips up and down to ride him ardently.

This is a different side of Oliver. He’s usually the Dom who is always in command; the cold businessman who gets what he wants, the unrelenting man who is anything but gentle and loving. But not tonight, not with her. It is a bonding experience instead of sex. Physically, she is floating higher than she ever did but it is because she feels such an emotional connection with him. Oliver can’t get enough of her. He touches, kisses, and licks every inch of Felicity's skin like he is memorizing her and it is glorious. The air in the room is charged with erotic energy. Every caress and kiss is more intense. It takes little time for both Oliver and Felicity to reach another mind-blowing orgasm, deepening their connection another layer.

Laying on the bed with Oliver snuggled into her chest, Felicity suddenly notices the time. “Oliver, we have to go. It is so late. I need to go home and your shadows will be wondering what you are doing.” With a kiss on his head, she tries to slide off the bed but Oliver holds on.

“I don’t want you to go. I want to be able to make love to you and have you sleep in my arms for the rest of the night,” Oliver admits to Felicity’s surprise and joy.

“Really? That would be perfect," she says as she caresses his cheek. Then, she expels a frustrated sigh. "Oliver, I will find this killer and we will be together. I promise.” Determined to make sure Oliver is released from this scrutiny, Felicity will find who is committing these murders.

“Felicity, be careful. This person is ruthless and I don’t want you to be in their sights.” Kissing her one last time, Oliver releases her reluctantly. “Come tomorrow. I will arrange with Slade. I need you. You will be here, Kitten,” Oliver uses his Dom influence to ensure that Felicity agrees to see him.

“Yes, sir. I will be here.” Felicity slips out the door. One of Slade’s men keeps an eye on her to make sure she is safe. Oliver watches her leave with a hope in his heart. Not only is Felicity on his side by helping his case, but she will be in his arms tomorrow night. Oliver, who normally has to have complete control of everything, finds himself relying on a small blonde and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Is it possible he is falling in love with his Kitten?

The next day Felicity decides to speak to the Captain. Given how Lance feels about Oliver, she knows this could be detrimental to her career but Lance has to see that Oliver could not possibly be the killer. Her new suspect will stay with her for the time being. No use angering the Captain further by putting his daughter out there as the possible murderer. When her partner walks in, Felicity motions her over.

“What’s up, Smoak? You look anxious today,” Isabel reflects as she takes a big gulp of her coffee.

“I am going to go over the evidence with Captain Lance. It is insane to take this to the DA when Queen has alibis for several of the murders. Honestly, the DA is not going to take this to trial anyway,” Felicity discloses to her partner.

When she looks into Isabel’s face, she sees an expression. Was it annoyance? Anger? Was Isabel upset because she is the lead detective and she feels like Felicity is stepping over her? “Of course, that is only if you agree. You are the lead detective on the case. If you decide this is the right decision, I would love to go with you. Forgive me for overstepping.” The look she noticed on Isabel’s face is gone replaced with her normal expression of concern.

“You summed it up correctly. The DA won’t go forward with this case so Lance needs to drop the charges. It is a waste of time and resources to continue with him. We need to focus on a new suspect. The one we discussed is my favorite but Lance will not charge her. We need to investigate her quietly. Let’s go talk to the Captain. By the way Smoak, I am not offended at all. You are doing an exemplary job.”

Felicity must have misunderstood that look. Her partner is proud of her and that is what Felicity has been hoping for.

The duo knocks on Lance’s door and he yells for them to enter. Isabel is the one who takes charge and Felicity stepped back.

“Captain, we have been going over the evidence in the Queen file. After careful investigation and consideration, we believe we need to drop the charges against him. In reality, the district attorney will not go forward with it anyway. Queen has an alibi for at least two of the murders. We all agree the same person is committing all the murders, so that eliminates Queen.”

Lance’s face drops and reddens with every word. However, when Isabel mentions the district attorney, Lance’s whole demeanor changes. He deflates like a balloon. The DA is a hard man who won’t go forward with a case unless a victory’s practically ensured. To make matters worse, this is an election year so, so Adrian Chase, the DA, has been even more selective.

“Fine, you go tell Queen and his attorney that the charges have been dropped. I don’t want to see his face as he gloats. Do you have any other suspects?” Lance doesn’t see the look that passes between his detectives when he mentions other suspects.

“We are looking at a few other ideas.” Isabel sidesteps Lance’s question like a pro.

“You are dismissed. Take care of the paperwork and go tell that son of a bitch he is free, for now. I am sure he will make a mistake and show his true colors.”

Felicity and Isabel leave the office.

“I will contact Queen and his attorney. We will set up an appointment at 3 o’clock. Let’s go finish up the worst part of the job —the paperwork,” Isabel sighs.

Felicity pulls out her burner phone to text Oliver when Isabel makes the call to Thea Queen.

  

Sitting down at her computer, Felicity pulls up the paperwork to close the Oliver Queen case with a secret smile on her face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Carol and I want to thank our magical support team @laurabella2930, @wherethereissmoak, and @magda1102 for all the wonderful things you do for us. If you see the text message twice I apologize. People said they couldn't see it so I added it again. Ugh.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughties,
> 
> Carol and I are so sorry for the delay but life got on the way. Without further ado, here it is the chapter that should have been up last friday. Enjoy!

Laurel sees Tommy arriving but, instead of coming to her, he practically skips into Rebecca’s office. When they last spoke, Tommy was very cruel, telling her he had plans. Is it possible he really is moving on from her? That is not something Laurel will allow. She needs Tommy as a path to Oliver. If Tommy pays her no visit, it might be time for Laurel to return that file to Rebecca that she borrowed earlier.

Curious to know Tommy's current mood, so she can act repentant or offended accordingly, Laurel thinks to herself that might be a good idea to listen to Tommy’s conversation with his mom.

“Tommy, there is something different about you today. Did you and Laurel make up?” Rebecca inquires. Laurel knows she has a staunch supporter in her boss.

“What? No, Mom, absolutely not. I told you that it's over; Laurel is my past. I have a new sub is she is all I have ever wanted. Not only has she restored my confidence in my abilities as a Top, but I care for her as a girlfriend. After seeing what Ollie has with his girl, it was obvious I needed some changes in my romantic life.”

Tommy’s response angers Laurel and she needs to find out who has the nerve to come between her and Tommy.

“I am so happy for you, son. Who is this lucky girl?”

Yes, Laurel will find out the name and make sure that relationship is toast. Before she hears Tommy’s reply, she sees the police detective walking up to her with the slut who stole Ollie out from under her. Not wanting to be caught, she quickly walks toward her office. This day is taking a nasty turn, one that Laurel doesn't like one bit.

“Ms. Lance, we have a few questions for you,” Isabel mentions as she and Felicity walk into the office.

“I am busy today, plus I don’t want to speak with the slut who kneels in front of Oliver.” Laurel snaps. The look of confusion that Isabel sends Felicity makes Laurel giddy. “You do know your partner is Oliver Queen’s sub, don’t you?”

“Ms Lance, we are not here today to talk about Oliver Queen. We need some answers from you. Could you tell us where were you last Friday night between 11 pm and 2 am?” Isabel’s voice is cold and calm but Felicity is wiping her hands on her pants.

“I don’t have to talk to you or answer any of your questions. I know my rights. Come back when you have a warrant. You will be getting nothing out of me except to tell you to get the hell out of my office!”

With her face red and hands clenched, Laurel watches as they leave. Going to the door, Laurel slams it shut, pacing around her office. This is not something she plans on taking sitting down. Felicity and Tommy’s new sub will find out they can not screw with Laurel Lance.

The minute the car door closes and they are alone, Isabel turns to Felicity. At the scalding look, Felicity drops her head. They sit in silence for at least 5 minutes before Isabel speaks.

“I thought you were done with him, Felicity,” Isabel is obviously irritated and hurt by the lie that Felicity told.

“He is no longer a suspect, Isabel. I did tell you he was innocent,” Felicity pointed out but Isabel was not appeased.

“That doesn’t make him a good person. You know how he is and all the things he has done. This was part of an assignment, not for you to be another victim of Oliver Queen,” the fury on Isabel’s face matches the tone of her voice.

Felicity turns and looks at her partner. With a deep breath, she speaks, “Isabel, Oliver is not like that. All the publicity and his past deeds do not reflect the man he is now. I know him better than just about anyone. He cares about me. You have no idea what he is like when we are together.”

“If Lance finds out your career could be done. Is he worth that to you, Felicity? Think about it.” With that ominous statement, Isabel starts the car and drives off. After five minutes of silence, Isabel sighs. “Wow, that Laurel Lance is a bitch, isn’t she? I can see her putting her hands around someone’s throat, squeezing, and enjoying it. She probably gets off after each killing.”

“You have no idea. She is vicious,” Felicity remembers the way Laurel looked at her during that dinner. If looks could kill… "I think she is the type who kicks puppies.”

“Felicity, I understand how you feel about Queen. But, please, be careful. He may not be the killer but I don’t trust him, plus Laurel is dangerous. I don’t want to lose you as a partner now that I finally have one I can tolerate,” with her joke and a smile, the partners are back on solid ground again.

Returning to the precinct, they are met with a shouting match. Captain Lance looks out his window and frantically signals for them to enter. When they walk, in they know exactly what happened. Standing there is nobody but Laurel Lance. Laurel obviously immediately left the office coming straight here beating the partners who sat in the car talking. Isabel was so unhappy with Felicity’s lie that she drove around the long way so she could continue the talk. That gave Laurel time to give her father her version of events.

“Rochev, Smoak, did you actually go to my daughter’s office and accuse her in this case?” Lance yells as Laurel stands with her arms crossed.

“We never accused her of anything, Captain. We wanted to ask her a few questions. She knows all the players in this case, so she is naturally going to be questioned,” Isabel calmly explains as Felicity glances at Laurel.

“Don’t bother her again. Is that understood?” With a smirk, Laurel kisses her father whispering something in his ear that brings a giant smile to his face. “You can get out of my office now.”

Isabel and Felicity eyeball Laurel Lance as she waltzes out of the station leering at them as she leaves.

“What a bitch,” Isabel repeats after Laurel Lance disappears from view.

Later that day Oliver sends her a text.

Two things come to Felicity when she reads the text. Desperate to see him, she wants to obey and please Oliver. She does not want to see Laurel Lance. The only way she wants to see Laurel is when she is booking her for murder. Oliver is her Dom and she knows she will submit.

 

 

Excited, Felicity can’t wait to spend time with Oliver. She is curious who the new sub is but is just thankful it is not Laurel Lance.

At the same time and at the distance of a few rooms away, Sara also receives one text from Tommy.

 

 

Sara is so excited. Many times she has gone to dinner with Tommy, but this time is special. She is not going as his friend, but as his sub and girlfriend. She trusts Tommy will send her something appropriate but at this point, she has to admit she would wear anything he tells her to. This is a dream come true for her, and she has no intention of being like Laurel who abused her Dom, making him feel less than he was. Sara will submit and encourage her Master to be all he can be.

Last night when he called her to check on her, Tommy made a demand and Sara followed it without question. “I know how close you and Felicity are but I want you to keep silent about our relationship right now, okay?”

Sara is eager to share the news with her friend but she knows this is the opportunity to prove Tommy that she trusts him completely. It's obvious to her that there's a reason he's asking this of her, so Sara immediately agrees. She stayed away from Felicity all day because she was afraid she would break her word, and that is not something she ever plans on doing. Spending her time between the lab and Barry’s workspace, she avoided not only Felicity but her father as well. A few more hours until her date with Tommy.

Felicity rushes home, picking up the box outside her apartment as she enters. After a quick shower and fixing her makeup, she is ready to open the box and put on the clothes that Oliver sent her. It’s another dress that was simple, shapely, and classy but this one is deep red. The outfit comes with strappy black shoes, a black clutch but no underwear. This no longer surprises or shocks Felicity. After doing the finishing touches to her makeup and spritzing herself with a light floral spray that Oliver mentioned he likes, Felicity pulls the dress over her head before combing her hair.

When she hears a knock on the door, she opens it to see Oliver in a blue suit, white shirt, and a red tie that matches her dress. He runs his hands down her body and she shivers. A smile crosses his face when he feels only her skin under the dress.

“Kitten, you look ravishing. I can’t wait for dessert.” Brushing a kiss on her lips, he brushes her hair behind her ear. “Ready?”

With a nod of her head and his hand on her back, they leave the apartment. Minutes later, they're in his car on the way to the restaurant.

“Who is Tommy’s new sub?”

Oliver laughs softly as she subtly tries to find out who it is. “It is a surprise. You will have to wait, Kitten.” Smirking at the pout on her face, Oliver shakes his head.

“You know I hate mysteries,” Felicity teases.

Taking one of his hands off the wheel, he covers her hand with it. "The wait and anticipation are good for you."

Excited, Sara pulls on the sleeveless black sheath with lace overlay that clings to her perfectly. The black heels and clutch complete the outfit. Sara wears exactly what Tommy sent and nothing else. For years, Sara had a burning desire for Tommy Merlyn but he was unattainable. Blinded by his love for Laurel, he was so close but so far away. Pinching herself to make sure she is truly awake and not in another dream, Sara feels the pressure but instead of feeling pain she feels joy. Dancing around the living room, Sara hears the knock. When she opens the door, Tommy stands there, looking like a dream.

“You look beautiful,” Tommy’s face lights up when she opens the door. Sliding his hand up her leg and finding nothing, he rewards her with a kiss.

“You look handsome, but you always do,” Sara replies as she gazes upon Tommy in a grey suit, looking yummy enough to eat.

“Are you ready?”

Sara nods, grabbing her clutch as Tommy places his hand on her back and guides her to the car. On the way to the restaurant, Sara asked him how business is.

“Surprisingly good, considering all the murders. It is a relief now that Ollie has been cleared.”

When they reach the restaurant, Tommy hands the keys to the valet and opens Sara’s door. The first people they see are Oliver and Felicity.

“Sara?” Felicity asks with a mix of incredulity and joy and Sara look over at Oliver and Tommy, getting a nod, the girls hug each other. “I am so happy for you, Sara. I know how long you have loved Tommy.” They break apart when the hostess calls Oliver’s name.

Oliver and Tommy smirk at the reaction of their dates. A completely different reaction from the last time Oliver and Tommy brought their subs to a restaurant. Not only are there all smiles, but their dates act as perfect subs. After bringing the bottle of wine Oliver ordered, the girls sit quietly as Oliver and Tommy order for the table.

“Tommy, I need to use the ladies room,” Sara declares and Tommy nods his head. His eyes following her until she enters the bathroom, Tommy smiles.

The minute she enters the restroom, Sara is slapped hard across the face.

Felicity also watches Sara leave, and Oliver notices her longing gaze.

“Kitten, go ahead. Just remember dinner will be here soon, so just a few minutes. I know you are excited Sara is Tommy’s new sub. Tommy and I wanted it to be a surprise for you both.”

“Thank you, Sir. I promise we will be quick.”

Felicity leaves the table, heading after her friend. A thrill for Sara and Tommy is running through her veins. She will keep her promise to Oliver but she can’t wait one more minute to hear how Sara is with Tommy. Opening the door, she finds a picture Felicity didn't expect. At one side of the restroom, Sara is standing with her hand up to her face, covering her reddened cheek, while at the opposite end, Laurel Lance stands enraged and screaming at her sister, “You think Tommy really wants you? He will drop you like a bad habit as soon as I give him the first hint that I want him.”

Sara’s eyes fill with tears. Felicity only can imagine how insecure Sara is about Tommy and Laurel.

“Leave her alone!" Felicity interrupts and pushes her out of the way as she walks to her friend's side. "It’s okay, Sara. Tommy is with you, not her.”

No sooner do those words leave her mouth, Felicity feels someone yanking her backward by the hair and slamming her against the wall. Pain explodes in her head as she hits the hard surface, making her dizzy for few seconds. A distraction that costs her greatly because, in the next heartbeat, her throat start to close. Laurel has her hands around her neck!

“You slut! Do you really think I will allow Ollie to be with you and leave me? No, you will never have him!”

Felicity tries to break the hold Laurel has on her, but she has the strength of the demented. The unhinged woman squeezes tighter and tighter with every intention of ending Felicity's life as she continues her hateful monologue, "Wouldn’t it be too sad if you two wind up being victims of the killer? If your air was forced out of your lungs as you gasp your last breath? That would just be too sad for Ollie and Tommy, wouldn’t it?”

Felicity gasps for air, unable to call for help. Her heart beats wildly against her ribs as if it needs to thump all the beats before her life is over. She starts feeling faint and her vision darkens around the edges as Sara falls to her knees crying. The bathroom door opens as two women walk in. Laurel releases Felicity, muttering "it's mine" before giving her one last look of pure rage and exiting the bathroom.

Felicity coughs and wheezes, trying to fill her lungs with much-needed air but bends down when she hears Sara having a panic attack.

“Is she okay?” One of the women asks as Felicity puts her arms around Sara

“I don’t know," Felicity croaks. Talking hurts. "But I am calling her boyfriend to come help,” Felicity replies as she picks up the phone. “Oliver, Sara needs Tommy,” she says urgently and hears Oliver saying, “Sara, bathroom.”

The bathroom door is flung open ten seconds later.

“Sara,” Tommy kneels down as his girl whimpers. “Baby, look at me. Okay, I am here and you are okay.” Getting her up on her feet, he continues to talk softly to her but she is still crying loudly. Lifting her chin up so she is eye to eye with him, he firmly demands, “Sara, calm down now. Didn’t I tell you I am here and will take care of you?” Sara nods her head quietly, burying her head in his chest.

He carries her out of the bathroom as Oliver walks toward them, “Your place? I have the food boxed up and the bill paid.”

Tommy nods leaving the restaurant with Sara in his arms.

Turning to Felicity, Oliver takes her hand and walks out the bathroom. A few minutes later, they leave the restaurant with the bags of food, stopping only to add a tip and sign the bill.

Felicity is grateful for the silent ride, her throat still hurts but resists the urge rub it, not wanting to alert Oliver of it. She has the certainty that when he knows what exactly happened, he's going to lose his cool completely. He's already twitchy, even if he's good at hiding it, but Felicity knows him well. Besides, she can use these minutes to digest what went down. She thinks to herself how deranged Laurel has to be for having such intense claim for 2 different men. She's obsessed with Oliver, but at the same time she won't let Tommy go. Replaying the events in her head, Felicity shivers when she remembers the abject hate in Laurel's eyes. If she had any doubt Laurel Lance is capable of murder, it was shattered tonight.

With her outburst, Laurel left in evidence that she's capable of that and more.

Arriving at Tommy’s penthouse, Oliver goes into the kitchen. Felicity follows. Oliver opens a bottle of whiskey and pours out four glasses. Handing one to Felicity, he brings the others to the living room.

“What happened?” Oliver asks as he sits in a chair pulling Felicity into his arms. Tommy has Sara in his lap clinging to him.

“Laurel is going to kill us. She slapped me and was choking Felicity. She is the killer. She threatened to kill us,” Sara’s voice gets louder as she relays the story.

As soon as she mentioned Felicity being choked, Oliver hissed, “What?!”

See, Felicity knew he would react that way.

Elevating Felicity’s head up and seeing the fingerprints on her neck, Oliver’s eyes bulge out with fury and he growls, "Where's your collar, Kitten?"

Felicity immediately takes her hand up to her neck, trying to feel the jewelry and finding nothing. "Oh, frak!! She took it."

Now she understands the last thing Laurel said to her before running away. At the moment, Felicity thought she heard wrong —with her brain lacking enough oxygen to function properly and all that— and that the slight burning sensation on her skin was because the strumpet had scratched her with her claws, not provoked when she yanked Felicity's precious collar. If the attempt against her life didn't enrage her, stealing her collar did. Now, she feels naked without it. All she wants is to cry for the loss of something so valuable to her.

Oblivious to Felicity's thoughts, Tommy touches Sara’s face feeling the swelling but remains calm.

“Sara, I will take care of you. You will stay here until this is resolved. We need to get a restraining order,” both girls cry out “no” at the same time.

“My partner and I tried to question Laurel about the murders. She was already at the station when we arrived back. The Captain was very clear that she was to be left alone and he would not tolerate it. He will fire us both if we report this,” Felicity explains and Oliver nods.

“Okay, we don’t want you to lose your jobs, but something needs to be done,” Oliver says. Felicity doesn’t miss the silent conversation he has with Tommy before continuing, “You need to eat. I am going to plate out the food from the restaurant. Kitten, you will eat it. Come help me.”

Once they're alone, Tommy urges Sara to gaze up at him. “Sara, I think Felicity and Ollie deserve to know what happened the other day, don’t you?” Tommy asks her gently.

“I can’t. I’m sorry I am so weak, Tommy. She tried to kill Felicity in the bathroom. You are probably sorry you came to dinner with me,” Sara tries to move off his lap, but Tommy keeps her in place.

“Where is this coming from? Of course, you are afraid. You are being taken care of and this is what I am here for. I will tell them what happened and you will stay right here,” Tommy uses his stern voice, wondering what brought this on. The date was perfect and now Sara is acting like she regrets being with him. With what transpired between them two nights ago and yesterday morning, Tommy thought their relationship was being cemented. He thought that was the beginning of a new path for them.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Felicity and Oliver.

“Tommy, I mean Master Tommy, Laurel told Sara you would leave her,” Felicity begins. “Laurel said as soon as she crooked her finger, you would drop Sara and go back to Laurel. She slapped Sara across the face" Looking at Sara, she asks, "Are you okay, Sara?”

“Me?! You are worried about me? Felicity, she tried to strangle you. You couldn’t breathe,” Sara cries out looking at her friend. Oliver and Tommy freeze at the words.

“Felicity, would you please tell us exactly what happened?” Tommy inquires.

Tommy notices Felicity giving a cautious glance at Oliver before agreeing, “Sure. When I opened the door, I found Sara with her face red and Laurel yelling at her, telling her you won’t love her the way you love Laurel... telling her you will leave her. It was awful. Sara started crying because she has wanted this for so long.”

A sob comes from Sara as Felicity tells the story. Tommy understands that Sara doesn’t know how much she means to him and that is his fault. It is his job to take care of her, protect her, keep her safe and happy.

“That is not happening. Yes, I was a total nitwit for Laurel but that is over. Sara is my sub now. Ollie saw through Laurel long ago and I only wish I had listened to him then. So much time has been wasted and no more will be.”

Looking at Sara, Tommy assures her, "I am not going to leave you, Sara. You will stay here with me.”

The strength of his speech makes Oliver smile. Tommy Merlyn, the Master, is back and better than ever. His sub will know she is cherished, starting right now.

“Do you mean it, Tommy?" Sara asks him in a small voice and looking at him with hopeful eyes. "It’s always been Laurel, never me. Laurel thinks I am just a placeholder for her. Am I?”

Sara is such a gentle soul battered by the nastiness of her sister. It pains Tommy that the past weighs more than the trust that should exist between them. He's determined to remedy that and show Sara that he's a man of his word.

“Yes, I mean it. I can't say that the wavering of your trust in me doesn't hurt me. I thought you knew me better than that, Sara."

She looks down ashamed, muttering, "I'm sorry."

Tommy lifts her chin. "But I understand why you doubted. Laurel knows how to use people's insecurities against them. I know very well about that. This means that we need to work on building our mutual trust. I won't be lenient next time. I know we didn’t go over your safe words or checklist. As soon as you are stronger, that will need to be done, and I specifically will stipulate that next time you undeservingly distrust me, you will be punished.”

Feeling a shiver go over Sara’s body tells Tommy she wants that. He is relieved about it. Punishing her is the last thing he wants but he won't tolerate doubts between them. That's a recipe for disaster. She either trusts him or she doesn't. There can't be a middle ground.

Oliver and Felicity return with a plate for each. Oliver gives Tommy his and Sara's. “Eat your dinner,” Tommy says to Sara. Feeling her moving off his lap, he adds, “No, stay. Eat.” Sara takes the fork and immediately starts to put the food in her mouth.

“Felicity, what else happened?” this time it is Oliver who speaks. Running his fingers through her hair, he waits.

“Um, Laurel grabbed me by the throat. She then said something like that it wouldn’t it be too sad if we two —Sara and I— winded up being victims of the killer? If our air was forced out of our lungs, gasping for the last breath? That would just be too sad for you and Master Tommy. If two women didn’t come in at that moment, I don’t know what she would have done.” Felicity blubbers as Oliver rubs her back.

Tommy looks down at Sara as he interrupts.

“Sara had a very frightening experience a couple of days ago. She was at Max Fuller’s place, waiting in one of the rooms, when she had a bad feeling. Luckily she went with her intuition and left. A few hours she was back in that same room investigating another murder. It really horrified her and that was why she had the panic attack tonight.” Tommy explains.

Oliver’s face is stricken and Felicity gasps, "That was the night you were so off, wasn't it, Sara? Why you didn't tell me?"

Sara just looks at Felicity, her face twisted with mortification, but not saying a word. Felicity wants to insist but Tommy stops her with a shake of his head. "It has been difficult for Sara; she's not ready to talk about it."

Felicity is not happy, yet she has no other choice than dropping the topic for the time being. Considering what has happened and the way Sara desperately clings to Tommy, Felicity is forced to admit that the Dom is right. Her friend is a mess.

As soon as dinner is finished, Oliver and Felicity leave to allow Sara to calm down to sleep.

The minute Felicity is in the car Oliver turns toward her. Hearing how Laurel attacked her gave him a sick feeling in his stomach.

“Felicity, I am taking you to the police station, so you can report the attack tonight.” Oliver’s voice is firm. “And then we will go to your apartment and you’ll pack some clothes, so you can come home with me.”

Her head pops up as he makes the demands. Oliver can see her concern and, immediately, she voices her disapproval, "Sir, even if I'm not thrilled about it, I know I have to report this to the police, considering what could have happened to Sara 2 nights ago … but staying at your place? No, I can't do that!"

"You can and you will, Kitten. I'm not having you living in an unguarded place. Laurel can easily find out where you live, if she doesn't know it already, and attack you when you're alone. I'm not taking chances with your safety."

"I hear you, Sir, and I appreciate your concern very much… I do, but you're forgetting something. I am a trained officer of the law, remember? I know how to defend myself."

Oliver looks at her with narrowed eyes, his nostrils flaring. "Tell that to your neck," is his sarcastic retort.

Automatically, Felicity tries to hide the darkening bruises there with her hands and hair. "She caught me off guard in the bathroom. That won't happen again now that I know what she's capable of," she says weakly.

"But you're missing the point, Felicity. I'm not suggesting, I'm telling you. You're coming home with me."

For one minute he thinks she will disobey him before she answers, “All right, Sir, I'm going to, but with due wariness."

"Duly noted."

"Won’t it be inconvenient for you if I am at your place? You don’t have women over normally, do you?” Felicity questions hesitantly; the true reason for her reticence coming out at last. His kitten is not very subtle. It appears she wants to know if he brings other women to his penthouse.

“Felicity, I have never had another woman in the penthouse. I want you with me. Laurel is unhinged and I don’t intend to leave you alone. You will stay with me.”

This is not up for discussion. His kitten will be in his bed tonight. And that is that!

The rest of the drive to the station is quiet. Oliver wonders if Felicity’s throat is sore where Laurel attacked her.

At the station, while one of Felicity’s police co-workers takes her declaration of how Laurel attacked her tonight, Oliver steps away to call Thea.

“Thea, I need to have a restraining order filed as soon as possible. Do you have a judge you can call to have this done tonight?”

“Yes, what happened? I can’t imagine you needing a restraining order, Ollie,” Thea questions.

“This is for Felicity. Laurel attached her and Sara tonight.”

A huff from the other line can be heard, followed by muttering that sounds close to "crazy bitch."

“Yes, bring her to the courthouse as soon as you are finished," Thea says clearly. " I will have the paperwork filed and have a judge ready.”

Oliver thanks her sister before hanging up and returning to Felicity. He keeps her company at a prudent distance while pictures are being taken of the bruises. This time, his eyes aren't on Felicity but on the photographer. It's the same guy that usually goes to Verdant every time a victim is found dead in the club. That's not why Oliver is eying him so closely. He couldn't care less about the kid's job. What Oliver really cares about is that he dated Felicity at least once back in the day when Oliver had just met his Kitten.

And yes, Oliver is fully aware he is at full speed on the jealousy wagon, most likely without motive, but he can't help it. Felicity is his and his alone. Any man in her proximity with the slightest interest in her is a threat to him.

When the photos are done, Oliver is promptly at Felicity's side, silently claiming her by putting his hand on the small of her back. The photographer notices it. To his credit, his only reaction is the minuscule lift of his eyebrow but doesn’t say anything about it except, "Felicity, if you need anything, just let me know."

Before Oliver can say something about that, Felicity intervenes, "I’ve got everything I need, but thanks for the offer, Barry."

"Are you ready?" Oliver asks her, cutting a potential reply from Barry.

"Almost."

They return to the cop who took Felicity's complaint. The officer hands Felicity paperwork to sign and gives her arm a pat.

Felicity looks tired when they reach the car. As much as Oliver wants her on the sheets in his bed, he knows Thea went to a lot of effort to arrange this restraining order. It's a necessary step they can't avoid.

“Thea has everything ready at the courthouse. I know how much this has taken out of you, Kitten. Just a little more.” Oliver strokes her face before starting the car.

Thea greets him at the courthouse. Handing the paperwork to Felicity, who signs it without even looking, they all head to the judge’s chambers.

“Judge Fletcher is a friend who hates violence. Felicity, I am sorry this happened to you. We all knew Laurel was a bitch, but never realized how dangerous she has become. You look so overwhelmed.”

Thea gives her a quick hug before the three head inside.

As promised, the judge is sympathetic. The restraining order is promptly drawn up. The judge assures them the process server will make sure it is promptly served. Felicity thanks Thea as Oliver's sister gives them both a hug.

The last stop before going home is at Felicity's apartment to fetch her things. When they are there, Oliver advises her, "Just take what you need for the next couple of days. We'll come back for the rest later, okay?"

As she goes to pack her things, Oliver knows soon he will finally be able to fall into bed with his Felicity in his arms.

Tommy carries Sara into the bedroom. Tonight they both need a play session. Sara’s body and attitude scream out her tension and need for release. Tommy understands they have not gone over hard and soft limits, plus Sara is vulnerable, so this session will be tame.

Sara feels the difference in Tommy’s demeanor, which excites her. She needs to be with Tommy. Laurel’s taunts haunt her, no matter how much Tommy tried to reassure her.

“Sara, lean over the bed now,” Tommy commands and Sara obeys, bending over it up on her elbows. Suddenly, she feels his hands pushing her further down on the bed as he pulls her legs apart,exposing her completely to him. .

“You are so wet," Tommy marvels while his fingers explore her mound. "Is this all for me?

Tommy’s hypnotic voice brings a moan from her mouth.

“For now we will use the color safe words, okay?”

“Yes, Master.”

Hands touching her legs as she hears a zipper going down prompts Sara to turn but the voice telling her to stay still stops the movement. She uses her other senses to figure out what is Tommy doing, Sara feels his finger, tracing her pussy then outlining her tight hole. Her whole body shivers with want. Tommy's touch is driving her crazy, and her mind is running wild, guessing in which of her holes he will fuck her this time. Her whole gut contracts in voracious need.

She hears the sound of the belt on his pants hitting the floor. His woodsy scent reaches her as he moves closer. Anticipation fills her as she waits. Closing her eyes, she pictures him, removing his clothes and, in her mind's eye, she can see his magnificent nude body. The aroma of her arousal reaches her nose and she sniffs it in deeply. His fingers run through her juices, bringing it up until the tip of his finger enters that tight spot. Instinctively, her rosebud clenches tight at the foreign invasion but Sara wills her muscles to relax. The tip of the finger disappears and she misses it right away.

“Please, please, Master,” now Sara hears a voice, begging, and she knows it is her.

He commands, “Lift your body up slightly.”

Sara feels his hands skimming her as the dress glides up her body. Cold air hits her skin but it is not cold enough to extinguish the burning desire.

The hard slap merges with the rock hard cock that plunges into her. Her greedy pussy sucks his exceptionally thick cock back in when he pulls out. Like a maestro, Tommy plays her body —his hand strikes her harder with each thrust, making her mindless with need. Sara feels Tommy's fingers stroking the point where their bodies are joined as he gathers moisture. The picture of him touching himself as he is plunging into her is so erotic that she almost loses it. But when 2 of his fingers covered in her own juices pierce her puckered rosebud, filling her completely, she whites out.

When she comes back it is to the sensation of Tommy, cuddling her in bed and softly calling her back to reality, "That's it, my pimpollo. Come back to me."

When she opens her eyes, the first things she sees are a bottle of water and an energy bar, laying on the table next to the bed. But she cares nothing about those. All that she cares about is that her Master holds her in his arms, and she is loved and protected. This is the type of aftercare she always dreamed of. Not that her previous Doms or Tops neglected her. No, no. It's just that with Tommy, the emotional connection in zillion times stronger.

“You are mine, Sara. No other man —Dominant or otherwise— will hear their name screamed like I just heard you scream my name. I don’t want or need another woman kneeling at my feet," he assures, and then commands her fiercely, "Agree!”

She smiles, knowing she will deny him nothing. “Yes, Master. I have been yours for a long time. You being mine is a dream come true for me.”

The knock on the door brings a smile to Laurel’s face. Is it Tommy or Ollie coming to beg her forgiveness? This time they will kneel before her with their tongues out ready to do her bidding.

To her surprise, a stranger greets her as the door is open.

“Are you Laurel Lance?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

Instead of identifying himself, the young man says, "You have been served. Have a nice night,” as he hands her the order. He walks away, leaving Laurel in a state of complete shock.

 


	20. Chapter 19

Rebecca did not see her son all day yesterday, which was highly unusual. The idea that he didn’t call her either is not only surprising, but alarming. Tommy calls daily. If he is tied up with business or something else, he at least texts her to ask how she is doing. Two days ago, Tommy took her to lunch, telling Rebecca about his new sub. New sub and girlfriend by the way he spoke.

Although Rebecca thought that Tommy and Laurel might find a way to stay together, that hope was dashed by Tommy himself. Her son’s demeanor was unlike it usually is whenever Laurel is around, prompting Rebecca to believe that the new woman makes her son a better man. Laurel only has herself to blame losing Tommy. Playing the game of a bitch in heat around Oliver while dangling Tommy didn’t serve her well.

If Tommy doesn’t contact her today, Rebecca will contact him. With her mind settled about her son, Rebecca opens up her email waiting for her assistant to arrive. Often the first one in the office, Rebecca finds a peaceful solace before her hectic day begins.

A furious Laurel suddenly storms into Rebecca’s office as she slaps a paper on the desk.

“Good morning, Laurel. Is there something I can do for you?” Using the courthouse voice that brings many district attorneys to their knees, Rebecca looks up with eyebrows raised. It is obvious that Laurel’s relationship with Tommy has given Laurel the mistaken idea that she can do and say whatever she wishes. That behavior will not be tolerated, especially in light of the new sub Laurel has been shoved aside for.

“That is a restraining order. I was served last night. I need you to call in some markers, so this is resolved today.” Laurel’s demands and harsh tone do not go unnoticed by her boss.

“Why was a restraining order taken out on you and by whom?” As annoyed as Rebecca is with this nonsense, Laurel is still a member of her staff. Picking up the order, she adds, “Felicity Smoak? Isn’t she a member of the SCPD? Why would she have an order placed against you?”

“She is the bitch who is trying to steal Ollie from me. The one who is encouraging Tommy to replace me with my sister.” Laurel’s eyebrows are squeezed together forming a crease, her breathing is heavy, eyelids tight and straight and her voice is raised. Fury written all over her body, Laurel seems out of control. This is not a version of Laurel that Rebecca has ever witnessed before.

“Laurel, I will look into it for you. Why don’t you take the day, so you can calm down and focus?” Rebecca uses a soothing voice attempting to calm Laurel down. This matter needs further investigation.

“I will take a few hours and then return. Hopefully, this will be over and done with by then.” Laurel’s high heels beat a path across the expensive floors of her bosses office.

Tommy is reluctant to leave his Sara but he recognizes they both need to return to work. His mother must be concerned since he spent all day yesterday buried in the warmth of his sub’s body. One necessary trip outside was to Sara’s apartment to pack up enough clothing and personal items for her to feel comfortable at his place.

This morning, waking up to her naked body next to him, Tommy felt so many emotions he has never experienced before. Sara is the first woman to stay at his penthouse. Laurel was asked many times but she always had an excuse. Now her sister is occupying the space he once thought belonged to Laurel. Life has many strange and exciting twists and turns.

As much as he would enjoy another session, he knows Sara must be sore from yesterday, plus she mentioned that she needed to leave early this morning for work. Placing a kiss on her head, he wakes her gently.

“Time to wake up, _pimpollo_ ,” Tommy whispers in her ear and then bites the lobe. A moan comes from his precious Sara.

“I wish I could spend today with you. Yesterday was so perfect,” with a sigh, Sara kisses his cheek before hopping out of bed. Tommy watches her in amusement as she wiggles to the bathroom. Tonight, he silently promises himself and her. Standing up, Tommy goes into the kitchen, packing a breakfast snack. He knows Sara doesn’t have time for a full blown breakfast but she still must eat. Pouring a travel cup with coffee the way she enjoys it, he places both on the table.

Sara is dressed for work when she comes out of the bedroom. Seeing the coffee and bag, she smiles.

“What is this, Master?”

“That is your coffee and breakfast. I know you have to leave but you will eat that when you get to work. Understood?” He insists as he hands the breakfast to Sara.

“Understood. Am I to come here after work?” With a slight tremble in her voice, Sara sounds frightened. Knowing she has had a rough few days, he wraps his arms around her.

“You are to come here every night after work until further notice. Your safety is my biggest concern. Do not be alone today. If you have to leave the office, have someone with you. Don’t walk to the car yourself. Agree?”

“Yes, sir,” with one last reluctant hug, Sara takes the elevator to the garage where he instructed her to park yesterday after they left her apartment. The garage is secure and is only accessible by a code. He had that code changed himself yesterday to make sure Sara will be safe.

Going to the bathroom to take a shower and dress, Tommy decides a trip to see his mother is first on his schedule.

Rebecca is relieved and thrilled to see Tommy walk into her office after placing a kiss on her assistant’s cheek.

“Tommy, I missed you yesterday,” greeting her son, she hugs him tightly.

“Forgive me mother. My new sub has had a traumatic few days. On our dinner date the other night she was attacked. I spent yesterday with her and she will be staying with me for her protection.”

Tommy’s face shows anger and concern. Rebecca can’t help but wonder how serious this new relationship is. “That is terrible. Sit down and tell me about this wonderful girl.”

Suddenly Tommy picks up the restraining order and his face turns purple. “Mother, why do you have this?”

“Laurel came in this morning demanding, yes demanding, I take care of it. She said it was Oliver’s sub who filed it. What do you know about this?” The apprehension she felt this morning with Laurel is now simmering over as she watching her son’s face.

“My new sub and girlfriend is Laurel’s sister. Laurel attacked her and Felicity at dinner the other night. Sara was too scared but Ollie made Felicity file this. You are not going to do anything to help Laurel, are you?”

No, Rebecca is not a fool. Tommy and Oliver are too important to her to risk helping Laurel. The way Laurel acted this morning brought out the attorney’s instincts and now they have been confirmed. Laurel is no longer an asset to Tommy, Rebecca or the firm.

“Of course not, Tommy. I am always firmly on your side. Let’s have our normal lunch tomorrow, so I can tie up some loose ends here, okay?”

A little over an hour after Tommy left, Laurel returns to Rebecca’s office. Rebecca was prepared for her this time.

“Please, sit down, Laurel.”

Those words are uttered in a firm voice. Laurel shoots her a look but sits down. Rebecca spent that time researching Laurel’s work history at their law practice. The time was well spent. Laurel has taken a lot of time away from the office, shifting caseloads to other associates. She has several complaints about her unprofessional attitude toward other attorneys and several clients. A formal letter of resignation was written by Rebecca.

“Did you get that taken care of?” Laurel, not realizing the position she is in, continues to order her boss.

Handing Laurel the letter of resignation, Rebecca responds, “No, I spent that time checking on your progress in this firm. I was shocked by the results. That is a letter of recommendation that I need you to sign.” Rebecca calmly informs Laurel whose mouth fell open at the letter.

“No, I will not resign. Why should I? You don’t want to be involved in a lawsuit, do you?” Laurel smugly throws the letter back on the desk.

“Laurel, please open this file. You signed a morality clause when you joined the firm. If your behavior reflects badly on the firm, I have the right to terminate you. Those photos, along with other behavior, combined with your performance are more than enough reason to sever your employment. It would be in your best interest if you simply sign the resignation. You can clean out your office, with a guard present, and tell your beloved father you are moving on. I think he would be shocked to see those photos anonymously released.”

Grabbing a pen, Laurel scrawls her signature tossing the letter back at her former boss. “This isn’t over. Not by a long shot,” Laurel’s parting words as Rebecca releases the breath she was holding.

The last few days in Felicity's life have been hectic to say the least. All the changes that she’s been forced to make in the last week has her head spinning. It's started the night Laurel Lance attacked her and Sara at the restaurant. Since then, both her personal and professional life have been affected. On the work front, things have been tense. She almost got fired by Captain Lance when he found out Felicity reported the assault. Not even after seeing the unmistakable bruises on her neck was the captain willing to accept her declaration.

Felicity was conflicted by Oliver's interference in the matter. She was happy to keep her job, but she wished Oliver wouldn't have the need to use his friendship with the Mayor to accomplish that. As soon as Sebastian Blood came by the station and hinted that he'd be upset if Felicity was removed from her position, Captain Lance backed off. That little stunt definitely alienated her boss further from her; he isn't even speaking to her. He gives all the orders to Isabel, and acts as if Felicity isn't in the room. It hurts, getting such treatment from someone so dear to Felicity, but she knows it's nothing in comparison to what Sara must feel. Her dad has disowned her publicly.

The changes in her personal life are without a doubt more pleasant but not less challenging. She's still getting used to living with Oliver. Felicity realizes now that the shift in their relationship is profound and requires a lot of work from both of them. Before and due to extenuating circumstances, her training was slow-paced and not at the top of the list. Now, it has jumped several steps on the priorities' ladder, and requires much more of her attention. She loves it, but it also overwhelms her sometimes. Knowing that anything Oliver challenges her with has the purpose of making her grow, Felicity perseveres with indefatigable verve. She wants to learn and please her Dom to the best of her abilities.

If there is something she has learned this week, it is that to become a "perfect" sub is a pipe dream. It's what she should aspire for, but getting there it's almost, if not impossible. Felicity came to comprehend that there's always something new to learn and/or improve, old limits to break, and new fantasies to fulfill. Submission is as ever-changing as people are, therefore getting to perfection is often out of reach by a hair's breadth. That knowledge instead of being daunting, spurs her forward to make her best effort to draw as close as she can to excellence. That's what Oliver expects of her. All that she wants is making him proud.

Of all of the days, today is the weirdest. Now that Captain Lance is in a perpetual bad mood, the air in the station is often heavy. Everyone feels it, and the only solution Felicity has found to bear it is talking and —as hard it is to believe— joking with her partner.

However, since Isabel came to work in the morning, a cloud dark as pitch looms over her head. She barely spoke during the day and when she did it was to give short and snappy replies. Felicity understands that not every day is good for everyone, she has had her share of bad ones, but she wishes she could help Isabel to snap out of whatever is vexing her.

"Isabel?" she asks softly.

Her partner glances at her, throwing dagger with her eyes, "Felicity, if you ask me if I'm okay one more time, I swear I'm go—"

Never knowing what the threat is, Felicity is saved by the bell. Isabel's cell phone rings, cutting her off. Felicity suspects that whoever is calling will be receiving more than idle threats. She thought she knew Isabel's ruthless side but she is wrong. A chill goes down her spine, making her shiver, just looking at the rage in Isabel's face.

Yeah, nope. She doesn't want to be in the shoes of the caller.

"Excuse me," Isabel growls as she pushes herself up from her chair and walks away, looking for privacy.

Felicity's innate curiosity kindles because of her partner's odd behavior but she knows better than to ask when Isabel returns several minutes later, looking just as pissed off as before. Instead, Felicity busies herself in catching up with the paperwork of the most recent case.

Another victim of the BDSM killer. Even when the woman was murdered in the same way as the others were, this case is different. The killer left no evidence as usual, but the body shows signs of struggle. That's a first. The poor woman didn't die in the throes of ecstasy. Felicity fears that the killer is becoming more ruthless, losing control. Considering who her prime suspect is and what has happened this last week, she can picture it happening.

Felicity is frustrated. Something that she didn't foresee when she procured the restraining order against Laurel is her inability to interrogate her now. Isabel took take care of that alone and got the same results as the first time. Laurel said nothing. The cherry on top is that no one is considering putting her under surveillance like Oliver was. The unfairness of it irritates Felicity to the extreme.

"Hey, Felicity," Isabel's voice brings out of her thoughts.

Felicity tears her eyes from the screen of her laptop to look at her partner at the desk across.

"I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch today. Please, don't think is you. It's not. Simply, today is not a good day for me. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Isabel. I understand. You don't need to explain."

"But I want to. I rarely talk about this because it's too painful to me," she sighs. "Maybe, that's what I need to do. By telling you, I might feel better."

That piques the curiosity in Felicity even more. This confirms that it is a strange day. Isabel is a private person who never ever opens up.

"Only if you want to," Felicity says, trying to respect Isabel's space but dying to know.

"Not many here know this… but I was engaged once."

That is definitely news to Felicity, who only can say, "Oh."

"Yeah, it's was several years ago when I was young and stupid."

"What happened? Did he dump you?" that's what Felicity guesses, considering the way Isabel is talking.

"No exactly." Isabel keeps quiet for a while lost in thought but finally says, "He died five years ago today."

Felicity gulps hard as sympathetic pain hits her. No wonder her partner is so off today. "I'm so sorry, Isabel. I must have been horrible to lose your fiancé." She doesn't even want to think how heartbroken she would be if something ever happens to Oliver.

"My life without him hasn't been the same."

"I only can imagine."

"I know this is a short notice but would you like to have a drink or two with me? I don't want to go home just yet."

Felicity hesitates. Oliver expects her to go home after work but her partner needs her. She takes her phone to text him.

"What? Do you need to ask for permission now?"

Felicity resents the taunt. It hasn't been the first one this week either. Isabel doesn't approve her relationship with Oliver and lets her know that, at least once a day with similar comments, but Felicity doesn't care. She knows that what she has with Oliver is real and precious, not matter what others say. Besides, she's texting him more out of respect than obligation. Her Sir allows her to go wherever she wants, but this week he's been beyond overprotective because of Laurel. All he wants is to keep her safe. It would be unfair to fault him for that.

Honestly, Felicity doubts he'll put any objection. He has to work tonight. Oliver and Master Tommy have been taking turns every other night to take care of business while the other one goes home early to spend quality time with his adoring sub. So, if Felicity goes straight home now, she'll spend hours and hours alone, waiting for him.

Felicity should find his jealousy and possessiveness irritating, but instead, she thinks it is flattering. It lets her know he wants her and fears that she could leave him. He's a silly man for thinking that. No man on Earth can compare to him. But Felicity guesses that she's to blame… kind of. She did use Barry once, months ago, to dissuade Oliver from going after her. Little did she know then that it was a fool's endeavor. Their path was already set and nothing could have stopped them from getting involved.

Felicity types "I love you" but deletes the words. It's something they haven't said to each other yet and it feels weird to express it for first time via text. Even though it seems she's ready to say it —she's not sure the exact moment when her deep caring for Oliver turned into true love, but obviously it happened—, she's afraid to speak it out loud. She's not sure if Oliver is ready to hear it, much less to say it back. Everything between them is going great, so it's better not throw in something that could complicate the relationship.

She finishes the text with a heart instead and sends it. Then, Felicity glances at Isabel, who is glaring at her, and smiles. "There. We can go now."

As promised, Felicity only stays in the bar a little over an hour before going home, where she waits patiently (not) for her Sir.

Oliver makes his nightly rounds through the club, socializing with new and regular customers alike. He thinks this is going to be a normal night without incidents, now that the killer seems to have spread his or her playground to other places. The most recent murders have been in another clubs and funky, cheap hotel rooms. Oliver's glad he’s not a suspect anymore but he has the nagging feeling the person committing these atrocities is far from stopping. If anything, more victims will lose their lives before the killer is caught.

He also knows that Felicity won't stop either, until she brings the murderer to justice and that is a small consolation.

His hope for an easy night crumbles when he observes a couple in one of the lounges in the VIP section. He met Charles Baxter and Anna Forbes two days ago when they applied for a Verdant membership. Oliver's still undecided on the couple. During their interview, Oliver had not a good feeling about them but couldn't figure out why. Instead of denying them the definitive admission to the club, Oliver offered them a couple of days of free of access to all the premises and perks of the club. He thought that if he watched their scenes, then he could get a better opinion of them.

Oliver knits his eyebrows in a frown when the Dom grabs his sub’s chin forcefully. She's kneeling at his feet with her head bowed and her shoulders slumped. Her whole pose leaves much to be desired. Instead of exuding confidence and pride in her submission, her body language is telling a different story. One that Oliver isn't liking. Even if her bad posture warrants a well-suited correction and chastisement, the way the girl flinches as Mr. Baxter lifts her chin sets off Oliver's inner alarms.

The music in the club is blaring at full force and Oliver can't hear what the Dom is saying but he can tell that, whatever it is, it's said in uncontrolled anger. Oliver wants to approach to assess the interaction better. One of his staff members cuts his advance, telling him that there's a problem with another client. Cursing inwardly, Oliver hesitates in what he should do. Situations like these are when having Tommy in the club at the same time comes handy. In the past, each would have taken care of an issue, but now Oliver can't split into two.

What he needs is someone who can keep an eye on the couple while he resolves the other thing. Fortunately, the perfect person for the job is 3 lounges over. He heads toward a group of the most loyal and active members of the club. Among them are Shane Meier and his lovely sub, Nova. She's the one he seeks.

"Shane, would you mind if a borrow your sub for a bit?"

"What is this about, Queen?"

"Do you see the couple over there?" discreetly, he points out at Charles and Anna. "I'm getting a bad feeling from them. I think the guy is an abuser in disguise of a wannabe Dom. I was going to step in but Tommy isn't in tonight and I need to take care of another urgent issue. I'm appealing to Nova's expertise to confirm what I suspect."

The gentle sub is the head therapist in a local shelter for abused women. If anyone can evaluate correctly if it is a toxic relationship or not it’s her.

"I'll address the issue with the guy appropriately when I come back."

"Are you willing, my pet?" Shane asks Nova.

"Of course, Sir. I'd love to help Master Oliver and that poor woman. You know that it's my calling."

"True. Go on, then."

"Thank you, Sir."

Oliver shakes the Dom's hand. "Thank you, Shane. I own you and Nova for this."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad Nova is here to do what she does best."

Oliver smirks at the obvious pride for his sub in Shane's voice. In the past, Oliver would have gagged inwardly because of it but now he only can sympathize. He's exactly the same when he speaks of Felicity and how good she is at her job. His chest fills with pride just thinking about it.

Oliver takes Nova aside and tells her what she must do.

Before going he says, "If anything happens, come to find me."

"Will do, Master Oliver."

With his mind at rest, he goes to deal with the rowdy client who was disturbing other members' scenes. About half an hour later, an agitated Nova finds Oliver.

"Master Oliver, you must come immediately!"

He follows her through the club as she heads to the VIP rooms. She explains, "You were right. He's abusing her. I suspect that it's been going on for a while. I took a chance when she went to the restroom and I talked to her."

Nova groans angrily, "He has her convinced that his way is what the Dom/sub dynamic and BDSM lifestyle truly is. He has total control of her and she's terrified of him. I offered my help, so she can leave him but she won't do it. All I managed to accomplish was convince her to take my card in case she changes her mind."

Oliver feels the raging fire of anger taking over him. There is nothing he hates the more than those who use BDSM as a disguise to ruthlessly abuse another, to harm them just to satisfy an egocentric need, minding nothing about the welfare and needs of the other person. To take by force what they think is rightfully theirs and not appreciating the gift that it is when someone else puts their trust in you. True dominants don't take anything from a submissive. They cherish the gift that is freely given.

"I don't know how… if she told him or he found it on his own but he saw my card. When he did, he took the girl toward the rooms. I'm afraid of what he might do to her. He was furious."

On their way, Oliver and Nova run into Shane and Diggle. The four of them get to the VIP rooms hallway, where they hear Anna's screams. Not the cries of pleasure that usually echo between those walls but of agonizing pain, followed by the sub's pleas to her so-called Dom to stop. She screams her safeword, which is blatantly ignored. Bursting in the biggest room available for the members, Oliver and entourage are disgusted by the scene before their eyes.

Anna is tied facing away in the St. Andrews' cross, which is an X-frame piece of equipment with restraining points for wrists and ankles, so the bottom or sub can be tied in a spread eagle position. Anna has the angry red marks of a whip in her back; the lashes have been hard enough to draw blood. Across the room, Mr. Baxter is holding the leather instrument in his hand, looking enraged by the interruption.

"What's the meaning of this?! How dare you to interrupt me?!"

With a deceptive aplomb, Oliver becomes deaf to Charles' demands as he nods to Shane and Nova, silently asking them to attend Anna. Then, letting his simmering fury pour through his eyes, he look at Baxter and makes a demand on his own, "Drop the whip. Now!"

The guy pays no heed to Oliver's order and focuses in Shane and Nova, who are un-restraining Anna from the cross. "What the fuck do you think you are doing? I haven't give you permission to touch the bitch!"

As Baxter takes a step forward, Oliver stops him, grabbing his arm hard enough to leave a mark. "I said, drop the whip," he says in a dangerous tone. Everything that the guy does infuriates Oliver more and more. At this point, he's like a pressure cooker about to explode. "Or I'll drop you."

Finally, Mr. Baxter seems to notice that he's in disadvantage. Now, Shane is standing in an intercepting point between the wannabe Dom and the subs. With a frame of 6'5'' and 320 pounds of pure muscles, Shane is one hell of an intimidating protective barrier. If that wasn't enough, Oliver feels Digg's presence at his back in support. He knows the ireful gaze that his friend and chief of security must be giving Baxter right now. A glare that has given pause even to the bravest men on Earth.

The thud of the whip hitting the floor echoes in the room while Charles Baxter gives a furious glare in return. "This is unacceptable! You're meddling with something that is not of your concern!" he spat.

"It is my concern when a coward like you uses the premises of my establishment to abuse a woman."

Oliver feels responsible for the well-being of everyone who comes to Verdant. He rarely lets it show but every death that has occurred in Verdant has affected him deeply. What has happened tonight is the last straw. He's unable to stop the killer but Baxter, oh, he won't have mercy on him.

"Abuse her? She loves it! She wants it" Baxter gives Oliver a look of contempt. "You say that and you call yourself a Master?! You're a fucking moron, Queen."

It takes everything in Oliver not to hit the guy… or worse. Having successfully averted the accusation of being a serial killer, Oliver doesn't really want to be condemned for a murder that he does want to commit. Instead of giving in to the urge to give what the guy deserves, he warns him, "Get out of my club, and don't ever dare to come back! You're banned from here!"

"Like if I wanted to be surrounded by fucking idiots!" Baxter barks at Anna, "Slut, come here! We're leaving."

The woman's reaction is strikingly telling. She jumps back and whimpers in fear while her eyes wordlessly ask for help. None of those present —except Charles, of course— can ignore the begging.

Oliver swiftly says, "No! YOU are going, Mr. Baxter. She stays."

"She won't," Baxter retorts, "if she knows what’s best for her."

The loaded threat is loud and clear. Oliver can't hold himself any longer and lunges against the guy, pushing and pinning him against the wall. He chokes Baxter, pressing his forearm against the neck thus gaining his full attention.

"Hear me and hear well because I'll say this just once," Oliver warns in a cold, even voice. "You'll leave and never seek Ms. Forbes out again. She's under my protection and if anything bad happens to her, and I mean anything, even a papercut, I'll hold you responsible for it. You don't want to meet with me if that happens. Do you understand?"

Baxter is gasping for air but Oliver doesn't relent the pressure of his forearm. He feels Diggle's hand on the shoulder silently warning him that he's too close to cross a dangerous line. However, Oliver ignores his friend and insists, "Is that understood?"

Only when gets an affirmative nod, he releases Baxter. While the man tries to catch his breath, Oliver looks at Digg and asks him, "Would you please take the trash out? It's starting to reek in here."

"With pleasure," John says, grabbing Baxter by the scruff and dragging him out of the room.

Oliver takes several deep breaths, willing himself to let his anger go. The last thing he wants is to approach Anna with aggression so close to the surface. His fury isn't directed at her but, in her frightened state, she might misinterpret it. When he feels calms enough, he turns around and walks toward the girl. Nova is talking to her while Shane is checking her back. Just then, Oliver remembers that the man is a doctor.

"Ms. Forbes," Oliver says in a reassuring tone. "You're safe here."

With tears running down her face, she meekly replies, "Thank you, Master Oliver."

"Nova, darling, why don't take Anna to a nearby room to rest while I talk with Master Oliver," Shane suggests. "I'll be right there with you."

"Of course, Sir," she replies with respect and adoration. Then Nova urges Anna to follow her.

When the women leave, Oliver asks Shane, "How is she?"

"We got here on time and the physical damage is minimal. Only one of the lashes is deep enough to require stitches, so she won't bear many scars. I'm more worried about the emotional trauma."

Oliver nods, "That's what I was thinking. I'm sure Nova will be of tremendous help."

"I hope, but Anna still resists."

"Still?"

Shane nods sadly. "For what Nova has told me before, the survivors can be wary of help. They're too afraid. Anna doesn't even want to go to the hospital to treat her injuries."

Oliver shares the frustration in Shane's voice.

"I was thinking that Pet and I can take Anna in tonight in hopes that she opens up in a safe, quiet environment. Nova wants to convince her to go to the shelter but she needs time."

"Should we call the police?"

Shane sighs. "We should but I don't know how much we will accomplish doing that. I don't think Anna is willing to report it and, without her statement, little can be done. I'd give her the night and tomorrow will bring it up. In the meantime, Nova and I will take care of her."

"Thank you. I'm glad you two were here tonight. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"For now, we just need a first-aid kit to treat her cuts."

"I'll see that someone gets it right away."

The men part ways. While Shane goes to the room where the subs are waiting for him, Oliver makes sure that one of Verdant staff members gets the doctor what he needs. Taking care of that, Oliver heads to his office, going directly to the wet bar and pouring himself a scotch, double. He gulps it down at once, followed by a second. By the third, he sits on his chair, cursing foully. The burning of the amber liquor doesn't take the edge off of his anger.

Knowing his night went to hell, he texts Felicity, whom he knows is at home, waiting for him. He tells her not to wait up for him. The last thing he wants is his Kitten having to deal with him in this choleric state.

Less than a minute later, he receives her reply.

Oliver doesn't want to explain what happen through a text, so he settles for an answer that might soothe her... for now.

He pauses for a moment, deliberating if he should send a promise. In the end, he sends another text.

Oliver smiles at her reply. He knows she probably will stay awake anyway. She always does.

Hours later, Oliver enters to the penthouse. Everything is in calm and Felicity is nowhere to be seen. Navigating his dim home, he heads to the master bedroom. His kitten is on the bed, pretending to be asleep. Her mere presence soothes his troubled soul. Oliver approaches the bed and sits on the edge, next to Felicity.

"You're awake, aren't you?" he whispers, caressing her cheek and pulling a lock of her hair away.

Felicity opens her eyes and looks at him sheepishly. "I tried to sleep, Sir. I really, really did. But I could feel there was something wrong with you and it made me restless. Are you okay?"

"I am now," he tells her as he lays his head on her chest.

As he hears the steady beat of her heart, Oliver feels Felicity combing his hair with her fingers. Oliver has no doubt that she fails to comprehend how much this moment means to him. She brings the peace he so desperately needs. Trouble or worries fade away when he's with her. At least, for a little while.

Felicity is worried about Oliver; he's acting strange. They stay as they are for a long time. Something bad must've happened to rattle him this way. She has never seen him like this, not even when his life as a free man was in jeopardy. She gives him time to collect his thoughts until her curiosity and worry prove to be unbearable.

"What happened, Sir? Would you tell me what is troubling you?" she asks.

Oliver doesn't immediately answers her. He holds onto her tighter, and then, he finally pulls away. He eases himself up and stares blankly at the window. She goes upright as well, and watches him intently. Thanks to the dim light coming through it, Felicity sees clearly his taut features. His jaw is tense and his eyes are haunted.

"There was an incident in the club tonight."

"What kind of incident?" she asks. It couldn't have been another murder or she'd have gotten the notification.

"We stopped a piece of shit from continuing abusing his sub."

"Oh, my God! That's awful!"

"I don't get it, Kitten," Oliver says with his face twisted in perplexity. "How can a person can do that to someone else… to his sub of all people?!! Why taint so foully the sublime experience of having someone willingly submitting to you? Why choose to be so pathetically despicable?"

Felicity puts her hand on his back and rubs it soothingly. "I don't know. I've found that there's too much evil in this world that defies logic. It's a sad truth. What you should be focusing on, Sir, is in that you saved the sub tonight."

Oliver shifts uncomfortably in the bed. He leans his elbows on his knees while buries his face on his hands. "It was not enough," he growls. "I could've stopped sooner what happened tonight if I had listened my instincts two days ago when I first met the couple. I knew something was off with them but I decided to ignore it. And the girl paid the price."

Felicity can't believe Oliver is beating himself up for something that is not his fault. Quite the contrary. In Felicity's eyes, he's a hero. She scoots closer to him and kneels on the bed at his back, wrapping her arms around his torso. Leaning her chin on his shoulder, she tries to reason with him, "Sir, do you realize that this is not on you, right? You didn't force the Dom to abuse his submissive. That was his decision. In fact, you stopped him."

"But anyone who goes to Verdant becomes my responsibility, Kitten," Oliver counters. "I should've acted sooner. The club should be a safe place for socializing and scene-ing to anyone in the BDSM community. I honestly don't know why people keep coming back. First, the murders and, now, this."

"They come back because Master Tommy and you built a great place for that. People trust you."

Oliver scoffs, "Well, they shouldn't."

"They do and it's a well-placed faith. You proved that tonight. All those who go to Verdant know you'll do your best to keep it as a safe environment. The killer and this guy tonight are out of your control. I'm sure that for a Dominant, letting things go or accepting that you don't control everything, is not easy to stomach… but it doesn't make it less true.. Don't blame yourself for what others do."

Oliver takes a big breath and lets it out slowly. "I know what you're saying is true but it's hard for me not to feel responsible."

"You are not," Felicity insists. "Trust the word of your Kitten."

It's a relief to Felicity to hear Oliver chuckling softly. "I do trust you, Kitten."

Overjoyed by the confidence in her, she kisses him in the cheek. "How may I serve you, Sir?" she asks him, wanting to drive away his brooding thoughts.

Oliver frees himself from her hug and turns around, cradling her neck with both hands. "Let me love you," he says with reverence before kissing her.

Felicity is more than willing. Since they're living together and their relationship turned to a deeper path, she longs for his touch every minute of every hour of every day. The more she gets, the more she needs. She's addicted to his passionate kisses. It's unfathomable the compulsion she feels to surrender to his every wicked whim. Beyond all question, Oliver wields unrivaled power over her body, mind, and soul.

Opening her mouth, Felicity grants him the access he's demanding. His feverish kiss ignites her body, sending scorching waves of liquid desire to her core. Her body only takes a few moments, getting ready to welcome him inside. His inquisitive fingers play their chords, making beautiful music with her body. She moans as Oliver skims his hands over her body, seeking her breasts. Felicity gasps in pleasure and pain when he pinches her both nipples at the same time. The exquisite ache travels downward to belly, like a blast of air that enlivens her fire within.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers raggedly in her ear. "Your body is exquisite… a delicacy I intend to feast on."

Felicity melts at his words. Everything inside her burns for him. The longing to be possessed, to feel his hard cock buried deep in her body is overwhelming. She needs him badly, but as the wicked Dom that he is, Oliver makes her wait for the grand prize.

After he orders her to lie back on the bed, he gets on his feet and throws the covers off her, exposing her naked body. For a heartbeat, Felicity has the urge to cover herself. A silly thought since Oliver has seen her naked many times before, especially in the last week. Among of the rules for their new arrangement of cohabitation, Oliver stipulates that her body remains bare while she is in the penthouse. No clothes are allowed, except when they have visitors. He wants to admire her body every time an he pleases.

Felicity struggles a little with that particular rule, fighting with her self-consciousness. She isn't used to display herself so openly to anyone. It makes her feel vulnerable. Despite that, all her qualms go away the instant Oliver puts his gaze on her. The way in which he looks at her, the wild hunger reflected in his eyes makes her feel sexy, enticing, and wanted. As if she is the most desirable woman in the world.

"Your meal is served, Sir," she teases in a sultry voice. "Dessert as the first course."

Oliver grins but remains in his feet. He undresses with a slowness that is killing Felicity, taking one piece of clothing at the time. When he is as naked as she is, Oliver climbs up the bed and kisses her body, starting at her feet going up. His lips touch every inch of her skin, taking Felicity into a frenzy. Her arousal skyrockets tenfold. She loves when they have wild kinky sex; it's something out of this world. However, this way of slow lovemaking is her favorite because with every soft kiss and caress, Oliver lays open how deep he cares for her. Every action he takes is a declaration of profound love.

Felicity is desperate. She feels as if she's about to explode if Oliver doesn't possess her now. In a silent invitation, she lifts her hips. Fortunately, he takes the hint. Only not in the way Felicity expects.

"I see my Kitten is restless," he says between kisses, going down on her abdomen."Perhaps, I can do something to soothe you."

Felicity's breathing rages, watching Oliver going further down her body, reaching to the place she needs him the most. Her hips jerk up when she feels Oliver tonguing her clit. The contact is featherlight and fleeting but it makes her go wild.

"Be still," he admonishes before burying his face again between her parted thighs.

With long, exquisite licks and kisses, Oliver brings Felicity to the edge. The light abrasion in her skin provoked by his persistent stubble adds one more sensation bombarding her overstimulated body. She fights the impending orgasm. Felicity knows she can't come until Oliver says so. Oh, but he makes it so hard for her.

"Sir, please," she begs in hot gasps, knowing she can't hold on for much longer. "May I come? Oh God, please!"

Oliver pulls back, looking at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. Felicity thinks he will make her wait a little longer. To her relief, he says, "Come, my sweet Kitten. Let me know how much pleasure I bring you."

With permission granted, the mind over matter battle ceases and Felicity surrenders herself to the erotic sensation that Oliver is creating with that talented tongue of his. In no time, she erupts in ecstasy, her body convulsing rhythmically as she screams his name. Oliver continues lapping her pussy, wringing every last bit of orgasm from her.

While she's still coming down from her blissful high, Oliver crawls over her sweaty body, nibbling and tasting her skin, later to take her breath away, claiming her mouth with voracious kiss. The intensity of it makes her head spin.

Deprived of precious air, he has no other choice than to pull away.

He lays next to her and makes Felicity turn to her side with her back to his chest. She frowns, thinking that he's done… that he didn't took pleasure for himself. "What about you, Sir?" she asks, turning to see him.

Oliver stops her, saying, "Let me love you this way."

She grasps his meaning a moment later when he grabs her leg, twisting slightly backward, to hook it over his. Oliver is forcing her to spread her thighs apart, giving him full access to her pussy. The position doesn't give her much room for wiggling. The little that Felicity has is taken away when he wraps his arms around her tightly, adding up to the feeling of being under Oliver's absolute control. She 's bound helplessly to be victim of his delicious torture. Felicity moans with wanton abandon as he teases her nudging the burly head of his cock against her damp slit without penetrating her.

His curious hands claim her breasts, kneading and squeezing them. Felicity purrs as Oliver twitches her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers while he suck her earlobe at the same time. He does it in such synchronized way that it gets to a point when Felicity's brain mixes the signals. She doesn't feel his fingers teasing her pebbled nubs anymore. Instead, it's his mouth attached to her breasts, sucking them with earnest devotion. Oliver has her under the spell of his mind-blowing touch.

Felicity trembles and moans, captive of her own need. Need that is finally appeased when Oliver pushes his shaft in with short and slow thrusts. He murmurs loving words in her ear while he makes love to her tenderly, so slowly, but with the same passion as always.

The lazy building of her new orgasm makes it more powerful. When it hits, she's absolutely delirious from the pleasure. Her body contract with powerful spasms around Oliver's cock, triggering his own trip to paradise. He grunts lustfully and then pronounces words that makes her fly higher than with the explosive climax.

"I love you, Felicity."

Her heart explodes with happiness. Also, she feels like a fool for thinking he wasn't ready for those words. The fact that he said it in the heat of their most intimate moment assures her that he means it with all his heart and soul.

Fighting tears of joy, she says, "And I love you, Oliver. With everything in me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always Mare and I want to the our magical support team @laurabella2930, @wherethereissmoak, and @magda1102 for all the wonderful things you do for us.


	21. Chapter 20

 

 

Lust is engulfing her whole and her body burns hotter than the sun. Felicity is helplessly bound at the mercy of her Master while lava rushes through her veins at the speed of her runaway heart. Liquid arousal gushes out of her pussy like a river, in response to Oliver's wicked ministrations.

She should be used to the feeling of vulnerability that comes with every scene her Master contrives for their pleasure. And yet, it gets her every time. Tonight, though, it feels slightly different. As always, it blows her mind to be with her ass up the air while having her face and shoulders against the bed, exposing her intimate parts to him, but there's something else too. Something that Felicity can't put her finger on. Her instincts are telling her that whatever happens tonight will be a turning point for her.

However, she can't dwell much on that thought because a soft whoosh echoes in the room before she feels on her sore ass the impact of the leather paddle that Oliver is wielding in his hand. He's been spanking her for several minutes now and her backside feels as if it is on fire. Felicity groans as the pain transforms swiftly in fiery pleasure that sprints to her core, heightening her arousal. The need to come is overwhelming but Felicity knows better than ask for release. She suspects that the scene is far from over, and lately, her Master is making her wait more and more before allowing her to orgasm.

Oliver smacks her again, harder this time. The paddle lands square on both of her cheeks. Tears well up in her eyes and she does nothing to stop them. Felicity let them flow freely as the catharsis to the growing fire consuming her backside and her mounting frustration. Her Master promised to challenge her tonight and he's delivering his word with a relentless accuracy. He's pushing her limits. Gentleness is not with him tonight.

Two sides of Felicity fight a war without a clear victor. With her instincts and body as generals, one side of her can't help but want more of what Oliver is giving her. No matter how far he takes her out her comfort zone, she gladly follows him to the end. The contender side, lead by her logic, insists that it's overwhelming, that Oliver is asking too much of her, and the promise of pleasure beyond the imagination at the end of the road is not worthy. That turns out to be the side that makes her think that, for the first time since she became Oliver's sub, she might use her safeword before the night is over.

As soon as the thought crosses her mind, her Master caresses her inflamed skin. His fingers feel cold, even when Felicity knows they're not. The difference of temperature soothes her ablaze ass and brings goosebumps out on her reddened skin. She moans pitifully, thankful for the reprieve. The tenderness she thought would be absent this evening finally makes its appearance.

"You're such a good girl," Oliver praises, his voice laden with lust as his fingers wander down to her drenched pussy, making Felicity moan in pleasure. "You're taking it so beautifully, with courage and trust. It pleases me greatly, kitten."

Elation blooms inside Felicity, hearing his words. That's all she wants, all she needs… to please  Oliver.

"I must say that your acquaintance with this paddle has been a success. Your cheeks have taken a delicious cherry color. So red and shiny. All that I want to do is taking a bite."

That's his only warning before sinking his teeth into her bruised cheeks. He bites one and then the other hard enough to leave a faint mark. Felicity breathes in sharply and her core breaks into small spasms. She fights the crushing wave of desire enveloping that almost triggers a violent orgasm. The effort of mastering her own body's reaction makes Felicity sweat profusely. "Please, Sir. Let me come, please!" The plea escapes her lips before she can stop it.

"Not yet." Behind her, Oliver chuckles evilly. That augurs nothing good for her. Fisting her hands in frustration, Felicity accepts her fate. That she wants doesn't matter. Only her Master's satisfaction is important. His pleasure is her pleasure. If he desires to keeps her in this sexually frustrated state for his amusement, he can. Her body belongs to him; therefore, he has the right to do whatever he pleases with it.

"Oh, frak!" she chokes out when he thrust his middle finger deep into her damp cleft. Immediately, her walls clench, trying to keep it inside.

Oliver hums. "So wet and hot, kitten. I think you're ready."

Felicity lets slip a whimper of discomfiture when Oliver pulls his finger out but it's followed by a relieved sigh, hearing those words. However, she should have known better. Instead of thrusting his cock inside her, like Felicity desperately wants, Oliver walks away. The restrained position she is in doesn't allow Felicity to lift and turn her head back to see where he's gone or what he's doing. The leather cuffs wrapped around her ankles, which in turn are tied to the poles of the footboard with pieces of rope, prevents her from closing her legs. Meanwhile, her arms positioned under her body and her wrists bound together are also fastened to the footboard in a similar manner with leather cuffs and rope.

The next sentences coming out of Oliver's mouth confirms what Felicity has foreboding all this time. "Tonight, I want to challenge you with another first. You told me a few months ago that you are willing to try anal sex. Am I right?"

"Yes, Sir. I— I said that." Felicity can't help her wariness at the prospect to bleed into her voice. Trying what Oliver suggests excites and frightens her on equal magnitude.

"Then, you'll be happy to know that the time for it has come." Oliver comes back and puts something on the bed that once again is out of Felicity's sight.

The uncertainty about will happen next makes a wave of dread to creep on her and blood rushes to her ears. Her lungs seize up when Oliver brushes his finger over the crack between her buttocks and traces the outline of her tight ring. At the knowledge that soon he will explore that territory that no man has reached before. The excitement for it is somewhat quelled by the fear of pain that it could bring her. Felicity shivers conflicted with her emotions.

"S—sir, I— I don't know if I can…"

"Shh, kitten. Relax. You have nothing to worry about. I told you that we'd go slowly. Tonight, we're taking just the first step toward our goal."

His reassuring words reminds her that she has full trust in him. Everything he does to her, everything she has experienced so far as his sub, has brought her pleasure, even if sometimes that satisfaction comes through pain. Felicity takes a shaky breath, mustering her courage.

Now, that her fear is morphing into a blazing thrill, Felicity's arousal shoots up. Oliver continues teasing her slowly, bringing her own juices dripping from her heated slit and rubbing the natural lubricant on her clenched rosebud over and over until Felicity is pushing back. He's reducing her into an ocean of need. "So pretty," he murmurs. "Like a flower ready to bloom and let know its hidden secrets."

Felicity's hips rock on their own. Her ability to think clearly diminished about half an hour when the spanking started but, now, she's nothing more than a marionette controlled by the puppeteer. Oliver knows exactly how to move her strings. A cry of desperation escapes her, dying of curiosity how would feel like his finger breaching her tight hole. She wants to beg for it but the words get stuck in her throat. One thing is wishing something so decadent and another is voicing it aloud. Impatient, Felicity whimpers miserably when Oliver's fingers travel away from her puckered ring to collect more moisture from her pussy.

"Are you ready for more?" he asks, never letting up his stimulating touch.

"Uh-huh," Felicity mumbles.

_Slap!_

The unexpected smack in her ass cheek makes Felicity groan. Her backside is still smarting from the spanking with the paddle. "You can do better than that, kitten. Give a proper answer," Oliver admonishes before spanking the other side..

Felicity struggles with the renewed ache, thinking what his exact question was and finally croaks, "Yes, Sir, I'm ready."

"Much better." Oliver soothes the ache his most recent slaps provoked, bringing back up Felicity's arousal. "Now, I can introduce you to butt plugs."

Hearing those two last words send a shiver through Felicity. Definitely, this scene has proven to defy her limits. Oliver isn't treating her with kid gloves anymore. To some degree, it scares her to the bones but, on the other hand, it delights her that her Master has such confidence in her to demand more and more. That's the part that she holds onto and summons her courage once again. She can do this.

If not, Felicity has the option to use her safeword. That would be enough to stop.

"I want you to wear this plug for the rest of the evening. In the coming days, I'll ask you to wear a few others, increasing progressively the girth and time of use, so you can take my cock with no problem when the time comes, understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, ask for it, Felicity. I want to hear how much you crave having the butt plug deep in your ass."

A new wave of heat engulfs Felicity as both embarrassment and desire skyrockets within her. She is so hot that the thought of bursting into spontaneous combustion isn't ludicrous… at all. Her breathing rages in anticipation for what is about to happen. It's hard to express it but she can't disobey an order nor ignore her own desires. "Please, Sir," she pants. "Please fill my ass with the plug. I need it inside me."

"My pleasure, kitten."

Felicity hears a faint click, similar to the one produced by the cap of her body lotion. She flinches slightly as she feels something cool and wet, sliding down on the crevice of her butt and heading nonstop toward her sphincter. Oliver smears the gel on the area before nudging the tip of his index finger against her rosebud. Instinct makes Felicity tense her muscles, shutting tighter the rear entrance.

"Relax, kitten. If you tense up, that's when it hurts. Take a big breath for me and let it out slowly."

Felicity does her best to obey him, while he continues coaching her breathing. After a few rounds, her muscles relax enough, allowing Oliver to push his finger in with renewed enthusiasm. It's difficult not to give in to the instinct to prevent the invasion. When Oliver's finger breaches in, Felicity gasps, trying to process the slight burning sensation in the area. She can't decide if it's good or bad.

"Oh, kitten. You're so tight," Oliver says, keeping his finger still and letting her body to get used to it.

The hot tingle fades somewhat, allowing Felicity to loosen her body to another degree. She feels Oliver's other hand coming around her torso to explore the folds of her mound until he finds her engorged clit, peeking out of its hood and begging for attention. He brushes the bundle of nerves lightly and sends a tide of scalding pleasure through her body, all the way to the tip of her limbs. It leaves her trembling with need. Oliver continues teasing the sensitive nub at the same time that he thrusts his index finger deeper into her ass. The burning feeling comes back with a vengeance, this time, mixed with pleasure in equal proportions. Neither outshining the other while keeping Felicity on the edge of both ecstasy and torture.

The balance starts shifting to the good side when Oliver slides his finger in and out. Felicity moans, relishing in how good it feels having Oliver fingering her ass. It's the most sinful and erotic thing she has ever experienced in her life. All her nerve endings feel alive, in a blissful frenzy. Now, she can see now the appeal of anal sex. Yet, she still has doubts if she would be able to take Oliver's long, hard cock in. She has only a finger inside and it feels much thicker than really is. Remains to be seen how much her tight canal can stretch to accommodate Oliver's shaft… how it would feel to be so full. Curiosity takes root in her mind when Oliver withdraws his two hands from Felicity, leaving her empty and unsatisfied. Inevitably, she can't stop herself from hanking after the answer.

The thoughts of it will consume her until the moment Oliver takes possession of her undefiled asshole. Tonight, Felicity knows she will taste a bit of the cramping feeling. The sound of Oliver squirting lube on the butt plug reaches her ear.

That's it.

The hour of the truth is here.

Felicity tenses but she forces herself to let go of her apprehension. Oliver traces her rosebud with his slippery fingertip. "Remember, kitten, breathe and relax."

He put the tip of the plug in place and waits until Felicity exhales to push in. As the tip cracks open her puckered ring, fire shoots up. Ten times stronger than what she felt minutes prior. Felicity whimpers, struggling with the need to pull away. Not that she'd go far, her restraints give her little room for escaping. Beads of sweat break on her skin while her breathing turns into shallow pants.

"Breathe deep and slow," Oliver reminds her. "Don't fight it, kitten. Accept what I'm giving you."

Slowly but relentlessly, her Master pushes the silicone toy in. He stops every time that it slides in another notch, letting her body to get used to the invasion. As expected, the butt-plug seems huge in size, although Felicity is certain that in spite of Oliver being so ruthless tonight, he chose the slimmest one.

As her body acclimates to the process, a peculiar phenomenon occurs. Despite feeling a more accurate electrical twinge every time her anus gets stretched further, the sting travels through her faster, shocking her clit with deadly precision. Her juices flow plenty, running down her thighs. Once again, her body betrays her mind. Her reasoning argues that she shouldn't be enjoying it, and yet, she does. Felicity let out a guttural moan as the plug plunges one final time and her sphincter clenches around the narrow base, effectively holding the toy inside her body.

"That's my good girl," Oliver praises as he glides his hands over her buttocks and down her right leg. When he reaches the ankle, Oliver releases it from the cuff. Then he does the same thing with the opposite limb. Finally, he set her wrists free.

Felicity moves gingerly, fully aware of how unsteady her arms and legs are and that every move she makes reverberates through her body, getting straight to the plug impaling her ass. Exhausted, she sinks into the bed and lies immobile, trying to connect her mind with her body. She feels much floatier than she normally does during kinky scenes.

 

 

Oliver walks to the bathroom to fetch a towel. As he opens the faucet and soaks the cloth under the spray of warm water, he reflects on his feelings. The way Felicity has surrender to him tonight has his head reeling. Long has been the road she has traveled from being the wary woman he met months back. A woman that was trapped in conventions. Now, she's someone bold enough to break the social code and give in to her naughtiest fantasies and desires, grasping them with both hands.

While wringing the wet towel, all that Oliver can feel is humility, as well as gratitude, for being a witness in the front row of such magnificent change. He doubts that she knows how deep her metamorphosis is, but he does. Only in the times to come, it will be evident for everyone.

Oliver watches Felicity on the bed as he exits the bathroom. She lies on her stomach, looking right at him with a lazy smile on her lips a dazed gaze. He knows that adrenaline and endorphins are running through her system. With everything Oliver has put her through tonight, she's falling into subspace. And when the night is over, she'd have fallen deeper into it. To a point that she has never gone before.

Approaching the bed he asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm in the clouds," Felicity slurs slightly.

Her soft drunken-like speech makes him grin. Oh, yes, she is flying high. "And the butt plug?"

She scrunches her brow mildly as if his words just reminded her of its existence. "Huge."

Oliver has the hardest time holding back the belly laugh, bubbling inside him. He can't help a smirk from breaking out on his face. "I bet it feels that way. Let me clean you up, 'cause I'm not done with you yet, naughty girl." He sits on the bed and cleans Felicity up with the damped towel, murmuring soft, loving words. He lays butterfly kisses on her back as he wipes her thighs, pussy, and ass thoroughly, making her flinch and moan while brushing the over sensitive zone.

After he's done washing Felicity, Oliver balls the dirty cloth up and throw it toward the bathroom. It lands in a heap on the marble floor.

"Stand up." The command slips from his mouth as Oliver eases himself up to his feet and offers his hand out to help his kitten to do the same. Her body's language screams that all that Felicity wants is stay where she is, not that it stops her from moving. Oliver knows that her desire —compulsion would be a more accurate term— to please him is stronger than anything else.

Her usual languid, sensual moves are just a tad stiff, no doubt because Felicity is feeling how her change of position impacts on the plug, and in the way it deliciously stimulates her.

Oliver drinks her body in as she climbs off the bed, easily identifying the telltales of her arousal. He just washed Felicity's mound and her puffed, rosy folds are glistening again. As they rise and fall in the agitated, shallow rhythm of her breathing, her firm breasts seem fuller as if reaching out and asking silently for his hands to touch them, just like her hard, pointing nipples are begging his mouth to take them in. Her flushed skin temps his fingertips to glide over the smooth, warm surface.

But nothing bewitches him the most than her plumped lips. The deep scarlet color of her lower lip is evidence of the mistreatment Felicity's own teeth have done to the tender flesh, trying to hold back her moans of passion. Unable to help himself any longer, Oliver puts his hands on either side of her neck and leans his head down until he takes possession of her tempting lips. He kisses Felicity deeply, exploring her mouth with his tongue and taking her breath away. She molds her body to him, standing on her tiptoes and putting her arms around his torso for better support while giving him full access to her.

Keeping the firm grip of his hand around her neck to prevent her escape —not that Felicity would pull away—, Oliver skims with the other hand down her body. He gives in to the craving of playing with her whole body while continues devouring her mouth. First, he goes for her breasts, wrapping the right one in his large hand and squeezing roughly. He swallows her moan and the sound reverberates through him, traveling without stopping until reaching his crotch. His cock throbs, feeling trapped in the confines of his denim. The jeans he's wearing seem have shrunken two sizes in the last few seconds. Soon, Oliver will get satisfaction but not just yet. He continues teasing Felicity's breast, this time by pinching her nipple, wringing a stronger reaction from her. Felicity's body trembles like a leaf.

As Oliver gives her other breast the same treatment, eliciting a similar reaction, he ponders about how the night is going. He has Felicity flying in ecstasy higher than ever before and, if everything continues going as planned, by the end of the night, she will experience a hell of an orgasm. The more he delay it, the more explosive it will be.

Needing precious air, Oliver grazes his lips from Felicity's mouth down her throat. "You taste so good," he whispers against her skin. "You're delicious, kitten. I can't get enough of you."

"Oh, Sir," she breathes hotly.

"You're so soft and warm. I could sample your body for hours, days, and I would never get tired of it… of your taste, of your scent."

"Yes, please… I'm all yours."

Hearing those words, Oliver growls with possessiveness. The lustful blazing wave that rushes through him almost makes him lose his head and forget about the careful plans he made for the evening. Yet, knowing that he could bring even more pleasure to Felicity makes him stay in course. Sometimes, he focuses their scenes solely on his pleasure but not tonight. This night is for his kitten.

Not knowing how long his resolve will last, he carries on. Oliver takes one of Felicity's breast into his mouth, sucking and tonguing her erect nipple. He wrenches out of her breathless mewls and cries, begging for more. "I think these beauties were feeling a little neglected, weren't they?" he asks rhetorically, going from one breast to the other.

When he feels he has given enough oral attention to her delectable breasts, Oliver leaves Felicity standing a little unsteady on her feet to fetch a pair of tweezer nipple clamps, joined together with a thin chain, from the top of the bureau. That's where the toys he chose to play with are on display.

Returning to Felicity, he comments, "Do you remember these? If I recall correctly, you enjoyed them very much the other day."

Two emotions reflect in Felicity's eyes as soon as he speaks. Trepidation and longing shine brightly in her sapphire irises as she takes a sharp breath in. Then, she murmurs, "Yes, Sir, I did."

"Hmm… your body is even more eloquent than your words, it seems."

Oliver would've thought it impossible, but her nipples engorge another notch at the prospect of being constricted by the clamps. Grabbing her left areola with his fingers, Oliver makes sure to position the hard nub between the black rubber tips of the tweezer and adjusts the tension. He watches Felicity's face, studying her reaction carefully. Gasping, Felicity almost shrinks away from him and the pain but catches herself just in time.

Oliver smirks. He's pleased by how well she's controlling her body and accepting the sting. A swell of delight invades him, recognizing that his kitten yields before everything he gives her, whether it's pain or pleasure. Satisfied with the right amount of stimulation the clamp provides to Felicity's left nipple, Oliver repeats the process with the opposite nub. Knowing what's coming, Felicity takes the biting ache without any other reaction than a soft whine. Telling her the good girl that she is, Oliver soothes some of her discomfort by kneading gently the fleshy part of her blossom and licking her clamped nipples. His ministrations have Felicity sighing in no time.

"Let me admire you," he says, stepping away from her and eases himself into an armchair near the window.

Oliver glides his gaze slowly over Felicity's naked body. Darkened with desire, her blue eyes are fixed on him while she pants softly through her slack mouth. Continuing with his visual exploration, Oliver focuses on her pert breasts beautifully adorned with the tweezers and the lithe chain that connects them, dangling freely with every breath she takes. Oliver is certain that Felicity is very aware of the constant pressure on her breasts right now. The sensation is keeping her exactly where he wants her… on the edge of subspace but not letting her fall too deep into it. Neither to overwhelmed by discomfort to jar her out of it.

When Oliver's eyes skim down to her flat stomach, Felicity's muscles tremble as if his fingers are the ones tracing down on her. Her creamy, smooth skin is glistening with a sheen layer of sweat. The beads of perspiration going south steer his eyes to her bare sex. Her flushed folds, swollen with aching need, are a mouthwatering sight. As Oliver glimpses at the shadow of her plumped clit, peeking out of its hood, he makes a mental note to buy a clamp for it, matching to the ones Felicity is wearing right now on her breasts. It'll be interesting to know how she would fare wearing the complete set under her clothes while having dinner with him. Oliver saves the idea for a future date.

The sight of Felicity, as the sexual vixen that she is, standing in front of him proves to be too much of a temptation. Oliver can't take anymore the pain of his cock strained against the fly of his jeans. He needs his kitten to take care of him. "Grab your kneeling cushion and put it at my feet," he instructs.

As Felicity does as told, Oliver delights himself watching her moving. She's seducing him with every step she makes. When she approaches, Oliver separates his feet wide to leave enough space for her to place the pillow between them. At his command to kneel, she lowers herself into the requested position with a natural grace that still amazes him after all the time that has passed since the first time he saw her getting on her knees in submission. Following more of his orders, Felicity undoes the button of his pants and lowers the zip with slow sensuality. This is her opportunity to keep seducing him but maintaining her submission.

Her hooded eyes and the sultry smile on her lips add more to the moment.

Oliver lifts his hips, allowing Felicity to peel his jeans off him. His cock stands proud and erect, finally free from the harsh, constricting clothes. The tip is seeping pre-cum, a clear sign of his intense arousal. Felicity studies it with a hungry scrutiny while licking her lips. That little, simple action makes his member throb harder and leek copiously. "Do you want to taste it?"

Lifting her eyes to his, Felicity breathes, "Yes… very much. May I, please, suck your cock? Let me please you with my mouth, Sir."

"Only because you asked so nicely. Use just your mouth, not hands. Do it nice and slow." Oliver knows that intertwined with the pleasure coming his way, torment also will come. It'll be hard to endure the sweet torture of Felicity tonguing and sucking him and not to cum too soon. There is where the challenge lies. "If you make me cum now, I won't fuck your pussy and you know what that means, don't you?"

"That you won't let me get release tonight," Felicity guesses right. Her voice catches with a slight apprehension for the real chance of that happening. The warning is enough to squash any naughty idea she might concoct in her mind.

Oliver nods once, confirming her words, before commanding, "Now, suck."

More than happy to comply, Felicity leans forward, resting her hands on his thighs for support. As instructed, she takes her time and brushes her lips softly on the mushroom head, leaving scorching kiss after scorching kiss. She darts her tongue out to taste his pre-cum before drifting down to his marble-like shaft, caressing the pulsing vein on the underside with her lips and tongue. When she reaches to his balls, Felicity takes them into her mouth and sucks them gently, going back and forth between the left nut and the right one. Oliver leans his head on the back of the chair and fists the armrests, fighting the overwhelming lance of pleasure that sprints through his body. Oh, yes, this is hell in heaven.

Once Oliver lets his passionate moans slip from his throat, Felicity licks his cock up ever so slightly, applying the exact pressure to stimulate him but not to send him over the edge. She runs her tongue upward over his shaft, just like she would a lollipop… over and over.

"Kitten," Oliver growls as he looks at her, trying to convey with his gaze everything he can't communicate with words. Words that aren't needed. Felicity smiles at him, letting him know that she understands him perfectly, and what's more, his feelings are reciprocated in a hundred percent.

After twirling her tongue around his sensitive, burly head, which makes him roll his eyes back and pant hard, Felicity opens her sinful mouth and wraps her lips around it.

"Fuck!" he roars hoarsely. "That feels so good!"

With short and slow movements, Felicity takes him deeper into her mouth. She keeps eye contact with Oliver the entire time while she hollows her cheeks in the way he likes. Oliver entangles his fingers in her blond curls, but without wielding any pressure on her head. He lets her establish the pace; this is her time to have some control. At least for a short while. Oliver will take charge again soon enough, considering the toll that the blowjob is taking on his self-discipline. Felicity has to stop several times, barely in the instant before he gets to the point of no return.

An animalistic cry erupts from Oliver when the head of his cock hits the back of Felicity's throat. He sees her eyes welling up with tears as she tries to take his manhood deeper. But as every occasion she has tried deep-throating him before, her gag reflex acts up. She pulls back, gagging and coughing.

"I— I'm sorry, Sir," she apologizes between heavy intakes of breath. Her shoulders slump and her eyes drop to the floor with the weight of failure. "I can't. I just… can't."

Her dejected attitude breaks Oliver's heart. He knows how hard she tries to please him and gives everything of herself to overcome every bump in the road. Oliver draws himself forward and kisses the top of Felicity's head before lifting her chin with a finger until their gazes are locked together. He strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers as he assures her, "It's okay if you can't. Not all women are able to do it."

"But I want to," she whines.

For that reason, he knows that, eventually, Felicity will take him down her throat. She's nothing but determined. "Then, there has to be a lot of practice, kitten, until you master the ability. But not tonight," he says when she leans forward to try again. "I don't think I can withstand being buried in your throat right now and not coming instantly. Your mouth is too sinful and you've taken me to my limits, naughty girl. Unless you want to forfeit your release tonight…."

"No, no, no, no…"

"Thought so," Oliver chuckles. "Soon will come the day when I'll ram my cock into your 3 holes and fuck you mercilessly. There will be no part of you that I don't claim as mine."

"If it pleases you, Sir." Felicity's words are sultry, the relief of having not displeasing him evident. The emotion is also mixed with a great anticipation for the promise of relentless fucking.

Oliver traces Felicity's lips with the pad of his thumb, and she takes it into her mouth, sucking with the same fervor she did his cock. "I must say that it was a very nice blowjob, but what I really want is burying my cock in your pussy."

His declaration has the desired effect. Felicity trembles with need and moans wantonly. Oliver knows she's even more desperate than he is to find release. He doubts that neither will last long. That's okay by him. They have the rest of the evening for themselves, so there's time to make love to her slowly later. For now, all he wants, what he needs, is to claim her.

"Come here, kitten. Ride me, ride me well."

He motions her to straddle him as he crushes his lips with hers. The kiss is rough and raw. Her tongue eagerly meets his, thrusting hard, eliciting a wild, carnal pleasure inside him. His tongue rolls against hers, giving rather than taking and carrying with it traces of his own essence. It's oddly erotic. That thought dies as Felicity puts her knees on the seat on either side of his thighs and her hands on his shoulders, her lips never leaving his.

Blindly, she aligns her needy cleft with his manhood and lowers herself onto him. Her folds part, allowing his cock to slide into her pussy. Oliver moans at how tight she feels. His cock has to duel with the butt plug in her ass for the space inside her, but she's so wet that she plunges down in a fluid, slow motion until he's buried to the hilt. Oh, the feel of her wetness on him. It drives him wild. He's filling her up the way he has been longing to.

Oliver closes his eyes when she moved, grinding herself against his swollen shaft, he thinks he could die from the pleasure of it. With each assault, the plug shifts. He's sure that the movement is giving her the illusion of being fucked in both places. When Felicity gyrates her hips, Oliver throws his head back as if he’d just been electrocuted. “Oh, God, kitten,” he breathes. “Don’t stop.”

Oliver struggles to breathe as she thrusts against him. If he dies in this perfect moment, he'd die as a happy man. Nothing has ever felt better than Felicity on top of him. She is the best thing in his life, something he never thought he would get. Now that he has tasted what true happiness feels like, he never wants to let it go. He wishes this time to freeze and stay right where it is as he grips her soft thighs with his hands. He lifts his hips, driving himself even deeper inside her. This is where he wants to stay for the eternity. He wants to pretend there is no world outside, no nut jobs from his past trying to get in their way, no psycho killer she has to catch.

There are only Felicity and the pleasure she gives him. This, this is heaven.

Wrapping his hands around her waist he is able to thrust inside of her over and over, taking his fill the way he’d wanted to for hours. He leans his head back and growled like a caged beast. Felicity’s breathing hitches and her pussy tightens around his cock. He brings a hand up underneath her breast and cupped the ample flesh, stroking his thumb over her clamped nipple until she is crying out his name. She leaned over him, letting the ends of her hair brush against his chest a while she rides him wildly.

Oliver's deep laugh fills the air as he feels her climax approaching and watches the pleasure unfold across her face. He loves the way she feels in his arms, the way her brows crinkles as she fights the need to come. That he likes best is the sound of her contented purrs of pleasure coming out of her mouth. Burying her head against his shoulder, she whines with the desperation for release."Sir, please, please, please. Can't take it any longer. Please!"

"Yes, you can and you will because I say so. You want to come?"

"Yes!" she hisses, clawing his shoulders with her perfectly polished nails. "Please, please."

The pain of it only adds more to his pleasure. He relishes on it. "I'll count down from ten and when I get to zero, you can come. Ten," he begins the counting, grabbing the chain linking the clamps on Felicity's nipples.

"No," she begs brokenly as he pulls. Oliver ignores her words because he knows that they come from the spike of pain Felicity is feeling. But her body betrays her. The closer he gets to zero and the harder he pulls the thin tether, the stronger her pussy grips his cock. His gaze collides with her dazed eyes. Stark pleasure is making Felicity lose all contact with the reality. She's flying to a different plane of existence. A place is only known by well-satiated subbies.

"Two, one," Oliver growls lowly as he yanks the nipple clamps off Felicity, making her screech. "Cum now, kitten. Cum."

Oliver hasn't finished issuing his command when Felicity shakes with the full force of her orgasm, screaming louder. He soothes and turns her pain into pleasure by sucking a nipple into his mouth while playing with other between his fingers, thus helping to restore the normal blood flow to the delicate nubs. He thrusts his hips faster and harder, free now to seek his own release. A second climax hits Felicity, stronger than the previous one. The intense milking of her spasmodic pussy rocks him as his body tumbles down the edge. Oliver holds her close as he releases himself inside her. He, too, travels to nirvana for some glorious moments.

After coming down of his own high, he reclines back on the chair. Oliver tries to catch his breath while having his eyes closed and holding Felicity against his chest. He cuddles her boneless body there, tracing lines over her back as her breath falls against his nipple. He can’t remember the last time he has been this relaxed, this content. That he has been so at peace.

They remain like that for what feels like hours. Oliver has no desire to move. He's happily buried in her warm body and Felicity needs longer time to reconnect with the world. He whispers loving words to her, coaxing her to come back to him. As expected, Felicity's body reacts to the high and drop of endorphins. Her body trembles uncontrollably, processing the intensity of their play. Grabbing a blanket that is within his hand's reach, Oliver drapes it over her while assuring her with hushed words how much he loves her… that she's safe with him.

It takes a while but Felicity finally starts coming back. That's when Oliver decides to move them to the bed. As he cleans her and removes the plug from her butt, Felicity murmurs, "Oliver, that was… I feel so… "

"I know, beautiful." He gives a peck on the lips, agreeing with the sentiment her brain can't put into words. It's obvious to Oliver that, even when she's responsive now, her mind needs more time to work properly again. After he gives her water to drink, he says, "Rest some more and we talk later."

Once both settled under the covers and snuggled as close as they can, she whispers sleepily, "I love you, Oliver."

"I love you, too."

At a time, saying those three words was taboo for him. It would have been impossible to utter them. Now, Oliver can't stop repeating them as often as he can. Three little words that once seemed to carry a weight he wasn't willing to shoulder. And now, they fail to convey everything he feels for Felicity. They're not enough. All he has left is to prove Felicity with actions that what words don't do justice.

With the silent promise to her of always showing his love for her, Oliver falls into a peaceful sleep to restore his strength for later. Dawn is hours away and there are still many wicked things he wants to do to Felicity. All in the light of the vow he just made.

Oliver is happier than he has ever been.  If anyone would have told him a year ago he would fall in love with a woman in such way that he would have a vanilla relationship with her, he would have laughed in their face. However, he would have been so wrong.

Thinking of last night with Felicity tied down as he paddled her brings a smile to his face.  Closing his eyes and remembering the feel of her unclaimed treasure against his fingers and the oh-so-slight resistance when he put in the butt plug makes his pants tight, but there’s more than that. The primary feelings are pride and possessiveness. He’s so proud of his kitten for allowing him to stretch her sexually and equally determined he is that she only finds this pleasure with him and him alone.

Felicity is everything he could ever want in a woman and a sub... In a girlfriend or a _wife?_ Wow, why doesn’t that last word make him run in another direction like it always has?  Because the idea of a white picket fence with Felicity fills him with hope for the future. The fact that as his sub she is willing to do whatever he requests is like icing on the cake.

Feeling totally satisfied physically, mentally, and emotionally, Oliver decides he should spend some time on Verdant.  Felicity is busy working at the police station working. Her hard work and determination stopped the witch-hunt Quentin Lance launched against him.  

After checking with his efficient bar staff, Oliver decides to check out the private rooms, using the secret passages. Opening the secret door, he walks into the passage still thinking of his kitten when a flash of light crosses the corner of his eye. Turning his head he sees the back of a woman. Not any woman, Laurel Lance. What the hell is she doing, not only in his club but in his secret passage?  Picking up his phone, he sends a text message to Tommy.

Oliver continues keeping Laurel in his sight.  Laurel hasn’t noticed him for some reason so he remains quiet.  

“Laurel, what the hell are you doing here?  How do you even know about this?” Tommy’s angry voice alerts Oliver.

“Tommy, I have known about your little secret passage for some time now.  Come into one of the rooms with me and I will make you feel good.” Laurel whispers in a seductive voice.

“No, no, Laurel. You and I are done! Did you forget that I have a new girlfriend? I have no intention of going anywhere with you except out the door.”

Oliver doesn't let Laurel utter the sweet talk, trying to convince Tommy. An unnecessary intervention since she fails to see that her charms won't work on Tommy anymore. As usual, Laurel is delusional. Tommy is committed to Sara now. The few times he speaks about Laurel it is with disdain. Oliver has seen Tommy with Sara and their connection is undeniable. He can see a strong, pure love growing between them. The obsession Tommy had for Laurel pales in comparison against what Sara and Tommy are building together.

“Laurel, I could have you arrested for being here. You are NOT allowed on this property.” Oliver’s voice is like ice as she turns her head toward him.

“Where is your whore today, Ollie? Oh, and Tommy, I see my sister is doing sloppy seconds. My, my,” Laurel taunts as Tommy’s face turns bright red.  

Oliver knows that Laurel’s taunts at himself and Tommy are like a red flag to a bull so he makes a quick decision to send a text. Ignoring the insults and rage bubbling in his veins, Oliver closes in. "Why are you here? " he presses.

"How did you find out about these tunnels?" Tommy asks again.

Laurel laughs. "Poor these little Doms that thought knowing everything when in reality know nothing. You have to wonder what else I know, don't you?"

In perfect timing and in response to Oliver's text, John Diggle calmly walks up to Laurel. Just in time to prevent either Oliver or Tommy doing something stupid. Both were thinking about it; Oliver is sure of it. Nobody testes their equanimity better than she does.

“Ms. Lance, let me escort you out of the passages and into your car,” Dig’s soothing attitude does not work with Laurel.  Of course, it doesn’t. John Diggle is like the people whisperer. Drunks, people high on drugs, angry people, crying, screaming, are all quieted after Dig talks to them but not damn Laurel Lance.

“No, I don’t want to leave. I can stay here as long as I like, I'm a member of this club. Right, Tommy?”  

"Get the hell out!" Tommy hisses, clenching his teeth and fisting his hand at his side. He's about to lose it, so is Oliver. “Dig, please escort her out and tell all staff she is no longer welcome. I will personally pull her membership when I return to my office.”

Laurel’s face drops as Dig firmly places his hand on her back directing her out of the passage.  Laurel is no match for Dig who easily removes her from the club. She is screaming out threats about a lawsuit against Dig, Tommy, Oliver, and the club but it is to no avail. The security cameras show Laurel hitting and punching Dig while he avoids her fists holding her in a PRT hold with two other staff members. Since PRT is used in mental facilities to subdue in a gentle nonviolent manner, Laurel has no legal basis for a complaint.  

Tommy immediately pulled her membership as promised.  Oliver sent an email to all staff.

 

**_To all staff members:_ **

**_Laurel Lance’s membership has been revoked.  She is no longer allowed on the premises. If she will not leave, police are to be called.  Under no circumstances are you to touch her in any manner. If you need assistance to remove her, please contact John Diggle, head of security, Tommy or myself._ **

**_As always, thank you for all your hard work and diligence._ **

**_Oliver._ **

Oliver’s mind ventures into a strange place. The possibility of Laurel being involved in the murders takes root in his mind. A handful of people know of the passages.  Only a few of those now have a grudge against Oliver. Is Laurel so crazy and jealous that she would try to frame him for murders as revenge? He doesn't want to believe it. Laurel has been a thorn in his side but she wouldn’t do something like that. However, her actions are suspicious. Not just tonight but also when she attacked Sara and Felicity. At first, he thought that the assault had been motivated by jealousy and delusion.

Now, a sinister intent comes to mind and it chills his blood.

Not wanting to think about it because it means that all of them have shared their life with a cold-blooded killer, Oliver forces his thoughts toward Felicity. Tonight, he would go home to his kitten, he has planned to the T all the evening's events, carrying on with the preparations of what will happen in a few days' time. Just thinking of her submission and the intense climax they both will experience from the anal play is making his pants tight. Just as tight her ass is. The image in his head is so tangible that he almost cums on the spot.

Unfortunately, he has to recur to his earlier thoughts to thwart his hyperactive libido. Thinking of Laurel should solve that problem quickly. Yes, he feels himself deflating with every thought of Laurel Lance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry we are a day late. Mare has internet issues and I have RL issues going on. As always Carol and I want to the our magical support team @laurabella2930, @wherethereissmoak, and @magda1102 for all the wonderful things you do for us


	22. Chapter 21

Anticipation is running through her veins, as she waits for her Master. Naked and tied to the bed spread eagle, Sara doesn’t know how long she has been in this position. A pair of rose petals covers her eyes as a makeshift blindfold. Sara has always loved the feeling that the loss of her sight during a scene provokes in her submissive mindset. She is often eager to experience sensory deprivation. But tonight, she discovered something. Using a leather blinder brought up an unpleasant flashback to her recent frightening almost-encounter with the killer.

That’s why Tommy had to improvise. Sara’s heart melts thinking how he found a way to carry on with the scene he planned but taking into consideration this new development. The petals force her to keep her eyes closed, so they don’t fall off, without triggering any bad memories. It feels like hours that she has been at his mercy with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her mind.

Suddenly she feels something soft touching her arm. Using the senses she has available, Sara feels the feather again, yes, it is a feather, grazing her arm. Up from her wrist to her shoulder it teases her with its soft but sensual trail. It leaves a goosebumps path in its wake, continuing its treacherous assault down her chest until it circles her breasts and hits the nipples just enough for her to desperately want more. The tickler is moved in one circle around the left one. Her nipples are begging to be fondled, only to be left craving for the lithe touch. Her Master moves to the right breast and subjects it to the same sensual torture. A whimper escapes her involuntarily but, instead of receiving a punishment, she just hears a chuckle.

“You have a long way until you get that satisfaction the first time.”

The whispered promises bring on another whimper from her. A fluttering of the feather directly on her nipples one delicious swipe from left to right before she heard his footsteps walking away. Her skin burns, craving for her Master's touch, and only years of training stop her from screaming out his name. Her desperation makes her hyper-aware of every infinitesimal fluctuation in the air, of the aroma of the oil that Tommy applied on her body earlier, mixed with his unique manly scent and the bouquet of Sara's own arousal. The air is also filled with the sound of evocative music, adding to the sensual feel of the moment.

A few minutes later, she feels a rough material going up on her legs. Sara identifies the coarse fabric as burlap that farther from soft it scratches her skin, firing up her nerve endings. The slight pain makes her moan wantonly. The harsh exploration continues up her thighs and torso, frustratingly skipping over the part of her body that aches the most. The blatant neglect to her needy pussy brings a louder whine out of her. Tommy takes no mercy on her. Instead of heeding her wordless begging, he stimulates her breasts and nipples in a savory way.

Just when Sara thinks she will die from the sheer want, it is taken away. Eventually, she feels the mattress moving as Tommy climbs on the bed and positions himself between her spread legs. Not knowing what will come next, a series of gasps escape her when droplets of hot wax splash on her overly sensitive breasts and nipples. The smell of wax reaches her nose while the hot drops continue a path down her abdomen. The slight burning sensation is both pain and pleasure. Sara both dreads and eagerly awaits the moment when the wax will dribble on her pussy.

It never comes.

Taking her to the opposite side of the temperature spectrum, her wicked Master changes the candle for freezing ice cubes. Stretched and tied as she is, Sara cannot shrink away when he brushes a chip of ice on engorged clit nor when he places it inside her needy pussy, which clenches involuntarily to the sudden coldness. Tommy pulls his fingers out, prevailing over her tight grip but leaving the frozen cube as a hostage to be melted in the heated confines. Soon, the water turned to its liquid state starts wetting a spot on the bed beneath her.

“I felt that suck like your lips were on me, Sara. Do you want a taste?”

Her mouth opening wide in an invitation is the answer. Instead of her mouth being filled with Tommy’s glorious cock, his fingers rub on her mouth and enter.

“You get to taste what I enjoy.”

Her lips clamp around those digits that spread her juices down her tongue. The eroticism of tasting her mild salty juices seeps into her soul, as she sucks hard. Much sooner than Sara wants, her mouth is emptied.

“Hmm, you're so greedy. What do you want, _pimpollo_? You've been a good girl today, so you deserve a reward for that. You get to decide which of your holes will be fucked either with a toy or with my cock. You know what? I'm feeling generous. You can choose both if you want."

“If- if it… it pleases you, Sir. You and a toy.” Sara can hardly get the words out she is so tightly wound.

"Like I said, a greedy girl," Tommy chuckles. "Very well, both it is. Do you want my cock in your pussy?"

"Y-yes, please," she begs breathlessly. "I need you, Master. Need you so bad."

"Hang on, baby. I promise you to make you feel good. Just wait."

Moments later, Sara feels Tommy thrusting his fingers coated with lube inside her rear hole before inserting a butt plug. A spark of disappointment sets in when she doesn't get more. It's not enough. Her Master is on it, though; he gives her exactly what she needs. Sara hears a soft click and the toy comes alive, stimulating her with delicious, moderate vibrations. A tide of stark pleasure sprints through her, leaving her breathless and taking her closer to the edge. The bed shifts with Tommy's weight as he moves around, releasing her arms and legs. Tommy's magic fingers massage her shoulders and thighs to ease her sore muscles after being kept in an unnatural position.

"Keep your eyes closed," Tommy whispers in her ear before removing the rose petals off and kissing her eyelids. "Come here."

Sara finds herself being lifted into sitting position and, later, urged to straddle Tommy's lap. It's amazing how, in such short time, their bodies have become so attuned. They are a perfect fit. Scary and wonderful as it is, Sara can't help but hold onto the thought that she and Tommy are made for each other. Even if her heart is still wary to believe that, her body knows it.

Oh, there's no mistaking how good it feels the wicked stretch as she descends on to Tommy, the way his incredibly thick cock fills her up and demands everything of her body to accommodate him inside. Having both her Master's dick and the vibrator sunk deep inside her is splitting her in two. She feels so crammed but she loves it. Sara still keeps her eyes still closed as Tommy has his hands on her waist to guide and steady her when his muscular body slams into her.

“Open your eyes and look at me. Let me see as your soul flies with the pleasure I'm giving you. Let me see you, _pimpollo_."

Without losing the beat of their erotic dance, Sara lifts her lids slowly. "Oh, Master, you feel so good," she sobs, lost in his intense blue eyes darkened by lust and possession as their bodies continuously grind against each other in a feverish pace.

"I want you to come as many times as you want, pet. Four at the minimum, Sara. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. I understand,” she just manages to get out before she sees Tommy clicking the buttons of a small remote. The vibrations pierce her as the butt plug is turned up. Even if she wanted to, she can't stop the chain reaction in her body as it's thrown beyond the limits. Screaming, the climax hits her like a lighting. It sends her to another plane of existence, to another reality, she doesn't know for how long. It could have been only a couple of minutes or a whole eternity.

Returning to her senses, she opens her eyes and the first thing she notices is that the plug stopped vibrating but is still in place. The next particular her brain registers is Tommy's strong heartbeat, thundering loud on her ear. She's slumped against his chest, protected by his loving embrace. She also realizes that his impressive hardness is nestled between them instead of inside her.

"You okay?"

The richness of her Master's voice sends pleasant chills through her. Sara raises her eyes to his face and grazes his jawline with the pad of her fingertips. "Yeah, I'm more than okay. I'm fantastic."

His face brightens with that swoon-worthy smile of his, obviously pleased with her answer. Tommy kisses her on the forehead and, then, he reaches toward the nightstand for a bottle of water and an energy bar. “Drink this, baby."

Sara takes several gulps with keen eagerness. The water soothes her throat and kills her thirst while his hands rub her back. Then she takes the piece that Tommy breaks from the protein bar. They don't say a thing as he feeds her. There's no need for words when the touches and glances to each other are just as eloquent.

When she's done eating and drinking the remaining water, Sara giggles as Tommy tosses the empty bottle and wrapping carelessly to the floor. It's obvious he can't get rid of them fast enough. He nuzzles her neck and leaves a trail of hot butterfly kisses along her jaw while reminding her, "You did so well, but you owe me at least three more orgasms."

"I really do, don't I?"

"Yep," he nods, stealing her a kiss from her lips ."I'll get those out of you. That's a promise.”

His words make her shiver. Sara is certain that nothing that can stop that from happening. Her lack of faith is about whether she can resist the intensity of those climaxes. If she dies from them, well, she'll die as the happiest woman on Earth.

With a nod of her head, he has her up on her hands and knees. Entering her, his hand reaches down. Suddenly, the vibrations start but now on her clit along with the butt plug. As Tommy thrusts his massive girth with tireless impetus, hitting her special spot every time, the vibrations of each toy rattle Sara to her marrow. She barely can draw a breath as her world spins. Her body is overwhelmed with such merciless assault. It doesn’t take long for her second orgasm of the night to hit her, just as quick and devastating as the first.

Unlike the first time, she isn't allowed to get her bearings afterward. Before she can tell what's happening, Tommy has her lying on her back again, with a vibrator a full throttle inside both holes while he assaults her clit with his tongue. Sara's third orgasm is almost instantaneous. Waves of endless pleasure rock her body until she's nothing but a boneless heap.

Sara whimpers when Tommy pulls the toys out and settles between her legs. "Mercy, Master. I can't…"

"Yes, you can do this, _pimpollo_ ," he encourages between kisses. "I need to be inside you. I need you as much as you need me." They look at each other in the eyes. What he said is true. As soon as the tip of Tommy's cock nudges her slick entrance, a single word slips from her lips, "Please."

Her mouth might be still begging Tommy for clemency, but her body welcomes him with great satisfaction. Sara feels delicious inch by delicious inch as her Master sinks deep into her. It's hard to say from where she's going to draw the strength to endure such all-consuming pleasure. Expertly, Tommy takes her body to a frenzied need with his kisses, caresses, and vigorous plunges. This is the moment she enjoys the most because they both reach their peak together. It's intimate and sublime. It competes with the aftercare. It is exceptional as usual. Everything he does —cleaning her, hydrating her, laying her head on his shoulder as she sleeps— makes Sara love him more every single session.

A few hours later, she wakes up alone. Walking out to the kitchen area, she finds Tommy at the stove. “You’re up just in time. Sit down and I will bring you lunch. I know you have a late shift tonight.”

“Master, I should be waiting on you,” Sara states as she kisses his cheek. How did she ever get to be so lucky?

“This is my right, so I am going to take care of you. You gave so much today, and every time I am with you, so you need to recharge."

The playful grin on his face does nothing to lessen the emphasis on what Tommy says. He means every word. Sara rarely has been this spoiled before but she can see how easy is to get used to it. She appreciates it with her whole heart and drives her to return the precious gift the only way she knows how… with her absolute submission and devotion to him.

"There is something for you on the table.” Tommy winks at her as he sets the food down.

Sara practically runs to the table, anxious to see what her Master has for her. A new crop, a pussy clamp, an invitation to a party where he will have her dressed in no underwear? So many thoughts go through her mind. The box on the table beckons her. Her hand gravitates toward her prize but she stops midrange.

“Sir, is it okay for me to open the box?” Sara wants to please Tommy in every way possible.

“Yes, I want you to. I can’t wait to see if you like it.” Tommy responds with a smirk.

Opening the box, Sara finds a sterling silver bracelet engraved with " _ **pimpollo**_ " in delicate letters and " _ **With love, your Master**_ " on the inside. It is beautiful and unexpected. Tears start to fall down her cheeks as she stares at the gift.

“Why are you crying, my pet?” Tommy’s arms encircle her. "You don't like it?"

 _Oh, silly Maste_ r, she thinks. "I love it!! It’s so beautiful, Tommy."

"I’m glad you think so. May I put it on you?"

"Please," Sara beams at the time she offers her wrists to him.

As Tommy removes the bracelet from the box, he explains, "I've always been aware of the great weight that comes with collaring one's submissive and it's something that shouldn't be done lightly."

Hearing his words, Sara gulps and her heart races inside her chest. She notices that the clasp of the beautiful band is the same type she has seen in the collar of many submissives and, adding what her Master is saying, the gift is taking a whole new meaning. One possibility that she doesn't dare to consider. She fears she's reading too much into Tommy's gesture.

"I always knew that the day I collar someone, it'll be for life. For some time, I entertained the idea of doing it when I was with Laurel but she saw my impulse to do that to become dormant quickly. Despite my willing blindness to her flaws and my desire that she was the one, deep down I knew there was no chance for me to claim her while she was still obsessed with Ollie." Tommy locks the bracelet around Sara's wrist and lay a kiss on it. "You, sweet Sara, have awakened that claiming instinct again. I know we're just starting our relationship and both have a lot of baggage to sort out. We have to give ourselves time but I want you to know that I want to share all my life with you."

Sara can stop the happy tears from falling. She frames Tommy's face and gives him soft kisses all over it. "This is like a dream come true for me. I can’t remember a time I didn’t want you but you never saw me as anything but a friend. It was Laurel for you. I thought I would never be happier than the day you made me your sub but this…” Her words are cut off by Tommy’s lips covering hers.

“This is my promise to you, Sara. You are my only sub and I want you to know how special you are to me. ”

“Tommy, I watched as you lavished your love on Laurel, wishing it was me. Every night, I went to sleep dreaming it would be me kneeling at your feet… me laying under you… that your secret smile would be for me but, when I woke up, I would be the friend instead. I went into the life because it made me feel close to you. Now, there is a part of me that believes you will realize I am not Laurel and this will be gone. Forgive me for saying this.” Sara dips her head in regret but Tommy lifts it back up gently.

“Sara, I was a fool chasing after something I made up in my mind when the real thing was staring me in the face. Laurel was never who I believed her to be. I see that clearly now. All I feel now is disgust for her and myself. You are the dream girl I imagined Laurel to be. Unlike her, you empower me to make me a better, stronger, more loving Dom. All that comes from being with you. Your worst fear has come true but it isn’t a nightmare. I already realize you are not Laurel but this is growing stronger every day. Be calm and assured of your place, my perfect sub. It is secure. One day, when we both are ready, I'll offer my collar to you with the hope you'll take it. And it'll be done in front of our families and friends, so the world… the whole universe knows that you belong to me.” A soft kiss on the lips as she is lifted up into his arms ends the beautiful response to her deepest fear.

In a hotel room across town, a short, blonde sub named Fallon Scotney kneels while she anticipates the next command.

“Use your dirty mouth for what it is meant for. My pleasure should be your only concern. If you please me enough, I might give you what you desire.”

The rough voice only adds to the wetness dripping from Fallon’s pussy. Her Top’s pleasure assures her own. This has been proven each and every time. As her mouth uses every trick to assure maximum delight, Fallon’s eyes are glued to the toys laid out. Her tight asshole clenches the butt plug as if it is preparing for the much larger entity that will be occupying it shortly. The sharp and sudden bite of the nipple clamps brings Fallon out of her musings as she sucks deeply with a little nip. Not enough to hurt but enough to bring extra pleasure. The proof of her Top’s climax on her tongue only makes Fallon hornier.

“Across the bar, spread eagle.”

Those gruff words have Fallon up off her knees and in position. She has little time to brace herself before the volley of swats starts falling on her backside. Unyielding wood hitting soft flesh turn into music along with her vocalization of aching bliss. The pain of the paddle only intensifies her want. Scalding need that consumes her core and soul.

Fallon is lifted a step up on the ladder to the exquisite ecstasy she craves when her Top replaces the butt plug with a much substantial rod. A heartbeat later, she feels a toy pulsating in her pussy. Shaking in frustration, Fallon grunts while the orgasm eludes her. The double penetration is not quite enough to push her over until she feels the squeeze on her throat. Her body erupts in rhythmical spasm then, surrendering completely to it. Lost in the intensity of one of most wonderful —if not the best— orgasm of her life, she fails to notices that also it's her last.

As Fallon takes her last breath, Laurel Lance is enjoying the wine that Max Fuller brought to her. She doesn’t need Ollie’s club. Laurel has been secretly frequenting Max’s establishment for years now. Thankfully, Max respects the wishes and privacy of his clients as much as Tommy does.

“I have a room set up for you the way you like it, Laurel. I think you will find it satisfactory. Your sub, Tanisha, is a pretty blonde who wears glasses as you requested. You will find her willing to do anything to please you,” Max informs her as Laurel smiles.

Being a Domme is much more her nature than having the role of a sub. She hated kneeling in front of Tommy and Oliver but those appearances had to be maintained to stay close to Ollie. She knows he would never indulge her and step down from the "unyielding Dom" pedestal he put himself upon. In that instance, Tommy was easier to manipulate. With a shrewdness she took pride in, she topped him from the bottom with ease. That had been true until the wannabe-cop slut came along and changed everything. She can't understand what Ollie sees in the whore but Laurel has to give her that Felicity is clever. She gained the complicity of her sister, Sara, to hijack Tommy's attention, cutting Laurel's from both their lives. They're wrong if they think this situation will last much longer.

Tonight, she is going to take her frustration out on a blonde who looks similar to Felicity Smoak. With a huge smile, Laurel enters the room where the naked sub awaits on her knees and her hands tied behind her back. Her name was mentioned by Max but Laurel paid no heed. This is Felicity and she will be the one calling the shots tonight.

Standing in front of “Felicity” with her legs spread wide, Laurel pushes the blonde’s head into her cunt roughly. Her sub is well trained as she licks a stripe from bottom to top.

“Suck my clit, bitch. I am going to ride that tongue and I expect you to have it deep inside me.” Laurel demands as she grabs her sub’s hair, grinding herself into her mouth. Knowing she will not release until she causes pain, Laurel steps back. Reaching for the nipple clamps that are joined together by a chain, she attaches them to her subs enlarged nipples. Pulling the chain, Laurel watched as the blonde crawled over to the soft padding arranged on the floor. “Lay on your back so I can put the restraint kit on you. I want your mouth available but your ass where I can fuck you.”

Laurel smiles briefly after her sub is positioned the way she wants. The riding crop feels good in her hands as she starts the process. As annoyed as she is, Laurel knows she needs to start out slowly, to build up the intensity in a controlled manner. Not only is this the proper procedure, but it will make the butt cheeks sensitive to the hard whipping Laurel plans. The last thing she wants is for the sub to ruin her fantasy by using her safeword. Laurel intends to enjoy long hours, having "Felicity" at her mercy. She's going to give her exactly what the whore deserves.


	23. Chapter 22

Felicity is spread out on the bed, enjoying Oliver’s talented tongue and mouth. He's sweeping his flattened tongue against her clit thus triggering a mini-climax when she receives the call. She hates when real life intrudes into her personal heaven. The last thing on her mind is taking that call but the ringtone is the one she set for her team at work, so Felicity has to answer it. She squirms to free herself from Oliver's hold and reach for her phone on the nightstand but he doesn't budge and continues eating her with intense voraciousness. Oliver looks at her, daring her with his eyes to get the call while he brings her closer to the edge.

Between a rock and a hard place, Felicity has no other choice than taking on the dare. Will she neither deny her body to Oliver nor skip her duty. She has to admit that doing something as trivial as answering a phone call while her Master does wicked things to her without letting the other person know is naughtily risky. Dangerously exciting.

Stretching her arm all that she can, Felicity takes her phone to answer. “Hello,” she says, trying to subdue her voice to sound more professional. The sucking of her clit made the task daunting. She has to concentrate very hard to listen to the voice of her partner on the speaker and not moaning out loud.

“I will meet you there. At Club Lust on 5th Avenue, right? So the killer is hitting a new club now." Felicity fiercely bits her lower lip, almost drawing blood and barely containing a scream when Oliver thrusts his fingers inside her slick cleft while still teasing her with his mouth. She isn't sure how she manages to utter her next words, sounding much steadier than she truly is. Her legs tremble uncontrollably with the effort of holding in check an imminent orgasm. "Yes, I will be there as soon as I can, Isabel.”

When she hangs up, Oliver holds her clit between his teeth. The bite is not exactly painfully, just the enough to trigger an intense tide of pleasure. He lets go before she falls over the edge.

“Do you have to go, Kitten?"

Felicity shakes her head awkwardly, undecided between a positive and negative answer. She goes from yes to no and back to yes again. "Yes, I have to even when all I want is stay here with you."

"I should let you leave unsatisfied, so you have an incentive to come back home soon," Oliver smirks when she groans frustrated at the prospect. "However, I only wish you to catch this killer ASAP; that way we won't be interrupted so often. That means I can't have you distracted at work. I will make sure you are taken care of quickly before you have to go to another murder scene.” Oliver’s words are followed by three fingers rapidly fucking her as he sucks her clit hard causing her to scream out his name.

Regretting not having the privilege to enjoy some cuddling time with Oliver, Felicity rushed to the bathroom to shower and change. Her Master truly gave her a wonderful release before she has to view another poor sub who was unaware that this climax would be her last.

An hour later, Felicity joins her team and stares down at the dead woman. At first sight, the scene is a replicate of all the others. The blonde sub looks so peaceful in death. Soon, the uniqueness of the scene reveals itself. There's no Verdant collar around the woman's neck. The killer is showing precise knowledge of the case. Now that Oliver has been cleared of all charges the killer must have decided not to bother with the collars anymore.

Unlike the previous cases, this scene doesn't seem so clean. Felicity knows it won't help in their investigation, nor the killer was so careless. Simply, this club is in the seedier side of town. Without mentioning its questionable reputation and poor management. Quality in the housekeeping leaves a lot to be desired. The room looks like it hasn’t been properly cleaned in days, so any bodily substance found will be of no use. The killer must know that the degree of contamination is such that any sample taken by the crime investigators will contain the DNA of too many people to single out one person in particular.

“You notice anything unusual, Smoak?” Isabel asks her after Felicity does a once over of the crime scene.

“No Verdant collar?” Felicity confirms as she picks up each baggie of evidence, hoping some clue will turn up.

“Yes, the collar is missing. Also, the vic is another blonde similar to you, so we are back to that again,” Isabel points out as the rest of the team agrees, nodding their heads.

“The killer tried to frame Oliver but isn’t willing to stop now that the scapegoat has escaped,” Sara adds as she collects the baggies from Felicity to put them into the secure lock box before taking everything back to the station.

“I don’t consider it a gift that the killer leaves the victims peaceful and sated. Killing an innocent is wrong no matter what state you leave them.” Barry’s disgust is displayed in his tone and his face.

“Another long night ahead of us. The killer was quiet for a week but who knows how long that will last now that they experienced the thrill again.” Felicity looks down at the sub who looks like she is sleeping as she speaks the words that are on everyone’s mind. How long will it be before the killer strikes again?

At the station, they gather around the lab with the pictures laid out. Everyone is studying to see if they missed anything at the crime scene. When Felicity looks up to ask Isabel a question, she sees her partner staring out in the precinct with an unreadable expression on her face. Turning her head to discover what has Isabel’s attention, Felicity sees a tall, attractive man, speaking to Captain Lance.

“Who is that?”

“Oh, that is Charlie Bell, my former partner from Ivy Town,” Isabel replies as Lance and Bell start walking toward the lab.

When the men reach the lab, Lance makes the due introductions. First, he identifies everyone on the team. Felicity isn't surprised by the particular curt tone her captain uses with her and Sara's names; if anything, the fact that Lance deigns to introduce them is a miracle in itself. Then, he presents the newcomer. “This is Captain Bell of the Ivy Town Police Department. He is here to consult about the murders. He has informed me that Ivy Town had murders similar to these a few years ago and the killer was never caught. We suspect it could be the same person,” Captain Lance tells them, as Bell looks pensive. Felicity notices that Isabel seems tense.

“A series of murders that happened in Ivy Town several years ago is almost identical to these. The killer was never caught," Captain Bell says, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Unlike Starling, Ivy Town is very conservative. We have no sex clubs. All the murders were committed in homes and hotel rooms. Like here, the killer left no evidence behind. Nothing of DNA, tapes, or clues we could follow. The BDSM community was afraid of the killer but not as scared of what their neighbors would say about them. We got very little to no cooperation. Also, the murders were farther apart between one and another. I guess the killer decided to move on to a town where victims are more easily accessible, so easier to indulge his or her growing compulsion to kill," Bell explains with obvious frustration but something in his eyes makes Felicity pause. It's like he knows more than he is letting on. Strange.

“I told Captain Bell we would give him all the cooperation in our powers. Do I make myself perfectly clear?”

The team quickly all agree and breaks apart. Sara and Barry go back to the lab to shut down their computers. Isabel looks resigned when Bell walks up to her. Felicity watches with interest as the two former partners interacted.

“Isa, how about a drink and dinner for old time’s sake?”

Bell winks at Felicity as if to include her in the invitation but Felicity gently shakes her head. Oliver is waiting for her at home and she just wants to see him after this strange night.

“Felicity, why don’t you come with us?” Isabel asks in an almost pleading voice. Felicity hesitates a moment before Bell breaks in, “Isa, I am sure she wants to get home and I would love to catch up with you.”

Isabel gives her one more look before following Bell out of the room.

“What game are you playing at, Charlie?” Isabel asks as soon as they are in the car, with anger coloring her dark inflection. Hard not to tell how furious she is that Charlie is here in Starling. "Why come here when I'm finally making peace with my past? You just won’t let it go."

The animosity hanging in the air rolls off Charlie as if it was nothing. He knows Isabel too well and he expected this reaction from her. Starting the car's engine, he drives out the SCPD parking lot, at last answering Isabel, “No game, Isa. I just wanted to see you, plus I need to see what is going on with these murders. I find it so strange they moved here… don't you? And weirder still is that you didn't tell your team about the murders in Ivy Town.” Bell smirks as Isabel clenches her fists.

“Listen to me closely. I told you I would never tell your secret, so why are you here? I want to live my life in peace without you. The best for both of us is for you to leave and let me be.”

“Don’t act so high and mighty. Neither one of us is snow white, so get off your high horse." Bell goes around the corner to the left into a dark alley and stops the car. This place gives privacy for their conversation. He turns, facing his former partner. "I had to come when the murders came to light. What else could I do? It was a direct order from Commissioner Riley, which means I can't leave yet.”

“Fine, do your pretend investigation and, then, get the hell out of here,” Isabel throws out before getting out of the car.

Charlie Bell just looks at her back with a grin of satisfaction on his face before starting the car heading toward his hotel. Isabel has been a thorn in his side for years. It feels good to return the favor.

This hasn't been her best night. Dealing with a victim of the BDSM killer has never been easy but, since she almost was on that list of murdered subs, Sara finds harder to do her job. It strikes a very personal string within. To make things worse, she had a weird feeling all day long. She can't point out exactly which emotion is it nor what caused it. Only that it makes her thoughts turn morose.

She's more than happy that this extremely long day is finally over. Opening the door to Tommy’s penthouse, Sara feels more at home than she ever felt anywhere else. At her father’s house, Laurel is queen. Her apartment was always her place until she came to Tommy’s. Now she can’t ever imagine going back to the lonely, empty place she used to live in. What if Tommy decides he wants his space back? This was to protect her but Tommy didn’t state she would be moving in with him forever. The same oppression in the chest that Sara felt on and off during the day comes back tenfold. Panic makes Sara double over, running to the bathroom.

“Sara? What’s wrong?” Tommy's worried tone echoes in the bathroom. He kneels behind her, winding his strong arm around her, offering support. Tommy holds her hair away from her face with his free hand as the little food she has on her stomach comes back up. “Are you sick?”

Sara flushes the toilet with a shaky hand. “No, I am okay. Truly, I am fine.” She tries to smile but tears well up in her eyes. Standing up, she brushes her teeth while Tommy rubs her back soothingly.

When she's done, Tommy guides her to his bedroom and urges her to sit next to him on the bed. “No, you are not. Tell me, pimpollo.” When Sara shakes her head, Tommy lifts her chin up. “I said tell me, Sara. I am your Dom and I demand an answer. You know I'm not a mind reader. If something is bothering you, you need to tell me. Communication is the key to the success of our relationship.”

Tommy looks into her eyes and Sara crumbles. She wants to hide the tears falling down her face but Tommy won’t allow that.

“I don’t want to go back to my apartment. It is cold and lonely there,” Sara admits brokenly.

"Oh, baby…" Tommy frames her face with his hands and wipes her shed tears with his thumbs. “What made you think about this? Didn’t I make that clear to you? Don't you remember my promise?" he asks, tracing the bracelet around Sara's wrist. "I need you in my life… need you here. You are never going back there. This is your place now… with me. I guess I should've told you sooner but I wanted to surprise you. I paid the rest of the lease on your apartment yesterday. Your furniture can be stored or sold but we can go collect any special items you want to move in here.”

Sara’s eyes widen with each word. Tommy wants her to live with him? "I want nothing more!" she squeals, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. She is so excited and even more when the realization that she disobeyed him when he demanded her response. That means a punishment. Her pussy seeps just at the thought of it.

"What that mischievous smile means?" Tommy asks when they pull apart.

"Nothing." Tommy arches an eyebrow. That's enough to make her cave in. "I just realized that I've been a bad girl and I deserve a punishment."

Tommy grins. "That you do, mi pimpollo." With a swift move, he pins Sara against the bed, holding her hand above her head. His impulsive, playful outburst makes her laugh at first, then her body surrenders to his absolute control. "When I'm done with you, naughty girl, you'll remember to behave. Most importantly, you'll know without a doubt to whom and where you belong."

Tommy spends the rest of the night, keeping his word, and Sara's doubts evaporate.

When Felicity gets home, she's surprised to find Oliver there. The club must be quiet tonight because he is usually there at this time of night.

“Kitten, you look tired. Was it another murder scene?” His hands motion her down on his lap then pull her hair tie out. The blond curls cascade over her shoulders and she sighs as the tension on her scalp eases, thanks to the gentle massage of his fingers.

“Yes, at a seedy club across town. Oliver, I feel sick how peaceful she looked… the same as the others. Why did the pleasure of that woman have to end in death?” Felicity stares ahead, thinking of the blonde who looked so satisfied when she died. Yes, that is a better way to die than a violent death with pain but it is senseless. That woman was young with many more years ahead of her.

“It shouldn't have," he concurs in a somber tone. He kisses her temple, saying, "Let me take care of you. You need a distraction.” Oliver’s lips cover hers in a boyfriend kiss. Felicity is now able to categorize all of Oliver’s kisses and touches. As her Dom, Oliver is much different than as her boyfriend. He licks her lips asking for admission. Her Dom demands entry but her boyfriend coaxes it out of her. The zipper on her skirt is lowered. Standing up with her in his arms, the skirt falls off as he carries her to the bedroom.

He sets Felicity on her feet, next to the bed, and takes the rest of her clothes off between sweet kisses. "I know exactly what you need."

She closes her eyes and focuses on the sensation of Oliver's hands and lips traveling over her body. They scorch her, by barely skimming over the flesh. His touch is more reverent than sexual but it turns her on anyway. "Why don't you finish preparing for bed while I get things ready here for a serious pampering for you," he suggests once she's naked.

"You're so good to me." Felicity leans up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Felicity's in and out of the bathroom in a handful of minutes all freshened up after a quick shower. She expects Oliver to be in bed, waiting for her. He is not. He's standing with his shoulder leaning on one of the pillars of the 4-post bed and his arms crossed over his chest. The dashing smile on his lips takes Felicity's breath away. He looks devastatingly handsome.

The bedroom is not as she expects, either. The room is dimly lit by lavender-scent candles and a soft tune plays from Oliver's phone, creating a relaxing ambiance. However, the objects on the nightstand caught her attention, provoking the opposite effect on her. Felicity is anything but relaxed. Her heart beats fast with anticipation and her core gushes liquid desire. Her muscles tighten with greed, wanting to feel the butt plug inside her ass.

Throughout the last several days, she has prepared her body to accept Oliver's cock anally. She has used different plugs, gradually increased their girth and time of use until wearing the large one for several hours in a row.

"Come here." Oliver invites her to get closer with the crock of his finger and she gladly shortens the distance. Following the same routine of these last days, Felicity climbs on the bed and gets in the position. She leans on her forearms while having her butt high in the air, which is the posture she finds most comfortable, so Oliver can thrust the plug inside. She knows that the training has been successful because now her body accepts the toy much easier than how it did the first time.

"I'm proud of you, kitten. You've improved so much this week. Good girl," Oliver praises when the plug is in place and her tight canal is properly crammed.

"Thank you, Sir."

Felicity takes a few deep breaths, getting used again to the constant stimulation assaulting her nerve endings. Oliver's tenacious fingertips wander from her back to her back cheeks to her thighs and back up again, enhancing the erotic sensation. His caress is incredibly arousing.

But not as much as his following words. "You'll use this beauty all night," Oliver tells her while giving a slight tug to the plug. The feeble tweak is enough to fire up a whole new set of nerve endings in Felicity's ass, drawing a moan from her. Her muscles clench tightly as if fearing Oliver would pull the plug out and leave her empty. "That way you will be ready for my cock. Nothing better than fucking a tight ass first thing in the morning, and I'm planning to ravish yours."

The hint of anxiety for the unknown blooming inside Felicity quickly crumbles as a consuming need to relinquish herself fully to Oliver takes over. She has been preparing for this, so her fears are unfounded. Her Master pushes her limits, true, but she trusts him with everything she is. In the end, it will be for the pleasure of both. She wants it as much as he does.

She looks back at Oliver, gifting him a seductive smile. "I'd love that if it pleases you, Sir."

Oliver crawls up to the bed and blankets her body with his. Felicity feels his hard-on nestled in the crack of her butt, nudging the base of the plug. He nuzzles and grazes her neck with his lips, his breath tickling one of her most sensitive spots. "It does, kitten. Very much. I can't wait to claim as mine that part of you that nobody else has had the pleasure to know."

His words make her wish he wouldn't wait until the morning. She's needy. The large plug is not enough. Felicity craves her Master's shaft, thrusting and filling her. Marking her as his with his seed.

Being lost in scalding thoughts, the sudden lack of heat from his body surprises her. Oliver pulls away from her, leaving her aching. "But that's tomorrow," he says, retreating farther. "Tonight, I'll have you purring as what you are, my naughty kitty."

She doesn't wonder for long what he means. Her stray thoughts halt when Oliver urges her to lie down, face down on the bed. Using warm oil, he massages her tensed muscles, starting with her feet. In the aroused state she's in, Felicity doubts she can relax while he's touching her. Yet, as soon as Oliver starts working on her kinks, she realizes that he has magic fingers and not only for teasing her. Bending her right leg, he draws her foot closer to him and his thumbs massages the ball of her foot.

“Mmmmm,” Felicity moans feeling the tension ebbing. "Oh, that feels so good."

"I had the feeling that you would love it."

"Oh, yes… I do," she pants and moans as he moved to her left foot and massages her instep with his thumbs. When he places a kiss on her instep, she jerks her leg a little but quickly relaxes again into his hands. Oliver lays her foot down and sweeps his fingers past her ankles and over her calves. "Mmm, right there… ooohh." Continuing with his amazing body massage, he kneads her calves on the way up .

Felicity loosens up more and more with every inch of her body where he works on. Soon, she's in a sort of trance while she's subject to the different stimuli. Her own tiredness added to the low light plus the nice scent and soft music in the air have her slipping into slumber. The only thing that keeps her tied to the world is the occasional discomfort when Oliver works on one of her knots.

It gets to a point that not even that is enough to rouse her. The next thing Felicity knows is Oliver motioning her to snuggle at his side.

"Thanks, Oliver… amazing," she mumbles.

She misses his reply because she is soundly asleep in the next heartbeat, warm and safe in the arms of the love of her life.

When the day breaks, Sara gets out of bed carefully not to wake Tommy. It's Saturday and her free day, so she had planned to sleep in but, because of what happened last night, she's hyper. She's too anxious to sleep, so she decides to use this morning in another way. Now that she's sure that her Master wants her to live with him, Sara is eager to make it official. Nothing stops her from fully living her life's dream. After putting some comfy clothes on and having a hefty breakfast, she softly kisses a slumbering Tommy goodbye.

"Where are you going?" he mumbles sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes.

Sara gently combs his tousled hair. "Need to run some errands and I'll be back later. I left breakfast for you in the oven. Go back to sleep, Master; you need it."

He grumbles something else that Sara can't decipher. She assumes that he wants her to stay with him. It's tempting but she prefers to take care of her business right now, that way she'll have the rest of her mornings to spend them with Tommy in bed. Besides, Tommy needs to rest. They stayed up until the unholy hours of the morning making love and he has work tonight. She smiles, looking down at him when he falls asleep again.

She leaves the penthouse and drives to her apartment, stopping on the way to get some boxes and packing bubble wrap. Sara wants to keep only a few of her things. Those that have sentimental value. The rest she will sell or donate them. When she enters the uninhabited condo, the nostalgia for all the time she lived there never comes. She spent a great time there while she called it home but she is more than ready to leave it behind.

Her plan is going room by room systematically, selecting her belongings. By noon, Sara has finished with her bedroom.

"I think I have too many things," she mutters to herself, looking how many boxes she has packed and she still has to go through the rest of her apartment. In her defense, she keeps most of her valued possessions in her room, so she expects to collect fewer boxes in the other rooms. Ironically, the pile of things to donate is just as big. Yep, she might have a mild hoarding problem.

Deciding to wait until packing everything she wants to keep, so she does just one big moving to Tommy's penthouse, she takes the boxes with things she's giving away to Goodwill and loads them to her car. She made a good progress this morning. But now, she wants to spend some time with Tommy before he goes to the club. She can always come back once he's gone and continue dismantling the place.

On the way to Tommy's place —well, she might start calling it their place— she stops at the Goodwill store. It takes a few minutes taking the boxes out of her car and talking with the clerk. In the end, she leaves with the satisfaction of knowing that the clothes she left will help someone in need. When she's about to get in her car, her infallible instinct lets her know that something is off. The hair in the back of her neck stand, as if someone is spying on her from the shadows. She whirls around to look right and left trying to find it but she sees no one. Sara thinks she's going crazy, imagining things, until a cold laugh breaks the silence.


	24. Chapter23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness but here it is! Enjoy!

The laugh echoing through the air sends chills down her spine. Sara curses inwardly as she recognizes to whom it belongs. She would know the callous quality of her sister's laugh anywhere. Her first instinct is getting away, to escape as fast as she can, but Sara decides to stay. She isn't a scared little girl. She's a grown woman who wants —needs to be strong, not only to prove Laurel that she's not the pathetic person her sister thinks she is, and not even to make Tommy proud by standing up against her sister.

Sara needs to do it for herself, for her own self-worth. To remind herself that others, especially Laurel, can't hurt her unless she allows it. It's time to take her power back.

"Laurel, what are you doing here?" she asks while her sister comes out of the shadows. She was hiding behind a nearby column.

"What? Can I not say hi to my sister if I run into her by chance on the street?"

In another reality, Sara wouldn't expect less but not as things are. "I'd rather you don't do it. In the future, spare us both the misery. In fact, I'd be grateful beyond belief if you never speak to me again. I don't need to hear your verbal venom."

Laurel lifts an eyebrow and smirks. "My, my! You've finally sharpened your claws. Sad to tell you but, _tsk_ , still not sharp enough, lil' sis. They don't even tickle me. Nice try, though."

Sara clenches her teeth. One thing is wishing her sister's gibes didn't hurt and another is getting over the 30 years of conditioning in regards to them just because she wills it so. In the outside, Sara holds her ground when Laurel approaches her but, inside, her heart leaps to her throat. A jolt of fear chills her blood. The parking lot is, in essence, empty but for the two of them. She doesn't trust her sister's intentions. As unhinged as she is, Laurel is capable of doing anything.

"I wonder which bug bit you to prompt this newfound backbone in you. Pitiful, really. This isn't like you. You've been a weak, sniveling canary all your life, always trying to steal the attention and making everyone believe that you are the poor victim. The unloved child."

Was Laurel serious? Sara thought nothing that her sister did or said would surprise her anymore and, yet, here she is unable to believe her ears. "I don't know in what world you live in, Laurel, but obviously is not in the reality. You accuse me to want other people's attention when is _you_ who crave the worship of everyone around you." Sara jabs her finger at her sister. "You're not better than anyone. Definitely not better than me."

Sara feels satisfaction when Laurel narrows her eyes. Her words hit the mark. But soon, Laurel bounces back to her usual self and notices the bracelet in Sara's wrist. Sara groans when her sister yanks her arm to take a better look at the band. "Let me go!" she demands, trying to get free.

Without relenting her hold, Laurel asks, "What is this?"

"None of your business." Sara gets loose, pulling her arm back.

"That's a submissive bracelet. God, Sara! You're even more pathetic that I give you credit for! I bet you bought that piece of shit. Are you that desperate to pretend that you've been claimed by a man?"

"I didn't buy anything! Tommy gave it to me. Pretending is your thing, not mine. I don't have the need to because my Master _did_ claim me!" or promised to do it officially and in front of everyone when they were ready to take that step together. Although, Sara isn't going to say that to Laurel. Sara believes in the love she shares with Tommy. It's everlasting. Taking step by step is building its solid foundations, so it can endure whatever that comes in the future and remain strong as ever.

"Ha! As if he would! He stills loves me and will leave you the second I ask him to. He's just being stubborn. When he's done with his tantrum and gets bored with you, he'll come crawling back to me."

A few days ago, Sara would've believed Laurel's words and crumpled under the doubts about the possibility of that happening. Not now. "You stay away from my man!" she warns vehemently. "Tommy _loved_ you —past tense— but not anymore. You utterly annihilated his love for you, treating him like a trashy puppet. He knows now how is to be truly loved by a woman, respected as a person. You can't do that, Laurel. You're incapable of it. Regardless of the feelings that Tommy has or doesn't have for me, that's the true reason he will never fall in your clutches ever again. He sees the true you now. He sees the monster beneath a beautiful exterior."

Red-faced, Laurel charges against her but Sara expected that. _Hit me once, shame on you; hit me twice, shame on me._

Before her unhinged sister can put a hand on her, Sara dares her, "C'mon! Do it! Slap me, choke me. This time I will have irrefutable proof of your attack," she says, looking meaningfully at the security cameras nearby. "Not even Dad would be able to deny it. And this time, I will make a report. I'm sure a second charge of assault will look no good in your coming audience in front of the judge."

For what Felicity had told Sara, the audience will be in a few days' time.

"Mark my words," Laurel hisses, shaking with the effort of not going against Sara. "You and that stupid whore better enjoy life while you can. Soon, you'll get what both deserve!"

"A threat. How original!"

"Not a threat, a promise." And with that, Laurel stalks away, taking with the loathsome energy that was threatening to suffocate Sara.

Only when Sara gets in her car, it hits her the full force of what just happened. Her body shakes uncontrollably. She doesn't know what came over her or where her brazenness came from but she's grateful for it. Despite the fright and Laurel's parting words, Sara feels great to have stood for herself at last.

Now, that she has tasted the triumph, she knows of what she's capable of. She might be wary of her sister's threat but Laurel needs to be careful, too. Sara is realizing that she would go to unimaginable lengths to keeping Laurel from winning and, particularly, from hurting Tommy ever again. As the woman and sub who loves him, she'd do anything to protect him from Laurel.

Oliver is restless. He woke up some time ago and since then he's been watching Felicity sleep soundly next to him. She's oblivious to the need that is consuming him. The craving for possessing what has been so sweetly promised is unbearable. This day took long months to get here and he can't wait any longer. Now that Felicity rested long enough, which is the utmost priority to him, Oliver will take what he desires.

First, he needs to wake the sleeping beauty.

He tries to wake her up by laying butterfly kisses on her face, from her forehead and eyelids to jaw and lips. "The morning is here, kitten." Felicity remains unperturbed by his efforts; she doesn't even twitch.

"It seems I have to step up my game," he mutters half-amused. He knows she's a deep sleeper and the only sure thing that can rouse her is the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Yet, he has other methods.

Going under the silk sheets covering Felicity's luscious body, Oliver kisses and licks her skin, starting at her neck and heading down her chest. He finally wrings out an involuntary moan from her when he takes the peak of one of her breasts into his mouth. He loves how her nipple hardens under the assailment of his tongue. He switches sides and tastes her other breast, giving it the same treatment, before continuing his path downward. The closer he gets to the conjunction of her thighs, the more agitated Felicity's breathing becomes and louder her moans are. It wouldn't be too crazy to think that she's dreaming about that he's actually doing to her.

Felicity's daze between sleepiness and wakefulness is about to break. Oliver is positive. He grins knowingly as he parts her thighs wider and sinks his head between them. The mind of his kitten might not fully register what he's doing but, oh, her body does. Leisurely licking her sex, he tastes her sweet arousal that pours like spring water. Her muscles twitch and clench every time he sweeps his tongue over her inflamed folds, just as it does her rosebud around the butt plug filling her ass. He could continue for hours, drinking from her and driving her body to higher planes of desire. Yet, he won't stray from his original path.

Her body is telling him that she's more than ready for him.

Oliver switches gears, taking her small and sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth, sucking with fervor. That succeeds in fully waking Felicity up. She opens her eyes, moaning and arching her back. Reflexively, Felicity strokes his head to encourage his frenzied tonguing. He doesn't stop devouring her pussy until her body erupts in an intense orgasm. She writhes and mewls as Oliver spurs her to surf the crest of pleasure.

"Good morning, kitten," Oliver murmurs as he crawls back, kissing her torso up her throat and face until he's blanketing her body.

Felicity smiles and moans with satisfaction, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer. "Good morning to you, Sir."

"How did you sleep?"

"Great! I slept like a log, and I woke up even better."

Oliver laughs, "I bet you did." Then, the air charges with Oliver's need, so intense that becomes almost tangible. "Now, my sleepy kitty, I intend…" His sensual growl is cut short by a ring he knows well and is starting to hate. Lately, Felicity is call to work at the worst times, leaving him to boil in unmitigated hunger.

He sees indecision and regret written in Felicity's face. "Let it ring," she suggests.

He's tempted to accept the offer, his rock hard cock demands it, but he can't do it. He knows better. If Felicity stays she will have her mind distracted. She's that dedicated to her work; something he loves about her. He won't rush this determining moment for them. He wants to give her the best first experience with anal sex and doing a quickie won't do it.

"No, it's okay," he says, rolling off her. "It's your job; you need to answer. We'll find the time later."

Saying "I love you", Felicity kisses him before climbing off the bed and answering the call. As he watches her speaking on the phone, he sighs. The claiming of her ass eludes him again but only for so long. Tonight, he will take what is rightfully his to fuck. Then, Felicity will be thoroughly his. No part of her body will remain unknown to him.

Sitting at the bar in a brand new club in Starling, Cecile Riedo is waiting for an interesting Dominant to come along. She came to the club without her collar, stating clearly her unclaimed state to those interested. Cecile knows she will be noticed. Her stunning red hair and killer body make her difficult to miss. Cecile exercises faithfully every day to keep herself in shape. Yoga to keep her muscles limber while cardio workout keeps her stamina on point. A closet full of expensive clothing to attract any male or female assures her of being in demand even after a relationship is ended. In the past hour, she has been approached by many but Cecile is looking for something in particular. None of the tempting Doms and Dommes she has encountered spoke the magic words: breathe play.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up when a drift of hot breath tickles her ear as a husky voice whispers, "I want to take your breath away." Then, she melts as unfaltering fingers loosely wrap around her neck as a silent promise of what it's ahead. With a subtle nod of the head, Cecile surrenders and lifts her chin, allowing her Top to attach a collar with leash around her neck. She is directed to her knees. Humiliation isn't easy for Cecile to take but the minute the orders are spoken in her ear her pussy starts to weep. That commanding voice is to be obeyed and Cecile is willing to do most anything to have this Domme take her to the heights of ecstasy.

Two hours later, Cecile has used every part of her body has been thoroughly used for pleasure of her Domme. The woman was equally generous with her, fucking her mouth, ass, and pussy. The end of the night is upon them and Cecile is being fucked in the ass as the pressure increases around her neck. The intoxicating mix of pleasure, helplessness, and shortness of breath propels Cecile deeper into subspace. It interferes with her ability to realize that the breath play has stepped over the limits of safety. Her mind breaks from the reality the moment the explosive climax hits Cecile. Her life is taken away in act of utmost betrayal. She thought she would be safe at the mercy of the Domme and now she is dead.

Cecile Riedo was 24 years old.

Across town at the Starling City Police Department, Isabel Rochev is stewing at her desk. She has the file from the last victim open in front of her but her thoughts are on Charlie. She's racking her brain, trying to figure out what the hell is he doing in Starling. Isabel thought the scare she gave him would be more than enough to insure she never has to see his mug again but apparently not. She is torn, thinking of what to do. Charlie is dangerous to her and others but outing him is a double-edged sword. It would throw a revealing light to her personal life and that's the last thing she wants. Out of the corner of her eye she sees her partner, Felicity, walk into the station. What is she doing here so late? Normally she rushes home to that obnoxious boyfriend of hers but, instead, she is walking toward the lab.

“Rochev, what are you still doing sitting in the same spot?” Lance yells at her as she tries not to look as confused as she is. “Didn’t you see the rest of the team preparing for the murder scene? Where the hell is your mind lately?”

_What murder scene?_

Just at that moment, Smoak turns the corner with Allen, Snow, and Lance following.

“You ready, Isabel?” Felicity asks her and Isabel nods. She might as well go see the next murder victim instead of wasting her time thinking of her former partner. She will leave that worry for later. She needs to her focus.

 

Felicity looks down at the peaceful face of the 24-year-old victim and sighs. Knowing the utter satisfaction of having your Dom lift you so high that you pass out makes Felicity understand the smile on Cecile’s face. Sadly there are Dominants who mistreat their subs instead of caring for them. The one from Oliver’s club a few weeks ago is a perfect example. As a protected, loved sub, Felicity knows how wonderful it can be to submit to someone who respects you. Oliver would never hurt her or do anything beyond her level of comfort. This poor girl will never have the chance to know that kind of relationship because someone cut her life short.

“Anything useful?” she asks Sara.

Sara looks at her shaking her head as she bags up the little evidence that is here. The only thing that it stands out is that the victim is a redhead. However, that fact isn't too strange as for giving them a breakthrough. Despite of the killer's predilection for blonde women, brunettes, redheads, and even men have also have been murdered.

Putting her ungloved hand on her friend’s shoulder, Sara gives her a squeeze of understanding. Sara can see the despair in Felicity’s eyes seeing another sub murdered. Tommy and Oliver treat the two friends like gold, so they are heartsick seeing another sub mistreated in this manner.

The team work quietly with little talk. This scene is becoming all too familiar. The lack of evidence is hard to take. The killer is always 10 steps ahead of them no matter what they do.

Something is wrong with Isabel tonight. Deciding to go back to the station to talk to Isabel instead of going right home, Felicity sends a text to Oliver.

 

Isabel is sitting at her desk staring into space when Felicity arrives. Walking over to her desk, Felicity sits down.

“Isabel?” With a startled look, Isabel turns. Felicity can see the fear and apprehension on her face before the mask falls into place.

“Smoak, what are you doing back here? I thought you would be running home to that boy toy of yours, or should I say the opposite? You are the toy in the relationship, right?”

Felicity doesn’t take the bait. That moment of fear is where this is coming from. “Are you okay? You seem upset. Is there anything I can help with?”

“That is sweet but no. It is just strange seeing my old partner. It brings up some painful memories from my past. Reminds me of things I lost. I am fine but thanks for asking. You better get going home.” Isabel stands up so Felicity has no choice but to follow. Isabel made it clear that she did not want or need Felicity’s help. With a small smile, Felicity walks out to her car to go home to Oliver.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, so sorry for the short chapter and being late. Mare is in Venezuela and her power and internet are flaky and I am dealing with marriage issues so we have both been struggling. Here is the chapter you have waited for. Thank you to our magical team of @magda1102, @wherethereissmoak and @laurabelle2930 for their endless support and work. We would be lost without you.

Sara is drained after her encounter with Laurel.  Yes, she feels great that she stood up to her sister and defended her relationship with Tommy, but years of insecurity don’t go away in a night.  Part of Sara wonders if Tommy really loves her or if he would go back to Laurel if he has the opportunity. Opening the door, she sighs.

 

Tommy stands up immediately with a look of concern.

 

“What is wrong, pimpollo?” his gentle voice asks her and Sara begins to cry.  Trying to stop the tears is like someone trying to stop the water from an open dam.  Tommy’s arms go around her pulling her into his chest. Moving them over to the couch, Tommy sits with Sara in his lap arms secure around her.

 

“I’m sorry.  I am a bad sub to come home crying.” Sara sobs as Tommy’s hand rubs across her back.  Suddenly his hands are on her face, his eyes searching hers.

 

“Sara, you are the best sub ever.  You brought me back as a dom and I am grateful for that.  Plus, we are more than sub and dom.”

 

“Are we?” Sara muses not noticing Tommy’s eyebrows shooting up.  

 

“Of course we are.  What happened tonight and don’t tell me nothing.” Sara nods obeying the commanding voice of her lover.

 

“Laurel was waiting for me after work.” Wringing her hands together, Sara whispers.

 

“Are you okay?  Did she hurt you?” Tommy starts checking her over but Sara stops him.

 

“Yes, I stood up to her.  She told me you don’t love me and I am second place,” Sara bends her head missing the look of understanding on Tommy’s face.

 

“Sara, you know that isn’t true, right?  You are mine and I am yours,” Sara nods but half-heartedly.  “Wait here.” Tommy moves from under her returning a few minutes later.  “Close your eyes.”

 

The feeling of metal around her neck is what Sara realizes before Tommy makes his demand known.

 

“Open your eyes.  You are mine. I planned on doing this in a few days with a nice dinner but now is the best time.”

 

Sara’s eyes fill with tears again but these are happy and excited ones as she looks down at the collar around her neck that matches the bracelet on her wrist.

 

 

Felicity has Isabel and her strange behavior on her mind as she enters the penthouse.  Oliver hasn’t arrived yet, which doesn’t surprise Felicity. Tonight is one of his later nights so Felicity decides a relaxing bubble bath with a glass of wine is in order.  Filling the tub with hot water and the lilac bath salts Oliver likes she gets her glass of wine taking a sip before entering the water. As soon as her cheeks touch bottom, the butt plug moves sending a wave of desire through her.  Her focus is switched from Isabel to the sensual thoughts of Oliver replacing the plug pounding into her. The heat she experiences makes her hand go toward her dripping pussy but she stops herself.

 

  
  


Oliver just finished checking all the invoices when he received the text message from Felicity.  His kitten must be feeling the plug moving as she thinks of him entering that special spot. Tonight is the night.  No more interruptions. His cock twitches thinking of removing the plug and plunging into her. Yes, watching her pleasure herself will be a little preview of what is to come for both of them.  His ringtone announcing a Facetime call has his finger immediately pushing the button. His kitten in a tub with a glass of wine greets him. Using the lilac instead of bubble bath gives him a bird’s eye view of her entire body under the water.  He can see her moving as he pictures the plug pushing further into her as she squirms around.

 

“Kitten, are you feeling the burn of the plug and imagining me inside you?  I will go slowly at first until you are begging me to thrust hard and fast.”  Oliver smiles to himself as he shakes his head when her hand moves down. “No.  I will tell you what and when you can touch.”

 

Feeling a sense of pride when she obeys without question, Oliver decides not to make her wait long.  Looking at the clock, Oliver sees he has another hour until he can leave. As the owner, he can leave when he wants but his policy has always been strict to show his employees he takes his time as seriously as he does theirs.

 

“Pinch your nipples hard like I do.” Seeing her eyes close as she pinches and moans almost makes him wish he didn’t have that hour left.  “Are you imaging my fingers pinching you as you await me sucking them into my wet, hot mouth?” A louder moan has Oliver feeling the tightening of his sack as his mouth misses the taste he is describing.

 

“Start running your right hand down your body slowly as your left keeps pinching.  Just like that. What do you want next, kitten?”

 

“I want to cum, master.  I want to feel your fingers on me pushing inside as your hard cock enters where the plug now resides.”  His kitten is really turned on if she makes such a bold and obscene comment.

 

“Remember who is in charge here and don’t overstep your boundaries, sub.” Needing to take back control, Oliver sternly speaks but he is secretly pleased by her attitude.  Considering how meek and unsure she was at the beginning, this is a major development in her training.

 

“Yes, sir,” the totally dutiful tone sends satisfaction through him.

 

“Pull on your pussy hair as you pinch so you feel that slight pain with pleasure.”  Her eyes are dark as her tongue licks across her dry lips.

 

“Circle your clit without touching it with the hand on your nipples.  Continue the movements of your other hand.” The sight of Felicity’s fingers in her hair as she yanks is so exotic Oliver groans softly.  “Plunge your finger into your hot center as you flick your clit.” Felicity’s face is flushed as her finger goes in and out. “Add another finger now and move your ass against the bottom of the tub so the plug moves.  How does that feel? Are you ready for another finger? Do you feel the heat, kitten?”

 

“Yes, sir.  Please let me add the finger and cum.” Squirming, begging, fingers moving fast as her mouth opens Oliver just watches the picture she makes.

 

“Add the third finger twisting them and cum now” the words are out as Felicity screams out as her climax hits.  Looking at the clock, Oliver stands up. “Stay where you are. I am on my way and hard as a rock.”

 

 

Oliver has been preparing Felicity for tonight for weeks and now he gets his reward.  When he turned her over the first time to lick her tight hole, she tightened up. Soon she was squirming as his tongue plunged in and out of her but he would not let her cum that way.  She gladly turned over the next night but his tongue was replaced by a finger, then another until she was begging for his three fingers lubed up to enter her.

 

The smallest butt plug was inserted for several days leading up to bigger ones until she graduated to the rotating plug she is using now.  During the past week, Oliver would make her keep the plug turned on to the lowest setting during the day so she would have constant stimulation in her luscious ass without the satisfaction of release.  Now, that will be from his cock and his cock only.

The little session in the bathtub fueled his desire to have her take him to the limit.  After the first time tonight, he plans a big surprise for his kitten. Each time he played with her anal preparation, he would ram into her tight pussy from behind with the plug removed before he allowed for her pleasure.  Tonight her climax would come from him in that ass.

 

When he walks into the bathroom, he sees Felicity obeyed him like the perfect sub by remaining in the bathtub.  He licks his lips in anticipation before pinching one of her nipples.

 

“Come out of the tub, dry off and lay on the bed on your back, kitten,” Oliver demands.  Standing near the bed he watches her feeling the hardness of his cock through his pants. When she turns toward the bed, he changes his mind, giving her a new direction.  “Undress me, Felicity.”

 

He takes pleasure in watching her sensually unbuttoning his dress shirt, folding it up after she removes it.  She scratches her nails over his nipples and chest as she takes his undershirt off. Peeling off his socks quickly since Oliver already toed off his shoes, she undoes his belt.  When his pants and boxers fall to the ground, he guides her head closer with one command. “Suck.” Oliver will never be able to prolong his kitten’s first anal experience without relief.  Her mouth barely engulfs him before he is emptying into her throat.

“Lay on the bed on your hands and knees facing the wall.” Oliver pulls the plug out of her as his hand connects with her left cheek.  Her body tenses since she was not expecting the slap but only for a second. When his hand attaches to her right cheek, he sees a light sheen starting to form on her body.  When he sees her bottom turn a light red, he stops knowing Felicity is dripping wet, her hole is clenching in need. Reaching over, he opens the drawer removing the lube that he places on the bed.  His fingers don’t require the lube as they collect the juices flowing from her pussy. He smirks to himself as Felicity pushes her ass further toward him with silent encouragement. His kitten is too well trained to ask when he hasn’t given her permission to even speak.  Her walls suck his three fingers in immediately as she moans with pleasure. “You may not cum, Felicity. You will come from my cock sliding in and out of that sweet spot begging for me to go deeper.”

 

Her groan is the only sound as his fingers leave to pinch her nipples.  Dragging his finger down her stomach he circles her clit never touching it to bring relief.  At this point, Oliver is rock hard once again so he enters her slowly. When his cock drives deep he feels no resistance knowing the plugs opened her up so she only feels the slight pain overshadowed by the pleasure.  As his thrusts go in and out but not deep enough to hit when she needs, he asks her a question.

 

“What do you want, sub?  Speak.”

 

“Please fuck me deeper, harder and may I touch myself, master?”

 

“No.” is his answer as he thrusts all the way in.  The punishing pace of his deep, long, hard penetrations has her so on the edge she breaks her role begging to cum.  With his “yes” she falls apart and into deep subspace. He fills her with his release before taking care of her. The next round will be more intense but his Felicity needs to rest, hydrate and eat before he can show her how much pleasure she can take.  

 

Opening her eyes Felicity feels sore in a satisfactory way.  Oliver is running his hands through her hair softly. She sees a bottle of water and energy bars on the nightstand but she is still too drowsy to reach for them.  

 

“Welcome back, kitten.  You need to drink water and regain some strength.”  Felicity drains the water bottle as Oliver chuckles.  Handing her an energy bar, his voice is amused as he tells her, “I am glad I brought several bottles.”  Starting to wake up and feel more refreshed, she smiles up at him thankful she has such a caring Dom. Instead of the sticky mess after sex, Felicity feels clean and cool.  Oliver must have cleaned her after her drop into subspace. Although it was not her first time in that state, this trip was a calming river after being tossed into the waves of a whirlpool.  Her climax was so strong, she can still feel a heat thinking about it.

 

“That was amazing,  sir. I can’t wait to do it again if that is your desire.” Felicity was so excited about the intense pleasure she almost forgot her place.

 

“I am glad you feel that way, kitten.  I want to show you a pleasure that will exceed what you just felt.” With those words, he starts to ravish her mouth as his fingers run down her body.  She can feel his manhood against her leg making both her pussy and anus clench with need. When she feels his teeth bite her after a deep suck of her nipple into his mouth, she moans loudly.  

Flipping her over he positions her back on her hands and knees.  She feels the coolness of the lube on his fingers right before his cock enters her.  Again his thrusts are deep making her scream out in pleasure. Then she hears the noise and feels the pressure.  A vibrator is pushed against her clit. With every thrust, he turns the settings up higher until she feels the first orgasm start.   Her pussy is clenching but instead of air, the vibrator is moved to her opening and her pussy sucks it in greedily. The feeling of fullness in both holes brings her to another hard orgasm.  The last thing she feels before she whites out is Oliver’s release into her back canal.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My naughty dearies!!!!
> 
> You have no idea how much I missed you!!! If you don't follow me on Tumblr, you probably don't know this but I (and half of the city where I live) had trouble with the Internet service for the past 2 months or so. That’s why Carol and I got a little fickle in our posting. As you can see it’s Wednesday and not Friday, which is our usual day for updates, but you’ve waited long enough for this. 
> 
> Anyway… I’m back now so, if no further trouble arises, we should be back with the regular schedule every other week. That means that chapter 26 should be posted in 2 Fridays from now (on the 31st).
> 
> Carol and I have another piece of news for you that I’m not sure how you will take it. Dearies, the end is upon us, very near. Everything is about to explode and it’s going to be great!
> 
> I’m talking no more and I leave you to what you really want. Enjoy the reading!

Tommy can't stop smiling as he makes the breakfast for himself and Sara. He can’t remember any day in his life that he has felt this content before. The satisfaction of knowing that Sara wears his collar is immeasurable. She completely belongs to him, in every sense he can think of. She’s his to love and cherish, to share burdens and sorrows, and to live the life he always wanted.

Ah, and of course, to receive and give endless pleasure.

It’s inconceivable how something so simple as wearing a piece of jewelry can hold so much meaning. It’s the physical representation of the spiritual bond that exists between them. It’s Sara's promise to love and obey him as it is his vow to cherish and protect her.

All he that he wants is for the world to know it... scream it at the top of his lungs.

“Oh, Master, that smells delicious,” Sara says as she comes into the kitchen, dressed and ready for work. “But I think you might need to stop doing these feasts every morning or I’ll put on weight.”

Tommy clicks his tongue in teasing disapproval. “Are you telling me, your Master, that I can’t feed you as I please?”

“No, no, Master, I’d never do that.” Sara bites her lower lip, trying to hide her coy smile. Tommy knows she loves how he takes care of her.

Besides, a sense of fulfillment takes over him when he makes sure his pimpollo is well-fed. She better think again before denying him the right to care for her. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” he says, approaching the table with 2 served plates. “And you, my pimpollo, need every calorie in this meal to do all the hard work that you do. So, sit and eat.”

“Yes, Master.”

When she obediently eats next to him, Tommy notices Sara fingering her collar as if making sure it’s there. That it wasn’t a dream.

“It looks beautiful on you,” he says huskily before kissing her on the neck just were the shiny band is wrapped around.

“It is real, isn’t it?”

“Very real, yes. You're mine, _pimpollo_. Forever.” Tommy feels how Sara shivers and goosebumps spread over her skin at his declaration. “And I want everybody to know it. What would say if we do a huge collaring ceremony to which we would invite everyone, so no one in this city doubts that you belong to me?"

"A ceremony?”

“Yes, at the club. That’s how I had thought in doing it before last night. I wanted to invite all our friends, our f--” Tommy almost says family, but thinks better of it. As things are with her deranged sister and father are is better to avoid the topic. “I thought about inviting all those who we love and to have those who love us present while we express our commitment to each other.”

Tears well up in Sara’s eyes. “Oh, Master. I’m so stupid and ruined everything!”

“Sara, you’re not stupid and you ruined nothing, okay. Don’t ever say that again.”

She shakes her head and wipes her tears with jerky moves. “There is nothing that I want more than the ceremony you were thinking. I want the big party. I want you, my Master, to show me off as his property in front of the world. I want my friends to watch as I'm willingly giving myself to you with full trust and love. Our relationship deserves to be celebrated."

Sara averts her eyes down in shame. "I know I’m a fool for listening to Laurel. I ask you to forgive me for ruining your plans. My stupid insecurities made you rush things."

"My sweet _pimpollo_." Using his thumbs, Tommy wipes her stray tears staining her cheeks. "I understand your struggle. I've been battling one on my own. I, more than anyone else, know the ease with which your sister can get into one's head."

A bright smile spreads on Tommy's lips while he leans forward to kiss Sara's forehead. "I'm so incredibly proud of you, Sara. You're so strong, standing up to her on your own. I might’ve sped things up, but I collared you because I wanted, not because I was forced to."

"So, you're not mad at me."

Chuckling, Tommy assures her, "No, _pimpollo_. I'm not mad. Quite the opposite. I've never been this happy in my life and it is all because of you."

"I feel the same way." In a bold move, Sara steals a quick kiss from Tommy. He allows it.

"Now that this is settled, we should start making the arrangements. I want the party to happen soon,” Tommy says while tracing his fingertips over her throat. The caress sends waves of blissful pleasure through Sara.

"If it pleases you, Master," she agrees wholeheartedly.

Felicity becomes aware of the world and peeks her surroundings with only one eye. She wants to make sure she's not in Heaven. Last night, she could swear Oliver killed her with pleasure.

Fortunately, her guess is wrong. She's very much alive and snuggled next to him. As a rare treat, her Sir is soundly asleep. Even with a late-night schedule, he's an early bird and she seldom has the chance to watch him sleep. Being dead to the world, his features take on a boyish air. Anyone who doesn't know him and sees him now would say he's the most innocent of all angels.

Yeah, nope. A devil in an angel's disguise, maybe. Wickedness is his mother's milk.

While she contemplates his face, foggy memories of what happened last night come to Felicity's mind. Her recollection starts to get fuzzy around when Oliver made her cum for the last time.

She understands now why the French use the term _petite morte_ , the little death, to describe an orgasm.

After that, it's all blurry and segmented. Felicity only has the recollection of small bits. In those, Oliver is always taking care of her, loving her.

Her body tingles in places that have never before. The burning in her ass is the most prominent reminder of what went on between her and Oliver. He mercilessly claimed her most forbidden place and owned it. She will feel the ache for days.

It hurts so good and she has the craving to repeat it. Her skin flushes at the prospect. What she experienced changed her forever. Felicity is not the same person she was yesterday afternoon.

She might be still 5'5 and around 120 pounds, with fair skin and blond hair but, inside, Felicity is a new person. A better version of her. Oliver not only rebooted her system; he wrote her entire code anew. She's functioning now with a whole different software that she never thought could work with her hardware. She believed she knew her own limits but the truth hit her in the face.

She foolishly thought that when she started this journey to explore BDSM, she was opening her world. Now that it’s truly happened infinite possibilities lay ahead of her and Felicity wants nothing more than explore those under Oliver's loving and assertive guidance.

She stretches her neck up to lay a feathery kiss in his jaw, hoping not to wake him. When Oliver curves his lips up, she knows she failed.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't mean to wake you."

He opens his eyes and turns his head toward her. "You didn't, kitten. I woke up when you did."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I was giving you time to get your bearings. You were pretty out of it last night. I thought you could use a few minutes this morning to process what happened and get your thoughts in order."

She kisses him with enthusiasm this time. Oliver is always mindful of her needs. "Thank you, Sir. I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome, kitten." he kisses the top of her head. "And did you collect your thoughts?"

"I did. Sorta," she mumbles while she draws imaginary lines on Oliver's chest with her fingertips.

"Care to share?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

For someone who has so little verbal filter, Felicity struggles to find the right words. Too many things are in her mind that she wants to share. She starts slowly and giving superficial details but, after a few minutes, she's talking lively.

"I think I struggled to take you in when we started because I was afraid. Not of you!" she amends quickly, twisting in bed to look at his face. "I'm 100% sure that you will never hurt me. I think it was more afraid of the unknown."

"That makes sense, kitten. I'm glad that you recognize that."

"I was focusing more on what I knew to be true, in my preconceptions, than in what you were trying to show me."

"Did I beat those preconceptions or you still think the same about anal sex?"

"You pulverized them to a subatomic level, Sir. I was soooooo wrong about it. And I don’t usually say that."

"Does that mean you'd be interested in repeating the experience sometime?"

Felicity feels the heat, creeping up her face. "Yes, I would, Sir. Very much."

Oliver chuckles. "Kitten, why do I have the impression that I found my perfect match, uh? Is it fair to say that I will be fucking your ass as often as I desire?"

"Yes, I'm willing and able, Sir. My ass is all yours to fuck. It felt _so_ good!"

"I'm glad that it was such a positive experience. I wanted it to be memorable for you."

"Oh, it was. I’ll never forget it."

"Good.”

“I think what I like most about it was that I never felt more dominated by you than last night. Is it weird if I say that it's because I had to surrender my mind and body to your whims in the utmost deeper level? There was no place for my desires or misgivings, only your will."

"You just gave the reason I like it. For most, it's such a filthy, taboo thing to do that indulging on it takes a much conscious consent and surrender. My inner Dom salivates for the taste of it, and yours was exquisite."

"I'm a filthy kitten, then. A very, very dirty one," She laughs.

Oliver joins her, mirth shining in his eyes. “Well, I'm not surprised. Your body is meant for my pleasure. Every part of you is mine to dominate. It’s only logical you would be such a naughty kitty."

Felicity squeals, startled when Oliver grabs her arms and pulls her to him. "Come here," he growls hungrily before crashing their lips together.

At the contact, Felicity melts. Her playfulness is replaced by acute desire while her thoughts scramble. She molds her body to his and moans with unrestrained abandon as Oliver wraps his arms around her and dominates her mouth. He kisses her passionately, thrusting his tongue with exploratory keenness while his hands travel over her back down to her butt.

As suddenly as it started, the kiss is over and Felicity is out of Oliver's tantalizing embrace. The unexpected freedom leaves her dazed. Oliver mumbles a curse, frustrated. She doesn't know why... until she hears it. Her phone is ringing.

"I'm flushing that damned thing down the toilet," he growls.

This morning she shares his sentiment completely. Her work-related calls have the awful habit of interrupting them in the most inconvenient times. Yet, unless she quits being a cop, there's not much she can do but answering.

"Sorry," she says as she scurries off the bed to get her phone. At the end of the short call, she has no choice but going to work.

"Go," Oliver tells her when he watches her apologetic expression.

She steals a moment to kiss him, because, despite the inconvenience, Felicity has no doubt that Oliver is proud of her work and supports her in a 100% capacity.

"I love you, Sir," she says before going to take a shower and start her hectic day.

Felicity was expecting another victim of the BDSM killer but she is surprised to learn that she and her partner are investigating a new and unrelated murder case. The relief that no submissive lost her life is short-lived because somebody else died. Killing is senseless, no matter who commits it or who the victim is.

In this case, however, it seems that they'll find the murderer soon enough. Felicity and Isabel are with the crime team at a townhouse complex on 15th street. In the unit 7B, 47-year-old Travis Drabner lays dead on the bedroom floor in a pool of blood. After the initial interviews with the neighbors, they find out that the victim had a loud discussion with his wife early this morning. They had marital problems. Apparently, he was cheating on her.

The wife is nowhere to be found and her car isn't in the garage. Felicity knows that she still doesn’t have all the facts and she might be wrong, but everything is pointing to a crime of passion. There are no signs of forced entry and the victim was killed with his own 9mm. Most likely, Mrs. Drabner freaked out after shooting her husband dead and is now on the run.

When there's nothing more to do at the crime scene, Felicity and Isabel go to the station. Felicity makes the due inquiries about the wife with the hope of getting a clue to where she might have gone.

Before the morning was over the woman is found. One of the helicopters of air patrol spotted the car when Delilah Drabner was driving through the expressway, heading to Keystone where her family resides. After a chase that ended up in Delilah crashing her car, she was arrested and put to the order of the DA's office.

"I wish all the cases were this easy," Felicity mutters, thinking about how frustrated she is with her inability of catching the BDSM killer.

Sitting on the desk across, Isabel glances at her. "Yeah, I hear you. Unfortunately, for us, our job is usually much harder. Killers aren't as dumb as TV shows made them look."

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't mind if they were."

Felicity watches her partner as Isabel switches her attention back the paperwork she's doing. There's a doubt stuck in her mind and she has meant to ask Isabel about it for days now. For one reason or another, Felicity couldn't find the moment but now it seems the perfect time to do it.

"Isabel, why didn't you tell me that you and your former partner led the investigation of several cases of murdered subs in Ivy Town when you worked in the city's police department?"

Isabel freezes. Her hand on the computer's mouse stops and she squares her shoulders. By her attitude, Felicity can tell she picked up a touchy subject. Well, she won't apologize or back down. It's a legit question. If Isabel had mentioned it, Felicity wouldn't have the need to ask. Neither would she feel bad for distrusting her partner.

Felicity ignores the cold glare Isabel gives her and prompts for the answer, "So, why didn't you?"

Finally, Isabel answers when she realizes Felicity won't let this go. Her tone is less than friendly. "I didn't lead the investigation; Charlie did. We were technically partners then but I was on a forced leave when the killings started. My fiancé had just died and I wasn't handling it well. I became severely depressed and the shrink pulled me out of the streets until I was fit for duty again.

“And if you must know, I never actually came back to ITPD. I couldn't stay in Ivy Town with my painful memories, so I asked for a transfer to another city. So, as you see, I had nothing to do with those cases. I didn't even follow their development through the media. That was the last thing on my mind since my world was in pieces."

Isabel sneers, "Does my word satisfies your curiosity, or do I need to present proof of what I'm saying, so you can trust me?"

"I didn't mean to upset you, Isabel, but I needed to ask. You can't deny that your silence could lead to suspicion. If the case was the reverse, you would've done the same thing in my shoes."

Isabel shrugs.

"I trust you, Isabel. You're my partner. I just needed to clear the doubt, okay. I was positive that there was a logical explanation. Besides, all I want is to catch the freak who is killing those women. I need to follow every clue, even if that means questioning you."

Felicity is willing to sacrifice everything to do her job and save future victims. For Peter's sake, she even arrested Oliver, the man she loves, her Sir. Why wouldn't she ask a valid question to Isabel if there was the chance to get a much-needed hint for catching a killer on the loose?

"Fine, Smoak, you're right. I might not like that you doubted me but you followed your instinct and pressed on until you got your answer. That's good. Instinct and tenacity are the best assets to a good detective."

"Thanks," Felicity says, relieved that the heavy tension between her and Isabel dissipates. She wasn't looking forward to the next hours or days working with Isabel if she had gotten offended.

"I think we should review everything we have on this killer with a new light," Felicity suggests. "I know there has to be something in the evidence we've collected that takes us to the murderer."

"We have done that a million times; we got nothing."

Felicity exhales sharply, attempting to release her frustration. It doesn't help.

She can't sit and do nothing so, regardless of the futility of it, she brings up the forensic reports of all the related cases in her computer and compares them. One after another, the reports seem copies of the one before. Always the same lack of evidence, the same MO, the same result.

The few cases that have something different, that which makes them unique isn't quite significant enough to provide a worthy clue to follow. Among those are the ones when the killer planted evidence, trying to frame Oliver. Everything else leads to dead ends.

"What if we're looking at this all wrong?" Felicity asks, more to herself than to Isabel.

Nevertheless, her partner replies, "What do you mean?"

"We're grasping for nonexistent straws while looking at the victims and evidence in hope that it leads us to the killer. What if in what we need to focus on is the motivations behind the murders and not on the actions of the killer? We don't really know why she's killing."

"She? You think the killer is a woman."

"I always had that feeling and the meager evidence we have confirms it. Sara did some calculations and, according to those and the markings around the victims' necks, it has to be a woman. Being physically stronger, a man would leave a greater damage."

"But our killer is smart and has forensic knowledge. We all agree on that."

"Yes."

"So, what if it's a man but doesn't use his full strength, knowing that we would come to the same conclusion Sara did."

"It's possible," Felicity agrees. "We can't rule out a male killer but neither can we do such with a female one."

Something that doesn't help them to catch the culprit.

With this new insight, Felicity analyzes everything she knows about the case, looking for a motive for the murders. The first one it comes to mind is that the killer hates BDSM and those who are in the lifestyle. However, that doesn't quite fit. The murderer has a great deal of skill in BDSM practices and access to the clubs, so she or he must be part of the community. That's without mentioning that if the killings were motivated by hatred, probably they would be a lot more violent and less sophisticated.

The resemblance between Felicity and the victims is a fact to consider. Could be she the initial trigger for the killer's lethal behavior? That makes no sense whatsoever. She hadn’t even dared to think about engaging in anything kinky when the first murder happened. The connection there is null.

However, the killer became more selective with the victims once she was involved in the case so there might be something there. What if Felicity's indirectly connected through someone else... like Oliver?

Because the vendetta as a possible motivation is backed up with a lot of evidence. Who would want to hurt Oliver this way? One name in particular pops in her head. The one and only, Laurel Lance. Felicity had already suspected her in the past and now her suspicion gets stronger.

That woman is deranged enough to kill. Felicity knows it better than most.

Felicity hasn't figured out one thing yet. If Laurel is the killer, does that mean that she started killing in Ivy Town, or simply she's a copycat and there are 2 dangerous murderers out there?

"Hey, Felicity."

Felicity snaps her head up when she hears her name. Sara approaches with a little bounce in her steps. At miles away, you can perceive her good mood.

"Oh, hey, Sara."

Coming from behind, Sara leans her chin on Felicity's shoulder and wraps her arms around her. "Please, tell me you're up for a little of girlfriends' time. Let's go to lunch together because I have big news to tell! Please, please, please!" Sara begs as she tightens her embrace and twists from a side to the other, shaking Felicity.

"Yes, yes, yes. Of course, I have time for my bestie."

"Oh, you're truly the best. Come on, come on. Move!" Sara grabs Felicity by the hand to pull her off her chair.

Felicity laughs at her friend's antics, leaving her seat. She’s rarely seen Sara this happy or excited in the past. Something big must have happened between her and Tommy for Sara to be this way.

To be honest, this talk with her best friend will do good for Felicity too. She also has things to say. Of all her friends, Sara is the only one who can understand many of the things happening in Felicity's life. She's the one to ask for advice, counting on the years of experience Sara has as a submissive. Sara has become a sort of mentor to Felicity in that subject. Because of that, their old friendship has strengthened.

As Felicity turns to grab her jacket and purse, she looks at Isabel. "Hey, do you want to come with us?" she asks politely but hoping secretly that her partner turns down the invitation. Felicity doesn't think Isabel can stomach the nature of the conversation between her and Sara or them taking well to Isabel's caustic remarks about it.

"Don't worry about me, Smoak. You two go and take the obnoxious good mood that both have with you."

Felicity thought that she was acting no different from any other day. Apparently, her happiness is seeping through her pores, just like Sara's.

"It's disgusting and, honestly, it would do me good a couple of hours without having to look at you. I'm getting sick seeing that secret smile of yours. I don't want to know the reason for it."

"What smile?"

"The sappy one that breaks out at random as if you just remembered something."

Maybe it's every time she moves in a particular way and the delicious soreness in her ass reminds her what Oliver did to her.

"See! There it is!! Ugh! Go away already!"

"Okay, okay, we're gone."

Hooking their arms together, Sara and Felicity leave the station.

"Free your calendar for Tuesday night."

Oliver spins around in the bar stool he sitting on and watches Tommy approaching from the main entrance of the club. His best friend wears a bright expression on his face and looks as happy as Oliver feels.

"Any particular reason for that?" he asks.

"Felicity. You. 8pm at my place. Dress nice." Tommy telegraphs, clapping Oliver's back. Then, he keeps going on the way to his office.

"Hey, Tommy, wait up."

Oliver tells Michelle, the bartender, that he'll be right back, setting aside the orders for the suppliers they were checking on, and trails after Tommy. When he gets to his friend's office, the man is rummaging inside the top drawer of his desk.

"Buddy, what's up with you?"

Ignoring the question, Tommy closes the first drawer and keeps his search for only God knows what in the next one. "Do you have at hand the phone number of the caterer... what was her name... Kara Danvers?"

"Yes, I've got it in my office. Why do you need it?"

Tommy gives him a smug grin as he leans on the back of his chair. "Is it obvious? I'm throwing a big party and I need her services."

Oliver rolls his eyes. "What are you celebrating, smartass? Because as far as I know, your birthday is months away and so it's Sara's. Is it Rebecca's?"

"No. Not my mom. You know she prefers keeping her birthday under wraps."

"Then, what?"

The smile on Tommy's lips gets bigger and his chest expands with pride. "I'm publicly collaring Sara."

"For real? Buddy, that's wonderful!" Oliver goes to his friend and gives him a hug. "No wonder you're walking on cloud nine. I'm so happy for you both. Sara is perfect for you."

"Thanks, Ollie. Sara completes me; she— I'm a better man, a better Dom because of her. I love her and I want everyone to know it. I've been thinking about this for a while but I convinced myself that it was better to wait until I was sure. The thing is that I'm as sure as I can be. I don't want to wait anymore. Need for the world to know that Sara belongs to me."

"So, are you doing it on Tuesday?"

"Truth to be told, I already did it last night but we want everyone to celebrate with us in the biggest lavish event of the century. However, 3 days are not enough to get it together. So no, it's not on Tuesday. Sara and I thought about having a small dinner party that day with the people we want to be involved in the ceremony. You and Felicity, if you accept, of course. And I thought to ask Slade to be the master of ceremony."

"You don't need to ask, Tommy. Felicity and I will honor to be part in a moment so important to our friends. We want nothing but the best for you. Count us in."

"I appreciate it."

"Let me get the catering service's number for you. Knowing you and seeing how excited you're about it, I'm sure you want to start the preparations as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

While Oliver leaves Tommy's office and heads to his own to get what his friend needs, several blocks away Sara and Felicity are in the park near the police station. They're eating their favorite dishes from the food truck that parks there every day.

"So, what's the news?" Felicity asks after swallowing her first bite.

"My Master collared me." Happy tears well up in Sara's eyes as she stretches her neck, allowing Felicity admire the metal necklace around it. "We're having a big public ceremony for it, too."

Felicity squeals happily and wraps her friend in a tight hug. "Sara, that's amazing! So, so happy for you."

At the mention of collaring, Felicity remembers hers, especially the third one when her decision to accept Oliver's collar was made with the full consent and more knowledge about what it means. The first ones were a bit reckless and even one could say they were a tad forceful due to her inexperience.

The third, and what Felicity hopes is the last, was when Oliver replaced the collar Laurel stole from her. Now, the lithe chain around her neck has even more meaning to her. Not only it's the physical representation of her submission to Oliver and his ownership over her but also it's the reminder that their love is strong enough to endure any test on their way and thrive.

"I want you to be part of the rite. I'm sure my Master is talking with yours, giving him the news as we speak and probably he'll tell you later, but I wanted to ask you myself. You're my best friend, Felicity, and would make me very happy to have you there."

"Of course! I've never been to a collaring ceremony before and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do but I'm willing to try."

"Each couple does it differently. To some, it's a very private and simple affair, merely the sub accepting the collar with no witness or pomp."

Like me, Felicity thinks.

"While to others, it's as big as a wedding with a vow exchange and everything. That's how Master wants it and I'm more than willing to go with it." Sara bites her lip and more tears flood her eyes. "Oh, Felicity, I never thought someone would claim me this way. Not even in my wildest dreams did I dared to conceive that Tommy would scream at the world that I am his. I don't think you can imagine what this means to me."

But Felicity bets that Master Tommy does and that's why exactly he's doing it this way. The smile on Felicity's lips widens, thinking how clever both Oliver and Tommy are. Both Doms seem always to know what their subs need, sometimes even before they do.

Something certain is that Sara and Felicity are a pair of lucky and cherished subs.

Isabel can't get rid of the sour taste of irritation out of her mouth. Felicity questioning her hit a nerve. She more than anybody knows that when you partner doubts you, trouble is not far behind. Charlie and she were the perfect example of that.

Isabel said to Felicity that she had never returned to Ivy Town Police Department because of her personal issues but that is half of the truth. What she kept to herself is that she no longer trusted in her former partner and it was reciprocated. For a while, she knew him to be a dirty cop.

She should have reported him then but because of an indiscretion she made, he had her silenced.

After all these years, she thought had left that in the past but, obviously, Isabel was wrong. Charlie is once again messing with her life. She has to do something before everything falls apart.

Grabbing her car keys and her jacket, Isabel leaves the station with the firm purpose of letting Charlie Bell know what will happen if he doesn't go away. She isn't the same woman she was 5 years ago and it's time for him to learn that.

 


	27. Chapter 26

The afternoon is dying and Charlie Bell is posted outside the Star City Metro Police precinct, waiting for his target to come out. He's been trying to get close to Felicity when she's alone for a day now but luck hasn't been on his side. He must get to her soon. He feels the tides changing against his favor. The threat that Isabel gave him 2 days ago is achingly present in his mind. He knows she's capable of carrying it out and that's what spurred him to move on the young detective.

Time is running out for him and, when it does, his revenge needs to be in motion.

Felicity Smoak is the key piece for it.

Unknowingly, she has avoided him with exasperating precision. Every time that she arrives or leaves the station alone, someone always appears out of the blue in the parking lot to engage her in chit-chat and fucks up his chance to get to her. If he can't reach her there, then need to find another place.

He follows her car through the traffic at a safe distance. The last thing he wants is her noticing his pursue too soon and confronting him about in the open. Nobody can see them together.

No traces can exist of him meeting with her anywhere except the precinct surrounded by all her co-workers. Nothing can connect them but police work.

Charlie smirks as he drives. If she wants to survive in the profession she has chosen, Detective Smoak needs to work on the attentiveness of her surroundings. He isn't trying that hard keeping his presence unknown and, when the traffic stops in a red light, he notices that there's a second car following. Both pass unnoticed by Felicity. She is poignantly unaware of the danger looming over her.

Felicity's distraction makes his task of following her easier while the person tailing them piques his inquisitive nature.

Charlie can't distinguish the facial features but he can tell that is a woman behind the wheel of the second car. Curiosity to know who and why is she following Smoak makes him change the plan for the night.

Facing Felicity will have to wait another day.

This new player is unexpected but it might provide some valuable information. Something Charlie has learned since he came to Starling City is that the life of the SCPD's finest and the people closest to them is much more interesting and complicated than he had foreseen. Nobody looks at what they seem and everyone has a double life. Sometimes, a third or even a fourth.

At this point, he knows them all better than they know each other.

He's been peeling off layer after layer, unraveling twist after twist, to get a much rich picture of what's going on. Every piece of information he gets is a commodity that he could use in his favor. The more he knows, the better will be the execution of his plan.

Felicity makes her way to a gym. Charlie takes note of this and studies the possibility of approaching her here in the next visit. The establishment is huge, with a great flow of people coming and going through different entrances and exits. Ideal to go in and out without attracting too much attention. Just like him, the woman in the second car stays on the watch the hour that Felicity takes to exercise and come back out.

When the 3 of them make their way to 455 Merced Street, Charlie knows that his earlier idea of jumping on Felicity while she's at her gym is the right one. At the building where she lives in, it would be much more complicated. Unwanted interruptions are less likely but the residential complex is very exclusive and heavily guarded. Getting in or out undetected isn't that easy. It's an unnecessary risk when there are safer and easier choices.

Having set the new course regarding Smoak, Charlie shifts his attention to the woman parked about 100 yards away from him.

A new hunt begins when both hit the road again.

The woman is clever. She drives a nondescript vehicle with a bogus license and her evasive skills are commendable. Almost as good as his. Yet, Charlie is an expert hunter. They play to the mouse and the cat for a while until she thinks she lost him.

Foolish of her to think that.

The chase ends in a dark alley in the outskirts of the city.

"I should've known," he mutters as he walks toward the fetish club she went in minutes before.

Lucky for him that, unlike the most exclusive clubs in town, this establishment is less selective about the clientele that goes into their premises. He is ready to flash his badge and use the "police business" card but it isn't necessary. The bouncer at the door lets him in without a fuss.

Charlie doesn't feel the appeal to BDSM but he has been exposed to it enough to know how to get his way through without raising suspicion. He looks around, searching for a familiar face among the attendees. Takes him only a few minutes to find it.

His eyebrow goes up when he recognizes who she is. "Hmm, interesting."

Tall and haughty, she sits at the bar like a predator looking for her next victim. Maybe he can use her for his purposes. With all her skeletons that she surely wants to keep hidden, Charlie has a great leverage material to assure her cooperation. Stealthily, he approaches and stops when he's right at her back. "Gotcha, little mouse," he whispers into her ear.

She gasps startled and whirls around. "Who are you?"

"I'm your new best friend."

"I'm not interested. Go away," she spits, turning her back on him.

He won't be dismissed so easily, so Charlie grabs her shoulder and forces her to face him. She shrugs off his grip. "Hands off or you'll lose the part of the anatomy that you value the most," she warns, giving a meaningful glance down to his crotch.

"Are you always this aggressive with your friends, Laurel?" he asks with an amused smile on his lips.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, your name is not the only thing I know about you." Charlie leans closer and lowers his voice. "I'm also aware of your extracurricular activities."

The bomb hit dead center and Laurel Lance stiffens. She realizes too late of her mistake and downplays the hit by saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." That is as long as Charlie has something to gain by keeping it. "All I want is suggest you an irrefutable proposition. One that can be mutually beneficial."

"I'm not interested."

"No? Not even if I can put a certain junior detective on a platter for you? Well, if that's the case..."

"Wait!" she calls when he turns and walks away.

Charlie grins satisfied that the little mouse took the bait. This night has come much better than he thought it'd be. With Laurel Lance under his thumb, his plan will go smoother.

And if it doesn't, he'll have the perfect scapegoat.

Felicity is in front of the mirror of the bathroom, applying gloss on her lips when she hears Oliver's steps in the bedroom.

"Kitten, are you ready?"

"I'll be out in a sec, Sir."

After dabbing a touch of her favorite perfume, Felicity takes a last look of herself in the mirror. She wears a tight-fitting black dress with an off-the-shoulder neckline and metallic details on the cutouts in the sleeves and mid-section. The dress covers her body down her mid thighs. Felicity goes simply with the jewelry, using a pair of silver earrings with accents in zircon, perfect match for her collar.

High-heeled, black sandals and a messy bun with some loose curls finish her looks.

When Felicity exits the bathroom, Oliver is waiting for her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He's dressed all in blue, which highlights the color of his eyes. His jacket and trousers are dark blue, while his shirt is in a much lighter shade.

A dreamy sigh escapes Felicity, watching him. He looks absolutely delectable.

"Wow! You are gorgeous, kitten. Let me take a good look at you."

Felicity whirls around, showing him how the elastic fabric of her dress clings to all her curves. "Thank you, Sir. I'm glad it pleases you."

"Oh, it does. Come here," Oliver pats the mattress, asking her to sit next to him. "We need to discuss a matter before we go."

"What is it?"

As Felicity takes her seat, Oliver traces the back of his fingers on her jawline, mindful not to spoil her light make-up. As always, his touch awakens her senses and Felicity lets herself to be lost in the sensation. She closes her eyes and purrs with delight.

"Always so responsive, kitten."

"With your magical touch, it's hard not to," she breathes with coquetry.

A cocky smile spreads of his lips. "Keep saying things like that and I might do some magic on you tonight."

Felicity bites her lip in anticipation. "If you wish, Sir."

"That's the reason I want to talk to you, actually. You need to know that I expect you following all my commands tonight."

"Don't I always?" Felicity points out, freaking out a little. She wonders if she has done something wrong. What if Oliver is unsatisfied with her behavior? He would have said something and correct her, right?

"I'm trying not to be a brat here, I swear. It's just… I've done everything you told me. I haven't made mistakes… lately. Not that I'm aware of, at least. I thought I was— I'm your good kitten. Am I not?" The higher her anxiety gets, the faster she babbles.

"Hey, hey, breathe. Easy, kitten. Of course, you are my good girl. You've always been," Oliver soothes her, rubbing her arms.

"Then, why did you…" she trails off.

"Why did I remark on you needing to follow my command?"

She nods.

"Because tonight, it's not like the other times we've gone out to dinner. Unlike those nights that we've been to a restaurant with strangers around us and when we were very discreet, now we'll be at the place of our friends… the people that I trust the most. So, I don't need to hold back my whims or my responses and neither do you. You told me once you wanted to feel comfortable in your own skin. Did you not?"

"Yes, I did."

"I know where your limits are when it comes to public play, both as participant and watching others. I won't break them but I will push them and I'll push them hard. You're not a newbie anymore and I've seen your confidence growing. It's time for putting it to a test. I want you to get used to others watching as you pleasure me and also as I pleasure you."

Oliver searches in her gaze and Felicity gulps. She didn't expect this. A thousand scenarios about what could happen tonight rush through her mind and each one is as mortifying as it is erotic. Felicity feels split between the dread of being in a potentially embarrassing situation and the thrill of experimenting with something new and wonderful.

"Can I be honest, Sir?"

"I hope you always are, kitten."

"White-hot shame creeps on me just thinking about it and a tiny part of me wants to refuse. But I- I trust you. You know me better than I know myself and you have never pushed my limits beyond where I am willing to go, even at a subconscious level. You always know when I'm ready to go farther. You guide me with a sure hand and make me grow, not only as your kitten but also as a person. I am to please you and I'll happy to do whatever you ask of me."

Felicity has made the promise to herself to be open to whatever Oliver suggests, even if clashes with her limits. He has proved repeatedly that no harm would befall her under his care. Felicity has still so many new things to explore and fears to overcome. No better place and time like the present to press on.

"Thank you, kitten, for your trust." Oliver lays a kiss on her lips. Felicity can tell he meant it to be sweet but when does any kiss between them stays like that? None. Every time their lips touch, an unstoppable chain reaction starts, which makes them want more and more.

Oliver pushes Felicity down to the bed, while his tongue pressed against her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth. Felicity relishes the frenzied kiss, full of passion. He kisses her as if there is no tomorrow. Oliver slides the hem of her dress back. His strong hands glide up the back of her thighs until they reach her round bottom and squeezes. The possessive grip of her ass is incendiary.

Felicity’s body burns incandescent and, instinctively, her hips jerk up in a silent invitation for him to explore more. He growls as he pulls back reluctantly and his breathing is as erratic as her own. She watches Oliver warring with himself as he lags a predatory gaze over her body. The look is so intense that leaves her more breathless than his kiss.

Dragging his thumb over her lip, he grumbles, "I never get enough of you, kitten. You’re too tempting for your own good and my sanity. All I want is keeping you on this bed so I can devour every inch of your body. But...”

“Our friends are waiting,” she pants.

He nods less than enthusiastically as he straightens himself. “We should go before I cave into temptation.”

Felicity sighs, knowing that he's right. She sits on the bed and takes the hand he’s offering. "Lead the way, Sir."

While Oliver rings the doorbell, Felicity rubs her hands over her body to smooth her dress one last time in a nervous tic. Anxiety found its way into her. She said she's willing to comply to her Sir's orders, and she will, but the uncertainty of what the orders will be has her a little restless.

"You look perfect," Oliver says, putting his hand in the small of her back.

Felicity smiles at him, trying to convey an easiness that she doesn't feel because besides fighting against her innate shyness and growing anxiety, she'll need to have her best behavior. Everything she does, good or bad, reflects on how others see Oliver as a Dominant. If she misbehaves, she'll make him look bad.

If it was just Master Tommy and Sara who they were having dinner with, Felicity wouldn't be so worried, but Master Slade will be there too. The few times she briefly met the man, he was nice and kind to her. Even so, Felicity knows how much regard Oliver has for his mentor and how much Slade's opinion means to him.

She wants to impress and show Master Slade that she's a worthy sub to Oliver.

Oliver isn't fooled, though, and orders, "Take a deep breath. Relax. You'll be fine."

"Yes, Sir."

The door of the penthouse opens to show Master Tommy and Sara, both looking elated. "Welcome!" Tommy says, taking a step back to let them in. Felicity goes first.

"Good evening, Master Tommy, Sara."

"Oh, Felicity, shed the title. You can call me Tommy. We're among friends here," Tommy says, hugging her and laying a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Ahem! Hands off my kitten, Merlyn."

Tommy steps back from Felicity with a roguish smile spread on his face, giving the opportunity to Sara to greet her as well. When the girls break their hug, Oliver pulls Felicity to his side and she bites her lip. She always knew her Sir was possessive but she hadn't seen him openly jealous before. Not like this and much less with someone he supposedly trusts completely. Felicity is aware that no Dominant should touch the sub of another without permission and she worries the night goes south even before it begins.

The warning bounces off Tommy as if it is nothing. He rolls his eyes and snorts with humor. "Oh, c'mon, Ollie. Are you seriously sticking to protocol here? That's ridiculous. It's me, your best friend, for Christ's sake!"

"Exactly! I know how you operate, Tommy."

"Pfft!! No need to worry. I have my hands full with my _pimpollo_ ," he says proudly, hauling Sara to his side.

Felicity is surprised to see that her best friend isn't concerned in the least about the squabble between their men. If anything, Sara is amused by it. Her lips are twitching as if she's fighting a grin.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Oliver mutters. "Make sure to keep them that way, huh." Turning to Sara, he changes radically his stern expression to a brighter one and copies Tommy's earlier gesture with Felicity. Oliver kisses Sara on the cheek. "Hi, Sara. You look radiant."

"Hey!" Tommy protests.

Oliver grins smugly as he pulls back while Sara she says, "Thank you. Welcome to our home. Come on in; make yourself comfortable."

As they walk to the living room, Felicity pauses in front of a beautiful painting that she didn’t notice the first time she was here. In her defense, that night she was a little shaken up and, her mind was occupied with more serious issues than art... like being almost choked to death by a crazy woman.

“is that- Wow, Master Tommy. I didn't know you own a Degas- an original Degas. Well, why wouldn’t you? You’re a Merlyn. Money to buy it isn’t a problem. Is it? I’m sure there are more art pieces here than in a moldy museum. Not that your penthouse is moldy. It’s pristine actually. Um, there’s nothing wrong in having a lot of money, either. Or a painting of famous artists. I mean, I-”

Felicity is pulled out of her babbling fit when Oliver clears his throat and lays his hand on her back. She turns around with her eyes wide open and red as a tomato. “I’m sorry. So sorry. I lose my verbal filter when I’m nervous. I didn’t come here to babble. I’m shutting up my mouth. Now.”

Tommy and Sara smirk while Oliver kisses her temple. God bless them. They’re some of the few people that never seem to get annoyed by her verbal diarrhea. They and her mom. The rest, including her, is another story.

"Told you, Felicity. Forget the title. We're all friends here," Tommy reminds her.

She looks at Oliver, searching for guidance on what to do. He winks at her and gives a small nod, assuring her that it's okay.

"Very well, Tommy it is."

"And yes, that’s a Degas. It’s one of my favorite artists and my mom got that for me when I first moved here."

“It’s beautiful.”

"Sara, would you be so kind to give Felicity the tour and show her the art collection my friend here has while Tommy and I crack one of these open?" Oliver suggests pointing at the 2 bottles of Chateauneuf de Pape in the bag he carries.

"Absolutely! C'mon, Felicity, let me show you around."

When Felicity follows Sara, she peeks back and watches the 2 friends bantering some more. The exchange makes her realize that this is the first time she sees Oliver and Tommy interacting in a relaxed social environment. The occasions she has seen them together was at the club and, in those times, either Tommy or Oliver or even both were taking care of the business and the interaction was limited.

The closest thing to hanging out as friends were the infamous double date, which ended up so badly thanks to the person Felicity doesn't even want to think about. Not tonight, at least. Hopefully, this evening will go much better.

"Are they always like this?" she asks Sara, honestly curious.

Sara chuckles, "I think they tamed it just for you. Since I know them, Oliver and Tommy have these bantering contests but they never are mean-spirited so you don't have to worry. It's a silly thing they do."

Silly, indeed. Yet, it's a side of Oliver that Felicity seldom gets to see.

When she and Sara return to the living room after the paintings tour, Oliver and Tommy are waiting for them with a glass of exquisite red wine.

"A toast," Oliver says, raising his glass in the air. "To you both, to wish all the happiness you deserve in this new stretch of your journey together."

Tommy says, "Thank you, buddy."

"Thanks, Oliver. We appreciate it." Sara smiles widely.

Echoes of "cheers" go along with the clink of the glasses before each one takes a sip of wine. The celebration is interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get that. It should be Slade."

Tommy is correct. The imposing form of Master Slade goes through the door with a female companion. The features of the woman reveal her Asian ascendancy. "Tommy, Sara, please forgive my tardiness. I had some issues to take care before leaving home," Slade excuses himself with his usual accented, gruff voice. The way in which the woman blushes and the secret smile on her lips amuses Felicity. Apparently, she and Oliver weren’t the only ones tempted to do sexy things before going out.

Sara approaches the newcomers, shaking her head slightly. "You have nothing to apologize for, Master Slade. We're happy that you and Shado have come."

"Sara is right. Please, come in."

As Master Slade approaches, his penetrating gaze gravitates toward Oliver and Felicity. “Ah, here are the other lovebirds.”

As Oliver gives a friendly hug to his mentor and says hello to the brunette woman, Felicity fights the impulse of rubbing her hands on her dress. Instead, she takes a large gulp of wine, attempting to calm her nerves.

“Felicity, it’s nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Master Slade.”

“I think some introductions are in order,” Slade says. “Felicity, this is my wife, Shado. Dearest, this is Felicity, Oliver’s kitten.”

“Nice to meet you, Shado.”

“Same, Felicity. If I’m honest, I was looking forward to this encounter. I’ve heard nothing but good things about you. You must be really special to impress my Master and steal Master Oliver’s heart. Neither is an easy feat.”

Felicity is taken aback by such comment. “Um, thank you.” Despite the surprise, Shado’s words appease somewhat Felicity’s nerves. If Master Slade has said good things about her, that means that he likes her.

“I just said what I’ve seen. Oliver found what he needs in you, Felicity. I can tell. I’ve got a good eye for this things.”

“I found in him what I need,” she replies.

“And that's why you two are a good match.”

“Slade, make yourself comfortable. Here you go.” Tommy states as he hands a glass of wine to the couple. Tommy excuses himself soon announcing dinner.

Felicity’s nerves finally calm down with the lively, friendly discussion. Master Slade told stories of meeting Shado in Australia. Amazed at the easy way Slade talks about walking into the club to see a sub as beautiful as Shado with no collar, Felicity looks around to see the reactions of the others. To her relief, she sees smiles and acceptance at the way Slade met his wife.

That is when she remembered Oliver’s words. The hand that Oliver was holding is suddenly moved as he guides her to embrace his now naked cock. Quickly swallowing the shock, she starts to play with him under the table keeping her face neutral. The next words in her ear threaten to remove her good standing as an obedient sub.

“Get on your knees and suck. I need to feel your hot mouth pleasuring me as I release down your throat.”

The voice is both hypnotic and demanding. Oliver commanded her to drop to her knees and give him a blow job in front of all their friends. At that moment, Felicity is frozen. Half of her feels the need to obey him while the other half is totally mortified. Feeling his hot breath back in her ear, she glances at her dinner companions.

“Felicity, I gave you a direct order. Are you calling your safe word?”

Slowly dropping her napkin and pretending she is retrieving it, Felicity climbs under the table. Hearing the dinner conversation continue on like normal, she opens her mouth letting Oliver maneuver his cock into the hot opening. With the first familiar taste, Felicity loses herself in pleasuring her Master.

At that moment she forgets the two couples drinking their coffee; she forgets she is under a dinner table noticeable missing; she forgets everything but the joy of knowing how much Oliver is enjoying this. The way his fingers tighten in her hair is the only outward indication of what he is holding back until he grunts as his warm release goes down her throat. A cloth napkin is handed to her as she lifts her lips. She wipes her lips and returns to her seat.

“Please continue enjoying your wine. I will go get the dessert ready if you give me a few minutes.” Smiling, Tommy stands up from the table. With a nod of his head to Sara, they both leave.

Talking with Slade, Shado, and Oliver, Felicity didn’t notice how long Tommy and Sara were gone until she heard a scream from the kitchen. Not a scream of anger, nor hurt or fear. This scream was one easily recognized as the cry of someone who just had an orgasm.

“Sounds like Tommy and Sara stated dessert without us,” Slade jokes good-naturedly. “What do you say, Oliver, should we join them?” With those words, Shado climbs on top of Slade’s lap.

Felicity watches as Shado starts to move up and down in an obvious sexual action. When Slade’s head moves forward toward his wife’s chest, Felicity could tell he was sucking her nipples even though Shado’s back was facing her. The motions of the actions being so obvious yet not overt made Felicity wet.

“Seeing that is making you drip, isn’t it kitten?” Oliver whispers seductively in her ear as his fingers push up her thigh.

Biting her lip to keep from begging him, Felicity opens her legs to provide better access. Keeping her eyes straight ahead on the couple across the table, she soon feels Oliver’s fingers pulling her pubic hair sending heat directly to her core.

“Do you want me to fuck you with one, two, or three fingers? Should I press my thumb on your clit as I pump in and out? Do you want it fast or slow?”

“Please,” she begs, wanting everything... anything that Oliver gives her.

“You don’t get a choice. I do.” Moaning low she feels Oliver’s long finger enter her. Biting her lip to stop herself from asking for more, Felicity waits. Her patience is worth the while when Oliver shoves three of his fingers in curling them before he starts a steady movement in and out. When his thumb flicks her hard clit, Felicity cries out. Her loud cries make her blush until she realizes her cries are joined by Shado.

Then she hears Sara crying out Tommy’s name in the kitchen.

Suddenly Felicity grasps a certain knowledge - in this place where they are among friends, this is normal. Sex is the entertainment instead of board games. This is where total acceptance of the lifestyle is given.

After dessert, Felicity and Shado offer to help Sara clean up. After a protest from the men where the women give assurances that they are happy to have a little girl talk time while cleaning, the men finally agree. The three couples enjoy another hour of being together before they thanked their hosts and departed.

Oliver takes Felicity’s hand as he drives away from their friend’s home. Squeezing it tightly, his face breaks into a smile.

“I am so proud of you, kitten. I saw the fear and uncertainty on your face when I commanded you to go under the table but you were a good girl stepping out of your comfort zone. It excited me to see you pleasuring me while our friends talked. I have a nice treat for you when we get home to show how much I appreciated it.” Oliver smiles broadly.

“A treat? Is it a surprise or can you tell me?” Felicity asks him as she turns in her seat.

“I got a new toy for you. Tonight I will use it on you for the first time. Then I am going to have you wear it tomorrow all day long. You will find out more when we get home.” In a sexy voice filled with promise, Oliver replies.

In a parked car hidden by the couple wrapped in thoughts of an awaited delight, a woman watches them leave. As the taillights grow dimmer, the woman’s gaze rotates back to the secure penthouse across the street.

“Enjoy yourself, sis, because I will soon be rid of you and your annoying BFF. With the departure of you irritants, both Oliver and Tommy will turn back to me as it should be. I will have Tommy back on his knees again but this time Oliver will be kneeling right next to him. My new partner will make sure of it.”


	28. Chapter 27

Laurel Lance is furious. Her mousey sister and her slut friend pressed charges against her and her father was useless in getting them dropped. Rebecca refuses to take her calls and the district attorney is insisting on pursuing the case. Her new partner hasn’t acted quickly enough to stop the case so Laurel is sitting outside the courtroom waiting for the hearing to start. Her father tried to convince her to hire an attorney but she is defending herself. She is a damn lawyer and a good one.

Two women are escorted into a room Laurel is familiar with. That is the room the DA uses for witnesses to keep from communicating with others or the press. The two women who entered the bathroom viewing the justifiable rage Laurel felt toward her sister and the whore. With those two witnesses, Laurel cannot use the defense that she was planning. She planned to claim Sara was attacking her.

After reading the statements of the women Laurel knows that defense will not fly. Her new defense is that Sara came at her in a menacing manner which caused her to strike out against the sister who bullied her from childhood. Her father is testifying that Sara has always had a terrible temper besieging Laurel from childhood. Laurel’s eyes flare as she sees the two tramps walking down the hall. Naturally, Oliver and Tommy are with them.

“Ollie, Tommy, what are you doing here?” Laurel directs the question to the two men ignoring Felicity and Sara.

“Where else would we be? I wouldn’t allow my kitten to be here without my support.” Oliver answers in a hard voice Tommy nodding his agreement. As they approach the courtroom, the two Masters shield their subs making sure there is no contact, physical or eye, between Laurel and the women. An annoyed Laurel sees her father walk in.

“Daddy, I am so glad you came. You should have seen how Sara treated me.” Playing the part that Quentin expects, she runs into his waiting arms smirking to herself as she hugs him tightly. With her father as her witness, this case is almost already won.

An hour later, Laurel Lance walks out of the courtroom with a scowl on her face. After hearing all the testimony, the judge declared that she did assault Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak. The Judge claimed he was being lenient with her by giving her probation, community service, court-ordered counseling, and reminding her of the restraining order both Ms. Smoak and Ms. Lance have against her.

“The only reason I am giving you this break is because you have never had any charges brought before you, Ms. Lance. I can assure you that if you break the restraining order and wind up in my courtroom your sentence will be much harsher.”

Laurel almost gagged as she thanked the judge assuring him she would stay away from the two floozies. Of course, she called them that in her head instead of out loud. Inside she was seething. Catching the satisfied looks on Ollie and Tommy’s faces as the verdict was read was the last straw.

As she starts her car, she already has a phone number pressed and ringing.

“We need to meet,” she says as soon as she hears a greeting at the other end of the line. “Now.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

As a pissed-off Laurel hits the road, Oliver and Felicity, next to Tommy and Sara, leave the courthouse with a healthy dose of satisfaction. If Tommy is honest, he wanted a harsher sentence. Jail time would have been nice.

But he can live with Laurel having a criminal record. It takes precedence for anything she might do in the future. Tommy stopped being naive a lot time ago and he knows that Laurel will retaliate sooner or later. Just looking at her face when the judge sentenced her was enough to know that.

Both he and Oliver have to be alert for any move she makes against the girls. It’s their job to keep them safe.

“Sara, did you bring your car? If you didn’t I can give you a ride to the station,” Felicity asks her best friend when they’re saying farewells. Oliver is going to pass by the club to check on things while Felicity needs to go to work.

“Thanks for the offer,” Sara says, reaching out and squeezing Felicity’s hand. “But it’s not necessary. I asked for the day off.”

“Oh, I should have asked for the day off too but I thought your dad wouldn’t be happy about it.”

Sara nods in understanding. “Thankfully, Dr. Wells is my direct supervisor so I was spared the agony of that conversation with my dad. There’s still a few things Master and I need to do for the collaring ceremony.”

The couples soon part, going in opposite directions. Tommy and Sara have an appointment with Kara, the caterer. They need to decide what kind of food they want for the party and she will introduce them to the baker master who will make the cake. By Kara’s instructions, they go to Karamel Club Soda Bakery at the corner of Third and National Avenue.

When they walk into the place, Tommy is assaulted by a mouthwatering aroma of chocolate and cinnamon that awakes his hunger for sweet. Giving a quick look around the crowded shop, Sara catches Kara sitting on a table in the back.

Touching Tommy’s arm, Sara says, “Over there, Master.”

Kara smiles as she sees them coming. “I see you found the place easily. Please, sit, sit. There are many things we need to discuss.”

Tommy admits that he likes Kara’s approach. She always has a smile on her face and her spirited personality blends well with her work dedication. He has hired her services a couple of times before and she didn’t disappoint. This time she’s going even further, knowing that it’s a personal affair for Tommy.

Both Tommy and Sara sit across the table. Sara looks around the bakery packed with peckish customers. “This place is amazing. How didn’t I know it existed?”

Kara smiles at Sara. “It has been open for only a couple of months. Since my husband, Mon-El, is a baker master and it felt stupid how often we needed to outsource the confectionery for the events I catered. So, we decided to expand our business. We opened the candy store where he can do what he does best while I take care of what I do best.”

“I can see it’s already a success,” Tommy chimes in.

“It is! Let me show you why…”

Kara turns and calls the attention of one of the men behind the counter, “Hey, James, could you bring us 3 Dark Fantasy Extravaganzas when you have the chance... Ah, and tell Mon-El to please come out here for a minute.”

“Sure.”

It passes less than 2 minutes when James put a cupcake in front of each. “I’ll let Mon-El know that you need him now.”

“Thanks, James.”

James goes away as the three of them dig into the beautifully decorated muffin. At the first bite, Tommy detects an amazing blend of flavors. Dark chocolate, caramel, and nuts united in perfect balance. There’s no doubt that Kara’s husband is talented in his craft.

Next to Tommy, Sara moans at the wonderful taste. “Gawd, this is amazing.”

“Thank you,” says an elated voice.

Tommy turns his head toward it and watches a man approaching. He can’t but help but notice the guy’s slightly unkempt appearance with his flour-stained apron and a smear of chocolate on his cheek, giving away that he works in the kitchen. It’s not hard to guess that this is Kara’s husband.

His next words banish any doubt. “Hey, babe. James told me you wanted to see me?”

Kara looks at her husband with heart eyes and smiles. She notices too the stain on Mon-El’s cheek, so she lifts her hand to wipe it off his face while saying, “Yes. I want to introduce you to Tommy and Sara…”

“Oh, of course.” Mon-El turns toward Tommy and Sara and shakes their hands in turns. “Nice to meet you. Kara told me you want a big cake for the event you’re having in a few days.”

“That’s right.”

Mon-El sits next to his wife and takes a notepad and pen out from inside of the apron pocket. When he ends asking a series of questions and making notes on his pad, Mon-El has everything he needs to make the perfect cake for them. From the icing to the filling to how big they want it.

“I have one more question. To my poor understanding, this ceremony that you two are having -congratulations, by the way- it’s like a wedding but not exactly. I did once a cake for a similar occasion and the couple wanted a traditional wedding cake with the groom and bride dolls at the top and everything. Do you prefer something similar or do you want something different and unique?”

Tommy looks at Sara. “What do you want, babe?”

“If it’s for me, I’m okay either way. I’ll go with whatever you decide.”

Tommy senses a hesitation in his _pimpollo_ ’s voice so he prompts, “But…”

“But, our guests are a mixed bunch and having something like a more traditional cake could give to those who are not in the community the right feel of what we’re celebrating. The ceremony itself will be nothing like they’re used to.”

“I see your point. I’m okay with using dolls on top of it but what doesn’t convince me too much is using the traditional standing groom and bride dolls.”

“I can do them in any way that you want. I can make them look like you and in any position you desire,” Mon-El chimes in.

“Really? Could you make us, Sara on her knees looking up to me while I look down at her with my hand of her cheek?”

“Yeah, absolutely.” Mon-El nods repeatedly.

“Then, do that.”

“How is your dress, Sara? If I know the resemblance to you will be greater.”

Sara smacks her lips together and shifts her gaze between Mon-El and Tommy. “Um, I, I’d rather not to say.”

“She wants to keep it as a surprise for me,” Tommy explains. He doesn’t really care if he sees the dress or not but it seems important to her so he indulges Sara’s wish.

“Send me a picture of it later,” Kara intervenes, offering a viable solution. “You know what? Put it on and take a picture of you kneeling. That would help you, wouldn’t it, my love?” she says turning to her husband.

“Actually, that’s a great idea.”

“As soon as I am home, I’ll do that.” Sara cracks a wide smile, obviously happy that she can keep her dress a secret to Tommy.

A little over a half hour later, Tommy and Sara leave the bakery with a box of sweet goods, a gift from Kara and Mon-El. As they get in the car, Tommy cell phone chirps. He takes it out of his pocket and grins as he reads the text.

“What is it?” Sara tilts her head with curiosity.

“It’s the editor of the Euphoria magazine letting me know that issue with the article about us will be out in a couple of days.”

Sara chews her lower lip.

“Are you still okay with that?” Tommy asks, unsure if Sara changed her mind to be so open about their life. “If not, I can call her right now and I will stop everything.”

“No, no, no. It’s okay, I’m okay with that. I’m not hiding how wonderful my life is with you. I never said I was in the lifestyle but neither did I purposely hid it. It’s just nobody’s business but mine but I wonder who of those not knowing the fact yet will shun me.”

“Whoever does that is not worthy of having you in their life. You’ll be gaining nothing but getting rid of a petty, narrow-minded people that you don’t need around you.”

“I know, I know. I’m just anxious about everything. My emotions are skin deep.”

“Getting cold feet?” Tommy jokes. “I think it’s a little late for that, _pimpollo_. You’re already wearing my collar.”

“Quite the opposite,” Sara grabs his arm and leans her chin on his shoulder. “I’m impatient to be in front of all our guests and declare how much I love you and how proud I am to be yours.”

Tommy struggles with the emotions rolling inside him. He still has trouble believing how lucky he is. The love and devotion Sara has for him are humbling.

“As I am” he assures her with his voice thick before kissing her, pouring into it all the things stuck in his throat, all her feelings for her. In less than 5 days, the world will be a witness to it.

This has been the worst day in Laurel’s life. Today, she had to serve her first hours of community service. She hated every second of it and it took everything in her not to explode and throw the garbage bag to the officer guarding her and the rest of the offenders.

Laurel is seething with anger and humiliation. How could the judge order her, Laurel Lance, to pick up garbage in the park? The two other offenders, one man and one woman, were relieved to have just community service. They thanked the judge promising to never try to buy illegal drugs again. It made Laurel sick. How could she be grouped in with drug addicts?

Walking slowly pretending to pick up someone else’s trash, she looks down and, oh my God, was that a used condom on the ground? They want her to pick up someone’s used condom? Just when Laurel starts to move past that disgusting trash, the officer grabs her arm.

“Where do you think you are going, Lance? Your job is to beautify the park. That means getting ALL the trash or did you miss that condom?” Officer Sam Smith smirked.

Laurel glared at him but when he did not move, she took the trash grabber picking up the condom with a grimace.

Just when she thinks her day couldn’t get worse, Officer Smith turns with a big grin. “Who would leave this on the ground as trash?” Holding up the cover of Euphoria with the smiling faces of Tommy and the whore. “I am sure you want to keep this, Lance,” Smith gloads handing her the magazine which she promptly throws in the trash.

Laurel is hot, dirty and embarrassed as she checks her watch seeing there are only 30 minutes left. She can pick up a few pieces of paper before she gets to leave. The irritating voice of Smith calls out her name. In his hands, he holds some strange device that Laurel is not familiar with.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” Stating distainly as she looks over at his hand.

“It is to pick up dog shit, princess. That is why it is called a pooper scooper.”

Shaking her head as she feels the anger going through her body, Laurel refuses to touch that. Pick up dog poop, never!

“Up to you, princess. I am sure the judge will be available for a call. The other choice was jail time, wasn’t it?” Snatching the scooper out of his hand, Laurel heads in the direction Smith points to - the dog park.

Felicity massages the sore muscles of her neck while waiting for the streetlight to change to green. The long workday has taken a toll on her. There are two new victims of the BDSM killer in as many days.

She's not the only one concerned about the obvious increasing zeal of the murderer to indulge his killing instinct. The worst is that the police are close to finding her or him, as it was in the first case. She feels somewhat responsible for the death of every new victim. She's failing at her job and because of that people keep dying.

The feeling that she's missing something has been nagging Felicity lately. She spends hours and hours double- and triple-checking the evidence the team has collected so far in hope that she makes a new connection she missed before. Isabel tells Felicity that she's wasting her time. Felicity's partner believes that they'll catch the killer when he or she makes a mistake.

Considering that after a year of murdering people the killer has made none, Felicity knows that it won't happen. They need a miracle.

She doesn't believe in those. That's a clear indication of how desperate she is.

Felicity is tired but, also, restless. If she goes home like this, she will go insane waiting alone for hours before Oliver returns from the club. He's helping Tommy with the last details for the ceremony. So, she decides not skipping going to the gym as she had planned earlier. To work out with the punching bag should help her to release the frustration that's eating her up.

An hour later, she's drenched in sweat and her muscles ache thanks to the heavy activity. Taking big gulps of water from her bottle, Felicity heads to the lockers' room to take a shower, change her clothes, and finally go home.

The hair on her neck stands as if someone is staring at her. As nonchalantly as she can, Felicity surveys the place. She sees other people working out and chatting among themselves but none seems interested in her. Weird.

"You're going cray-cray, Smoak. Definitely, it's time to go home," she mutters to herself, dismissing the unsettling sensation and chalking it up to a fatigue-induced temporary insanity.

After she takes a quick and refreshing shower, she realizes that she's not as crazy as she thought. When Felicity is putting her top on, she hears a deep voice calling her name. She turns around startled to find Charlie Bell walking toward her.

"Detective Bell, what are you doing here?"

Charlie ignores her question as he checks if there is another person in the locker room. That's when Felicity catches on that she's all alone. Charlie's strange behavior is making wary. By instinct, she grabs her holster and hooks it in the belt of her pants. She does it with a nonchalance that she doesn't feel, trying not to show how Bell's presence rattles her. Having her service gun at hand makes her feel better, though.

"What are you doing here?" she repeats.

He finally looks at her and shortens the distance between them."I need to talk to you."

"And couldn't you wait, I don't know, until I was fully dressed… or better yet, tomorrow at the precinct? How did you know I was here?"

Then, it dawns on her."You followed me." Felicity steps back, with a mix of dread and anger swelling in her chest.

Not a question but Bell confirms it, closing the distance between them again. "Yes, I've been following you for a few days now."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to catch you alone to give you this." Charlie withdraws a flash drive from his shirt's front pocket and hands it to her.

"What's that?" Felicity asks, making no move to take it. "And don't say a flash drive! What's on it?"

"The files of a few old cases that will help you to catch the BDSM killer. I'm guessing that of all the people, you're the most interested to have them."

Felicity gasps, hearing the last thing she expects. "Why are you giving it to me now? Why didn't you say you had that before? Why not give it to your old partner?"

"I have my reasons."

"That's a very cryptic answer." To say the least. Felicity has all her red flags up. There's something off with Bell. "Why did you withhold that information all this time since you came to Starling?" she demands.

"As I said, I have personal reasons that I'm not willing to share. I'm realizing that I might've been wrong on my assessment of you, Smoak. I thought you would dive for this at the first opportunity," he shakes the drive between his fingers."Do you want it or not?"

Felicity doesn't trust Bell and his cagey attitude. His willingness to withhold such information angers her. If Charlie had delivered it sooner the lives of at least 4 women could have been saved. Despite her resentment toward him, she can't miss the opportunity of getting the one clue that could break the case. Wary as hell, Felicity reaches for the small device.

Before she takes it, Charlie warns her, "You didn't get this from me."

She'd ask the reason to his request but knows she won't get one. Instead, she nods curtly and grabs the drive.

"Promise me that you will bring her down with that."

"You know who the killer is!!"

"And so do you, Felicity. You have had her in front of your nose all this time. But don't feel bad, she knows how to hide her dark side. She's an accomplished actress."

The reality of that statement slams Felicity's mind and she blinks several times. It's not easy to come to terms with it. Charlie takes advantages of the moment of distraction and walks away.

"Wait!" Felicity goes after him but stumbles with her own bag in the floor. That gives detective Bell enough time to disappear through the door. When Felicity opens it, he's nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit!"

Felicity goes back to shove her shoes on and grab her things before rushing to the parking lot, thinking that she might catch him there. Unfortunately, she's mistaken. He vanished into thin air.

Mystified by the night's events, Felicity looks at the drive in her hand. The curiosity for its contents is enormous. Her head reels with the thoughts of who could be the killer. She berates herself for having left her tablet at the station, therefore she needs to wait to get home to open the files.

As soon as she put a foot inside the penthouse she shares with Oliver, Felicity rushes to get her laptop. Turning it on, she connects the drive to a USB port. There are 5 files on it. Clicking on the 2 first ones, she notices that are murder cases with similar MO to the BDSM killer's, only lacking the moderation and sophistication the killer shows now. Because of that and the date in which the crimes were committed, Felicity is inclined to think that these were her first attempts at killing.

The third file is the most revealing of all. It's a previous murder cold case of a man named Frank Stellmoor. The name tells her nothing until she reads the complete report. On it, it says that the victim was found dead by the girlfriend. Her name… Isabel Rochev.

"No! It can't be!"

Foreboding chills go down to her spine. Felicity always assumed that Isabel's boyfriend had died in an accident or because of an illness. But no, he was tortured and murdered at home by an unknown assailant. However, he must have let the killer in because there were no signs of forced entry.

According to the report, he was gagged, tied up to the bed, and beaten with different BDSM implements. His genitalia showed signs of heavy torture as well. Although, the cause of death was strangulation.

Wary of what she might find next but unable to stop herself, Felicity clicks open the other 2 files left, seeing that they're reports of domestic violence against Frank Stellmoor. Both cases were dropped because Isabel didn't want to file charges, dismissing them as misunderstandings. One of them was filed barely a few weeks before the murder.

The evidence is there and, yet, Felicity can't force herself to conclude the obvious. Accepting that Isabel has fooled her and everyone else for so long is hard. How can a cop —a high-esteemed member of the law force— be the killer that has been the bane of everyone's existence for a year?!

Felicity doesn't want to believe it but reality forces her to. Her partner being the killer makes sense. Who would better know how not to leave evidence than a cop? Felicity could've never imagined given Isabel's attitude toward the kinky lifestyle but, according to the file, she and her late fiancé were into it.

Making a wild guess and taking into consideration the domestic disturbance claims, Felicity ventures to say that their relationship was unhealthy. Is that the reason for Isabel to do all of this?

That Felicity doesn't know yet is the connection to Oliver. Nothing in the files point at that. Or could be a random coincidence that Isabel was targeting him?

A hand falls on Felicity's shoulder and she jumps out of the chair, taking her gun out in the process.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's me, it's me!" Oliver says, raising his hands in surrender.

With her eyes wide as plates and putting her gun on the table, Felicity apologizes wholeheartedly. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry, Sir. So sorry! I— I didn't mean it." Furrowing her brow, she berates him, "You shouldn't sneak on me like that! Don't you know I carry a firearm? Don't scare me like that. Ever! I could've shot you!"

"I didn't sneak on you. I call for you several times but you didn't hear me."

"Oh!"

"Yeah." Oliver approaches Felicity and frames her face between his large hands. "Want to tell me what has you so distracted?"

Felicity screws her face. "I think… I think I know who the killer is."

"Kitten, that's amazing! I knew you'd figure it out." Oliver frowns. "But you don't seem happy about it. Why?"

"Because Isabel is the killer."

"Isabel who?"

"Detective Isabel Rochev, my partner."

"What? That doesn't make sense."

"For as much as it pains me, it does. It really does when you know all this."

Oliver turns to watch the screen of her computer. "Wait. I know that guy."

"You do?"Felicity arches her eyebrows up.

"Yes. Or I used to. Frank Stellmoor, if I'm not mistaken."

"That's him, yeah. How did you know him?"

"When Tommy and I open Verdant for the first time, we wanted to pay forward what Slade did with us. So, I took a couple of novice Doms under my wing with the intention of training them in the art of dominance. I was more inexperienced that I wanted to admit and it took me too long to realize that Stellmoor was nothing more than wannabe Dom with a sick desire to abuse submissives. Our fallout is legendary. Ask anyone. After I was done with him, no club in town welcomed him anymore. The last thing I heard from him is that he moved out of Starling."

"To Ivy Town, apparently, where he met Isabel."

"Oh, shit! He hurt her, didn't he?"

Felicity nods, knowing that she found the connection to Oliver and a reason for a sick vengeance. She can't doubt it anymore; Isabel is the killer and Felicity is who'll bring her to justice.

"I've got to go. I need to bring this to the captain."

Oliver stops her after she withdraws the pen drive from her laptop. "Be careful, kitten. Detective Rochev is dangerous."

"I'll be fine, Sir. I know how to take care of myself."

Felicity leans up in her tiptoes and kisses her Sir. "Don't wait me up," she whispers against Oliver's lips before kissing him one more time. Then, she leaves the apartment, determined to get justice done.

Isabel barely can contain her fury as she knocks on the door. Her former partner has fucked with her for the last time. More than anyone else, he should know what happens when she's crossed. He came to Starling to play with fire and will end consumed by the fires of hell. She will send him there. That's something she should have done a long time ago.

When the panel is opened, Charlie Bell can't hide his surprise to find her there.

"Hi, Bell. May I come in?"

He doesn't move from the doorway. "Isabel, what are doing here?"

"A bird told me you're skipping town."

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of this city."

"Hmm, is that all? Because the same bird told me that you've been quite chatty with my partner… giving her interesting little presents."

Charlie stiffens and his Adam's apple jumps. The stupid fuck truly believed that he could outfox her. She's been 10 steps ahead all this time. Isabel invades Charlie's personal space and snarls, "Did you really thought I wouldn't follow your every step? Or that I don't know you've been planning my downfall? Big mistake, Charlie, biiiiiiig mistake. I'll show you how much it'll cost you."

Before he can even guess what her intentions are, she zaps him with a taser. She keeps the electricity going through his body until he falls down to the floor.

Isabel closes the door of the room and stands over his unconscious body as a wicked smile spreads on her face. "We have a long and fun night ahead of us, Charlie. For old times' sake."


	29. Chapter 28

Felicity is disappointed and distressed when she finds that Captain Lance already left for the night. Isabel is dangerous and must be stopped. Finally with no other options, she calls the Captain’s cell phone but it goes to voicemail.

“Captain Lance, this is Felicity Smoak. I have some very important information regarding the case. I am not sure exactly how to proceed so please call me back as soon as possible.” Still feeling a sense of foreboding, Felicity leaves the message hoping Lance will call her back as soon as possible.

Looking over at her desk she is both relieved and worried when she notices Isabel is not there. There is a part of her brain that doesn’t want to believe her supportive partner is a killer. Maybe Bell has a vendetta against Isabel. What does she know about Bell anyway? The evidence seems overwhelming but haven’t people been convinced before and found to be innocent? If Isabel is the killer, she could be out searching for her next victim. What if she decides to attack Oliver, her sir, her master, her love? Oliver is a Dom so that would never happen. The killer entices subs to their death, not Doms.

Walking to her desk in a confused state, Felicity copies the files from the drive making a copy. Placing the copy in an envelope, she addresses it to Captain Lance. Adding it to the rest of the interoffice envelopes in his mailbox making sure it is in the middle, she tries to call Sara. When the call is not picked up, Felicity decides she should go back to the penthouse. Being with her master will calm her nerves and fears.

Sara doesn't need to watch Tommy's glaring face or his arms folded tightly over his chest to know that he's not happy with her decision. After thinking long and hard about it, she concluded that is the right thing to do. The collaring ceremony is in 2 days, so her window to act is closing rapidly.

She sets her purse and coat on the table and kneels between his widespread feet. Tommy resists but, eventually, Sara pries his crossed arms apart and kisses the back of his hands reverently. Keeping his hands on hers, she gazes up and pleads with him, "Master, please. I know what I'm doing. I'd like your blessing and support on this. It's something I need to do."

"No, Sara, I can't give it to you, not when you're heading to a disaster. The only thing you'll accomplish is getting hurt. You shouldn't go there."

"I hold no naive illusions about this. I know exactly how it will end. That's not why I'm going to see him."

"Then why? For fuck's sake, the man renounced you! His own daughter, his blood! You don't own him anything."

"You're right, I own him nothing. He renounced me as his daughter but he's still my dad. I want to tell him, face to face, that in 2 days I'm joining my life to yours forever. I know he won't approve our union and much less go to the ceremony but I want to give him a last opportunity. If someday he realizes his unfair treatment to me, at least he will know that I wasn't the one who closed the doors. And more importantly, so will I.

Because let's be honest, after tonight, I'll be deader to him than I already am. The chances to resolve our issues are slim. So, in the future when he's gone, I'll have the certainty that I did everything I could to mend the path. That our distance wasn't for my lack of trying to build a bridge. This is the opportunity to close this chapter of my life and move on, regardless of my dad's response. If he surprises me and wants to be in my life, then we'll turn the leaf and start rebuilding our relationship. If it goes as we both expect, then I'll end writing this chapter with my family. It'll be the end of the book, actually.”

Tommy isn't completely convinced, so Sara insists further. She hates the low and painful blow she's about to give but she doesn't what else she can do to break through his stubbornness. “This is for me, Master. If you were me and had one last chance to speak with your father, wouldn't you take it?”

“No,” Tommy growls sharply while his eyes darken with anger. “Not after what he did to my mother.”

Silently, Sara asks him for forgiveness. The pain she's causing Tommy is like a knife to her own heart. Yet, she's set in making him see why it's so important to her go to see her father. “Not even to yell at him about it and get closure? That's what I'm seeking —closure. I want to spend the rest of my life without hauling this heavy baggage from the past.”

Tommy looks away and Sara knows she's finally getting to him. Gently, she makes him look back at her. “Please.”

“If I forbid you to go, what would you do?"

Sara closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. It's the last thing she wants to do, but lying to her Master is out of the question. "I'd still go, willing to face punishment at my return. Master, you helped me see my own strength and made me realize that I need to stand up for myself and fight my own battles. This is I, doing exactly that. Don't coddle me now."

"It's not coddling, _pimpollo_ ; I'm trying to protect you." Tommy frames her face with her hands and pushes his forehead against hers. "You're so brave and strong. It's just… just I can't bear the thought of you, hurting because of something your father says."

"And I love you for it, but I need to speak to him. Whatever he says, it won't break me; promise you. And if it does, I know that when I'll come home, you'll put me back together."

Tommy pulls away from her and stands. "No."

"What?"

"He won't break you because I'm not allowing it. Fine, if you're so determined to see your father, you're not going alone," he informs her as he grabs his jacket. "I'm coming with."

As Sara gets herself off the floor, she stammers, "Master, um, I— I don't think that's the be—"

"It's not for a discussion, Sara," he cuts her off, his adamant tone confirming what he just said. "Either I go with you or I'll chain you to the bed, and you won't like it if I do that. Your choice."

Sara is out of bargaining chips and his threat is very real, so it's not really a choice. She caves in, well aware of the infinitesimal possibility to have something resembling to a civil conversation with her dad will die the second he sees Tommy. Her father has never like him, not even when Tommy was with Laurel. Much less now when he "broke" the heart of Saint Laurel. Sara only can imagine the lies her sister has told their father to picture herself as the heartbroken victim and make look Sara and Tommy look as the cheating villains.

 _This chat is going to be so much fun… not_ , she thinks.

Anyway, Sara won't back down now. She makes a last request before they leave the penthouse. "Let me do the talking, okay. I know how to handle my dad. If you interfere he won't like it and get upset."

Tommy grabs her chin firmly, making sure she's looking into his eyes. "I'll let you say whatever you need to say but I won't keep my mouth shut if he says nasty things to you. I'll be civil if he is too. Understood?"

Sara sighs. It's not exactly what she'd have rather but she won't get a better deal. "Yes, Master."

The surprised expression in Captain Lance's face when he opens the door of his apartment would be funny if it wasn't for the storm coming behind it. Tommy watches as confusion turns into anger and then into disgust, all under a couple of seconds. Lance is as happy as Tommy is for the unannounced visit.

Every cell in his body is screaming at Tommy to grab Sara and get out of there right now. Reasoning with Quentin Lance is futile; he won't change his ways. Yet, for motives that he doesn't quite understand, Sara needs to do this. So, as the man who loves her and her Master, he stays where he is and does nothing. All he needs to be is her support and the shoulder to cry on when this is all over.

He's there to protect his _pimpollo_.

"What are you two doing here?"

Tommy doubts Captain Lance could have used a more fed-up tone in his voice. With such welcoming, he is ready to go but it doesn't deter Sara from her mission. "To talk to you. It's something important. Can we come in?" she asks.

The wide stance Quentin takes to block the doorway says he won't let them in. Before he puts his desire into words, an elderly lady turns in the corner of the hallway, oblivious to the tension among the trio. "Good evening, Captain," the woman says as she walks toward them, leaning on her cane.

"Evening, ma'am."

When the woman looks at Sara, her features brighten with joy. "Sara doll, is that you?"

Sara smiles and wraps her arms affectionately around the lady. "The one and only. How are you, Mrs. Lempinzky?"

"So happy to see you, child. It's been months since the last time I saw you. I've missed our talks."

"I miss those, too, but I've been busy, Mrs. L. You know, with work and stuff. I promise I'll visit you soon."

"Don't be silly, my dear. I know you have better things to do than hear an old lady, recounting the memories of her youth. You suppose to live yours fully. And by the handsome young man next to you, I know you've found a much worthier distraction than me."

All kinds of titles have been applied to Tommy in his life —some laudatory while others not so much— but no one has ever called him a distraction until now. Instead of getting offended by it, he gifts Mrs. Lempinzky his most charming smile. He's liking the woman already. First, because, obviously, she means a great deal to Sara. They've shown a mutual and deep fondness, and anyone who loves his _pimpollo_ falls into his good grace.

The second reason drifts toward pettiness. Lance is scowling at his neighbor, vexed by her interruption and open dotting on Sara. Tommy will like anything and everyone perturbing the captain. It's that simple.

"He's my Ma— ahem… my boyfriend Tommy," Sara introduces him, a little flustered with her small slip.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Lempinzky. Tommy Merlyn, at your service." He kisses her bony knuckles. The advanced age of the lady is not a restriction for her to blush as any woman would when he unleashes his charms.

Fanning her face with her hand, she says, "Oh, my! Sara doll, you're in deep trouble with this one."

Sara chuckles. "Don't I know it."

"Well, I better continue my way. I've wasted enough of your time. You're here to visit your father and I'm keeping you. Go on, all of you, go inside and clear the path for this old bat hide in her cave."

Tommy can't believe when he sees Captain Lance grumbling in defeat and turning around. He goes deeper into his home, leaving the door open as an unspoken invitation for Sara and Tommy. Apparently, the man doesn't want his neighbors knowing the problems he has with his daughter. Go, Mrs. Lempinzky! Unwittingly, she manages to do what obviously Sara wasn't going to accomplish.

"I see you soon, Mrs. L," Sara says, hugging her and, then, following her dad inside.

"It's been a great pleasure to meet you, ma'am" Tommy says. "I'll make sure Sara comes visiting you at the first opportunity."

"You're such a good boy," Mrs. Lempinzky says, slapping his cheek softly. "You'll come too."

"Of course."

"Good. Now, get inside and don't let that crabby man give grief to his sweet daughter."

Tommy gapes, watching the woman's slow advance to her door. She's cleverer than what Captain Lance gives her credit for. His disregard for Sara hasn't passed unnoticed.

At her door, Mrs. Lempinzky turns her head, noticing his stare. "Shoo! Go in there, Mr. Merlyn."

Tommy listens to the woman and closes the door behind him. Sara and her father are in the living room, each at an end of the room. Only a handful of feet physically separate them but the emotional abyss between them is greater than that. One could measure the distance in light-years. Sara's features are expressionless but the stiffness of her spine shows how tense she really is. Instinct tells Tommy to go and offer her the safety of his protective arms but she wouldn't welcome it right now. He knows that.

Across the room and with incandescent red coloring his face, Lance bellows, "You think I'm going to go to such depraved spectacle!"

With contrasting calm, Sara replies, "No, I know you won't come."

"Then, why do you give me this?" Lance tosses a piece of paper on the coffee table that turns out to be an invitation to the collaring ceremony.

"Because I want to give you a last opportunity. I want to share with you the most important day of my existence. Despite whatever you feel about my choices in life, you're still my dad. You don't need to understand or approve it. Just be there for me… at least once in your life."

Lance scoffs, "What for?" He tilts his chin toward Tommy. "To see this piece of shit snapping closed a collar around your neck as if you are a dog… his bitch."

Tommy sees red, hearing the insults. He's deaf to the one directed at him; Tommy couldn't care less about it. His rage is in behalf of Sara. How her father dares to insult her? Giving in to impulse, Tommy steps forward with every intention of punching Lance in the face. Sara places her hand on his chest and shakes her head to stop him from getting her father. That what truly compels him to stop is the silent plea in her eyes. "Be careful with your words! Being her father doesn't give you the right to insult her!" Tommy warns Lance, barely restraining himself.

"What gives _you_ the right to pervert her?!"

"It's not like that, dad," Sara draws her father's attention back to her before the tension between him and Tommy blows into a full argument. "It's my choice and it's not perversion!! Nobody has ever been more loving and considerate with me than Tommy."

Tommy detects a slight faltering in her voice but she collects herself at once. Obviously, she doesn't want to give away how much the words of her father hurt her and continues as if they slide off her. But he knows better.

Sara takes a step closer to her father and stands tall with her head held high. "The collar is just a physical representation of the commitment Tommy and I have to each other. Think about it as a wedding ring. In fact, for all senses and purposes but the legal, I'm getting married. That's how serious our relationship is to us. I remember when I was little and you used to say that you dreamed with the day that you'd give me away to the man who I'd spend the rest of my life with. Here's your chance."

"Even if I was okay with it, I won't participate in this when you know how much will affect your sister. Have you thought how much this is hurting her?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake! Wake up, dad! This has nothing to do with her. It doesn't hurt Laurel for one simple reason… she never has loved Tommy, not the way he deserves to be loved. If Laurel said otherwise, she lied. She's manipulating you as she has done all her life… since we were kids. I'm always the bad, the liar, and the cheater while she's pure and innocent. She's upset because for once we're not dancing at the tune that she plays. I'm tired of it. I've realized that what she wants is not my concern."

"You're breaking this family apart," Lance accuses Sara.

"Am I? Really? Because that I recall, it has been broken since a long time ago. Even before Mom left. All my childhood memories are plagued with an incessant war of both you and Laurel against Mom and me. Laurel always had to win and you always indulged her. You still do."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. Need to remind you that not long ago she attacked Felicity and me… whose version of the events did you believe? Laurel's, always hers. Damned the evidence, right?"

"So to get payback, you're stealing her boyfriend!"

"Sara stole nothing!" Tommy protests, no longer able to stay out of the discussion. "I broke up with Laurel before I even considered Sara anything other than a friend. Laurel is the only to blame for our fallout. Or maybe I am too. Just like you, Captain Lance, I let myself be manipulated and fed with her lies for years. Your eldest daughter is not the good person she makes you think she is. The day you see that, you'll realize all the damage your willful blindness has done. I hope not but, then, it might be too late to repair it."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say, Merlyn. Coming between sisters is just wrong, no matter how you put it. You corrupt everything you touch."

"He doesn't corrupt anything!" Sara defends Tommy vehemently. "Tommy is the kindest, most loving and supportive man I've ever met. He has the purest heart."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sara. He and Queen come from the same filthy pit."

"Ugh!! You know, dad, I'm done trying. I'm— I'm gonna go. I don't know why I insists when, obviously, you don't want to see the virtues in others and I can't force you. You only see the perfect Laurel."

Sara exhales sharply in resignation. "The day after tomorrow I'm starting a new life with Tommy. I had foolishly hoped you'd be in it, but I'm prepared for do without you. Enjoy the rest of your life with your adored Laurel. I hope you 2 keep yourselves company. I won't bother either of you ever again." Sara whirls around and walks out of the apartment.

Before going after her, Tommy gives Lance a last warning. "Laurel will turn on you and it will happen sooner than later. There," he points at the invitation on the coffee table. "Right there is your only chance of not ending up bitter and alone. I give a fuck whether you go or not. In fact, I'd rather you don't. Your neglect toward Sara made you lose the right of celebrating with us, but for the sake of the hell of a woman who just walked out, I'm willing to swallow my opinion. You being there would mean the world to her. Think about that."

Repeatedly, Sara pushes the elevator button with more force than necessary as if that would make it come faster. She loses nothing by trying. All she wants is get the hell out of there. God, she feels so stupid. Tommy was right; she shouldn't have come to see her father.

All that she got was a stark reminder of how worthless she is in his eyes. She is expendable, nothing more than the whipping girl for everything that goes wrong in Laurel's life. Well, no more. She's making it easier for her father. From this moment on, the relationship between them is over. Now, _she_ renounces _him_.

"Hey, _pimpollo_ , wait," Tommy calls out as he approaches.

Standing there in the hallway is more than she can handle so, as soon as the elevator door opens, she goes in the shaft, but she waits there for Tommy to catch up with her before pushing the lobby button.

"Oh, baby, come here," he pulls her to him and she melts into his loving embrace. "Goodness, you're shaking like a leaf. It's okay, pimpollo, I'm here. Let it all out."

Sara feels her shivers ebbing away as his scent and warmth engulf her. Tommy's presence centers her and allows her tension to dissipate into nothingness. She melds her body into his further, treasuring his loving support. Never before in her life, Sara knew what is like to have someone there for her.

Until now.

Tommy pulls the emergency stop button, jarring the elevator to a halt, to give them time and privacy as if he anticipates a complete meltdown from her. Sara can't blame him for doing that. Her thoughts are in the same line. She awaits an ocean of tears pouring out of her eyes but they don't come. The overcoming sadness she expects shines for its absence.

Instead, a passionless acceptance washes over her and a weight is lifted off her shoulders. She no longer feels the obligation to please anybody except the man who is hugging her tight. For the first time in forever, the need to reach her father's impossible standards in exchange of pathetic love crumbs is gone. That deal no longer works for her.

Every part of her mind and soul knows it. Her battered heart agrees.

Tommy urges, whispering into her hair, "Don't hold it back, _pimpollo_. Cry all you want."

Sara gazes up to him. "I don't need to. I'm not sad; I feel free." He searches in her eyes as if he doesn't believe her and she reassures him with a smile. "I'm not wasting my tears on him anymore. I've got what I wanted. I got my closure and I'm at peace."

Tommy kisses her on the forehead. "Damn, _pimpollo_ , you amaze me. You're the strongest woman I've ever known. I'm so proud of you."

"I don't know if I'm the strongest..."

"Oh, you are. I'm in awe of the fortitude you showed back there, telling your father what you needed from him. You stood your ground and now he knows you won't settled for less. You made it clear that you won't let him or anyone else to demean you."

"I think I couldn't have done if it you hadn't come. Thank you for being here with me."

"There's no other place I'd rather be. Whenever you need me, I'll be there, Sara, always by you side."

"I love you." Sara leans up on the small of her feet and nibbles Tommy's lips.

He moans in approval and satisfaction. "I love you too, my _pimpollo_."

"Take me home, Master."

"With pleasure."

Laurel Lance is still seething over having to pick up dog poop and that stupid man shoving the magazine, with her slut sister and Tommy on the cover, in her face. After showering off the whole nasty experience, Laurel decides to visit her father. Quentin is the only one who understands how Laurel feels about Sara agreeing with her actions. When she arrives, she enters the house going into the kitchen. Seeing her dad at the stove making banana bread, Laurel hugs him from behind.

“Daddy, today was so terrible. That horrible man made me pick up used condoms and dog poop,” Laurel whines to her father as he turns hugging her tightly.

“I am so sorry I was unable to stop the community service. I tried my hardest,” Quentin tells her with a sad shake of his head.

Just as Laurel is about to say more, her eyes spot the invitation on the counter. Pulling away from her father, she reads the words on the cardboard and screams.

“What is this? Are you fucking kidding me? You are going to this sham with the sister who stole my man away from me? You are helping her stab me in the back?” Her face bright red, screwed up in a grimace as her eyes widen with sheer unrestrained fury.

Quentin steps back as she advances on him. A look of fear and uncertainty crosses his face as he stammers, “Sara came and asked me but I told her no. I would never do that to you, Laurel.”

“Then you won’t need this, will you?” Laurel grits out walking to the door with the invitation still held in her hands in a death grip.

As she slams the door of her father’s house and her car, Laurel Lance has one single thing on her mind - how she will be attending the big event of her sister with a big surprise.

 


	30. Chapter 29

Quentin made the decision to attend Sara’s event after seeing how frightening Laurel was. The words that both Sara and Merlyn said to him the other night took a heavier meaning. They forced him to reconsider his perception as much as what he knew to be true.

He spent the next few hours after Laurel left, thinking of his oldest daughter, about her behavior and the snippets of conversation from other people who were concerned about Laurel. He didn't really want to but his inner voice wouldn't leave him alone. The memories that he ignored for so long started coming and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

He remembered her preschool teacher sending home a note, expressing her worry about Laurel’s temper and unwillingness to share with others. The mother of one of Sara’s friends telling him how she found Laurel squeezing and shaking their cat as she screamed the words, “you scratched me so you will die”.

The endless arguments with his ex, she, telling, begging him to stop spoiling their oldest. The images of Sara with various bruises that Laurel passed off as accidents flashed before his eyes. The comments of countless people complaining about Laurel's bullish behavior became a cacophony that made Quentin’s head spin. So many, so often. And he decided to ignore them all.

But now he can't help but wonder if they were right. If it is possible that Laurel really did assault Sara and Felicity. No, not his baby, his heart insists. She wouldn’t do that. Yet, Quentin is walking up to the door to attend Sara’s ceremony.

“Daddy, is that you?”

Quentin’s heart drops when he hears Laurel’s voice. He turns around to watch approaching with a confident stride. “Hi, baby. Yes, I was just coming by and thought to see what they have planned, to make sure there’s no public misconduct. Naturally, I have no intention of going inside.”

“Yes, I understand. I am doing the same. People will ask me and I want to have some answer to give.”

Sadly, Quentin does not believe Laurel. A seed of doubt has been planted making it impossible for him to ignore. He can hear the falsity in her saccharine tone.

“Well, I saw so we better get out of here before we are seen.”

The look in his daughter’s eyes makes him think Laurel will not leave well enough alone. Getting back in his car, he drives away hating himself for being a coward. He will circle around and try again in 30 minutes or so.

After her father drives away, Laurel goes in the opposite direction of her car. Swaying up to the entrance, she is unconcerned about the security at the door. Putting on the bright smile that has charmed attorneys and judges alike, she pulls out the invitation. Not realizing the invitations are bar coded, Laurel is shocked when the guard stops her.

“Miss, you can’t enter. This is someone else's invitation, not yours."

"Of course, it is mine."

First, the bouncer looks at the device in his hand, then he narrows his eyes on her and crosses his arms across his muscular chest. His expression turns dark. "Really? You're a 58-year-old man named Quentin Lance?"

Laurel bites back the vile curse on the tip of her tongue. Damned Tommy and the bitch of her sister for being so thorough with the security. But perhaps, not everything is lost. Keeping her face with an alluring expression, she counters, "He's my father. He couldn't make it so he sent me in instead. I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that I have instructions not let anyone in without the corresponding invitation. I'm alerting Mr. Merlyn.“

Laurel huffs out a breath of annoyance, giving the guard a sultry look. “I am sure we can work this out without Mr. Merlyn, aren’t you?” Her fingers reach out to touch the face of the guard but he stands firm.

“That trick won’t work on my men, Laurel. Jimmy, please tell the guards Miss Lance is not welcome. She is not to be admitted no matter what. If she doesn't leave in the next 60 seconds and causes a scene, you have my permission to bodily remove her from the premises and call the police." Tommy gives her a glance up and down, full of contempt. "I think she forgot she's violating a restraining order.” With those firm words, Tommy Merlyn turns away without another word to Laurel returning to the ballroom.

“No, Tommy. Come back and tell them I am a guest!” Laurel screams as she strides forward only to be retained by the guard. “Get your fucking hands off me. Do you know who I am?” Before she knows it, she is manhandled by two huge guards who place her inside her car.

“Miss Lance, please start your car and leave before I have to contact the police.”

For the second time today, Laurel feels the burning humiliation and anger as she pulls her car out of the space barely missing the guards as she races away.

A feeling of uneasiness creeps on Sara as she prepares for the collaring ceremony. To a degree, it feels wrong to celebrate anything when there is a dangerous killer on the loose. Some of the attendees today could be considered possible targets… she included.

Sara can't believe she and the rest of the team were so thoroughly fooled by Isabel. No one in their right mind would have ever imagined that a police detective, the one in charge to find the killer, was the same person committing the heinous acts.

The manhunt for Isabel has been unfruitful to this point. She vanished into thin air. It doesn't help that the police commissioner wants to keep it as quiet as possible. He dreads the hell that will rain down on them when the civil population finds out the killer's identity.

Having a killer among their ranks doesn't inspire the people's faith in the police to keep them safe. That is without considering the legal mess that the DA office will have in its hands when the alleged criminals that Isabel arrested, no doubt take advantage of the fact she's also a criminal, try to get free of jail.

Sara thinks that trying to avoid the inevitable makes their job harder. As long as they allow Isabel to remain anonymous, she has the liberty to hide in plain sight. To run free and be a threat to anyone.

That makes Isabel much more dangerous than before. She has everything to her advantage while they have the hands tied. All the police have managed to do so far is to find Charlie Bell dead in his hotel room. His death was not as pleasant as it seems to have been for the rest of the previous victims. He was tortured with a gory malice until his body gave out.

That's more proof that they're just starting to see the real viciousness that Isabel holds in her soul. Everyone is concerned about the huge leap Isabel made. There's no doubt that she has unleashed her most sadistic side just watching what she did to her former partner.

There's no doubt that she did it. With no more pretenses to maintain, Isabel no longer cares about leaving evidence. She has nothing else to lose now.

That's why Sara had the intended to work all night last night, helping the team to locate her. She would have if it weren't for her boss who made her go home.

_"You need a night of beauty sleep. You have a big day tomorrow," Dr. Wells told her with a stern tone._

_Sara knows that tone well. Harrison Wells uses it when he wants to express his feelings without talking about them. She knows he cares about her. Along the years, he became her mentor, a fatherly figure to compensate Quentin's absence and somebody who she always can count on._

_"But Isabel—"_

_"Don't worry, we'll find her. You, on the other hand, have a milestone to experience. Don't make my mistake, Sara. Never take love for granted. Work won't keep you warm at night."_

_Sara gulped as his pain for having lost his wife reached her in chilling waves. She could see the guilt and the loneliness that he has lived with for years in his eyes._

_"Okay, I'm going. But if you need me…"_

_"Go, be with your man. It's not worth it to let a psycho ruin your plans."_

_On an impulse, she hugged him. "Thank you."_

_He awkwardly patted her back before she let go. She grinned, knowing that he's no man to show open affection. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?_

_He nodded._

_Sara didn't invite many people outside of the BDSM community, just those who, despite not being in the lifestyle, will respect and appreciate the important moment in her life. And Dr. Wells always showed her nothing but respect and support._

Returning to the present and keeping her boss' words in mind, she admires her reflection on the full-body mirror and glides her hands over her beautiful ivory dress to smooth the nonexistent wrinkles. The lace bodice adjusts perfectly to her body while the low-cut sweetheart neckline gives a generous view of her bosom. The skirt flows down from the wide golden belt around her waist to the floor. The thigh-high slit at a side of it gives a tantalizing peek of her legs as she walks. Her hair is coiled into an intricately braided chignon adorned with beautiful diamonds pins, which match perfectly with her earrings.

Sara traces her fingertips over her momentarily bare neck and she misses her submissive collar. Knowing that in a matter of minutes the metal choker will be back to its rightful place does nothing to mitigate her anxiety. After her Master collared her privately, she got used pretty fast to have it on and, now, she feels naked and vulnerable without the precious neckband.

That's what makes her even more eager to carry through with the ceremony.

Her heart picks up its pace when Sara hears a loud knock on the door. She expects it to be Shado or Felicity to let her know it's time but she gets surprised when her mother peeks into the room.

"Mom! You came!"

With a bright smile on her lips and her eyes shining, she walks into the room. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Oh, baby, you look so beautiful!"

A second later, both wrap their arms around each other in a tight hug. The embrace from her mother stirs a river of feelings in Sara. Her mom is the only one of her parents that makes her feel loved, important, that she matters. This, her mother's presence is all Sara needs today to make her happiness complete.

Despite the distance and the sporadic visits to each other, the mother-daughter connection is as strong as it has ever been.

Until this day, Sara still doesn't understand why her father was so adamant to retain custody over her after the divorce. Chances are that everyone would have been happier if Sara had lived with Dinah. And yet, Sara won't complain anymore. If she had moved to live with her mother in Central City, she probably wouldn't be standing here and about to express publicly her commitment to the love of her life.

Pulling away from her mother and holding back tears of joy, Sara says, "I'm so happy that you're here, Mom."

"I am too, sweetheart. Oh, my goodness, look at you! You're radiant. I've never seen you this happy. There's no doubt that being in love suits you."

"I feel in a dream because no one has ever made me this happy before. Master makes me feel loved and cherished," Sara says truthfully without guarding her words. Dinah is an open-minded person and she gave Sara her full support the moment she knew her daughter is in the lifestyle. "He spoils me rotten but also challenges me. He's my everything. I love him so much!"

For the second time in the last few minutes, there's a firm knock on the door. Shado comes in and Sara knows that the hour of truth is here.

"I think this is my cue to leave. We'll talk more, later. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, mom," Sara says as her mother kisses her on the cheek before walking out of the room.

"Ready to do this?" Shado asks.

"Oh, yes." More than words can express.

"Your Master wanted me to remind you that you take your cue to enter when the music starts."

Sara nods. "I know."

"Okay. Let me go ahead to let them know you're ready."

Alone in the room again, Sara waits only a few seconds before taking a single long-steemed white rose button she needs to carry as she walks toward her Master. Both he and she decided to have a modest ceremony. It'll be a simple, old-fashioned exchange of vows and tokens, leaving out the elaborate details so often seen in ritual like this.

In the tradition, a white rose represents the purity of her surrender while the fact it's only partially opened shows that her submission has yet to reach to full bloom. While Tommy, as her Master, will be carrying a red rose, representing his dominance and his desire to cherish and protect her at all cost. His rose is almost in full bloom to symbolize his readiness to accept the responsibilities required of him.

As Sara leaves the VIP room and pads the familiar hallways of the club in her bare feet, her heart pounds strong and fast. Full with love. Butterflies take residence in her stomach as emotions battle to overpower her. Only the thought of her Master waiting for her on the main floor of the club gives her the strength to control her feelings.

She pauses at the end of the hallway and waits until a melody fills the air.

A soft gasp escapes her as Sara steps forward and sees how beautifully the club is decorated. Tommy didn't let her see it before. For maximum effect, he said.

Mission accomplished.

The entire place is candlelit, but for a single light falling over her. Thanks to the dim light and despite the crowd sitting at either side of the aisle, the ambiance is charged with intimacy. A bright reflector stays with her as she travels the path to the dais where Tommy is waiting for her —the same stage where usually the DJ station is.

It takes her a few seconds but Sara finally recognizes that We The King's She is playing through the speaker and tears well in her eyes. Her heart melts because he chose a song that speaks exactly what he feels about her.

 

> _She_
> 
> _Is the first and last for me_
> 
> _She_
> 
> _Is the everything between_
> 
> _She is the darkness_
> 
> _She is the daylight_
> 
> _She is the calm_
> 
> _She is the storm_
> 
> _She is the moment_
> 
> _The endless and only_
> 
> _She is my all_
> 
> _She is the one_
> 
> _She is_

Her eyes shot up to Tommy's and the world around them fades away. In that instant, all she can see is him. Tommy's love for her sparks with a scorching intensity in his blue eyes. He has the most spectacular smile on his face and looks good enough to eat in his tuxedo. The wide-opened red rose stands out on the lapel of his jacket.

It takes every ounce of self-restraint Sara has to keep slow strides and not run toward him. All she wants is latch herself onto him and never let go.

The song ends as she reaches his side.

Not that she has any doubt but standing there next to Tommy, Sara knows that she is exactly in the place and with the person that she belongs to.

She's home.

Awestruck by her beauty, Tommy forces himself to take a breath. He had lost his in the moment Sara emerged from the hallway. She looks like the goddess she is in that flowing dress, which is beyond teasing. And elegant.

Just like his _pimpollo_.

The second their eyes connect, Tommy feels his heart pounding wildly against his ribs. And he needs to take a second breath, this time seeking serenity. An avalanche of emotions sweeps over him, threatening to break his equanimity. Of all his feelings, the all-encompassing love he has for Sara is the strongest.

When Sara gets to his side, they face each other. He takes her right hand in his. At the contact, a jolt sprints through him and relief settles in his heart. Even if it was minuscule and ridiculous, the shadow of a doubt had been pestering him. She really is here. Tommy is still amazed by his luck. Sara loving him and willing to surrender her entire being to him is a blessing that he never thought it'd be granted.

But looking in her teary eyes, all he sees is love and acceptance. An unwavering certainty. He smiles at her, overwhelmed that someone so beautiful, so precious, has chosen to submit to him and to wear his collar.

Not unlike a traditional wedding, Sara and Tommy stand before Slade. Oliver stands a step back and to the right of Tommy while Felicity waits in a similar position but to Sara's left.

Slade begins the ceremony. “Welcome, friends. We have come to this special occasion to unite Tommy Merlyn and Sara Lance in an indestructible bond. A bond that goes beyond the laws of man and religion. It's a much deeper and complex union that 2 individuals can share. They become one, in body, mind, and soul. Today they stand by each other, proud and happy about the special love they have found, and today we celebrate with them.

"The power they will exchange before us will bind them together as surely as any chain ever could. Master Tommy and pimpollo, as they will be referred to in this ceremony, are present here to vow themselves to love, cherish, and support one another for all eternity as Dominant and collared submissive.

“Master Tommy and pimpollo, there are so many ways that we can choose to be in a relationship with each other but it is love that gives the deepest meaning to our lives. Finding the right person for us means that we're safe in the presence of our loved one. It's unnecessary to hide any part of ourselves for fear of being judged or rejected. We can just be together from moment to moment, believing that those moments will thread together into eternity.”

Slade turns toward Tommy first. “Master Tommy, do you give your collar to your submissive, with a full understanding of the extent of the responsibility you are undertaking to her?”

In an unwavering voice, he says, “I do.”

He then addresses to Sara. “Pimpollo, do you accept Master Tommy’s collar of your own free will, cognizant of the commitment and promises you are about to enter into?”

“I do,” she replies, her voice as steady as his.

"Master Tommy and pimpollo, before me and these witnesses, do you both swear that the commitment you are about to enter into is absolute and will last for the rest of your lives and beyond?”

“We do,” they say in unison.

Slade carries on with the ceremony. "A collaring is a conscious act of personal will, the voluntary and total commitment of two consenting adults to build a life together, a life not always understood by others. It requires courage to face the fears that are a necessary part of life, and to use those fears to more deeply establish and nurture the strength gained from each other.

"Master Tommy and pimpollo, you must each stand by your commitment, be firm in your defense of each other, accept each other’s word above all others, trust each other first, and be supportive of each other’s goals and dreams. This is a solemn and binding act, and a challenging relationship.

"On her own free will, Sara has taken to herself the title of submissive. That title describes an honored vocation: submission freely chosen by Sara, a consenting adult, received by Tommy, with honor, respect, and gratitude; and recognized by both as the greatest gift one can offer to another.

"Today, Tommy has come to Sara as the Dominant who has chosen her above all women to wear his collar and accept his pledge of loyalty, faithfulness, and trust. His promise is to protect and cherish her as he nurtures and guides her, share all that he is and have, and bind himself to her for the rest of their lives."

Slade gives a short nod to Felicity, who steps forward and put a puffy cushion at Sara's feet. She then takes the white rose Sara is holding and returns to her place.

"Sara, please kneel before Master Tommy."

After Tommy helps Sara to graciously kneel on the pillow, Oliver presents to him a square jewelry box. He opens the lid to reveal his _pimpollo_ 's collar lying on white satin. His trembling fingers betray his nerves. It's ridiculous to feel any since this ritual is just a formality; Sara is already his. But perhaps the said formality is why the moment carries a heavier weight. Tommy lifts the choker out and holds it in his hand.

His nerves ease away when Sara looks up at him and smiles. A simple gesture but it's everything he needs.

"Master Tommy, before you fasten pimpollo’s collar securely around her neck, declare to all who see it that you will protect and guide her for eternity."

Following Slade's directive, Tommy clears his throat and speaks out the words he had been practicing the last few days until they were imprinted on his brain. Words that come from the bottom of his heart.

"Pimpollo, by taking my collar, know that I, as your Master, vow to do everything within my power to remain worthy of both you and your submission. I will love, hold, honor, and support you for the rest of my days. I will always honor your feelings and needs. I promise to work with you to keep our relationship strong and healthy. I will always put your well-being as my top priority in my dominance over you. I will move heaven and earth to deepen your roots, honor your boundaries, stretch your limits, and give you wings to fly—each at the due time. You belong to me. You are now a part of my body and soul. You're my heart. In the name of everything that I hold dear, I vow to never break, or even threaten to break, the trust you have granted me. I acknowledge and accept with all my heart the gift of your submission and surrender to me.”

Lifting the collar to his lips, he places a kiss on it. Tears well up in Sara's, which spurred his own.

“Sara, tell now your Master if you are ready to accept this collar in the spirit in which it is offered?”

She bores Tommy with an intense gaze and pours her heart out in words full of emotion. “Master, it is my deepest joy to become yours in such a beautiful way, an honor I will never take for granted. I have given you authority over me and trust you to guide me on the path that is right for the two of us as we continue this journey together. Kneeling humbly at your feet, I receive your collar as the visible sign of your love and protection for me. My heart, soul, and body are fully open to you. I will honor, obey, and support you to the best of my abilities and as long as I shall live.”

Her voice cracks and Tommy reaches out to brush her cheekbone with his thumb in reassurance. The electrified contact seems to give her strength, so she continues.

“I freely surrender my life without reservations, submitting to your will. I vow to honor you with my every thought, word, and action. I am forever yours, Master Tommy.”

Empowered and humbled by Sara's heartfelt declaration, Tommy walks around behind her. “As long as I remain true to you and my vows, this collar is never to be removed without my permission. Hold your head high as you accept my collar, pimpollo,” he commands. She lifts her chin high as the metal band is wrapped around her throat.

As he closes the clasp, sealing her to him forever, Tommy’s fingers brush the back of her neck causing goosebumps to break out on her arms. He can help the small smug grin breaking out on his lips. She always so responsive to his touch.

He returns to stand before her.

"Rise and stand before your Master, pimpollo," Slade commands.

Sara rocks on the small of her feet and gets up in a fluid motion. Felicity then approaches with a small box. Removing the lid, Sara withdraws a small silver padlock key, dangling from a long, thin chain. Usually, that key is for the padlock with which the collar is secured, but as Sara's doesn't have one, the token is merely a symbol of Tommy's commitment to her.

"Master, know that you are the compass that directs me, the star that lights my way, and the treasure that I cherished.” Sara looks down as she rubs the key with her thumb. After a moment or two, she lifts her eyes to his again. "This should be the key to the padlock securing the collar but there's no need for such a measure. I am not or ever would be tempted to remove it. Instead, I give you the key to my heart for safekeeping."

With trembling fingers, Sara lifts the chain over Tommy's head until it's around his neck. The key settles against his chest, right over his heart.

"I'll protect it —and you— with my life."

Unable to resist the impulse, Tommy smiles and bends to kiss her lips.

“Ahem,” Slade smirks. “Hold your horses, kid. I'm not done yet.” He resumes his officiant mantle. Slade proclaims loud and clear, “Pimpollo —or Sara Lance, as you are known outside these walls— I am pleased to announce you are now and forevermore the collared submissive to Master Tommy Merlyn.”

With mirth in his eyes, he continues, “Master Tommy, pimpollo awaits you to seal this union in one more symbolic way. No, wait!” He grins, aware of what his tone implied. “That comes later. First, seal it with a kiss.”

With no more encouragement needed, Tommy eats up the distance and pulls Sara into his arms. In a blatant show of dominance, he smashes his lips against hers and she melts into him. She opens her mouth to welcome him, wrapping her around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

A deafening roar breaks out as the guests stand in an ovation. Knowing that there's a crowd wanting to congratulate them, Tommy breaks the kiss.

"I love you, my pimpollo," he breathes against her lips.

“And I love you, my Master.”

Tommy grins at that. Hers. As much as she is his. For eternity.

The ceremony was so beautiful; it makes Felicity cry just remembering it. She can't stop tearing up as she watches the couple swaying on the dance floor and looking at each other's eyes as if there's nobody else but them in the world. She is so happy for her friends.

Looking back at the way she found Oliver, Felicity smiles to herself. A new wave of happy tears floods her eyes, feeling like the luckiest woman on the planet. It hasn't been the easiest path but she regrets nothing when her prize is to be with the man she loves more than life itself.

Knowing that her emotions are getting the best of her, Felicity seeks a quiet place to collect herself. She stepped outside to be alone for just a minute. Naturally, she asked her Master like the good sub she is.

“Help. Please help me.”

The faint cry from the back of the venue. Someone may have fallen or worse. Stepping closer to the voice, she's caught off guard when someone comes from behind her. Before her instincts kick in, Felicity feels a sharp pain in her arm and the world darkens quickly around the edges until goes totally black.

Oh, his kitten is so emotional and Oliver wouldn’t have her any other way. A perfect combination of logic, emotion, pride, submission, love, joy, and happiness just as her name indicates. Thinking of his kitten, she should be back by now.

With tears in her eyes, she asked if she could have a moment outside, but she has yet to return. Oliver was not concerned since Tommy hired an army of security for this event. Tommy isn’t taking any chances that Laurel would come to spoil the moment for Sara.

His phone beeps with a message he is sure from his Felicity. Opening the text, he reads the words that make his blood run cold.

 

Someone has Felicity. It could be Laurel or it could be Isabel but, either way, Oliver is taking no chances. He can’t lose his girl. Slipping out the front as he taps an Uber app on his phone, Oliver reads the message again. Hopping into the Uber, he counts the minutes until he sees her again.


	31. Chapter 30

John Diggle enjoys his job, working for Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn. The lifestyle they choose to live is not his cup of tea but they are very generous employers. They are decent people that work hard to get what they want as the rest of the mortals.

Oliver asked him to attend the ceremony and keep watch over his girlfriend, Felicity Smoak. Dig has talked to Felicity many times at the club, finding her to be a delightful and intelligent woman. She is the perfect match for Oliver.

Going to see one of his bosses collar the love of his life is only one incentive to agree. Oliver made it very clear that Dig was to keep his eye on Felicity but be very discrete. Felicity may be a sub to Oliver Queen but she has a mind of her own. Being a cop more than capable to take care of herself is understandable why would be upset if she knew.

However, Dig knows that having someone at your six has never hurt anyone, even when you're the baddest of all badasses.

Dig saw the lovely sub go outside, keeping an eye on the doorway. He is relieved to see Oliver walking out the door not long after. His peace of mind is broken when his boss comes back in looking angry and frightened.

“Mr. Queen, are you okay?”

Oliver’s face twists with indecision as he looks down at his phone. His features harden and set in a hostile expression when he finally makes a decision. Oliver shows Diggle the text message with a firm, “I have to go alone but if we don’t return in a few hours, contact the police.”

His authoritative, crisp tone leaves no room for argument. John Diggle served in the military and worked for ARGUS before accepting his current position and he respects the chain of command. However, his gut tells him that this is a setup and his instinct has never failed him before. Dig will listen to his boss but if he doesn’t see the pair back healthy and happy in one hour, he is going to that meeting place. The boss' orders be damned.

Felicity wakes up, feeling disoriented. Her mouth is pasty and her temples throb painfully. It takes her brain a minute or two to process what's going on. Then she remembers. Someone jumped on her when she took a moment for herself outside the club and knock her out.

By impulse, she lifts her hand to her neck to the spot where she was injected but realizes she can't move it. She is handcuffed with her hands on her back, laying on the cold, hard ground in… a bedroom? Sitting up is painful and makes her feel a little nauseous but Felicity needs to assess her situation. Whatever is going on can't be good.

Moving unsteadily and gritting her teeth through the pain, she manages to get on her knees. She shakes her head, wishing the drug she was given was out of her system. Surveying around, she sees this is not a bedroom but a playroom. Felicity would call it a dungeon, a chamber of torture.

Despite the sufficient light shining over her head and the clean aspect of it, the tangible creepy factor of the place makes Felicity's skin crawl. The array of whips and floggers along implements and toys locked in a stained-glass cupboard has an ominous quality impossible to ignore. The room lacks the erotic feel that one could expect from a room like this, only retaining the air of danger and multiplying it 10 times over.

Instinctively, Felicity knows who this place belongs to. Isabel. Knowing how Bell was found, she doesn’t want to discover Isabel’s plans for her.

Thanking her curiosity, she jiggles her hair until the hairpiece falls out and hits the floor with a soft clink. Felicity twists and bends her body until the small metal piece is secured in her fist. Her first action is to uncuff herself. Playing with her father’s cuffs as a child will come in handy now.

It amused her father when Felicity showed him how she could use a pin to unlock the cuffs. At first, he was very upset with her when he saw her in the cuffs until she showed him her trick. Felicity easily unlocks the cuffs and stands up but before she could do any more, the door opens up.

Isabel drags in an unconscious man. Felicity gasps when she clears her eyes to look - it is her Master. Her heart skips a beat in fear for Oliver. “What did you do to him?” she screams at Isabel as the older woman grins. Willing to engage in a fight, Felicity steps forward as Isabel drops Oliver unceremoniously on the ground with a thud but she stops dead on her tracks when Isabel points her gun at Oliver.

Her intentions clear.

“Nothing yet so don’t worry, your pretty head." Isabel chuckles cruelly. "I'm not surprised that you're out of handcuffs. I've always known you're resourceful but don't think that it will help you further."

Isabel never diverts her aim on Oliver to keep Felicity in check as she crouches down and picks up the metal cuffs. "I'll take these 'cause we won't be needing them for the time being. And Felicity, don't take me as careless 'cause I'm leaving you unbound. There's no escape for you both. You won't get alive out here and neither will he. I want him to watch as you scream in pleasure when I fuck you. I will blindfold you and I will let your “Master” touch you so you won’t know who is doing it - him or me. I will be the one who pushes you into subspace as I cut off your air. Queen will have to watch before I kill him. I think I will allow him to feel what a sub feels like before he dies."

Isabel gives Oliver a far-from-gentle nudge with the tip of her boot. "I'll let him sleep it off and be back within the hour. As you know, anticipation makes the moment sweeter.” Smirking, Isabel leaves the room. The door lock falling into place is like a thunder.

The loud noise makes her jump and draw a shaky breath. For much as Felicity wants to succumb to fear and despair, she can't allow that. Her Master needs her; she has to get Oliver out of there. Isabel is going to hurt, kill him.

She is not afraid of dying. After all, she lives with that idea daily in her job but she is not going to see Oliver hurt. Dropping on her knees, Felicity crawls over to her boyfriend to check for a pulse. A sigh gushes out her lungs in relief, feeling the strong throb on his neck, even if it's not a total surprise to her. Isabel said it; she wants him to be awake to see her kill his love.

Felicity wants to beat herself for being so gullible. How could she have been so wrong about her partner? As a trained police officer, she should have seen something, noticed something, done something.

No time for that now. Isabel will be back in about an hour to finish what she started. Felicity has to figure out a way to save them before Isabel can kill them both. Sitting on the floor, placing Oliver’s head on her lap, Felicity checks out the room. She searches for a means to escape. No matter what happens, Oliver Queen has to walk out of this room alive. If only one of them survives, it must be him.

It has been an hour and John Diggle is not going to wait a minute longer. The foreboding feeling running down his spine as he tries unsuccessfully to reach Oliver through his cell prompts him to act fast. Calling several of the best men, he gives them a meeting place. He needs to go help Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.

Dig is sure that Oliver won’t be same if he loses the blonde. Felicity Smoak came out of nowhere sweeping Oliver off his feet and out of his comfort zone. The idea that the strong, single, and cocksure Dom would collar a sub, no less let her— no, beg her to move in, would have been unimaginable but Oliver did all of that and more.

John provides all the information to the men before they arrive at the meeting place. As he suspected, there is no sign of his boss, his boss' girlfriend or the person he was meeting. Oliver’s car is there but it's empty. Tracking the cell phone will be useless. It is found on the ground, smashed into pieces. John takes his cell phone from his pants' pocket. Reinforcements with more power will be needed and he knows just who to call.

Taking Oliver out of his drug-induced stupor has been in vain. As much as she would want to, Felicity can't stay sitting idly, guarding her Master's sleep anymore. Time is running out. Isabel could be back in any minute.

Carefully, she scoops out under Oliver and leans his head on the ground before getting on her feet. Felicity rummages through the room, trying to find something she can use as a weapon. She tries the cupboard first, which is full of useful things. But because things can't be that easy, it's locked.

After tearing off a portion of her skirt and wrapping the rag over her hand, she punches the glass panel. Pain shoots through her hand and arm but the glass remains intact. Felicity curses loudly. She moves her fingers checking that she didn't break any bone while realizing that it's not the common, easy-breakable glass she hoped for. Most likely, it's made of some sort of bulletproof acrylic.

"Figures," she huffs angrily.

She gazes around the room in search for a hard, heavy object that might break through it but there's none. Felicity can't even use the heel of her shoes because Isabel took them off while she was unconscious.

She then tries to pick open the 3 padlocks securing the cabinet. She fetches her hairpin forgotten on the floor and after a few tries, she opens the first. Felicity takes a second to bump her fist in the air and screams "yes" at her success and then returns to her task.

"Frak!" she grumbles, when the fragile clip breaks, rendering no longer useful. "Oh, c'mon! I was so close!"

Shaking off her frustration, Felicity continues putting the room upside down without finding something of help. She comes empty-handed. There's nothing, not a single object that could be used as a weapon. The sense of failure is overwhelming and Felicity gives into it for a moment. With a stark indifference to the stained, old mattress, she slumps on the bed.

As soon as she touches the gross mattress, she grimaces in pain when a wayward spring digs into her butt. Then, her light bulb goes on. Bolting up, she feels the surface until she finds the piercing protuberance. She pulls and stretches the worn-out fabric until it rips open revealing the treasures underneath.

The celebration is cut short when she hears a groan. Felicity turns her head to where the noise came from and watches her Master stirring. She rushes over to Oliver to check on him. He opens his eyes but she can tell he is still disoriented from the drugs Isabel gave him. As she checks his face and head she discovers a huge bump. The anger she experiences at Isabel gives her the determination to save her Master. Pulling him over to the edge of the mattress still intact, she gently lays his head down as her mind works on how to make the best use of the one resource she has found.

Hearing her voice is both soothing and painful. Using his military training to stay focused, John finally speaks the name he hasn’t uttered in over two years.

“Hello, Lyla.” Silence on the other end of the phone gives him pause. Just as he about to speak, the voice of his ex-wife replies, “Johnny?”

“Yes, it’s me. I know we’ve been out of touch and reaching out to you now might seem out of the blue but I am calling to ask a favor. My employer, Oliver Queen, and his girlfriend have been captured. I do not have any way to track them. I wouldn’t have called you but they are in the hands of the Throngs of Passion Killer.” John hates using the name the press gave to Isabel Rochev.

“ARGUS has been tracking that killer for years now. I knew the killings were continuing in Starling City but I had no idea you were involved. The killer has Oliver Queen? I wasn’t aware he had a steady girlfriend now. Is she a sub?” Lyla rattles off questions in her supervisor voice. “Do you know who the killer is?”

“Yes, it is a police officer named Isabel Rochev. She is also the partner to Oliver’s girl, Felicity Smoak.”

Lyla immediately understood the urgency asking for his location. As she and her unit enter the van on the way to him, she asks him to tell her all the information he is aware of. When he finishes giving her all the intel Felicity and Sara gathered, he is shocked by her ending comment.

“Be careful, Johnny. I couldn’t bear it if I found you with a scarf around your neck.”

Felicity pulls out the strands of metal from the bedding making a makeshift lasso. As she bends the pieces together with the end parts out so it will scratch her arms, Felicity keeps an eye on Oliver. He appears to be relatively okay, much more alert than before, but Felicity is concerned about the big lump on his head indicating the possibility of a concussion. He has taken more time to recover than she expected and she fears that the sedative Isabel gave him has worsened his head trauma.

"How are you feeling, Sir?" she asks, eying him with concern.

"I'm okay, kitten." She doesn't believe him. His words come out not as clear and emphatic as he surely aim for and his eyes still hold a dope haze. "I've got to get you out of here," Oliver mutters as he gets on his feet.

Felicity leaps forward and catches him when he takes an unsteady step."No, no. Sit back down. The drug is not out of your system yet. Give it some time."

He grunts, massaging his temples. "Time is something we don't have and the crazy bitch is coming." The hour is almost over. "If she touches another hair on your head I'm going to kill her."

Something that Felicity always has loved about Oliver is his protectiveness but, in this instance, she's who is more qualified to deal with Isabel. To save the day.

She kisses the top of his aching head. "I know, Master, and I love you for it. But I've got a plan. When Isabel comes, I'll attack and subdue her. Then, we'll get out of here."

Oliver opens his mouth, Felicity is sure that is to point out the dangers of her plan, but a noise is heard at the distance. Isabel is coming.

Time's up.

"Stay put," she beseeches him as she readies her mind for the inevitable fight for their lives.

"Felicity."

Going against what now comes so naturally to her, Felicity ignores Oliver's call. She should feel bad for not obey him but she does not. As the way as she sees it, she's doing what he needs her to do. To ensure his survival, his well-being.

Her weapon as ready as it will be, Felicity stands near the door ready to strike as soon as Isabel opens it. When she hears Isabel’s footsteps at the door, she readies the weapon. Once the door swings open she throws the lasso around Isabel’s arms.

“Bitch,” Isabel screams as the gun fires hitting the floorboard. Gun out of her hands, Isabel struggles to remove the metal to grab for the gun. Felicity falls to the floor hand on the gun at the same time Isabel goes for it. Another shot goes astray as Felicity wrestles the gun from her former partner’s hands.

Seeing the gun pointed at her firmly held in Felicity’s hands, Isabel runs out the door. Felicity follows her as they reach the front door of the home. Felicity is a few feet away with a loaded gun but Isabel slams the front door giving the fugitive precious seconds to flee. Once she gets the door open, Felicity realizes Isabel has made it to the docks heading for a boat to steal.

"Isabel, stop!! Stop or I'll shoot you."

The woman ignores the order and sprints faster to the boat. Felicity can't— won't let her escape; it has come the day for justice. Good to her promise, Felicity aims the gun and shoots, hitting Isabel in the back. The force of the impact makes Isabel trip on the edge of the dock and fall into the water. Unable to see the body in the murky river water, Felicity shoots the remaining bullets into the water.

She scans the area, expecting to see Isabel emerging from under the water, either for air or because she's dead. Time ticks off but nothing happens. No a body, no bubbles, nothing.

“Felicity!” A familiar voice yells her name. Turning she sees John Diggle. A more welcome sight she couldn’t ask for.

“John, please call an ambulance. Oliver is inside with injuries. I believe he may have a concussion. Also, can you call the Captain? We need to search the water. Isabel fell in after I shot her so the body needs to be recovered.”

"Don't worry, the cavalry is coming."

As if he had magically summoned them, 3 black SUVs and a van with tinted windows skid to a full halt in front of them. Doors open in unison and an impressive number of armed soldiers exit the vehicles. One in particular heads toward Felicity and Diggle.

"Johnny!"

"Hey, Layla. We need to search the water. The suspect fell after being shot."

The woman shoots orders to the rest, the men and women quickly disperse to carry them out. Then, the lady boss turns to Felicity. "Are you hurt?"

Felicity shakes her head. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine, but Oliver… he's hurt."

"Where is he?"

"Inside the house."

"Agent Travis!" Layla calls one of her operatives. "He's a medic. Go with him and show the way," Layla says to Felicity when the soldier comes closer.

Felicity is conflicted. She desperately needs to take care of her Master but she also needs the confirmation that Isabel is dead or apprehended.

"Go, take care of your man. We'll deal with this."

Felicity smiles gratefully at John before leading the way back to the house. Her pace quickens as she gets closer and the medic is hot on her heels. She rushes in with a mild sprint but shock slams her to a stop. Oliver is not where she left him. He's in the hallway, slumped on the floor and his back against the wall.

She screeches, noticing blood seeping through his shirt. The second stray bullet must have hit him in the arm. "Master!"

Her heart does a flip-flop when Oliver looks up, his eyes radiating relief and adoration. "Kitten! You're alive!"

A second later, Felicity is on her knees next to him, laying kisses all over his face while the medic checks Oliver out. "I love you, Master. I love you so much," she whimpers, no longer able to contain her raw emotions. Tears run freely down her cheeks.

"No more than I love you. When I heard the shots, I thought you—" he closes his eyes, agony for what could have happened clogging his throat. He cups her nape with his bloody hand and pulls until their foreheads are touching. "I thought I had lost you."

"No, no. Never. I shot Isabel."

"Is she dead?"

Her lips twist with uncertainty. "I don't know. She fell into the water and her body didn't resurface."

"She must be dead then."

Felicity wants to believe but she isn't sure.

For the moment, she is forced to remain in doubt because EMTs arrive and they tend both she and Oliver. She refuses their care until one of the medics points the small cuts and bruises she has in her arms, no doubt from the struggle for the gun with Isabel. Her focus had been such in catching her and saving Oliver that her body was desensitized to any and all injuries. Her feet suffered as well, having run barefoot.

Not happy about it, she accepts to be taken to the hospital for a deeper examination. If it wasn't for the pointed look her Master gives her, she wouldn't have ceded.

The moment she is able, she will find out if it's all over or she still has a killer to catch.


	32. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end. Is it that how the saying goes? It must be true because this story has reached its end. It’s a bittersweet moment because, after all this time that Carol and I have worked so hard to bring you this story, we must let it go. But by doing so, we’re opening the door for new exciting things to come.
> 
> We want to thank you, our readers, for your endless support on this adventure of ours. Without you, without your wonderful comments and messages, without your friendship, this wouldn’t have been so much fun. So thank you, from the bottom of our hearts.
> 
> Now that the farewell has been said, it’s time for the reading. Enjoy!

A month passed since the shot that Felicity fired at Isabel, dropping her into the river. Divers looked for the body unsuccessfully, so finally, the captain announced that Isabel Rochev was killed by Starling City’s best. The lack of a body was explained away with several plausible theories. Most cast the blame on the rain that reigned in the days after of the shooting, making difficult the search in the water. Experts said that, most likely, the body was dragged by the current to the sea.

Everyone seems to accept that conclusion. Felicity can understand why they're so eager to believe that Isabel is dead. It's a wonderful feeling to know that an extremely dangerous killer is no more but Felicity has never done well with uncertainties and mysteries. She needs tangible and verifiable proof that Isabel is gone for good.

Isabel had been too clever and avoided capture for long 5 years. That was truly how long her murderous spree lasted. Thanks to the intel, provided by A.R.G.U.S and corroborated by the police's records of Ivy Town, Hub City, and Starling City, now they have a detailed chronology of the murders. In total, there were up to 43 known victims. A.R.G.U.S believes that could be more but they passed under the radar.

Felicity is inclined to agree.

For her outstanding work and bravery in the line of duty, Felicity received an award, a promotion, and the town hailed her as a hero but, even now, she wonders if she deserves any of it. In her mind, a job well done would have been either having Isabel behind bars or her body in the morgue. As things are, she feels her job was sloppy and unfinished. Undeserving of any commendation.

The thoughts are shoved out of her head as a warm tongue teases her in the most delicious way. Scorching waves of pleasure sprint through her body, making her moan wantonly.

“You are thinking too much, kitten. Look at me, watch my tongue give you pleasure,” Oliver’s voice commanded her attention. He has been extra careful of her since the kidnapping, insisting on vanilla sex.

“I don’t want to remind either of us about what happened. I want to love, cherish and worship you as my girlfriend right now.”

Felicity loves all the hugging, touching, and kissing but she misses the kinkiest side of her Dom. The woman who once was mortified at the lifestyle now craves being tied down, on her knees, given directions as she is stretched beyond her mind into another realm.

“I should be punished for my bad behavior, Sir. I've been having the naughtiest thoughts.” Felicity says in a seductive voice that has Oliver’s head popping up from his task.

"Kitten," Oliver warns in a gentle tone.

"Please, Sir. I want it. I need it." With tenderness, Felicity grazes the back of her fingers on her stubble-shadowed jaw. "I know you worry about me but I'm perfectly fine. I'm not the one who suffered a concussion and was shot. That was you, remember? If you're okay now, it's ten times over truer for me."

"I just want to make sure you're ready. You might've come physically unscathed from the ordeal but that doesn't mean that you weren't scarred emotionally."

"I won't deny that it was hard but I did my job. I'm at peace with that. Right now, all I need is you, Oliver. All the parts of you… I need the wicked and commanding as much as the tender and loving. Let me please you, Sir. Let me be your naughty kitten."

Oliver leans his forehead on her stomach and lets out a tormented moan. His strong fingers dig into her hips as he struggles with the temptation. Felicity knows he wants the same thing she does.

"I want to feel at your complete mercy. The longing to feel your heavy hand slapping and reddening my ass is driving crazy. It makes me so wet to think about it." Felicity paints an erotic picture with her words, knowing that it will turn him on. She determined to break his resistance. "I want you to fuck me while my ass is still sore. I need your cock relentlessly pounding into me and taking all the pleasure you want from me. Hard. Deep."

She should have known it was coming but Felicity gasps when Oliver's control finally snaps. Before she knows what is happening, he flips her over and pins her face down on the bed with his large body.

"Are you trying to top me from the bottom?" he growls by her ear.

Far from angry, his low, seductive, and menacing tone sends shivers all over her body.

"No, Sir. Never. You told me never to be afraid to ask you what I want. This is me, doing that," she pants. "Do whatever you want with me. I don't care what it is just… do something, anything. Don't leave me with this yearning. I can't stand it anymore. Please!" she wails, while desperation and need consume her.

"You should be careful with you wish for, kitten. You drove me to the limit and now the devil is unleashed. Stay."

She doesn't dare to move as Oliver pulls himself away from her and climbs off the bed. Felicity hears him rummaging in the drawer where they keep their favorite toys and her excitement skyrockets. Her entire body hums with anticipation. A thousand plus one scenarios, which her Sir could come up with, run through her mind and desire pools in her core, hot and slick.

When a loud and familiar crack of a crop breaks the air, Felicity jumps involuntarily and her pussy contracts with need. She's both dreading and eager to feel the sting of the leather tip on her skin. However, the first contact on her calf is the opposite. It's featherlight and gentle.

Oliver's velvet, husky voice reaches Felicity's ears as he runs the tip of crop up her leg to her buttocks. "Hmm, kitten, your creamy skin, soft and unblemished, is begging me to leave my mark on it."

"Please, Sir. Please, may I bear your marks?"

"Yes, you may. Only because you asked so nicely. So, get on your hands and knees." And while she assumes the desired position, he reminds her, "I expect you to use your safeword if you come close to your limits, unless you want to forego making love later and truly displease me."

"Yes, Sir, I know. I'll use it if I need it."

"Good kitten."

The praise is followed by soft taps of the crops on her round butt that means to bring blood to the surface and warm the area before delivering the stinging blows. Felicity is grateful that her Master always takes the due precautions. This way, she can withstand longer and harder spankings without getting to her pain limit. Not even close.

By when the harder blows start coming, Felicity already feels her mind slowly falling to that place that only Oliver can take her. A place where nothing else matters but what her Master desires, the things he wants her to feel, and Felicity's loving surrender to his whims.

It's a place that, a year ago, she never imagined to know but, now, it's where she finds a peace she had never know before.

Oliver nuzzles Felicity's neck as he stirs from their post-sex nap. He's spooning her from behind. His arms are wrapped around her and, their legs, entangled, while his semi-hard cock nestles in the crack of her ass. Her warmth quickly rouses him and he's ready for another round of wild sex.

He recognizes that his kitten was right. They both needed to get back in the saddle, as people say. Oliver let pass too long the need to satisfy their most lustful side. In his defense, he only reined in his darkest sexual impulses in favor of giving Felicity time to heal emotionally from the ordeal that psycho put them through. They both needed it, to tell the truth.

Even now, Oliver's heart skips a beat when he thinks how badly things could have turned out. The thought of losing Felicity leaves him cold and agonizing.

Shaking himself out of those bleak thoughts, he focuses on the woman in his arms —in her warmth, her sweet scent, the fresh marks he put on her. Gosh, the session they just had was an intense one. Felicity not only has little heart-shaped imprints on her ass and thighs but also in her breasts.

The latter ones are already fading but the rest would take a day or 2 to dissipate. She will be sore until then. Instead of regretting her discomfort, Oliver relishes on it. The pain will make her think of him all the time.

The thought sends a wave of desire to his cock, making it throb harder. He's tempted to penetrate her pussy from behind. He's more than certain that his kitten won't mind being woken up that way.

But damn, they should be on their way to the club. They need to meet Tommy and Sara there. The plan is for Oliver and Tommy to check on things in the club, do whatever is needed to be done to keep the business running smoothly in their short absence today, and then take the girls out for a Saturday brunch.

"I see my Master is up," Felicity teases drowsily as she wriggles her bottom against his crotch.

Oliver growls lowly in her ear. "Sure, I am. But you better stop doing that, little minx. We need to get out of bed."

"No! Why?"

"Brunch with Tommy and Sara."

"Oh, that's right! Why don't we ditch them? They'll understand."

Felicity shouldn't be this tempting, damn it. And yet, she takes him to the limit of his willpower. "That's not nice, kitten. We shouldn't keep our friends waiting."

She rolls over, still in the cage of his arms, to face him. First, her face is solemn but, quickly, it turns into mischievous. "True, that's not nice… but who says they aren't having the same dilemma that we´re having right now?" Her wandering hand starts a dangerous path down his torso, getting closer and closer to his swollen cock. "They could be in bed having hot, wild sex, the same kind that I wish my Master would have with me."

Oliver stops her tactile exploration, doing his best to keep his face expressionless but the bratty temptress he calls kitten is making it so hard. "Kitten, you're treading dangerous waters now. Behave or you'll regret it."

The warning sinks in and Felicity sighs wistfully.

"Okay, Sir, I'll behave."

"Good. Now, up you go. C'mon, up. Up, up, up." Oliver ushers her out of bed, slapping her reddened ass until she is on her feet while she squirms and squeals playfully. Regretfully and unwillingly, he goes up, too, just after she does.

While they get ready, Oliver starts plotting what they could do when they return home. Apparently, Felicity needs a little reminder of who is in charge here. He will have so much fun, showing that to her. Oliver smirks at the prospect.

If life taught her anything, it is to have patience. Laurel has laid low in the last month, after losing her allies. Even her dad. Their relationship has taken a bad turn. No doubt Sara has something to do with it. Laurel feels betrayed by her father and she no longer can count on him.

During these 4 weeks, she had time to think how she should proceed from now on since there's no other person's vengeance to indulge but her own. It had been good to have partners, especially when they took suspicious eyes off her. But, now, she can depend only on herself.

It's time to bring down all those who had slighted her, starting with Oliver, Tommy, and their whores.

After a careful planning, Laurel is ready to exact her revenge. Starting today.

Something good that came out of being a cop's daughter, and a lawyer besides that, is the amount of useful information she has learned to commit the perfect crime. By now, she knows the mistakes to avoid, the same ones that made her clients needing her services. She also knows how not to leave a trace that could lead back to her. All her knowledge came up to point, taking ingenious tips from Isabel.

That's why she sits so at ease in a car, having an unobstructed view to Verdant. The club that once she believed could be the center of her empire. But, today, the castle will fall. It'll be nothing but rubble and ashes.

Tommy, the idiot, and the bitch of her sister are already inside. Laurel hopes that Oliver comes by soon so he's also a witness to how their kingdom starts crumbling apart. Piece by piece. When she's done with them, they will have nothing. They will be nothing. They'll be as inconsequential as they think she is.

It doesn't take too long before she sees Oliver's car coming down the street. Just in time for the show to begin. A happy bonus: the whore is with him.

If Laurel is lucky, she will get rid of them all in a single strike. Today.

If not, well, she's got many ideas to make their lives a living hell.

Her phone buzzes to let her know the countdown hit zero. The incendiary piece of art she managed to smuggle in with no one in the wiser just exploded. And sure enough, tendrils of smoke and flames start coming out the building. Laurel smiles, imagining Tommy and Oliver wondering what the hell is going on and why the fire extinguishing system isn't working. They will panic once they realize the doors are blocked.

They should have gone completely analog or invested more into a more secure, no-hackable main system. Laurel is far from savvy in that kind of thing but she knows somebody who is. With a little of seduction and convincing, she got what she needed.

It's a loose end that she will deal with… later.

For now, she is happy, watching the hell she just created.

Too soon for her liking, Laurel hears the sirens at the distance. She knew since the start that the firefighters' coming is an inevitable thing but she's hopeful that all the previsions she has taken are enough to inflict maximum damage in a short time.

She starts the engine and drives away with satisfaction. Until the last second that she has a clear visual of the club, no one has made it out.

For all she knows, everyone inside could be dead already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stop right there! Before any of you ask (or worse, you mob together to kill us) Carol and I have some great news to give you!! We know that cliffhanger was extremely evil —it was— but it is the seed for the sequel that we want to write. 
> 
> We're taking a well-deserved break from this universe we've created first. We'll be working on our individual works for a while. Then, when we're ready to come back, we'll start the creation process by brainstorming, plotting and outlining so we can write.
> 
> The posting will start when we're (nearly) done with the writing. It's going to take a while but we won't leave you wondering forever who or if any survived the fire. We promise. Crosses our hearts.
> 
> Thank you all for taking your time to read and comment on this story. Your support means the world to us.
> 
> See you all soon.
> 
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> As always Carol and I want to the our magical support team @laurabella2930, @wherethereissmoak, and @magda1102 for all the wonderful things you do for us.


End file.
